


Let Me In- Kennys attack

by Apep40



Series: Abby and Owens Partnership [1]
Category: Let Me In (2010), Låt den rätte komma in | Let the Right One In (2008), Låt den rätte komma in | Let the Right One In - John Ajvide Lindqvist
Genre: Backstory, Bullying, Character Death, Cuddling & Snuggling, Delusions, Estrangement, F/M, Foe Yay, Horror, Hospitalization, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Insanity, Jealousy, Loneliness, Lust, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Kissing, Obsession, Puppy Love, Recovery, Romance, Stalking, Suspense, Torture, Trauma, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 156,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apep40/pseuds/Apep40
Summary: After being the very unfortunate target of Kennys obsession for years, things finally started to look like they might be going well for Owen. He had a new friend in the mysterious girl, Abby, the support of a teacher in Mr.Zoric. Little did he know just how intense Kennys obsession with him is or that today would be the day he acted on it.One boys act of unimaginable cruelty sends Owen down a path of trauma, recovery and the beginning of a relationship with his new friend. Who is hiding a secret that Owen cant even imagine.
Relationships: Abby/Owen, Owen/ Kenny
Series: Abby and Owens Partnership [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022515
Comments: 220
Kudos: 19





	1. Kennys Attack

Kenny was waiting impatiently behind a locker as he counted the minutes down until Mr. Zorics strength training class ended, and he could see Owen approach. He almost didn’t believe it when Mark told him that Owen, who looked so frail a mild breeze could kill him, had enlisted until he saw the scrawny boy leave the class himself. Mr. Zoric had looked like he had been complimenting Owen on something, he had even slapped him on his scrawny back. 

Kenny wondered what Owen could have possibly done to earn that praise. He was pathetic, physically and mentally. _Zorics probably fucking the little bitch._ Kenny sneered to himself. He was starting water training today; Mark had informed him. That surprised him too. Owen was very self-conscious, none of the other boys had seen him without a shirt on since 4th grade. He had always changed for PE in a toilet stall. He remembered when he and the guys were discussing it, Donald had suggested that the “little girl probably doesn’t want everyone to know he doesn’t have a dick.” Kenny had laughed at that; he had quite liked the insult and had used it to describe Owen ever since. 

As Kenny thought back on the conversation his face grimaced when he remembered what he had replied with after hearing Donald’s speculation.

“And even if he had one he’d still be prettier than half the girls in this school.” Donald and Mark had just looked at him oddly when he had said that. Donald had looked like he was going to dare to laugh at him. Kenny had almost blushed in embarrassment at that and had barked at the duo about what was so fucking funny. They nervously stammered that nothing was wrong and had quickly steered the conversation to something that wasn’t Owen related.

Kenny realised in retrospect what a faggot it made him sound like, but he still stood by what he said. Owen was pretty, that was undeniable. With his fine features, full lips, long eyelashes and smooth snowy white skin he was probably the best-looking student in class…. In a girly way. Kenny told himself. Not good looking in a manly way. Pretty not handsome.

It was Owens' only impressive aspect. Besides that, he was pathetic. He was a wimp; Kenny had lost count of how many times they had beaten the shit out of him or humiliated him and he’d never fought back or even told a teacher. He was so quiet and shy, prone to answering only in slight nods and avoiding eye contact, that Kenny had genuinely thought he was retarded. A suspicion deepened by the times Owen had wet himself during Kenny’s assaults. _Although he gets decent grades so he can’t be retarded_ , Kenny realised, _maybe it’s something else._

As Kenny was lost in thought he was brought back to reality rather abruptly by a skidding noise. It was Donald, the fat, clumsy, greasy haired fuck had slipped on the wet tiles of the changing area. Kenny had just glared at him and mouthed “Hurry the fuck up”. A chastised Donald sheepishly moved into position behind another series of lockers, to make sure if Owen bolted, he couldn’t escape. The trap was set.

After a few more excruciating minutes the sound of wet bare feet smacking against the floor permeated through the room. _Thank Christ,_ it was almost show time. Kenny breathed in relief. Until he heard another series of footsteps much heavier accompanying him. Kenny silently cursed to himself and quickly glanced behind the lockers. It was Mr. Zoric.

Kenny moaned in frustration; they couldn’t do anything while he was there. He sighed; they’ll just have to wait for a few more minutes. If Donald got nervous at Mr. Zorics presence and bolted Kenny would beat the shit out of him, he swore to himself.

As Owen walked to his locker, he was feeling good about himself. His small, skinny body felt exhausted and sore after the extensive workout Zoric had put him through, but it was a good sort of tiredness. He already felt like he was getting stronger and fitter, although maybe he was being delusional. Mr. Zoric had praised him.

“Good Owen. Very good. You tried very hard out there. You’re making better progress than many of other boys had when they started.” Owen initially beamed at the compliment but then quickly glanced down at his feet shyly, not used to praise, or any adult attention really, and began wondering whether he was being patronized or condescended to. Zoric sensed that and quickly added.

“You are Owen. You don’t complain or slack off. You’re taking this seriously,” Owen smiled again but was still looking down at the floor. Zoric then softened his voice and added.

“Owen, I know you think you’re weak but you’re not. The other boys have just had longer to practise. Don’t worry, you’ll be as strong as they are soon.” Owen had looked up gratefully at Zoric for the genuine praise grinning proudly.

Mr. Zoric was a little more concerned about Owens' health that he’d care to admit to the boy. He knew Owen was scrawny despite the fact he was always clad in that thick silver jacket, or wearing large jumpers or oversized gym clothes but he didn’t know just how thin he was until he walked out, his head slightly bowed self consciously, to the pool wearing just his swimming trunks.

“Bozhe moi.” Zoric had muttered quietly to himself. He tried to tell himself that he had just spent too long in the US, most people here were so fat and soft than anyone genuinely skinny by comparison looked malnourished. But try as he might, even when he searched his memories of his childhood in Russia, he couldn’t recall any boy who looked as scrawny as Owen did. His body looked all but emaciated. Especially his upper torso where you could see almost every bone in Owens body standing out looking like they had been etched onto his body. 

There were bruises and scars on his body as well, the most recent of which were two nasty looking red stripes across his legs that were as fresh as the gash across his cheek. Zoric had tensed in anger wondering who was doing this to Owen. Then he saw how Owen had visibly tensed and almost recoiled in terror when he saw Mark, the blonde muscular student who went to the same class as Owen. 

Mark was part of a trio of bullies, Zoric recalled now. He was the best behaved one, the one who could still possibly be turned around. Maybe, if talked to him and tried to convince him to get his friends to leave Owen alone…But his train of thought was interrupted when he saw Owen had approached him smiling shyly and he had begun his lessons. 

After Owen finished swimming and climbed out of the pool, he remembered the way Mark had smirked at him. He glanced nervously at the entrance to the locker room. Zoric saw Owens fear and he quickly came up with an excuse to walk with Owen to his locker.

Owen was grateful that Mr. Zoric was being so kind and considerate to him but he felt embarrassed. He felt weak and ashamed that the Russian gym teacher felt like he had to baby and escort him. He was going to be 13 in a few months, a teenager. In only 5 years after that day he could leave Los Alamos and his mother and never come back. That thought did bring a genuine, wide smile to his face. 

After talking and being praised by Zoric for his efforts he entered the locker room and he thought he heard a sigh. It sounded familiar. It sounded like it belonged to Kenny. Owen instantly almost froze in terror at the thought. He felt bile rise to his throat.

“Owen? Are you all right? Is something wrong?” Zoric asked softly. Owen then snapped out of his panic. He was being silly. The locker room was empty. Besides Kenny couldn't possibly be that obsessed with him that he would wait for an hour just to attack him, he told himself. He saw the concern in Zorics face, forced a light smile on his face and silently shook his head quickly that nothing was amiss, and he felt alright.

When they arrived at his locker, Owens immediately opened his locker door and pulled out a towel which he wrapped around his waist quickly. He then started to take his clothes out.

“Owen, aren’t you going to the showers?” Mr. Zoric asked him. It had been a pretty intense workout and Owen smelt not just of chloroform but also of sweat. But Owen just quickly shook his head quickly.

“Uh, no. I'll just shower when I get back home.” Zoric couldn’t help but notice Owen's big, blue eyes constantly flitting around the room like was expecting or dreading something. Zoric placed a calloused hand on Owens bony left shoulder.

“Is there anything that’s bothering you, Owen?” He asked, concerned. Owen, trying to be brave, glanced around the room and again heard and saw nothing. He stood up as straight as he could and looked up at his instructor.

“No. I’m fine.” Zoric didn’t want to press the issue so much it embarrassed Owen. So, he decided to leave the boy alone to get dressed. He started to walk away. 

As Zorics footsteps faded as he got further away Owen started to get changed. Confident that no one was around to see him. Even still he felt like there was something watching him. It made him feel dirty. He quickly towelled the water off his body and quickly fastened the towel tightly around his hips again. He then awkwardly tried to gingerly wiggle his swimming trunks off his body.

Kenny could help but smirk at just how shy and modest Owen was. Trying to cover himself even when he thought he was in an empty room. He kicked the swimming trunks around his feet away and started to pull his boxers up, rather awkwardly with the towel still secured around his hips. But his movements were clumsy and nervous and when he was bending over his towel slipped slightly.

Kenny bit his lip when he saw Owen exposed like that. The towel didn’t slip that much but it did expose a good portion of his ass and his extremely tight looking little butt crack. Owen was getting nervous, so he didn’t notice his towel slipping. Owen had a much nicer ass then Kenny expected. He thought its almost skeletal owner would be completely flat and lifeless looking but instead it was nice and firm and tight looking. His cheeks were just as smooth and pale as the rest of its owner’s skin.

When Owen bent down even more Kenny felt his trousers becoming slightly tighter than usual. _What the fuck?_ Kenny thought disgustedly. Owen seemed to sense that and he quickly nervously peeked over his shoulder. Kenny darted back behind the line of lockers swiftly _. Goddamn, he could sense the grass grow._ Kenny thought, almost in admiration. 

Owen was sensing more and more that he was being watched. He also felt the soft breeze from the pool area brushing against his exposed buttocks. Blushing fiercely, he pulled his towel up again. He pulled his underpants on and resumed putting the rest of his clothes on.

When Kenny glanced back Owen was putting his socks on. Covering his cute, soft, pale feet up. _Why am I thinking about him like this?_ Then when he began to put his trousers on Kenny made his move.

While Owen started to pull his trousers up around his ankles, he heard a rustling sound, then an explosion of footsteps rapidly approaching him. He turned around and saw what was barrelling towards him. It was Kenny, smiling at him.

Owen quickly tried to run, forgetting than his trousers were still around his ankles. He tripped, landing in a pathetic sprawl on the floor and banging his head in the process. He felt an explosion of pain in his head as his skull connected with the hard tiles. While on the floor he heard Kenny laugh at the spectacle he had made of himself. 

That made Owen angry. This wasn’t fair. He had finally got a friend in Abby. He had someone looking out for him in Mr. Zoric. Things were starting to go alright for Owen. Why couldn’t Kenny just leave him alone? He rose quickly from the floor, staring hatefully at his tormentor. He remembered what Abby had told him. “Hit them harder than you dare, Owen. Then they’ll stop.” He raised his fists up.

Kenny just looked incredulously at that, it actually made him laugh harder. It reminded him of a little puppy growling at its owner. However when he looked at Owens baby blue, bambi eyes, what he saw caused him to stop. Owen looked angry, determined. It was enough to hive Kenny pause. Quiet guys do snap the hardest, Kenny reflected, and skinny guys usually fight the dirtiest/hardest. But then he saw Donald sneak up behind Owen and smiled confidently. It's not like he was going to give Owen the opportunity to prove that theory.

Owen felt the stocky limbs wrap around him and realised it was Donald. He was almost as cruel as Kenny, but he didn’t seem to have the same obsession with him as Kenny had. He enjoyed bullying other children and only seemed to pick on Owen so much because Kenny did. Donald was the most out of shape of the bullying trio, fat to Kenny and Mark's muscle. So, Owen struggled and bolted like a crazed horse to try to free himself off his grasp. 

Donald had to tighten his grip almost instantly. Despite the fact that Owen was only skin and bone he was giving him quite a struggle.

“C’mon Kenny, grab his feet or something. Little bitches stronger than he looks.” He pleaded to his friend. Who only looked on in amusement at seeing Donald struggle with a boy who was about half his size.

“He could fit into your stomach alone, Don.” Kenny smirked.

“This is…...” Donald nearly lost his grip as Owen tried to drop down to escape from his clutches, “a lot harder than you’d think. Didn’t Mark say he just started the strength class. Fuck, maybe I should join.” While he was considering that thought. Owen wiggled loose enough to sharply dig an elbow into Donald's stomach. He gasped in response and relaxed his grip so much that Owen broke free. He sprinted as fast as he could trying to make his escape.

Only to feel an enormous punch to his guts, painful enough to drive him to his knees, coughing. Kenny slightly regretted hitting him so hard on his beautifully flat stomach. _Why do I keep fucking thinking of him like that?_ It was definitely going to leave a bruise. 

While Owen was composing himself on the floor Kenny wrapped his arms around him. Much more tightly and securely than Donald had.

Donald for his part looked angry but mainly embarrassed at Owen almost escaping like that. He knew he would never hear the end of it. He walked up to the much more well secured Owen and punched him in the chest. To his surprise, Kenny chastised him.

“ Donald there's no need to hit her.” When he saw Donald’s pudgy, stupid face contort in confusion. he elaborated.” We don’t punch girls around here, not unless we have too,” Donald grinned at his comment,” Now, can you grab her legs?” Donald all too happily complied; he put his greasy hands around Owens ankles and began to help lift him up.

Owen thought he should have given up. He had realised Abby’s advice was wrong, he couldn’t fight back, they were bigger than him and outnumbered him but regardless, despite telling himself he should go limp to avoid provoking them further or at least deny them the fun of seeing him struggle ineffectually, he couldn’t do that. He was tired of the humiliation, tired of the pain being inflicted on him. He felt his body start to wriggle and thrash. He felt words forming in his mouth almost like a wounded animal howling.

“No! No! No! No!” he shouted. 

“Come one, Kenny shut him up! Now, before Zoric hears him.” Donald pleaded. 

Owen felt Kenny’s hand clamped over his mouth. That immediately got him to focus on what was happening to him. He then felt something cool and metallic being pressed against his cheek. Was it the metal antenna that Kenny had whipped him with? 

Seeing Owens' eyes immediately widen in fear and recognition pleased Kenny. He also saw how quickly Owen went quiet and tense. Kenny was impressed with the effect it had. He enjoyed having so much power he had over the scrawny, pale boy he was holding. It was intoxicating. The musk of breathing in Owens sweaty raven black hair as he held him close definitely added to it.

“You recognize this, little girl?” Owen, terrified, shakily nodded his head. “You didn’t like it being used on you, did you?” He started to trace the cut on the quiet little boy's white cheek with the blunt end of the antenna, Owen tensed at the feeling of the icy cold metal against his skin remembering how much it hurt when it had been used against him. Kenny traced the scar a few more times, each time putting more pressure against the cheek.

“Well if you don’t stop acting up, ill have to use it against your pretty face again. And you don’t want that do you? Little girls don’t want to have scars.” He then started to glide the metal further along his face until he reached the bottom eyelid of his left eye. “And if I even think Zorics coming because of your whining,” he pressed the metal against the eyelid, “you’ll only have one eye from now on. Got it?”

Owen was already an extremely pale boy, the other kids used to joke he was a ghost or a vampire but his face somehow got even whiter. His skin, now the colour of alabaster, broke out into a sweat. Kenny could feel the bony chest his arm was coiled around rapidly rising and falling. His blue eyes widened and seemed to magnify as he gave a subtle nod that he was ready to submit to him.

“Hmm, is that a yes little girl?” Kenny hadn’t fully released his hand from Owens mouth but he loosened it. His thumb was gently tracing Owen's lips as he awaited his answer.

“Yesh, oll bhe ghoud.” He mumbled from the palm clenched across his mouth.

“Sorry, little girl. I couldn’t hear. Speak louder.” He then loosened his grip from Owens sweet mouth completely.

“I'll be good.” Owen replied, humiliated.

“See,” Kenny smiled at his friend, “she can learn.” 

With that Kenny lifted Owen up painfully by his chest, while Donovan pulled him up by his legs. It was humiliating and rather painful, but Owen had developed a rather high pain threshold over the years, and he had grown used to having no dignity while in school. He decided just to let his body go limp, try to relax and let them do what they wanted to him. 

He tried retreating into his mind. He thought about the only place he ever really feels at peace. The jungle gym at his apartment complex. It was only there when he was left alone, no bullies to torment, no mother to alternatively nag or neglect him. It was boring but it was better than suffering. He tried to think about the puzzles he likes to play with for hours on end, he tried to focus on the feeling of his rubix cube shifting between his fingers.

He didn’t want to think about Abby, despite how much he liked her and how much joy her presence had brought him lately. He felt ashamed of what she would think looking at him right now, meekly submitting to Kenny’s abuse, letting them drag him around like a rag doll with no resistance. She'd be disgusted with him, he had no doubt. 

Noticing that Owen was trying to zone out, Kenny started to handle him a lot more roughly. He deliberately jolted Owen as quickly and harshly as he could. Which snapped him out of his attempted mediation pretty quickly. Owen just sighed at that. Why was Kenny so cruel? It usually wasn’t just enough to hurt him; he usually didn’t stop until Owen was in tears. And now he was lifting a half-naked Owen to a room where he could abuse him to his heart's content. He glanced around and saw where they were taking him. Since Owen stayed a bit later during his strength training sessions it was a place that would be empty by now. It was the showers room. 

Kenny for his part was having a lot of fun. The look of terror on Owens' sweet, innocent face as he reached his destination was priceless. He was fun to carry as well. It required very little effort on his part, Owen due to his small size and lithe body felt like he weighed nothing. He even felt good to hold, Owen skin felt great to touch, despite nearing puberty Owen had yet to grow any body hair beyond what he had on his head and as a result he felt incredibly smooth and soft to the touch. It was almost like silk. Kenny couldn’t resist letting his hands explore his chest. He rang his fingertips along Owens ribcage and along his chest. He felt his thumb pause along a nipple and, almost without thinking, he pinched it. 

This surprised both boys. Kenny was disgusted with himself and wondered what the fuck was wrong with him. While Owen just became even more frightened. Kenny suddenly became very self-conscious, wondering nervously whether Donald had seen him play with Owen like that. He looked at his friend. He was still holding unto Owens feet with a vice like grip and hadn’t seemed to notice what he had done. He sighed in relief. Then made eye contact with Owen who just looked back in confusion and terror. He glared at Owen, who quickly averted his gaze and stared at the ceiling. 

As they continued to carry their frail little victim, Kenny couldn't help but notice something else about Owen that he approved of, his smell. Owen, due to his refusal to participate in sports, possibly because of the constant attacks he endured by Kenny and his friends between PE classes, and the fact his mum always made him wear these stupid frumpy clothes made Owen appear like a little old man at times and smell like an oversized doll one would buy at a store. But now Owen smelt like a guy. He smelt not only of chloroform but also of sweat, due to how hard Zoric pushed him during his exercises. Again, Kenny couldnt restrain himself from enjoying the delights of Owens body. He raised Owens head up, as subtly and gently as he could so Donald wouldn't notice, and inhaled the delightful musk of his hair. He quickly looked at his fat friend to see if he noticed and again he hadn't. Owen had however and for reasons that he couldn't explain it frightened him far more than Kenny's usual glare or smirk. As he heard the sadistic bigger boy smell him his eyelids became as tight as a drum.

When they made their way into the now deserted shower room, they dropped Owen onto the floor. Again, in the span of a few minutes Owen banged his head hard against the hard tiles of the floor. As felt the flash of agony explode through his skull Owen bit down to avoid letting out a scream, he then started to tenderly rub his head to alleviate the pain. 

He then gingerly looked up at his tormentors. Donald just looked bored like he had been roped into it just to please Kenny and he just wanted to leave and do something else. When he looked at Kenny what he saw frightened him. Kenny usually had a face of smug triumph on his face when he tormented Owen or a look of sadistic glee, but this time there seemed to be something more. Kenny was looking at him angrily, like he had done something to really offend him, Owen didn’t know what to do so he just sank into the floor and lowered his eyes as much as he could to try to placate Kenny. He also seemed to have a certain look in his eye. It resembled the look he saw in older boys when they stared at their girlfriends. For some reason that made Owen feel more uncomfortable and frightened than anything else Kenny had done yet. 

Kenny quickly glanced out of the shower room to try to hear or see if anyone else was around. When he was confident there wasn’t, he focused his attention back to Owen. When he looked at the tiny boy, he looked so frail and vulnerable and sad that he actually felt bad for him. 

He was still lying on the floor which isn’t where Kenny wanted him. He walked over to Owen and put his hand on his silky black hair and very gently tugged at it to get Owen to stand up. He didn’t seem to notice. Having this minor mercy ignored enraged Kenny. His grip on Owens' hair suddenly became vice-like and he sharply twisted it. He certainly had his attention then. 

Kenny then pulled his antenna out to its fullest extent. Owen visibly flinched at that. Kenny could not resist snapping it down as hard as he could besides Owen, who jolted at the sound. He laughed at how easily frightened Owen was. He then tugged at the coal black hair again.

“Stand up. Now” Owen hesitantly obeyed. 

When Owen stood up, Kenny was irritated to notice he still had his towel securely fastened around his hips. _How tightly did he tie it?_ Without saying a word, he pulled it off. Owen shouldn’t have felt that more exposed or embarrassed, he was still wearing his boxers, but being forcibly stripped by Kenny made him feel extremely distressed. 

Kenny was enjoying looking at Owens slender legs, but he wanted more. Owen felt Kenny’s hand being placed around his neck. It squeezed tightly then roughly shoved him. Owen moved back by about a meter, his sock clad feet padding gently along the tiles before stopping looking sheepishly around the room, not sure what was expected of him.

“Move!” Kenny barked, without indicating where in the room he wanted Owen to stand. Owen just stood silently confused and embarrassed before Kenny got annoyed and gave him a much sharper shove.

“I said move,” he then shoved him in the direction of the showers,” fucking retard.” Seeing what Kenny wanted him to do he wordlessly obeyed and walked beneath a showerhead. When he was positioned correctly, he just stood there waiting for the next stage of the abuse to begin. He quickly glanced to the side momentarily considering whether he should risk running for it. Then he noticed Donald was positioned in front of the door, he silently shook his head at Owen. He seemed to be uncomfortable at his friend’s behaviour as well.

Seeing that Owen was in position he then gave further orders.

“Raise your arms, put your wrists tightly together.” Kenny coldly ordered. Owens' arms felt like they had been broken and then crudely reset or like they were made of rubber, they didn’t seem to want to obey their owner as he slowly began to raise them over his head. Kenny didn’t mind how long it took Owen to follow his orders, the added embarrassment and clumsy awkwardness made the show in front of him that much more entertaining. 

When Owen had raised his arms over his head. Kenny walked over and grabbed hold of Owens wrists. Kenny was much taller than Owen despite both being the same age. He then pulled Owen up by his wrists until he was forced to stand on his toes. 

Deciding that Owens current position was perfect for his purposes, he then went about the next part of his plan. Securing Owen. He placed his hands into his pocket and fished out a pair of zip-cuffs. Before Owen had time to react they were quickly fastened around his wrists, rather tightly. Owen felt them bite into his soft skin. When Kenny was finished Owen was securely restrained and could only move a inch or two. He had only been in the position for a few minutes but standing on his tiptoes was already causing his legs and arms to hurt and he knew the rest of his body would be in pain soon being stretched out like this.

Kenny stood back admiring his handiwork. He was proud of himself but now the true fun begins.

“I think it's time we all found if you’re a little girl after all.” Kenny smirked. Donald realised what he was about to do and decided to interject.

“Come on, man. This is getting gay. Just beat his little ass and let’s get out of here, this is stupid.”

“No, I want to see if he’s a little girl or not.”

“Dude, this is really getting kind of gay.” Donald was trying to sound casual and relaxed, but he was nervous at interrupting Kenny while he was having his fun with Owen. For some reason, the scrawny, pale boy brought out the worst in Kenny. The leader of their trio turned to Donald glaring. He visibly shrinked at Kenny’s gaze but rather than screaming at him Kenny instead simply glared at him. His reply was in a rather defensive, sulky tone.

“Shows what you know, dumbass. They use stripping and stress positions all the time in the military. It works a lot better than just beating someone up.”

“Yeah but were not in the military.” Kenny just got annoyed at that retort.

“You know what? If you’re not going to help you can just shut the fuck up.”

“But if someone catches you like this they’re gonna think we're both faggo…” Kenny's face purpled in sheer primal rage.

“I said shut up!!!!” he roared,” If you’re not going to do anything just stand there and shut up!” Donald just quietly sank back into the door frame, Owen thought he could see some sympathy in his face when he looked at him. 

“Now little girl,” Kenny said, as he all but leered at the defenceless, subdued, half naked boy in front of him “It’s time to see if you’re really a little girl or not.” He then walked over to Owen , who closed his eyes in fear over what was about to happen to him and he felt Kenny’s fingers gently touch his thighs and slowly journey along the soft flesh like a spider before his fingertips were resting underneath his underpants. Owen felt a gentle tug at the material, and he balled his fists up so tightly in embarrassment and apprehension that he felt his nails dig into his palms.

Then he felt Kenny’s fingers stop their teasingly slight tugging and they left his boxer shorts. He opened up his eyes in confusion wondering why Kenny hadn’t stripped him naked. He saw Kenny smirking and there was lust in his eyes that Owen even in his 12-year-old innocence could plainly see. He just focused into Owens wide soft blue eyes with his narrow, cruel calculating ones. He then without saying a word lowered his hands while caressing Owens skinny legs as they continued their downward journey until they arrived at their destination. Owens' feet.

The shy, quiet boy realised that he wasn’t going to be allowed to have a single thread of fabric on his body and before he was going to have his underpants ripped off , his socks were going to go first. He didn't feel relief at having the main part of his humiliation delayed, if anything it made him feel worse at having it drawn out. Then he felt his black socks being quickly and roughly pulled off by his sadistic bully. 

Owens' feet were just as cute and soft and pretty as the rest of their owner, Kenny thought. Since Owen didn’t participate in any sports his feet didn’t have any calluses or had been toughened up in any way. They were more like a little boys than anything. Kenny lowered his face until it was only a few inches from the top of Owens' feet. They didn’t smell, Kenny realised, maybe it was just because he had finished swimming, but they were nice and clean and fresh, they didn’t stink like Kenny and his friends did. He then noticed that Owen was presently squirming and wiggling his toes nervously. That excited Kenny, if Don wasn’t still in the room, he would have sucked each one like a lollipop. 

Kenny could practically feel his friend's judgmental gaze burning into him. That just confused him. _Now he’s found a line?_ Don had sniffed glue with him, they had destroyed and defaced property together, and most importantly they had already done many, many things to Owen that would have landed them both in jail if they had been adults. _Fucking idiot._

Irritated, Kenny suddenly rose up and placed his hands on the waistline of Owens boxers. He saw that Owens' eyes were presently shut down hard, Owen was squirming, and his face was contorting boyishly in apprehension. _Uh-uh, little girl I want to see your eyes._

“Open your eyes, Owen.” He commanded in a quiet tone. Owen felt terrified about Kenny’s tone of voice. He hadn’t addressed him as “Owen” for over a year now, it had just been “little girl”. He must be pretty serious. Owen wanted to open his eyes to avoid any more pain, but he felt his eyelids tighten up even more. That angered Kenny who slapped him hard across the face hitting the cheek that was still healing from the slash from the metal antenna. It stung, a lot. Owen felt tears well up, but he still couldn’t open his eyes. He was too frightened at what was going to happen to him and then he didn’t want to look. He then felt Kenny’s rough hands grab hold of his jaw.

“I said. Open. Your. Fucking. Eyes.” He all but hissed the words. Owen finally forced his eyelids to open up. His vision was blury for a few seconds from his tears but when they cleared, he saw Kenny's face and it terrified him. Kenny was practically trembling, he couldn’t tell if it was due to anger at being defied or something else. Owen noticed at the corner of his mouth something else that looked wet and glistening. Had Kenny been drooling over him?

When Kenny was confident Owen wouldn’t try to zone out or shut his eyes again. He then placed both his hands along Owens waistline. He thought when he stripped Owen he would have done it slowly, teasingly to ring as much embarrassment out of the poor boy as possible and so he could enjoy the show of watching Owen squirm and wiggle and seeing his bare form slowly revealed to him but he didn’t have the patient for that anymore. Owen was just so cute and sexy, plus Donald’s judgmental attitude was irritating Kenny immensely and he just didn’t feel like being subtle at the minute. His grip on the fabric of Owen tightened and he pulled as hard as could. The material ripped apart nearly instantly, and Owen was left naked, unable to even move ,bound in the shower room.

Kenny gazed at Owens naked body. He studied him from his black hair all the way to the tips of his perfect feet. But there was one area in particular he was interested in and focused on. Owens groin. It had yet to grow any pubic hair, it was just as silky smooth as the rest of his body. Kenny glanced at it nervously wondering what his fascination with the most intimate part of Owens body meant for his sexuality. _Maybe I am a fag_. Kenny thought disgusted with himself but with someone as pretty and fine featured as Owen it didn’t really count in his opinion. It's when he continued to gaze at Owens bare groin that something else occurred to him. _It looks like he really isn’t a little girl or that little at all really._

With his small stature Kenny had thought Owen would be rather modestly endowed but if anything, his cock and balls were very large for a boy his age. The fact that Owen didn’t have so much as lick of fat or hair on his body further accentuated his rather impressive endowment. _He has a bigger dick than me._ Kenny thought both impressed and rather jealous. And Owen hadn't started puberty yet. Kenny had already done so as attested by his musculature and height. To think what Owen will look like in only about half a year, Kenny almost licked his lips at the thought.

He was continuing to stare at and admire Owens' genitals. Until he heard a cough reminding him they were not alone. It was Donald, trying to get his attention.

“What?” he growled irritably. Donald looked at him nervously. Then tried to break into a forced laugh, trying to make the situation sound like a joke.

“It's just…. This is pretty gay dude. You’re staring at his dick like you want to suck it.” Kenny grimaced in embarrassment at that, but he conceded he might have a point. He wondered what it would be like with Owen in his mouth , his nose pressed up against the soft, smooth snow-white skin of his groin.

“Get out, Don,” Kenny growled wearily, he was sick of having the moment ruined by Donald.

“And go where?” Donald replied in confusion. Kenny just screamed in reply.

“Just shut the fucking door and keep watch! Knock if you hear anyone coming.” Donald looked suspiciously at Kenny and wondered what his intentions with Owen were, but he shrugged his shoulders and gave in. Owen was trembling, while this didn’t even come close to the most painful thing physically that Kenny had done to him, it still hurt. His arms were in agony from being forced to support his weight and from being tightly bound. He was cold from being tied up nude in the shower room and he felt goosebumps rising in his skin, but the pain didn’t compare to how he was feeling mentally. He felt degraded, humiliated, powerless. The way Kenny was just staring at him made him feel dirty.

As Donald left the room, he saw Owen's eyes, normally already big and expressive, widen until they were like two pretty blue saucers on his face. He looked pleadingly at him. Donald actually, genuinely wished there was something he could do to help Owen. This was sick but he knew when Kenny got angry there was nothing he could say or do to stop him. So, he gave Owen a quick look of sympathy but swiftly left the room and closed the door. He dutifully stood watch for Kenny like a sentry. 

As Kenny heard the door being closed. He gave the cute, vulnerable looking boy a lecherous grin. He finally had what he wanted.

He and Owen were alone together.


	2. Owens Torture

Kenny stared at the door of the shower room, he was anticipating the sound of Donald abandoning his duty of providing look out and walking away out of boredom. _If he does I'll beat the shit out of him._ But after a few minutes hearing only Donald’s occasional cough or yawn he became confident he would fulfil his role for as long as he needed. Satisfied, Kenny turned around and resumed his gaze of his captive prize. Currently, bound and humiliated by him, naked and vulnerable. Owen. 

The slender, pale boy was terrified. He’d never been so frightened in his life. He had been hurt and humiliated and oppressed by Kenny before, many times in fact, but this was different. There was something in his eyes that frightened him. It looked predatory and even more terrifyingly to him, lustful.

That confused Owen. _We're both boys._ His mom had told him that there were men who were attracted to other men. They were disgusting predators, and their souls were damned to hell. Owen in his innocent, sheltered mind didn’t really understand how a boy could be attracted to anything other than a girl. He never thought he’d be in a situation like this. He knew Kenny was a sadist and an obsessive, but it never occurred that his interest in him would ever be sexual. But his bully was now gazing at him in the same way his hot neighbour Virginia was looked at by her various boyfriends and it made Owen feel sick.

Owen was beginning to squirm and fidget and struggle against his bounds. He knew intellectually it was pointless, he was just causing himself more suffering. From the tight plastic handcuffs digging into his wrists to the rusting and cold metal of the shower behind him pressing against his spine as he tried to step back but he couldn’t help it. He would usually just submit, and go stiff and motionless, in a situation where he knew there was no escape from Kenny and his friends. It sometimes worked, as it didn’t provoke them further and by refusing to run or cry or struggle he’d deny them some of their fun, but this was different, no matter how counterproductive it was he couldn’t get his body to still itself. 

Kenny for his part was enjoying the free show. He would have minded if Owen had begun to wildly thrash and throw himself around, which could have alerted someone or worse risked Owen hurting his beautiful body, but all he was doing was squirming slightly. It made him more excited. He surveyed Owen nude form as he struggled. His cute toes wiggling, his lithe limbs struggling ever so slightly, his chest and stomach rising and falling but most importantly there was his large cock. It was presently swinging and rolling around between Owens slender thighs as he struggled boyishly against his handcuffs. Kenny wished he’d brought a beer with him as he watched, this was better than when Jimmy had brought him to the movies.

Owen gradually became aware of how much Kenny was enjoying watching him struggle. The way his eyes kept surveying him made him feel like there was some creature crawling up and exploring his body. He’d already exhausted himself at the pool today and he was making himself even more tired with his useless struggle against Kenny’s handcuffs. He relaxed his body as best he could and lowered his eyes to the ground, ashamed of his weakness.

Kenny then walked over to Owen, he deliberately trailed the metal antenna over the tiles, smiling to himself each time Owen tensed or flinched at the scraping noise. When he was only a few feet from Owen he placed the tip on his bare smooth chest. Then he started to lower it down his body letting it rest on his utterly flat stomach. He then began to converse with Owen. 

“So, Owen,” the pale boys ear's perked up at being addressed by his name rather than an insult, “What do you want to be called now?” Owen didn’t really know what to say to that, he didn’t know what to do in this situation, but he forced his mouth to open.

“What...what do…do you mean?” he stammered nervously. Kenny smirked at how adorably awkward Owens' speech was. 

“I mean,” with a smile he lowered his metal antenna down to Owens groin until it touched the tip of his cock, Owen exhaled sharply at the sharp, cold sensation , “We can't call you “little girl” anymore. Hell, you’re more of a boy than Mark and Donald are,” Owen gasped as he felt Kenny raise his large penis with his antenna, “So what do you want to be called?” He asked politely.

“Called? I…. I don’t know. You can choose, I guess.” He said. Kenny smiled at the awkward response, he lowered his antenna and sent Owens cock swinging back down to the pale, hairless fleshy bag of his scrotum. Owen blushed fiercely at that. It made an interesting juxtaposition. Owens almost crimson cheeks in contrast to the almost corpse-like pallor of the rest of his face. 

“Fine, Owen. Fine. If that’s what you want. But don’t worry ill pick something cool for you.” He patted Owen on his soft, raven hair like he was a dog. Owen didn’t know what to say to that, so he just gave Kenny a quick, gentle nod that he’d be cool with his choice.

Kenny stepped back and continued to admire Owen. He saw how nervous he was. He was taking in deep, deep breaths to try to keep himself calm. His ribs, each one proudly standing out, made Owen look like he was a skeleton that had a soft silk sheet draped over it, were rising and falling. Kenny couldn’t deny how hot it looked but even he felt a little freaked out when he saw how skinny Owen was. _He looks like something out of that boring WW2 documentary we had to watch in class._ Out of curiosity he put his hand on Owens bare chest and started to rub his hand along Owens upper body feeling every bone that stuck out.

“Owen, “Kenny said out of seemingly genuine curiosity, “What do you eat?” Owen blinked, in his current situation the question seemed utterly bizarre. 

“What do I eat?” He replied back in disbelief.

“Yeah,” Kenny’s fingertips were running along Owens' left ribs, “I mean no one sees you eat at the cafeteria. The only thing anyone ever sees you eat is that candy you like so much. So, what do you eat?”

“uh…my mom makes me mac and cheese most of the time.” 

“And do you like it?” Kenny inquired further. He heard Owens mom was a religious fanatic or an alcoholic whore or both, it depended on the rumour. _Is she the reason he's so skinny?_ Did she withhold meals as a punishment, could she not afford enough food for her own son?

“Uh no, no not really, It’s not very good.” 

“Well do you eat a lot of it?”

“ uh...I usually eat a few scraps. That’s about it. I’m never really hungry.”

“Never really hungry, huh?” Kenny said while his left palm rested against Owens' chest. _That’s probably my fault._ Kenny realised. If so, he considered it a good deed. Owens skinny body suited him well, especially with his very fine facial features. His protruding ribs complimented the sharp cheek bones of his face in particular.

Owen, as weird as it sounded, was actually started to relax at the bizarrely friendly questions. He hadn’t been sincerely asked about his well being by many people in a long time, Owen could only really think of Abby. It was pathetic that the boy who tortured him almost daily was showing him such concern, but it was making Owen feel safer. Yeah, the situation was weird and strange and embarrassing but if Kenny was starting to see him as a person, he might just continue to touch him but not hurt him. It would be freakish and humiliating but it wouldn’t hurt him, not really.

Owen was making a grave mistake if he thought that Kenny was capable of a sane human being’s concept of compassion.

Currently, Kenny was still exploring Owens smooth, milky white chest. While considering what next to do to Owen, an epiphany had just struck Kenny. _Owen should be thanking me._

The pain Kenny had inflicted on Owen had given him a beautiful vulnerability. Owen had a delicate almost ethereal look to him, and the suffering brought it out more. His pale, almost gothic looking, face was suited to sullenness, fear and apprehension rather than joy or playfulness. Kenny remembered how stupid Owen looked when he was happily writing that note in Cooks class, grinning like an idiot. _Who the fuck was that for? Owen doesn’t have any friends._ His big, blue eyes looked so pretty when tears were forming in them or when they were downcast in terror.

No, he definitely shouldn’t regret what he did to Owen, Kenny realised.

As Owen felt Kenny’s fingers rested on his nipples, Owen forced himself to smile at Kenny. Trying to get him to like him, to take it easy on him. Kenny smiled back, gently it seemed, and then he saw something change in his face. Kenny quickly pressed his nails together on Owens cute, dime sized nips and sharply pinched them. 

"Ow, stop,” he pleaded. Hearing Owens yelps of pain and protests just entertained Kenny even more, he pinched Owens again much more sharply. This time he drew blood and Owen gasped at the pain, “Please stop!!” 

Hearing Owens pleas excited him, he saw the blood on the tip of his fingers and licked them off. Enjoying Owens salty taste. He looked up at his captives face to study his response. He saw hurt, embarrassment, fear and also hatred. But he could live with that. 

He moved his hand slowly over the smooth chest over Owens bony shoulders and left him to rest buried underneath Owens messy, black hair and clamped down on the back of Owens adorable little head. 

Owen for his part was trying to avoid Kenny’s gaze. He was looking down at his feet. He felt the sharp burning sensation on his chest where Kenny had torn at the skin, he felt little trickles of blood flow down his chest. It hurt but he noticed the pain in his hands were subsiding. When Kenny had first tied the plastic handcuffs on, they really hurt and bit into his wrists but now he barely noticed them. If anything, his hands were starting to feel all numb and tingly. He should probably be worried about that, but he was just relieved to have even a temporary reprieve from the pain. 

While he continued to gaze down at the shower drain, he felt Kenny’s hands tighten their grip on his head and they forced him to look directly into his face.

Kenny felt like his hands had had a life of their own. He felt his thumbs gently brushing against Owens eyelashes, his hands were squeezing his cheeks. Knowing that Owen had that kind of intoxicating influence on his behaviour frightened him a bit but at the same time he wouldn’t trade the pleasure he was feeling at this moment for anything in the world. 

Owen wasn’t having as much of a good time as he was. The waifish boy’s current expression was a master study of embarrassment and confusion. His big blues were darting around as much as possible to avoid looking directly at the bully in front of him. He had begun to nervously bite down on his lips. 

His nice full lips. 

Kenny leaned forward even further. 

“Kenny, what are yo….” And Owen felt his words being cut off as Kenny kissed him. 

To Kenny’s relief Owen immediately went limp out of sheer shock. He was worried about Owen biting or flinching or anything that would ruin this moment. It wasn’t an exceptionally passionate kiss; in fact it was rather chaste, but it was the first kiss Kenny had experienced that wasn’t with his mom. _Owens first time too, probably_. 

Owen was still in shock when he felt the kiss become more passionate. Kenny was beginning to lightly nibble on his lips. That caused Owen to snap out of his paralysis. He tried to arc his head back, but Kenny’s strong hands were still securing his head. If anything, the movement seemed to excite Kenny even more. Owen felt Kenny’s tongue beginning to slip into his mouth. 

“No!!” Owen screamed and kicked out. He felt the loss of balance almost immediately, he had to balance carefully on his top toes because of how Kenny tied him up. As he kicked Kenny, he almost immediately felt himself lose his balance and his body fell. His wrists sharply snagged against the plastic cuffs binding him to the shower. The entirety of his body weight was being carried by his slim wrists and it hurt like hell. He tried to balance himself on his tiptoes again swiftly, but it took a few awkward seconds of him flailing about clumsily, making a comical spectacle of himself, before he was back on his feet ,well toes, again. 

Kenny himself just looked at Owen in confusion and disappointment. He had gotten lost in the kiss, enjoyed it immensely and it ending so swiftly and abruptly surprised him. He looked at Owen expecting him to look terrified at the fact he had fought back at Kenny when he was so utterly helpless and defenceless. Instead he looked furious. 

_You took that from me,_ Owen thought so angry he was trembling. 

His first kiss. 

Owen in his loneliness had spied on his neighbours at his apartment complex with the use of the telescope his dad had got him for his birthday. He particularly was interested in looking at happy couples with a mixture of jealousy and longing. When he looked at exchanges of affection, he decided he wanted to experience it more than anything and he wanted it to be special. Despite his hard life, abused at school, neglected at home, Owen was rather romantic at heart. When he first kissed someone, it was going to be with someone he loved. 

He had wanted it to be with Abby. 

But now his first kiss was with the person he hated most in the world. Someone who had tortured without mercy for years. He could still feel Kenny’s tongue probing past his lips and into his mouth.

Kenny was in a state of mild shock. He had enjoyed the feeling of kissing Owen so much he had barely felt it when Owens foot connected with his stomach. He had hit him with a surprising amount of strength. It would have almost been impressive if hadn’t interrupted one of the most sensual moments of Kenny’s life.

Without saying a word, Kenny grabbed hold of his prized metal antenna, raised it up and brought it down viciously to the side of Owens knees. He hit him twice on both legs. Owen again lost his balance and fell. His body again being supported by the shower, the plastic cuffs and his scrawny wrists. Rather than watch Owen flail about like a fish out of water again. Kenny walked over and pulled Owen very roughly by the hair until he was standing upright again. 

Owen felt the cold metal of the antenna being pressed hard against his throat; Kenny was pushing so hard that Owen was beginning to find it difficult to breathe. Kenny’s face was currently trembling in anger, his face was starting to turn red out of sheer rage.

“You’re never gonna do that again, got that? You’re never to stop my fun, again. Right?” Owen just nodded without saying a word. Enraged Kenny pushed even harder. 

“Right!!” He barked. Owen, still too upset, humiliated and frightened to articulate a response, just nodded. Kenny was planning on hitting him again if he didn’t answer verbally but decided to accept the nod instead. Owen always had a problem with talking when nervous or embarrassed. _I’ve put him back into full spastic mode._

Kenny decided Owen needed punishment for kicking him. He stood up and adjusted the hand cuffs, he pulled Owen up even higher and tightened them even more. When he was done Owens, waifish body was stretched out even more, he had to concentrate a lot more on balancing on his toes and his body had even less room for maneuverability than before.

Kenny then noticed how sweaty Owens' body was getting. Owen had broken out into a sweat when he and Donald first grabbed him and now due to the mounting pain, embarrassment and fear he was sweating even more. The harsh fluorescent light in the shower room was being reflected off Owens body a little. Coupled with how unblemished and white Owens skin was made him look borderline luminous. _Like a fucking Angel_. Kenny thought, before blushing at how gay that sounded.

He followed a bead of sweat that formed on Owens chest followed its journey with his eyes as it rolled down his chest and stomach. When it reached his genitals, Kenny lost interest and refocused his attention on Owens rather impressive family jewels. What did Donald say to him? That it looked like he wanted to suck it? Kenny wasn’t sure he was that gay. But maybe if he just touched it a little. It might satiate his curiosity. He walked over and took Owens cock in his hands. 

Owen gasp was so loud that anyone in the locker room could have heard it. But Kenny was so intensely focused on this new part of his game that he didn’t care or even notice. As he rolled the surprisingly large bit of flesh in his palm. He realised something. _This feels fucking amazing._

As Owen fidgeted and squirmed as much as his tightly bound body was permitted. Kenny paid his distress no heed as he continued to play with his cock. He had stopped rolling it around in his hand and had started to firmly wrap his hand around it and started pumping like when he jerked off at home. He even teasingly pulled Owens foreskin back slightly. Although he could hear and feel Owen protesting and squirming, he even heard the word “No” being whispered repeatedly from his little captive in between the grunting and moaning, his cock was soon as hard and rigid as a crowbar. Kenny swore he could even feel a vein protrude out. _Little fuck likes it, too._ Kenny thought excited. 

Owen had never felt more used, degraded, or filthy in his entire life. He hated his scrawny, weak body at the best of times but now he was utterly disgusted with how it was betraying him. Reacting in pleasure when all he felt was violated and degraded as his abuse continued. If Kenny had looked from playing with his new favourite toy, he would have seen Owens face was contorted in embarrassment, his face was bright red and there were tears of rage, frustration and humiliation rolling down his face. But Kenny was so intensely focused on Owens penis that he didn’t notice anything. Seeing it was fully erect made him decide he really wanted to take it in his mouth after all. He felt ashamed about just how gay that made him, but it made sense the more he thought about it. Since he evidently was gay or something , he was going to have someone in his mouth at some point. And he heard the reports on TV and from his family about how diseased and degenerate and filthy faggots were. Whereas Owen was so clean and sweet looking. He decided he definitely wanted to do this. He lowered his head.

While his face was only a few centimetres from Owens' hard penis he began to open his mouth open. Then he heard a cough, Donald. He forgot he was standing watch. If someone came around and Donald walked in to warn him and Kenny was in the midst of sucking Owen off, he’d become a laughingstock. His friends would be disgusted with him, Donald already though his attitude to Owen was homoerotic already. He stopped, realised he didn’t want to take the risk and decided to wait some other time, when he and Owen were truly alone. Almost growling in frustration, he stood up again. He wasn’t going to stop his fun with Owen, not until he heard Donald shout a warning, but he didn’t know what else to do with him. Try to kiss him again? No, Owen might try to bite him this time. He wondered what to do until he realised something. He’d only enjoyed the front of Owens body so far but there was still his back. 

Owen felt relieved when Kenny loosened the cuffs ever so slightly and lowered him down. He felt absurdly relieved when he felt the cold, hard tiles of the floor on the soles of his bare feet. He also felt blood returning to his numbed hands. That didn’t feel so good, actually it was agonizing but Owen had a high pain threshold and he could endure it. At least this nightmare was coming to an end.

Then he felt Kenny’s hands roughly grip and turned him around to face the wall. He felt his erect penis hit the cold hard metal of the shower. Kenny had taken the plastic cuffs he had just twisted Owen around, leaving his forearms trapped in an awkward shape, bringing Owen new pain, discomfort, and distress. He felt Kenny lift him up until he was balancing yet again on his toes. He felt a little better now that he couldn’t see Kenny stare and ogle and leer at him with his face being pressed against the wall, but he also felt more vulnerable. He knew his bare ass was exposed to Kenny. 

Kenny was taking in the sight of Owens bareback. The first thing that occurred to him was that Owens back was even more scrawny looking than his chest. When Mark told him how when he saw Owen take his top off when he began his strength training classes that he could see every contour of his spine he thought he had exaggerated but it seemed he had meant it literally. His ribs were also fully visible on his back, each one looking like they had been etched into his marble white skin. Kenny wasn’t a doctor, but he was pretty sure that was really unhealthy, it actually looked rather painful. But he also couldn’t deny he found Owens' unique physique to be very beautiful. 

Kenny placed his fingertip on the soft, pale skin of Owens neck. He then gently traced Owens spine with his finger, it moved along the hills and valleys of the bone as its journey progressed. He stopped when he reached the end of Owens back and his finger was resting on top of Owens tight butt crack.

If Owens' genitals seemed appealing to him then his ass was even more so. It was firm and tight looking. Like the rest of Owens skin it looked to be as smooth and soft as silk. It was the only part of Owens body that had any visible muscle and fat on it and the contrast intrigued Kenny. His palms travelled along the graceful curve of his butt, beginning at the bottom of his back to the top of his thighs. Without realising he was even doing it he felt his finger start to trace his crack, gently at first, but then he forcibly wiggled it until he was wedged between Owens cheeks, which clamped down tightly around his finger. Kenny felt like he had gone to heaven and if it felt that good with only one finger on the outside of his body…... Kenny shuddered at the possibilities. He maneuvered his finger until the tip was at the entrance of Owens hole. 

He had heard his brother brag about how much tight pussy he had enjoyed. Well he doubted any of the stupid sluts his brother had been with had a hole even a trillionth as tight as Owens was. He felt his finger press even more to Owens extreme distress. It was only when he had almost breached Owens' boyishly tight ring that he seemed to realise what was going on. _I’m about to finger a guy._ And then his mind felt like it was about to explode. 

Kenny’s mood swings and anger issues were legendary at school at this point. Even his best friends had learned to fear them. And Owen seemed to have a very unfortunate talent for inducing them. As Kenny quickly pulled his finger out, to Owens immediate relief. He surveyed the sight in front of him. It was a naked boy tied up. Tied up by Kenny. A boy that Kenny had kissed, fondled and almost fingered. 

_What the fuck has he done to me?_ It was Owens' fault. Kenny decided he had made him into a queer. If Owen hadn’t been so pretty and vulnerable looking, twice as much as any of the girls in the school, he wouldn’t have thought about boys like that. Enraged Kenny turned his hands into fists and decided to beat the shit out of Owen. As he clenched his fists and breathed on the soft warm skin of Owens pale back he noticed Owen had realized something was wrong and had started to tense and flinch in anticipation of something terrible happening. He took specific interest in how Owens' cute, pale butt had tightened up in response to its owners fear and apprehension, it almost stunned Kenny in its beauty. He looked on in admiration for a few more seconds before he felt bile rise in his throat. _No, a normal ass beating isn't good enough for you. You're gonna get it worse than that. You're going to......_ He wondered what he could do that was worse than merely beating him. Then he saw his metal antenna lying on the floor and picked it up.

Owen had wanted to press his face against the hard wall, close his eyes and just try to endure Kenny’s touching and caressing as best as he could but when he felt Kenny’s finger leave, he knew something had changed in him. His breathing had become a lot heavier and more deliberate. Nervously, he had turned his head slightly to look at Kenny. 

He looked deranged, he was looking at Owen with utter fury, his face was trembling, and he was biting his lower lip so hard he could have sworn it was bleeding. Owen had only seen Kenny this mad a few times and each time Owen had received the worst abuse Kenny could dish out. One time Kenny had beaten him so badly he had to visit the schools nurse. He had lied and told her he had fallen down the stairs. His bruises and scars had been so bad that she had believed him. 

As he heard Kenny’s slow deliberate footsteps approach him, flinching as he heard the metal antenna being picked off the floor. He tensed his body as much as possible to ready himself for the pain. His body was so rigid and had been stretched out so much it felt as tight as a drum. Owen could sense the metal stick being raised and braced himself as it was brought down, it travelled so quickly through the air it almost seemed to sing before it made contact with his sensitive flesh. 

The results were as immediate as it was horrific. Owen felt the agony shoot up like a bullet up his body before reaching his brain and exploding in his head. Owen could handle pain, but this was different, he felt a piercing scream emit out of his mouth. The metal had torn into his soft skin and drawn blood instantly. He could already feel the blood already begin to trickle down his back. Then he heard the antenna being raised up and brought down again 

Kenny was in a frenzy. He quickly forgot how many blows he had planned to deliver and was raining down as many strikes as he could on Owen as hard and as quickly as he was able. Each time the metal slashed across Owens exposed flesh a vivid red stripe opened up on his back. Kenny delivered strikes to his back and thighs, but he concentrated the majority of the blows on the part of Owens body that most interested him. His ass, that almost stunned Kenny in its poetic beauty. 

Donald had been bored out of his mind waiting by the shower room. He was wondering what exactly Kenny was doing to Owen. He hadn’t heard any blows, no punches or kicks or slaps. Then he heard a familiar sharp noise. Kenny was using his metal antenna again. It had freaked him out slightly when he had seen Owen beaten with it in the toilets. The screaming emanating out of the room was frightening to hear too, Owen rarely screamed when they beat him, years of abuse had given him a very high pain threshold that sharply contrasted with how much of a pussy the little guy came across as, with his nervous, darting eyes and delicate, almost doll like, face. So whatever was being done to him it must really fucking hurt. He also heard some animal like growling coming from the room. It must be being caused by Kenny. Donald wanted to leave, what Kenny was doing was torture and he didn’t want a part in it, but he couldn’t move. He was too frightened of Kenny to disobey him. 

When Kenny felt his anger subside, he stopped the beating, he caught his breath, composed his thoughts and then looked down to see the damage he had done. What he saw shocked him. There were at least a dozen angry looking red stripes across Owens' exquisite back. They were like deep rivers of blood on a pristine snowy landscape. They were bleeding and Kenny had never felt more guilty. _I... I couldn’t have done this._

Owen was so broken and exhausted from the pain he had slumped down, no longer standing up on his toes. Too tired to care at the pain of his wrists taking on the majority of his weight. He was moaning softly as he hanged limply by his handcuffs. Kenny gently took hold of Owen and pulled him up. He then loosened his cuffs slightly and lowered them so Owen could stand on his feet properly, rather than balance painfully on his toes. When Owen did so he was shaking like a leaf at the pain and terror.

Kenny wanted to make Owen feel better after hurting him so badly. So, he got on his knees and started to kiss Owens wounds. He started at the harsh cuts on his back, but he quickly migrated to Owens buttocks and began to kiss the open wounds, currently still weeping faint tears of blood. Owen was pressing his tear streaked face to the wall as hard as he could. He wanted this to end. He didn’t know whether Kenny’s kisses were being delivered out of some sick twisted mind game or if he had genuinely felt guilty, but he didn’t care. He just wanted this to stop. Now that his cuffs were loosened, and he could move more freely Owen briefly entertained the idea of trying to kick Kenny again, but he realised it would be pointless. Even if he got lucky and hit him really hard in the face, he’d still be a scrawny, naked boy tied up in the cold room. He might change Kenny’s mercurial temperament ,now presently at lust and bizarre affection, back to pure anger and fury. So, he just pathetically submitted.

Now that Kenny’s lips were exploring Owens' small, sexy bottom. He had forgotten his original purpose of comforting Owen and was now mainly concerned with his own pleasure. He began to suck and gently bite at the flesh of Owens buttocks. He was presently leaving a trial of kisses across one particularly deep gash across Owens left cheek. It was part of the nastiest blow Kenny had delivered that had cut Owen open across the entirety of his beautiful bottom. 

As Kenny kissed along the cut his lips ended on top of Owens butt crack. He should have been disgusted with himself but Kenny felt even more aroused, without really thinking about what he was doing he pressed his face deeper into Owen. Then he felt his tongue slip out of his mouth. Tentatively at first, but when his tounge made contact with the white flesh he was lost. 

Kenny deliberately licked Owens' buttocks, letting his tongue glide along the entirety of his crack several times, making his little captive shudder. Then forgetting entirely about wanting to soothe Owens bloody wounds he started to kiss and explore his back with his lips and tongue. He took a particular interest in leaving a trail of kisses over his ribs. 

Kenny kissed and nuzzled his way along Owens' slender back until his mouth was resting gently on his shoulder. He breathed in and then started to whisper dreamily at Owen.

“I’m so, so sorry I hurt you Owen. Let me make it up to you.” Kenny continued to move his mouth along Owens' shoulder, until his face was nuzzled against Owens soft neck. He felt a sweaty strand of Owens hair cling onto his cheek.

“No, no,” Owen stammered, his voice hoarse and broken from screaming but trying to sound as polite and deferential as possible, “that’s alright. I’m fine. Just…. Just let me go. Please.” But Kenny didn’t even seem to hear him, he had begun to suck at the smooth skin on Owens neck. 

“I'll make you feel good. I'll make us both feel good.” Kenny promised in a whisper. Then Owen heard the rustling of clothes and the sound of a zipper opening up.

Kenny didn’t know how long he’d been aroused; he hadn’t noticed when his cock had first started to get hard but now at present it was like an iron bar. He took hold of it and started to position it near Owens entrance. _This is going to be so fucking good_. And then he started to push in. 

Owen started to bolt and struggle with all his might, he knew deep down it was pointless but he couldn’t let this happen to him without a fight. He felt Kenny’s strong hands clamp down on his hips and an arm pressed against his neck and he couldn’t move. He felt something rather hard and large being pressed against the most private part of his body and he noticed something else. It felt like there was something wet and sticky leaking out of it. 

Owens whimpering and struggling was occuring a million miles away as far as Kenny was concerned. This was going to be the best moment of his life. _Of both are lives_. As he pushed hard it occurred to him that it might hurt Owen physically. Owens hole was so small and tight that Kenny wondered how he could even fit all his dick in it. It was definitely going to hurt Owen. _At first, but I'll make him like it, I’ll be good._

Owen was choking down sobs as he felt Kenny begin to enter him. This was really going to happen, he felt bile rising up his throat. Then he felt something else. The front of his thighs started to feel wet and he heard liquid splashing long the floor and around his feet. 

He had pissed himself again. 

Owen sobbed in humiliation, he thought he had passed that. When he listened to Abby’s advice, he thought he’d found some steel in his gut but evidently, he was still as pathetic as he’d always been. Then Kenny noticed the urine but rather than laugh or groan in disgust he instead reassuringly put his hand on Owens neck and squeezed. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Owen. I really hurt you back there. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Does that happen a lot? Has your mom taken you to see a doctor?” He asked in genuine concern. Owen felt his jaw drop in shock at the genuine worry in Kenny’s voice. Kenny was insane, not just perverted or sadistic but genuinely insane. This revelation terrified Owen but not as much as Kenny’s current actions. He was resuming the pressure on Owen. 

“But don’t think about it. Just try to relax, okay? I’m about to make both of us feel good. So very fucking good.” He panted as he made one final push and entered Owen fully.

Owen arched his back and screamed. It was a scream so loud that it threatened to rapture his vocal cords, a scream he didn't know his small body and soft voice were capable of. But Kenny didn’t notice Owens' distress and agony. He pressed his face into the back of Owens head, enjoying the tickling sensation as he rubbed his face against the black hair. He then began to resume his task and pumped in and out of Owens little body. As he did, Owen continued to writhe and squirm, it was useless even if he wasn't tightly secured by his cuffs, Kenny considerably larger weight was pressed firmly against him and his hands, large and meaty for his age were securely clamped down on his slender hips. All he accomplished was making Kenny even more aroused, at the friction caused by the cute, little, smooth body he was leaning on continuing to struggle. _But only slightly._ Kenny thought, Owens struggling was so weak and so meagre that it barely counted as resistance at all. Even his screams and screeches had quickly devolved into weak sobs and groans. _He likes it._

Kenny never thought there could be this much pleasure that existed in this world. _This is heaven_. He decided. It had only been about 20 seconds at most since he began making love to Owen but he already felt himself being driven into a pleasure induced frenzy, his thrusts becoming deeper and more forceful. He felt something building deep within himself, he frowned and recalled that he read that happened when someone was close to finishing. _Shit_ , he wanted this moment to last an eternity but it looked like he would barely last one minute. 

"Sorry, Owen," he whispered into his beauty's sweaty hair, " Can't....christ! You feel so good! Cant hold back much longer. But don't worry, next time we do this i'll last a lot longer."

Owen gave no responce, save for a single tear running down his cheek.

Then Kenny heard a knock on the door. 

“Shit,” as he withdrew from Owen, “Shit, shit, shit.” Kenny didn’t want anyone to see him like this. He put his cock, still extremely hard, back into his pants. He turned towards the door. 

“What?!” He screeched in a voice so enraged and angry it barely sounded human.

“It’s Mark, “Donald’s voice replied quietly, “He thinks he’s seen Zoric.” 

“Fuck,” Kenny muttered, if he was caught like this he’d have his reputation totally destroyed, more than that he could go to jail, he glanced at Owens wounded back, “ Just don’t open the door.”

“Why?” Donald replied though the wood. 

“Just wait a few fucking seconds!!!” He screamed. 

Kenny tried to clear away the worst of the evidence of what he almost did to Owen. He wiped the semen on Owens buttocks off with his fingers quickly and tried to wipe them off in the inside of his pocket. He also took the time to wipe some of the blood that was trickling out from Owen. Then he produced a knife and cut at the zip cuffs holding Owen in place. When he did Owen collapsed onto the floor instantly, his little damaged body barely making a thud as it crumpled onto the tiles. Then the door opened, and Mark and Donald entered the room 

What they saw shocked and appalled them.

Especially Mark who hadn’t taken part in stripping Owen. Mark had actually started to like Owen. He was the only one of the trio who participated in Zorics strength class. He was sceptical at seeing a total wimp like Owen join but he changed his mind when he saw how Owens' little body powered through the exercises Zoric gave them. He didn’t whine or complain like other new students did, even boys who were almost twice his size. He might be weak physically, but Owen had resolve and determination which Mark admired. 

Mark was confused why Owen was completely naked at first, he looked at Donald who only shrugged in response. Then he smelt the urine sharply in the air and he looked closer in inspection at Owen.

Owen was at present lying on his side, his wounds hurt him too badly too even think about lying on his back on the floor. His butt ,thighs, and back felt like they were on fire. The zip cuff being cut in half and loosened only added to Owens misery. The blood was returning to his purple hands but with that came even more pain. Owen closed his eyes not wanting the trio to see his tears.

“Kenny, What the fuck?” Mark whispered. 

“Shut up!!!” Kenny replied sulkily. 

“This is like criminal assault,” Donald added, taking his other friends’ side, “You could go to jail. Fuck, I was your lookout. I could go to jail.” 

“I said shut up!! Both of you.” Kenny all but snarled.

The duo decided to continue to examine Owens' bare body. The first thing they noticed was just how viciously Kenny had whipped him, his back was bloody, but then they could not help but notice the majority of the blows had been concentrated on Owens ass. The pale boys little rump had been ripped to shreds, it now nothing more than a battered pulp of vivid welts and deep red gashes and open cuts. As they continued to examine the back of Owens body, they saw other bruises. They didn’t look like the result of punching or kicking. They looked more like…love bites? 

Wordlessly they examined the front of Owens body, it wasn’t as remotely as damaged as the back, but they could see the large bruise on his stomach forming when Kenny had punched him. They also saw the bloody marks around Owens' nipples where Kenny had pinched them. They both exchanged looks at that. Then they also saw the blood around Owens' wrists where the plastic restraints had bitten into him as Owen had been twisted and suspended roughly while wearing them. Owens' face, usually rather delicate and soft in appearance, looked like shit. It was still red from all the humiliations he just endured. His eyes were raw from the abundance of tears he had produced throughout Kenny’s twisted session with him. 

Owen was now becoming more aware of the other two in the room. He didn’t want them to see him like this, he used his still numb and clumsy hands to cover his genitals as best he could. Seeing Owen cover his cock up reminded Donald just how intently Kenny had stared at it earlier. 

It was abundantly clear to both of them that whatever Kenny did to Owen , it was definitely sexual. Mark felt really bad for Owen, if he had looked up, he would have seen Mark give him a sympathetic look and even tried to smile at him reassuringly than his torture was over. Donald on the other hand was a much less empathetic person and just started to giggle.

“What??!!” Kenny all but growled.

“You are so gay for him, aren’t you?” 

“Shut up!!” Kenny screamed. 

“Fuck man, I think if you’d actually fucked him, it still wouldn’t be as gay as this.” He indicated at poor Owen, his naked body adorned with vivd wounds attesting to his whipping and bounding.

Donald was expecting him to scream for him to shut up again but rather than scream at him, Kenny just stared. Having gone very quiet and the grip on his knife having grown very tightly. 

“I mean you didn’t fuck him, did you?” He stammered very, very timidly, “Because if you didn’t. it wasn’t really gay. You just hurt him a lot, right?” Kenny took the out offered to him and just nodded. 

“Now, what did you say? Zorics coming?” 

“Yeah,” Mark replied, “I think” 

“Think?” Kenny replied, deeply annoyed. If his time with Owen was interrupted due to mere suspicion, he’d kill Mark. 

“Yeah, Zoric was looking at the gym and I think he’s wondering why Owen hadn’t left yet. He’s probably going to start looking soon. He seems to really like Owen.” He glanced down at the deeply humiliated and horribly abused naked boy besides his feet.

“What are we going to do, when Zoric sees what you’ve done, Kenny?” 

“What do you mean? Owen will lie. He always does for us. He’s a good boy.” 

“How’s he going to explain this?” 

“How’d he explain last time?” Kenny smiled confidently. 

“What playground causes this?” Donald replied incredulously. “Kenny there’s no way anyone will believe him.” But Kenny wasn’t listening; he walked over to the naked cowering boy at his feet. He took hold of Owens' hair again like he did at the toilets, he was pulling him up slightly while his thumb twirled around the silky strands, each as dark as night. 

“He’ll think of something. He’s a clever guy. Aren’t you Owen?” 

Donald just moaned at that. “There isn’t a lie for this. Kenny, you’ve really fucked both of us here.” But Kenny wasn’t listening. He was getting lost in Owens' eyes.

“He'll think of something. He will” and then he absentmindedly started to play with Owens' face again. His thumb traced his scar and then he started to trace his lips. Mark just looked disturbed at what he was witnessing, while Donald did the worst possible thing he could have done and couldn’t resist letting out a laugh. 

Kenny’s face darkened at the sound, the guys would laugh and make fun of him forever for this. A prospect that seemed more real to him than going to jail for assault. Which considering how many times he had gotten away with abusing Owen had just become an abstract concept, at most, to him. 

He angrily dropped Owen who banged his head against the floor again as he landed against the tiles. As he looked down at Owen as he landed sprawled on the floor, he couldn’t help but survey his nude form one last time. As he looked on, he couldn’t help but gave Owens rather large cock a long admiring stare. Both his friends noticed it. Donald did the worst possible thing and laughed again. 

Kenny just looked at him, his face purpling in animalistic rage, Donald just sheepishly gazed at his feet. Kenny felt his anger returning to him. _This is your fault._ Kenny thought as he glared at a terrified Owen. _You made me like this. You’re the reason my friends are going to make fun of me. You’re the reason we could all get in trouble._

Donald lifted his foot and kicked Owen hard in the balls. Owen screamed in agony and then the trio heard a familiar Russian voice calling very faintly.

“Owen?”

“Shit!” Donald all but hissed, “Come one, we need to go now.” 

But Kenny didn’t seem to notice he was still staring angrily at Owen. 

He raised his leg and kicked him again. With much more force this time and on the ribs, so hard that it was a miracle he didn’t shatter them. 

Mark and Donald just watched on. They both knew they couldn’t persuade Kenny when he got this angry and his insanity was actually rather curious to watch in a fascinatingly macabre way. 

Owens beating back in earnest, he had just enough time to curl into a little ball before Kenny’s feet started connecting hard with him. He kicked and stomped on him many more times from different angles with as much strength as he could, hitting his back, his slender limbs, his stomach, even connecting with his head several times. 

Mark heard Zorics footsteps approach the locker room. He would be able to hear the beating soon.

“Kenny, we need to go. Now.” He whispered the words, almost pleadingly, to Kenny but he didn’t seem to be listening.

He had finished kicking Owen and instead of leaving he,with a growl, had grabbed hold off his hair and pulled his head up. He then started to punch Owen face, hard. He got several hard hits in with his left hand before he felt something tug at him.

It was Donald and Mark. They were pulling him away from the beaten, broken boy. Kenny’s left fist felt wet and when he glanced down, he saw the blood on them. Owens blood. He wanted to beat him even more for how he had changed him but Donald and Mark all but dragged him out of the shower room. Then they started to run. Kenny realised it was in his best interest to join them and fled the building with them. 

Mr. Zoric was getting concerned. He hadn’t seen Owen leave the building and he had noticed how frightened and nervous he had looked when his strength class had ended. That might not have meant much, Owen was naturally a skittish person, he reminded Zoric of a fawn at times. Maybe Owen had left from the back entrance or he had just simply not noticed him. Regardless he felt like he had to check, just in case.

As he approached the shower room, he could make out three figures cloaked in shadow running away as fast as they could. That made him uneasy. 

“Owen?” he called out. When he only heard a groan reply. He started to panic and he quickened up his pace considerably. When he arrived at the shower room, what he saw almost made him sick.

“Owen!!” He cried.


	3. Mr.Zorics Discovery

As Mr. Zorić surveyed the obscene image in front of him he didn’t know whether he should scream or weep.

Owen, the poor, quiet, gentle hearted boy was lying in a broken, bloody heap in the stalls of the shower room. He was lying on his side, his back pressed against the hard, cold wall of the shower room, his knees drawn to his chest, his little hands clutching onto his legs as he quietly moaned. So silently and weakly that Zorić had to strain to hear him.

As Zoric walked over to his student to try to gauge the extent of his injuries he noticed that Owen was completely naked. That struck Zoric as odd, didn’t Owen say he was going to shower at home? Then when he gave a cursory glance at the rest of the room, he saw Owens discarded socks and the ripped remains of his boxers.

Owens' attackers had stripped him. 

They had dragged him to the shower room, and they had stripped him, and they had tortured him. Zoric was so angry that he trembled. It was the trio who had been bullying Owen; Kenny, Donald and Mark, he realised. He had seen three figures wreathed in shadow running from the shower room as quickly as possible and it couldn’t be anyone else besides them. Zoric felt an enormous wave of guilt crash over him, he knew the boys were giving Owen a hard time and he should have done something to stop it. He felt himself becoming overwhelmed with the regret. Then he heard another moan from the broken boy and straightened himself up.

The time for self-indulgence was later but now he had to check on Owen.

He looked across the room once more. It was only then that he noticed the tools that Kenny in his haste had left behind. There was a knife that had been crudely used to cut Owen down from the shower, it hadn't appeared to have been used to hurt Owen , it was completely clean to Zorics relief. Then he saw the antenna, the tip was covered in so much blood that it started to congeal on the metal. When the gym teacher noticed that he felt vomit rise to his throat. As he walked closer to Owen, he smelt the sharp smell of urine.

They had caused Owen so much pain he’d wet himself. 

When Zoric was only a few feet from the beaten boy he could see the damage. It was grotesque Owens pale, frail body was a patchwork of bruises, some so severe they were already turning a vivid purple. The entirety of the left side of his face had been reduced to a bloody pulp, his left eye was swollen shut and his lips were split. Owen left knuckles were cracked and swollen too from when Kenny had stomped on them. 

He then noticed around both of Owens' slender wrists there were the remains of a zip cuff still attached to him. They had cut into his tender flesh, Zoric could see the brown crumbs of dried blood where they had bitten into the boy. Owen's delicate hands had turned almost purple from the cut off blood flow, they must have been tied on very tightly. Zoric looked at the plastic handcuff and then at then at the antenna and the implications of how they had tortured Owen almost made Zoric growl.

Owen hadn’t made a sound or even seemed to notice Zorić’s presence despite the gym teacher only being a meter away and his right eye still remaining open. As Zorić knelt down he lowered his left hand until it was in front of Owens face and waved it slowly.

“Owen?” He asked, as softly and quietly as possible. While Owen gave no indication that he had been addressed he did react to the extra noise. He drew his knees up even tighter and tried to move his body so he could be pressed even more tightly against the wall. When his back and buttocks made contact with the surface Owen whimpered in pain. 

There must be another injury on his back Zorić realised but the lack of acknowledgement from Owen at another human beings presence and the vacant look in his open right eye, usually a beautiful green tinted blue but now clouded with red, were making him very worried. He tried to communicate with Owen again.

“Owen?” He asked and this time he gently led his hand to rest on Owens sweat and blood-soaked dark hair.

The second the pale, wounded boy felt something touching him he let out a high scream. He buckled his head, which Mr. Zoric instantly released from his grasp, and he untangled himself from his ball position, clumsily due to how much pain he was in and tried to thrash around. But his body was just so hurt and so exhausted that all he could do was pathetically squirm slightly. Zoric again desperately tried to soothe and address Owen.

“Owen, it's me” But the poor boy didn’t seem to acknowledge him. So Zoric very gently but firmly took hold of the boy’s head and looked into his eye.

“Owen,” he said loudly and sternly so that the boy would hopefully listen, “It’s me, Mr. Zorić. No ones going to hurt you now.” Something in Owens' remaining open eye changed. It seemed to widen in acknowledgement.

“Mr…Mr Zorić” Owen whispered in a voice so high and quiet sounding it could have belonged to an 8-year-old.

“Yes, Owen,” Zorić feeling immensely relieved at seeing Owen snapping out of his panic, “It’s me” 

Then Owen, not sure whether to believe what he was seeing, buried his head against the Russians' brawny chest and burst into tears. The older man not accustomed to showing affection didn’t really know what to do. He just let the boy cry on him, deep sobs that racked his little body. He then tried to awkwardly comfort him by petting him on the head, until he felt an enormous bruise forming on his scalp from the times he’d been dropped by Kenny and Donald. 

“Fucking animals.” He whispered to himself in his native Russian.

When Owen had stopped sobbing so harshly, but still quietly crying, Zorić decided that he needed to focus on getting Owen cleaned up. The first thing was to get those fucking zip cuffs of his wrists. They were still on Owen and they looked extremely uncomfortable.

“Let me see your hands, Owen, I need to get this shit off you.” Owen still looked dazed, as if he didn’t quite believe his torment was over and he was safe now. Regardless, the submissive boy obediently raised his arms.

Zoric immediately pulled the remains of Kenny’s handcuffs off Owen. He knew they had been bound very tightly but when they came off, he saw the true extent. The skin of his wrists had been removed by the plastic and with nothing restricting the blood flow Owens hands were in agony. When he saw Owen cry out in pain Zoric started to wordlessly rub his hands, much more gently than he seemed to be capable off. 

With sensation returning to his hands Owen seemed to relax ever more slightly. Mr. Zoric really was here, Owen decided. He had come to save him. Owen had developed an extremely cynical attitude to the adult world, in his mind they were all idiots, useless or utter hypocrites who would preach about the importance of being kind and good while permitting abuse right under their nose. But his gym teacher was different, even before he had enrolled in his glass he had helped him, Kenny and his friends had never dared bully him while he was in charge of the class.

As Owen felt his senses return to him, he realised how much excruciating agony he was in. Even the slightest movement sent immense searing, spikes of pain through his body. In a way the pain he was in was so intense and encompassing that it felt unreal. At that realization he tried to relax his body so it wouldn’t hurt as much. 

Then he realised something, he was still buck naked. In front of Mr. Zorić. He didn’t want the man he respected to see him like this. No clothes, dirty, sweaty and covered in his own blood and piss. He took one of his hands that Zoric was currently rubbing some life into and moved it to cup his groin.

The Russian just looked at what Owen was doing. He was a bit mystified why his hand had moved to cover his genitals. Until it occurred to him that Owen was embarrassed. He thought that was rather silly given the circumstances, he would have been much more worried about his injuries if he was in the boys place. But American were very prudish people and Owen was unusually shy and ashamed of his body even by his country’s standards. He didn’t want Owen to feel bad, so he took off his jacket and put it on Owens bare lap. It was cheap, he didn’t mind it getting ruined and it seemed to immediately make Owen feel better so it was worth it.

Owen looked so absurdly grateful for the small gesture of kindness that Zorić gave him that it warmed his heart. _He’s such a sweet boy._

Now that Owen felt better Zoric addressed him.

“Okay, Owen it's time to get you up,” Owen was still lying on his side at a very uncomfortable angle, hearing that Owen just looked at Zoric pleadingly which confused him, “I’m going to get help Owen but you cant just lie like this. Lets just get you sitting for now, Okay?” Owen gulped at that, his whipped ass and back still felt like they were on fire and he didn’t want to put any pressure on the wounds. He also found them extremely humiliating and he wanted to delay anyone from finding out about them for as long as possible. Even if only for a few minutes. 

“Now, Owen. In one, two, three,” and then he began to move Owen to a sitting position.

Owen looked very delicate and frail at the best of times. It was one of the reasons Zorić was sceptical when he asked to join his class. His current condition made Zorić even more worried about touching him. His body was so badly hurt that he couldn’t tell if he had any broken bones or internal injuries. He gingerly put his arms around Owen and started to move him. Despite how tough he looked, the Russian moved Owen slowly with a gentleness and tenderness he didn’t think the burly man was capable of.

But regardless when Owen was sitting on his butt the pain hit him instantly and he inhaled sharply, barely suppressing a scream.

It wasn’t just the hard surface, or all Owens weight being applied to the stripes and deep cuts that were hurting him. Being exposed to his urine was causing the open wounds to sting even more. When Zorić heard Owens cry of pain he frowned; he was sure he’d moved him as gently as humanly possible. Then he recalled how he had gasped when his butt had connected with the wall. Owen had another injury.

When Zorić walked around the boy in the sitting position he gritted his teeth. There were several nasty looking bright red stripes on the bottom of Owens' back and judging by how Owen had gasped when he sat down there were probably more on his buttocks.

He gently put his arms around Owen and started to life him up by a few centimeters. Hearing Owen sob in a mix of pain and embarrassment made him stop instantly. 

“Owen, I need to see what’s happened,” he said sternly but hearing Owen begin to sniffle in distress caused his tone to soften considerably, “but if you don’t want me too, I won’t. I promise.” Owen was rather touched at being shown any level consideration, but he realised people were going to see his beaten ass anyway. He was badly hurt, and he was going to have to go to the hospital he realised, miserably. Then the doctors and nurses would see it, then his mother would find out and want to see how her little baby got hurt and would want to see too. Owen blushed at the thought. He might as well get it over with. At least, Zorić would be sympathetic and respectful towards him.

Owen wordlessly gave a very subtle, gentle nod.

Zorić then very, very gently pulled him up. Owen put one of his hands on the shower to steady himself. Eventually Owen was high enough for his favourite teacher to see and assess the damage.

Zorić thought he was beyond being shocked at the torture inflicted on Owen but what he saw horrified him.

There were thin red gashes across the top of his thighs but the majority of the stripes were on poor Owens bottom. There were at least half a dozen, some were thin but painful looking, but others were so deep and raw looking they could have been lacerations caused by a knife. 

And he also noticed something that brought bile to his throat, there was a small pool of blood where Owens had been lying, as if something had been trickling out from him.

Zorić felt himself trembling in sheer rage at the torture this poor, innocent boy had endured for no reason, but he was very aware he was currently holding him. While gritting his teeth he lowered the boy, even more gently and tenderly than he had raised him. The second Owen was sitting again his face contorted in agony, but he didn’t scream or cry. Instead he endured the agony manfully until his body had adjusted and the pain subsided. 

He felt rather proud of that but then he looked up and he saw his gym instructor and how angry he looked. He was reminded of how Kenny had looked at him angrily during his mood swings. He averted his gaze and bowed his head slightly, staring at the cheap jacket on his lap that was his only source of modesty and dignity. Zorić was perplexed by that behaviour until he realised what was happening. _I’m frightening him._ Zorić silently cursed to himself. He was no good at this. Comforting someone. Especially in a situation as bizarre and depraved as this.

He tried to relax his body in order to compose himself. He breathed in and out until his body became less tense. He felt his fists unclench and he stopped gritting his teeth. He looked down at Owen and tried to smile reassuringly. But the boy didn’t seem to notice it; he was looking down quietly, occasionally letting out a slight whimper and shivering at the cold. Zorić realised he couldn’t do anything else right now. He didn’t have the training to assess Owen's injuries or to comfort him. He needed to call 911.

He knew that Owen would hate that. He was a very shy boy and he deeply disliked being the centre of attention. He would probably choose to lie in a broken heap in his own blood indefinitely if given the choice rather than let anyone else see him like this. So Zorić knelt down to break the news as delicately as he could.

“Owen,” he addressed him softly, the boy didn’t seem to hear that. So Zorić decided he needed to touch Owen to get through to him. He leaned over and touched the boys face. It was a battered mess. Especially the left-hand side which had been reduced to a swollen, purpled, bloodied pulp by Kenny and even his right side still had nasty looking bruises forming on them. He delicately touched his right cheek. The boy instantly looked up, like a wounded animal that had been disturbed but he had the boy’s attention.

“Owen, I’m going to have to call someone.” the boy shut his remaining eye and moaned softly but he nodded slightly in resignation. With that the middle-aged gym teacher stood up and started to walk out. When he took more than a few steps Owen screamed.

Startled, he turned around to look at the boy. He was shaking, trembling. He had slowly and clumsily raised his horribly bruised, bloody arm to reach out to him like he was trying to grasp hold of him to make him stay. He also seemed to be looking at something. Zorić took a few seconds to realise he was staring out into the locker room. His open blue had widened in sheer terror, tears of panic and terror were forming in it. He looked like he was anticipating something. Then Zorić realised what was frightening him.

He thought the second he left the room Kenny and his friends would come back.

“Owen, I saw them run away. They're far away from here by now." That did nothing to soothe Owen or lessen his distress. If anything, it seemed to make it worse. He was starting to breathe rapidly, his chest rising and falling. That seemed to cause him quite a bit of pain.

“You need to go to a hospital,” he said much more softly, “the phones really close by. I'll be able to hear anything that happens here.” The boy, still clearly extraordinarily anxious and upset, just gave him a silent shaky nod that he understood.

Mr. Zorić all but sprinted to the emergency phone mounted on the wall by the pool area. He immediately called the emergency services hotline.

“911, what is your emergency?”

“A student of mine has been attacked.” 

As Owen lay in the nude covered in his own blood, urine and sweat he started to cry again. This time in humiliation rather in pain or trauma. Everyone’s going to know what happened to him. The doctors, the police, the teachers, the other kids at school and his parents (assuming they’d care).

He knew he had to go to hospital. He was in so much pain, and his body had been hurt so badly but he didn’t want to go. He didn’t want his body being poked and prodded. He knew the police would question him about what exactly happened to him eventually, but he decided he would never tell them about all the sexual things Kenny had done to him. There was no way they’d be able to tell. Was there? 

He’d remembered when Kenny had stuck his thing inside him for a brief time, it had really hurt, and it just occurred to him then that he might be injured there as well. Would doctors notice that when they examined him? Owen blushed fiercely at the thought. Then it started to hit him the memories of how Kenny had used him.

Kenny had kissed him, Kenny had fondled him, Kenny had poked and prodded his ass with his finger and tongue. He had stared at every square inch of Owens naked body like it was a delicious feast he had wanted to consume. The memory of what it felt like made Owen sick. He felt bile rising to his throat that he just about suppressed. He started to claw at his sides with his nails so hard he drew blood. He felt used, filthy.

He would have liked to have used one of the showers. He wanted to scrub himself raw, not only to remove the blood, sweat and piss off his body but to remove the feeling of Kennys hands, tongue and lips exploring him as well. However, the slightest movement on his part provoked fresh new spikes of agony shooting through his body. Even breathing hurt.

So, he just sat there motionless in the nude. He was actually grateful for his nudity at that point. The chilling, clammy air of the pool area caressed his bare skin, causing him to shiver but it lessened the pain ever so slightly. His entire body was covered in raw looking wounds from where Kenny had whipped and punched and kicked him and many of them were so sore that it was like someone had branded Owen. 

Mr. Zoric had started to talk on the phone. Owen usually had very good hearing and was usually aware of his surroundings but this time he tried to blot it out. He lowered his head and tried to ignore it. He didn’t want to listen.

He needed a distraction. He decided to try to focus and assess the injuries on his body. He started by tentatively probing the inside of his mouth with his tongue, everything tasted all coppery but as he pressed against his teeth he didn't feel anything that was loose. That was good, he suppoused. Next, his arms and legs, he’d check to see if those were broken. He remembered being told the best way to check if your limb was broken was to see if you could still move the digits on them. So, he decided to test his body out.

He looked down at his feet and wiggled his toes. They both moved normally that was good, his legs still really hurt but at least they weren’t broken. Then he tried to move his fingers. He moved the digits on his right hand well enough, maybe they were a little slower than normal, but they seemed fine. Then he tried his left hand, his fingers barely moved at all. That scared him. 

Had Kenny broken it when he beat him? Had it just been dislocated? Or was the damage worse than that and he’d gotten nerve damage that would stay with him for the rest of his life? The paranoid thoughts overwhelmed his brain and he started to take in rapid, deep breaths. That just caused his upper body to hurt him. Which started a vicious cycle, with each jolt of pain, he took in deeper breaths and with each deep breath he felt a new jolt of pain. Eventually he was able to calm himself enough to break out of it.

No, he didn’t want to assess the damage done to his body after all.

With nothing to do or distract him, he couldn’t help but hear some of the lines zoric was saying to emergency services. He was audibly angry, but he was keeping his voice low to avoid disturbing or upsetting Owen. He could make only out some of what was being said.

“No. This isn’t some "bullying incident". This is criminal assault, he’s been badly hurt"

“Yes, there are injuries to his head. I keep telling you that. His face is pulp, I can’t even see his left eye.”

“No, I don’t think he’s brain damaged.......because he can communicate with me..........yes, it’s mainly through single words and nodding but he’s always been like that.”

“No”, he raised his voice, loudly this time, angered, “There’s nothing wrong with him he’s just shy.”

“Yes, the injuries appear to be severe. He can’t move without it hurting him. I haven’t felt any broken bones but there’s these cuts on all over his back….” And he started to go into further detail at Owens' wounds and the state he was in while he waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Owen hearing his body being discussed like a piece of meat just groaned miserably. He leaned against the wall beside him and he felt a single tear leaving his right eye. As it travelled down his cheek, he felt the cuts on it sting.

When Mr. Zorić was walking back through the locker room, he decided to go to Owens locker to get some of his clothes. He was positive that the boy was too hurt to get dressed even with his help but maybe if he brought the silver jacket he was so fond of it would make him feel better. Owen wore it everywhere regardless how suitable to the climate it was, it seemed to function as a security blanket for him. At least, if he draped it over him. It might warm him up a bit. 

When he got to Owens locker, it was empty. The boys must have taken his clothes and hid them. He thought about looking for them but then remembered how distressed Owen had been at being left alone. He then ran back to the shower room; hearing Owen quietly whimper and cry.

Zoric had decided that he wouldn’t get involved in trying to interfere with Owen and the bullies now. It was a police matter, now the woman on the phone had told shed dispatched both an ambulance and a police car when it became clear that the Russian man had been describing a crime. Zorić would need to talk with them after Owen had been safely put in an ambulance. Zorić had wanted to go to the hospital with him but it was probably for the best. Owen would be taken care of and he didn’t have the necessary skills to help him any further. He was also happy that someone else would be the ones to deal with Kenny. Zorić would have killed him for what he had done to that poor, sweet boy he realised. 

When Zorić returned to the shower room Owen had barely moved, he was currently slumped against the wall. When he saw Zorić had returned he visibly relaxed and his split lips seemed to curve into a slight smile. Zorić was happy to see Owen starting to feel slightly better. He then addressed him

“Owen, there’s an ambulance coming. They said it’ll be here in 5 minutes. They’re going to take you to the hospital,” then he broke the news to Owen, “I can’t come with you. The police are coming as well, they want to talk with me about what’s happened. They will have to talk to you at some point but when you’re feeling better.” 

When Mr. Zoric told him that, Owen felt like he was going to weep. He resisted the urge to cry in front of his favourite teacher, besides he thought his body was all out of tears at this point. Seeing how upset that made him. Mr. Zorić put his hand on Owens head as delicately as he could and reassured him.

“You’ll be fine, Owen. These people will know how to help you better than me.” Owen somehow doubted that. Every adult he met had failed him at some point. Except Mr. Zorić, he had been the only adult who had protected him and now he was going to be separated from him. Owen thought glumly.

The next several minutes passed in awkward silence before the paramedics arrived. They had been told in advance of the information that Zoric had discussed on the phone. But what they saw shocked them. The pair had arrived at domestic abuse situations that had gotten out of hand, the worst was when a man, drunk, had shattered his beer bottle into his wife’s face but the sight of the tortured, utterly humiliated boy was something else. The female paramedic had a son a few years younger than Owen and the thought of him enduring even a fraction of what the pale, naked boy in front of her had nearly made her weep.

The paramedics were then given a more detailed account of Owens injuries from what he could see by Zoric. Owen was taking the new arrivals as well as could be expected. The boy, who was introverted and extremely shy even in normal conditions, just lowered his head when he saw the new witnesses to his pain and humiliation, He mentally turned in on himself until the conversation the adults were having was just background noise to him. 

Owen saw through his good eye that one of the medics was waving at him. _They must be trying to talk to me_ , he realised. He then forced himself to focus on what she was saying.

“Owen? Owen? I need to examine you briefly. Is that alright?” Owen just gave a barely perceptible shrug and she started to look at him.

Owen felt a flashlight being shone into his eye, to see if he was fully responsive. Then she started to examine his body to assess the damage done to it. Despite how gentle the woman was, she noticed how the boy trembled and flinched at the slightest touch. So, she conducted herself as quickly as possible.

Owen wasn't really paying attention to what was being said but he caught some of it. Apparently, the reason his left arm was so numb was because Kenny had kicked it so badly it had been ripped out of its socket, his left hand was broken too as well. He had several cracked and broken ribs and some other stuff that sounded awful. 

When that was done, it was time to get Owen moving. He noticed they had a wheelchair with him and a gown and a pair of slippers for him to cover himself. Then he heard the woman talk again. 

“Owen? Were going to have to move you now. I know moving and sitting down is going to be painful for you,” Owen groaned at someone else already knowing about his flogged ass, “But you’re going to have to be a big boy. Can you do that for me?” Owen found the woman’s tone rather condescending, though she probably intended for it to be comforting. Sighing, he nodded.

When they picked Owen and brought him to his feet. There was a horrible series of clicking and cracking noises coming from his body, each one felt like a dagger to Mr. Zoric. They quickly slipped the gown on Owens nude body and then he sat down on the wheelchair. Instantly producing a hiss of pain from that barely sounded human. They waited for him to adjust to the pain before they put the slippers on his feet, to protect them against the cold as they wheeled him out of the gym. 

When Owen entered the ambulance Mr. Zoric waved at him. Owen gave a very gentle wave back before the ambulance doors closed. He barely listened to the words of the paramedics as they drove. He barely paid attention to any of his surroundings at all in fact, except for the window at the back door of the ambulance. For one thing was certain.

He was leaving Los Alamos High School behind.


	4. The beginning of Owens recovery

Kenny and his two companions ran out of the gym as fast as their teenage legs would carry them. They ran for longer and faster than any of them thought they were capable off. They kicked up waves of snow as they thundered through the streets of Los Alamos. They were so intent on running away from the bloodied, beaten boy Kenny had left nude in the shower room that they weren’t entirely sure what section of the town they were in any longer.

Eventually they had to stop, one of the trio was on the verge of collapse and who else would it be but Donald? The overweight metalhead was clutching his knees, his long hair clinging to his sweating red face, his entire shirt was soaked. Kenny could only glare at him irritably.

“Pussy.” He sneered contemptuously. Donald looked up at him, anger and disgust etched into his face.

“Kenny…. what…the fuck…. did you do?” He wheezed.

“I taught the little girl a lesson. The little bitch should fucking learn to do what she’s told.” Truth be told, Kenny had been very pleased with Owens' obedience and submissiveness when he had him naked tied to the shower. The most he had done was a single kick, but Kenny had forgiven him for that. It had actually been pretty hot seeing Owen raise his lithe, smooth, pale limb and strike out at him. He hadn’t put up any struggle when he had played with his surprisingly large cock or licked his ass or caressed his beautiful body 

Kenny was actually starting to feel rather bad for letting his temper go again. He wondered how much he had hurt Owen. It had all gone by in a blur for him. He noticed his knuckles hurt him and there was liquid on them rapidly drying in the air. Was it blood? Kenny felt guilty then, he didn’t want to hurt Owen that badly. Certainly not enough to ruin his angelic beauty. 

He frowned, he had needed to show Donald and Mark that Owen had meant nothing to him, he was just a punching bag to him. But they were staring at him with judgmental looks of disgust on their face. Was it because they still thought he was gay for Owen?

Mark in particular looked especially angry. Kenny thought it was because he had been relegated to the least fun part of their assault on Owen. He had been tasked with throwing his clothes into the pool and then standing outside in the cold keeping watch to see if Mr. Zorić re-entered the building. He hadn’t had time to change out of his gym clothes, the sweat rapidly cooling them. He was still wearing them now; they offered no protection against the increasingly freezing Los Alamos climate. _Is that why he looks even angrier than Don at me?_

“He’s right, Ken. What the fuck was that?! Why did you do that?!” Mark's face was red from both the cold and anger.

“Did what? We’ve beat his pretty little ass hundreds of times, no big deal.” Both boys squinted at the use of the word “pretty” but then Kenny’s entire statement disturbed them. Did he truly not see how much worse this was than his normal abuse of Owen? Or had he not realised what he had done? The thought terrified them.

“Kenny…what…what are you talking about?” Donald replied quietly, rather frightened. Kenny’s insanity was becoming increasingly more evident. “We never hurt him even a tenth as badly as that. He looks like he’s been in a really bad car crash.”

“Car crash?” Kenny frowned.

“Yeah, he was all bloody and shit. I mean, fuck we could all go to jail for attempted murder.” Mark was getting so angry at his best friend despite being afraid of him and his temper. Then he squinted at him. “And what the fuck was that before you started to beat him? Why was he naked? What the fuck were those hand cuffs for? Why were there all those hickeys on his back and neck? Christ, it was like when my mom and dead get freaky together.”

Kenny's face went crimson at the accusation. _They know, they’ll never want to hang out with me again._ As Kenny stood motionlessly his face twitching in embarrassment and frustration. The duo gave their leader a look. They looked down at his feet and saw they were covered in blood. There was even blood splatter on his knees. But then Donald was the first to notice another stain. It was around his left pocket. It was white and crusty looking.

“Dude, is that cum??!!!!” Donald almost vomited in disgust. Kenny's face contorted up even more. _Fuck, I should have been more careful_. But he had been in such a hurry when he had to quickly wipe off the evidence of when he had begun to sodomise Owen. 

Kenny didn’t say a word he just stood motionless, if either boy had strained to hear they would have heard a low animalistic growl emitting from his throat. But both boys were too disgusted at the revelation that their friend was a faggot to notice.

“Jesus Christ, you’re a fag. Fucking freak. “Mark said.

“Dude, you fucked him. Didn’t you?” Donald accused him.

“I started but you fucking assholes ruined that for me.” Kenny hadn’t realised he said those words or that he delivered them in such a sulky and resentful voice for a few seconds but then he saw his friends' faces widen in sheer shock and horror.

“I’m out.” Donald said and started to turn and walk away.

“Yeah, me too.” Mark said joining him.

“Wait!” Kenny called out to his former best friends now striding away from him as quickly as their legs would carry him. “Fucking wait!!!!” When that didn’t get a response. He then screamed.

“Hey, we're in this together! You were my lookouts, right?” That did give them pause, he could see that both stopped and looked at each other in growing realisation and horror. Mark was the first to turn back.

“We didn’t know what you were going to fucking do! We'll just tell the truth. We thought you were going to beat him not torture him. Well get a suspension not a jail sentence.” But Kenny just smirked in responce.

“Don knew. He helped me drag Owen kicking and screaming to the showers. He was there when I ripped his clothes off and tied him up.”

“I…I told him that it was gay and I told him to stop but he didn’t listen,” Donald stammered to his blonde friend at his side, “he just screamed and told me to go lookout.” Mark just moaned in frustration and rolled his eyes. Kenny smiled in triumph but then another idea hit him.

“And who's to say that when the cops come, I won’t tell them you helped me beat the shit out of him.” 

“What?” Mark's face paled at that. “That doesn’t make sense. Owen will just tell them you’re the one who beat him up.” 

“Are you sure? Owen looked pretty out of it by the time you came in, Mark. I’m not sure even he knows if it was just me.” Kenny smirked proudly at the two.

But he was surprised when they turned back and resumed walking. 

“Hey, where the fuck are you going?” He said in shock.

“Away from you!” Don shouted.

“Yeah, we'll take our luck with the police. You’re sick, Kenny, A fucking freak.” Mark added. They pelted Kenny with further insults before they walked out of sight.

_Idiots._

Kenny then realised something about what he was feeling. It wasn’t apprehension off the ensuing police search for him or guilt over hurting Owen, it was something else. _I’m so fucking horny_ , Kenny realised. The exceedingly brief time he had spent inside Owen was the best sensation he had ever felt. _And I only got like three thrusts out of it, to think if Don and Mark hadn’t ruined everything…._ Kenny whimpered and bit his lip. 

He needed a release; he knew that after experiencing the warm tightness of Owens hole jerking off would be completely inadequate as a pleasure in comparison. Like vinegar after a rich wine. But he was sexually frustrated and any release at all would have to do. He scanned the street he was in for a dark alley and walked in.

He soon had his cock out and his hands wrapped around it. He didn’t even really check to see if he was alone. When he started to pump his sexual organ, he tried to imagine what part of Owen would be at the end of it. He couldn’t pretend it was Owens ass it wasn’t as remotely tight or nice enough. He tried to imagine it was Owens' small, delicate hands. _His hands are petty,_ Kenny smiled to himself. Conveniently forgetting that he had stomped on and broke Owens left hand. But that didn’t work either Kenny’s big rough hands were nothing like those of his crush. His mouth, maybe. His cock hadn’t been in there and he started to imagine how warm and soft it would be. 

That did the trick.

As Kenny masturbated he became more acutely aware of how much he had hurt Owen, he had started to notice how much slick blood was on his hands and legs more keenly. He licked some of the blood off his hand, enjoying the salty flavour. He even tried to imagine it was a different bodily fluid of Owens in his mouth. _I should have totally sucked him off._

Then he wondered if he had really hurt him. No, he can’t imagine he would have. Maybe he would have to go to hospital, but he wouldn’t end up in a wheelchair for life or anything. It might actually prove beneficial to Owen; he was already so cute and sweet and submissive and had such a beautiful vulnerability from the pain he endured, and a severe beating would make those attributes even more pronounced. Kenny smiled to himself.

As he continued fondling himself, he was thinking of ways to avoid the police. _What did Jimmy do when he got in trouble and was trying to avoid the cops and an ass beating from dad?_ He usually hid for a few days; he had told Kenny about some of the hiding places he used. _Yeah, I’ll go there._ He wasn’t sure about how long he could avoid detection, but he was reasonably sure he could manage until he saw Owen again. He thought he knew where he lived, it was around some apartment complex? 

Yeah, he'll wait patiently until he could see Owen again and finish what he started with him. He was sure Owen had liked it almost as much as he did. He remembered how hard he had got as he had played with his large cock. He must have been disappointed too when Donald had interrupted them.

_Don’t worry, Owen. Even if it’s the last thing I'll ever do. I'll finish what I started, for both of us._

Several hours later at the Los Alamos Hospital, the nurse who had been assigned to take care of Owen watched on as the boy moaned and whimpered in his drug induced sleep. She would occasionally hear Owen whisper something in his sleep, it was pleas for mercy from an assailant who was pursuing or torturing him.

“No, no. Please no,” he whispered softly, “No don’t, Please. I’ll….,” Then he let out a scream and jolted in his bed waking himself. 

Owen at first didn’t know where he was. He felt the soft sheets and the firm mattress he was lying nothing on was nothing like the cheap, lumpy bed he slept in at his apartment. Then he glanced round with his open eye and saw the medical equipment, the clean room and the nurse and he remembered. _Oh, yeah, I’m at a hospital._

He was sleeping on his side; it was the only position he felt remotely comfortable in. He was lying on his right; the good side of his face was buried in a pillow and most of his vision was obscured by the fabric. He had been given pain killers and muscle relaxants, but his body still hurt horribly. But mainly he felt really thirsty. He put his arm out fumbling for the glass of water at his bedside.

Seeing this, the nurse promptly picked the plastic cup up and lifted it to his face. 

“Here you go, Owen. Just try to drink it slowly.” She said but Owen gulped it all in a few seconds. He then looked at her and asked.

“Uh, Miss. Can I have some more? I’m really thirsty.” Owen asked sheepishly, feeling like it was a big demand.

But the pretty nurse just smiled. It was the most words Owen had said to any of the staff at the hospital, so far. Before that Owen had just primarily communicated in gentle, slow nods and shakes and the staff needed to coax even a simple “Yes” or “No” out of him.

“Sure, Owen. I'll bring you a jug.” And with that she walked out. 

While he waited Owen started to remember more about what happened from the ambulance to the current moment. The pills had made him feel pretty drowsy and his mind felt pretty fuzzy, but he started to recall.

From when he entered the hospital it had been a whirlwind of assessments from the doctors to see how bad his injuries were. They had felt all over his body, they had used a stethoscope and other instruments on him, he remembered in particular the doctor kept pushing against his stomach and asking if it hurt. When Owen had nodded a yes, the man would only accept a verbal confirmation and pushed down again. Owen had already decided he didn’t like him despite forgetting his name.

What was the assessment on his injuries?. Owen tried to recall. He had 5 cracked ribs and 2 broken ones. A dislocated shoulder and they weren’t sure whether his broken left hand would need surgery or not. There were some other broken bones, Owen remembered a specific one, a Zygomatic, was that it? It was in his skull and that sounded bad. They weren’t sure whether a kidney had been damaged from the beating. And some other injuries he couldn't recall the details of. They had looked at his eyes, nose and other parts. Even his testicles, Owen blushed to remember. They had been bruised from when Kenny had kicked him down there and the doctor had been worried that something had been damaged. Luckily, they hadn’t.

After that humiliation was over, Owen had finally been allowed to bathe. Unfortunately, his injuries were so bad he wasn’t allowed to use a shower on his own and he’d been given a sponge bath to get the blood and stale urine off him. Then Owen remembered that the woman who was currently fetching him water was one of the girls who had bathed him. 

Owen was obviously heavily traumatised by his experience, he would barely speak to anyone no matter how softly they had talked to him, he’d flinch and tense every time someone touched him. It was thought that some young, pretty nurses would be more tolerated by him and to a degree they were right. Owen had been as still as a statue as the girls had sponged down his naked body, but he hadn’t panicked at the contact.

Then they had cleaned and dressed his cuts. Specifically, the ones around his wrists where he had been suspended by the tight plastic cuffs from the shower and the many wounds that adorned his thighs, buttocks and back from when Kenny whipped him with his antenna. Owen blushed innocently, _she’s touched my ass_ , he thought to himself. 

When the nurse returned, she could help but notice the boy looked a lot more alert. That was good. But she also saw that when she approached him, the remaining white skin in his face had turned a deep red. When he raised his injured head, he could see that he was giving her a very nervous, self-conscious smile. She found that oddly endearing. He seemed such an innocent, gentle soul. Even though his face had been severely beaten, so badly his left eye had swollen completely shut, she could tell that he had been a very cute, very pretty boy. 

As she approached him, his blush intensified even more fiercely. He recalled it had felt pretty nice when she had disinfected and dressed his skinned wrists. Then he had been asked to lie on his stomach as they went to work on the livid stripes and deep cuts on his back. Owen had been mortified when he realised a girl who looked so young she could have been an older sister, would see and touch the most private part of his body. She had cleaned and disinfected the wounds and then rubbed soothing balm cream onto the welted, battered flesh.

Her soft hands had felt nice on his bare skin and his searing backside hurt him less after she was finished but he had still found it positively humiliating. He also remembered how she would linger on parts of his back, while whispering something to her colleague, then she had touched the small bruises on Owens neck and shoulder, the remains of Kennys kissing and sucking along the sensitive skin. He had hoped that she would mistake them for bruises inflicted by Kennys punching or kicking but the nurse quickly realised what had caused them. The nurse had been incredibly disturbed at the realisation that as well as enduring physical torture the poor sweet boy she was attending too had endured sexual abuse as well, not wanting to embarrass him even further she finished up quickly. She made a note silently of the love bites all over his back and neck. Afterwards, she helped him slip back into his gown.

The nurse poured some more water into his cup and smiled at him.

“How are you feeling, Owen?” The boy looked up at her and then said.

“Uh, good. I mean not "good", but I don’t feel as bad.” He stammered in adorable awkwardness.

“I’m happy to hear that.” She then walked out to tell someone that he was awake and was communicating.

As Own rested his head back on his bed. He noticed his reflection of the glass in front of him. What he saw startled him. _I look like a monster._ The right side of his face was grotesquely swollen and bruised, huge swathes of it were purple and black, but it was the other side of his face that looked even creepier. 

When Tommy was still around at the apartment complex and they played at the basement there, he would on occasion let him see his old heavy metal records. Owen knew his mother would go insane if she saw them, but they looked so cool, Owen couldn’t help but be fascinated by them. There was one he particularly liked, it depicted a fallen angel or was it a demon lord? Owen looked like that illustration now.

His skin, extremely pale at the best of times, now looked so lifeless a sheet of paper appeared colourful in comparison. His open eye was a vivid red colour, he assumed Kenny’s beating had also burst a blood vessel and there were other cuts and bruises as well, each one a thin yet deep purple or black colour. It looked his face was a piece of porcelain that had been shattered and very crudely glued together again. 

His face genuinely looked creepier than the masks he liked to wear when he practised his revenge in his bedroom at home.

His little games.

Owen noticed the nurse had dropped a pen on his bed. It wasn’t the same as feeling the security and power he felt when he had a knife, but it would have to do. He raised his pen and started to stab at the reflection in front of him. What he saw was so different from his usually soft, frustratingly delicate features that he could pretend it wasn’t him.

“Hey, little girl,” He hissed and thrust out again. Suddenly his pen was a knife and it entered its chosen target, Kenny’s face. Owen felt the satisfaction of feeling Kenny’s teeth and tongue disintegrating as his knife penetrated his face. _That’s for staring at me like a creep and making me feel all dirty and whipping me and tying me up and touching me and sticking your thing in me._

“Are you scared?” With that he retracted the knife from Kenny, gore going everywhere when he did and Kenny was now on his knees, begging for mercy with a puddle of urine at his feet. _And that’s for making me cry and wet myself and taking all my clothes off._

“Huh?” He stabbed yet again. This time the knife entered into his skull through his brain. Owen could feel the twitching as the blade entered his skull. He pulled the knife out. _And for kissing me and playing with my dick and embarrassing me in front of Mr. Zorić._

“Huh!” And Owen stabbed his switching body again, killing him. _No, no. You still have to suffer more._

Then the door opened. A man in a suit entered. Was he a policeman or a detective? He looked at Owen and gave a cursory glance at the pen he was welding like a knife.

“Hello, Owen. How are you feeling?” 

_I’m going to be asked that a lot for a while._ Owen realized. So he saved his strength and simply nodded to confirm he was feeling fine.

“Is this a good time? I can come back later if you want,” He glanced at the pen he was holding. “Do you want some paper? To communicate? The doctor said you might find it painful to move your jaw for a while.” 

Owen sighed in relief, at that small mercy. _At least they don’t know I’m a freak yet_. He must have been talking in a whisper while he played his game of pretend.

“No, I was just playing.” Owen explained. The man looked at him quizzingly but seemed to accept that.

“So, you’re fine with talking?”

Owen considered that. He actually did find it harder to talk, come to think about it. His jaw hurt slightly when he moved it and it felt uncomfortable in general but after everything he had gone through he’d be lying if he claimed it bothered him.

“Yeah.” And the man nodded at that.

“Okay, Owen. There's something we need your help for. It's your mother. We can’t contact her. The school gave us this phone number, but we haven’t got an answer from her yet. This is her number,yes?” And he gave Owen a note that had his apartment's landline on it.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, do you know if she works at this time?” Owen realised what his mother was probably doing, and he let his head sink into the pillow in embarrassment.

“Sheprbablydrunking.” He mumbled into the pillow.

“Excuse me, I didn’t hear that.” 

“She’s probably drinking.” The boy elaborated. He was usually embarrassed at his mother's actions. At her drinking and her religious fanaticism but after everything he had been put through today, he was past caring. At least at the moment.

“Right.” The man said awkwardly, “Well as long as we know that she’s in her apartment we can send someone to pick her up. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” 

“Sure” The boy said, soundly totally ambivalent even a bit reluctant at the thought of seeing her. That struck him as odd, he was a 12 year old who just been through a very traumatic experience and he was still at the age where boys went to their mother for comfort when they got hurt.

“Is there anyone else you’d like to see?” The boys head perked up at that

“Mr. Zorić?”

“Your gym teacher? He was down at the police station telling the officer everything he knows about your……incident. He’s planning on coming here first thing tomorrow.” When he heard that Owen instantly smiled.

“Is there anyone else?”

Owen almost said Abby. 

He had really grown to like the strange girl. He hadn’t felt happier in months than when he was with her, but something made him hesitate about asking after her. She was next door neighbours with him, it wouldn’t be that hard to get the police to inform her if they were going to pick his mother up, but something made him hesitate. 

One of which was for intellectual reasons. There was definitely something really odd going on with her. From the way the windows at her apartment were boarded up and she was never at school or the way she didn’t seem to eat and the funny way she smelt at times. Owen didn’t know whether she had a medical problem, or whether she and her father were living a dubious life, legally speaking, but he didn’t want to embarrass her or bring her any unwanted attention. The other was much simpler.

He didn’t want her to see him like this.

He felt and looked pathetic, not just the heavy bruises and scars all over his pale, frail little body but the doctor and nurses had bandaged him and put splints on him, and his left arm was in a sling. He looked like a monster, a freak. While she was so pretty and so strong. He knew she was better than him and the fact she wanted to be his friend anyway touched him more than he could ever understand, but he felt like she would be disgusted with him now. Especially if she found out about the details of what Kenny had done to him. He found it really hard to lie or hide things from her. When she heard how he had meekly allowed himself to be stripped, to have his private parts fondled she'd never want to see him again. 

He was going to be in the hospital for a while, when he got back, he might be more healed up when he sees her again. He might feel strong enough to play with her or hang out. The thought made him smile.

“Owen?” The man inquired. “Is there anyone else you’d like us to contact?”

“Uh, no. There’s no one else.” Owen didn’t deliver the lie particularly well, judging by the look on the suited man’s face.

“Are you sure? Because it’s a small matter of calling them if you can give us their address.

“No, it's fine,” Owen said a bit more abruptly than he meant too. He then added in a much more polite tone, “Is it okay if we talk more tomorrow, sir? It’s just I feel really, really tired.” That wasn’t a lie, his beaten, battered broken body was still so exhausted and sore and mainly he just wanted to sleep at the moment.

“Sure, Owen. That’s fine. If you don’t feel like it, right now we talk more about what happened to you tomorrow.” And with that he walked out of the room.

Owen rested his head against the pillow and quickly fell back asleep. When the nurse came back, she heard the soft snores coming out of him and he looked much more at peace than when he first slipped into an exhausted slumber.

The officers were approaching the apartment complex where Owen lived. The school had given them the address. When they walked through the courtyard and approached the stairs, they couldn’t help but notice the apartment next to Owens had the windows sealed with cardboard. That seemed rather bizarre.

When they were at the door they knocked and got no response. They knocked twice harder but still heard nothing. Then they knocked thrice, this time so hard they risked breaking the wood on the door. It was then they heard something stumble around in the apartment, they waited awkwardly as they heard some fumbling and tripping noises come from behind the door. Then they heard a scratching noise as someone struggled with inserting a key into the lock of the door. Eventually the person managed it and the door opened.

The woman who opened it was clearly drunk, they smelt the alcohol off her and they looked at each other. It was too early for heavy drinking and wasn’t it a school night? The woman’s face was flushed and there were wine stains on her clothes , some looked rather old. Her eyes widened when she saw the men in uniforms. 

“Hello…. Hello Officers.” She slurred.

“Hello, Mrs. Wheeler? Were here to talk to you about your son.”

“My son? Owen? But…. but why would you need to call me about him? He’s never done anything bad in his whole life. He’s a good boy…an. angel.”

“No Ma'am, he hasn’t done anything. It's what was done to him. He’s been hurt.” 

“Oh, I told him to be more careful at the playground.” That just frustrated the police officer who elaborated through gritted teeth.

“I’m afraid you don’t understand, Ma'am. He’s been assaulted. He’s been very seriously hurt. He’s at the hospital.” With that he woman eyes started to tear up.

“My...my baby? Someone hurt my baby?” She blubbered before bursting into tears. It was a few minutes of hysterics before she calmed down again. The officers explained they were to take her to the hospital to see her son. She then asked to be given time to go back into her apartment to get dressed more appropriately. 

While she did both men turned to each other and exchanged the same look. _Poor kid_. They both thought. Owen probably wouldn’t even want his mother to visit him if this is what she’s like. She’ll probably make him feel embarrassed, but they had been given orders.

It was when they turned round, they saw the girl.

She looked a bit like the descriptions they’d been given of Owen. Pale skinned, although not to the almost inhuman levels of the attacked boy, and fine featured. Did Owen have a sibling? No, there was no mention of him having a sister.

They then noticed what she was wearing, a hooded jumper and a miniskirt. They were both old and threadbare looking and they would offer no protection against the freezing weather. They then looked down and noticed she wasn’t wearing any shoes.

The girl looked furious despite being completely silent, the anger seemed to radiate off her. Was it hearing about Owens' assault? Was she a friend? Owen didn’t seem like the sort to have close friends, with his extremely quiet introverted nature, old fashioned clothes and embarrassing home life he was probably the least popular kid in his entire year. But the girl staring at them was almost trembling in rage.

And there was something else.

Both men concluded it was just a trick of the light but for a few seconds it seemed like the pale girls’ eyes were yellow.


	5. Abbys Visit

Owen slept in his hospital bed, more soundly than he did earlier, with soft sighs and snores coming from his mouth and nose. Until his little ears perked up, hearing a commotion from outside his room. Waking up he sighed, he had been enjoying the peace and rest, but he raised his sore, beaten head and strained to hear what was going on outside. The blinds were drawn in his room's window, but he could begin to make out the individual voices causing the tumult outside. Suddenly, his ears were crimson.

It was his mother

“God.” He moaned burying his face in his pillow.

He could make out individual words and sentences now.

“Mrs. Wheeler we appreciate your frustration, but your son is sleeping. He needs rest and you need to calm down if you want to se……...”

“I don’t care!!!” shrieked the response.” My baby’s in there. You’re not stopping me from seeing him, right now!” Her words, despite how loudly she screamed, sounded slightly slurred. Owen buried his face even more deeply into the pillow.

“God” he whispered. 

The arguments continued for a few more minutes until Owen heard the door being opened and the light being switched on. Owen squinted in response, his sensitive reddened open eye readjusting to the light, and then he looked up at his mother. She looked at his ruined face, his arm in its sling and his other visible scars and bruises. She burst into tears and ran over to him

“My poor baby!!” She sobbed. 

The nurse who had dressed Owens wounds and brought him water watched on angrily, as Owens' drunk mother wrapped her arms around him and forced him into a tight hug, she could hear his broken and cracked ribs clicking under the pressure. Owen to his credit barely seemed to acknowledge the pain, despite his rather frail appearance the boy had a very high pain threshold. 

But he was clearly deeply embarrassed at the evidently unwanted affection. He closed his open eye and his face grimaced as she continued to hug and cry on him. She broke off the hug and started kissing him rapidly on the face.

“Mom!” Owen was almost crying from embarrassment at the scene she was causing. “Mom, stop please!” But she didn’t seem to hear that as she continued to kiss him, leaving her cheap lipstick stained all over his face.

She eventually stopped and she took hold off his shoulders. This caused him considerable pain, but she didn’t seem to notice. She then looked angrily at Owen.

“Who did this, Owen? Who did this to you?!”

“Mom, let me go! Please! You’re hurting me!” But she continued to ignore his pleas as she gripped tightly onto his shoulders.

“Just tell me, sweetie. You can tell me. Don’t worry I’ll never let anyone hurt you ever again.” That caused Owen to snap. He was reminded of all the times he had showed up to their apartment with cuts and bruises and she had given him little more than a cursory glance and mumbled something about keeping himself safe or being more careful before resuming watching her sermons or drinking her wine.

“Well you never stopped anyone from hurting me before!!” He yelled.

When she heard that she paused, looked at him and burst into tears. Owen thought he would feel guilty at that but instead he got angrier. She had never comforted him or showed him any genuine interest as a person. If anything, she had expected him to comfort her when she was sad. Whenever she got deeply upset at something she would force him to cuddle or snuggle up to her. She was especially fond of running her fingers through his soft black hair, as she cried. It made him feel more like a doll or a puppy than a boy. 

She even forced him to wear clothes that made him look cuter in her eyes. The woolly jumper and khaki trousers that he hated had been selected by her and no matter how many times he pleaded with her to buy him something else and explained they were uncomfortable to wear and the other kids teased him because of them, she persisted on forcing him to wear them. The only clothes he liked were his thick, silver jacket, his dad had bought him it after he told him it reminded him of a spaceman and he had worn it everywhere ever since.

The nurse decided to intervene. Owens mother was just making a self-indulgent spectacle of himself and Owen was clearly getting upset and embarrassed when he needed to get some rest. 

“Mrs. Wheeler, you need to leave now. You're upsetting your son.”

“No, I’m not, He wants me here.” Owen tensed upon hearing those words.

“No, I don’t.” Was his simple reply. His mother looked like someone had slapped her. She looked at her brutalised son and saw he was serious. She picked up her coat and left the room swaying clumsily, weeping self-pitying tears. When she left Owen sullenly readjusted his body slowly until he was lying on his side again.

“God,” he whispered, trying to fall back asleep as quickly as possible until he remembered her lipstick was still smeared to his face. Groaning, he decided he’d try to remove on his own. He placed his thumb on his mouth and tried to get it wet with his salvia. He then started to try to rub the stains on his face with it.

His flesh felt warm to the touch. The second he pressed down on it and started to rub; the agony was immediate. It felt like there was a lump of warm coal underneath his cheek. Cleaning himself this way would be impossible he realised. He nearly sobbed when he suddenly noticed the pretty nurse besides him holding a pair of wipes.

“Here Owen, let me.” She smiled. Owen looked at her feeling both grateful and embarrassed. He still felt bashful when he saw her. She had cleaned his naked body thoroughly, she had even washed between his toes, and shed rubbed balm cream into his ass and now she had seen his mother humiliate him in public.

“Uh…...thanks.” He smiled shyly at her. The nurse thought his self-consciousness around her adorable but also very understandable. She couldn’t imagine how she’d have felt if she had been washed by an adult when she was 12. She remembered how he had moaned in almost as much embarrassment as pain when she cleaned and dressed his bare, horribly scarred ass. She had bathed him as quickly as possible and now she went about the task of cleaning Owens face up with the same efficiency.

Her hands were soft and skilled and experienced, but it still stung like hell. Every time a wipe so much as glanced against his skin Owen winced painfully but eventually the nurse got his face fresh and clean again. 

“Thank's.” 

“You’re very welcome, Owen.” She smiled at him and walked over to the light switch. Planning to leave Owen alone to get some sleep but she felt herself stop.

“Owen?”

“Hmmm” Owen responded with his eyes closed.

“When you said that your mom didn’t protect you, what did you mean? Has something like this happened to you before? Have those three boys hurt you before?” Owen shot up at the mention of the specific wording of “three boys”.

“How…how do you know about Kenny and his friends?” he asked, suddenly frightened.

“When your coach talked to the police, he mentioned he saw three boys running away? He also said there were three boys who had been picking on you. Mark, Donald and Kenny. Is that true?”

Owen realising there was no point in trying to hide how he had allowed three boys to bully him hung his head in shame, embarrassed at his weakness.

“Yeah,” he confessed.

“Have they hurt you badly before?” Owen flinched at the question, he didn’t want anyone to know the specifics of what was done to him but here didn’t seem to be any point in hiding it now. Plus, he hadn't gotten this much attention and concern from an adult in ages. Especially someone so pretty and kind. 

He nodded.

“What kinds of things?” In response Owen pointed to one of the cuts on his cheek, it was more faded than the other ones on his face and there were two other cuts just like it on the front of his thighs. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did they do things like that to you often?” She asked hesitantly. She could tell this was a very sensitive subject for Owen and she didn’t want to upset him unnecessarily. Still, she wondered how his mother couldn’t have noticed. She then realised the poor boy probably wasn’t taken care of properly. Owen was visibly underweight; _I wonder if he’s neglected?_ But her train of though was interrupted by Owens answer.

“No, not really. They only did things like that once in a while. They didn’t want to get in trouble but….” He trailed off then decided to elaborate, “they did things to really hurt me that didn’t leave bruises, or they only did in places where I could cover it up."

“I’m so sorry, Owen.” Then the nurse frowned, “Why did you want to cover it up?”

“Because if someone found out and told the teacher they would hurt me even more. Plus, it's not like anyone cared.” The nurse felt heartbroken at the sad way he said that, she wanted to comfort Owen. With his cuteness and innocence, he had woken some mother hen feelings in her, but she realised he probably didn’t want anyone else to touch him. Then something occurred to her.

“Owen, you said you didn’t tell because they’d hurt you even more. But you didn’t and they still did. Why do you think they hurt you so badly?”

“I don’t know, I lied about them hitting me in the toilets to my mum. It was Kenny, I think he’s crazy. He was acting really, really weird. He kept going from screaming at me to acting like my friend. There was also the ways he was looking at me and touching me…...” he trailed off realising what he had just said. Despite his injuries Owen sprung up out of sheer shock out of what he had admitted. His face was a bright crimson. He then quickly buried his head in the pillows and closed his eye. 

The woman wanted to ask him more, but she realised it would serve no other purpose than to cause him more distress and embarrassment. He evidently wanted the conversation over more than anything. So, she silently turned off the lights and left the room.

As she walked down the hallway all traces of ambiguity and doubt over what had happened to Owen left her mind. He’d been sexually assaulted. The odd-looking marks around Owens neck, back and buttocks had raised questions. She had overheard the police mentioning that they had noticed drops of semen in the shower stall he was found in. Everyone had hoped that it was a coincidence that some disgusting student had jerked off in the shower beforehand but all hope that Owen had been spared that abuse had disappeared at his mumbled comments. She felt tears forming in her eyes.

_That poor, poor boy._

Down at reception, the middle-aged woman manning the front desk was bored out of her mind. She only had an hour left until her shift ended and she could go home. She was lost in her mind, thinking about her bed. Then suddenly there was a little girl in front of her.

She was pale with dark blonde hair. She was dressed rather oddly, a hooded jumper and a skirt both looking very old and worn. She would have guessed her age to be between 12 to 14. She was staring at her awkwardly.

“Hello, can I help you?” The girl looked up, glancing around the room suspiciously.

“I think my friends here. When I was at home the police called. They said he had been beaten up really badly and he had been taken to the hospital. His name is Owen.” 

“Why yes. He arrived here this afternoon,” She then added apologetically, “but visiting hours are over. Can I ask how you know him?” When the girl didn’t respond she added.

“Are you classmates with him?” The girl seemed to flinch at being questioned.

“No, I don’t go to his school.”

“Then how do you know him?”

“We're…. just neighbours.” The girl responded.

“You must be a very good neighbour to come at this time,” she squinted in confusion when she realized another odd thing about the girl, “how did you get here? Did you get your parents to drive you?”

“No…. I just… came on my own.” She frowned at the girl’s evasiveness and wondered what that meant. She couldn’t have walked that length in the snow in her current outfit.

“Well, I’m sorry but I can’t let you go up there. Here’s the visiting hours and his room number if you want to come back tomorrow,” She handed the peculiar girl a timetable with a number written on it, “but I might want to wait for a few days. Your friend will need to rest for quite some time. Especially, after what’s been done to him.” The receptionist had heard from the staff about some of the things that had been done to the waifish child and it horrified her. What kind of 12-year-old would even think of doing that to another boy? Were they members of one of those cults she kept hearing about on the TV? _This country’s going to hell._

“What do you mean?” The girl had suddenly stood up straight. She was looking at the receptionist with an intensity that frightened her.

“Well it's like you heard. He’s been beaten up and there’s the other things that were done to him….” She realised she had let something slip that she shouldn’t have. The police were treating it as a serious assault and she realised she shouldn’t share details of the case to anyone. Especially to a little girl but the way she was staring at her intimidated her.

“What other things?” The girl's gaze could have melted stone, the middle-aged woman averted her eyes to avoid eye contact with her. She forced herself to smile.

“Its something for the police to worry about. A girl as young as you wouldn’t want to hear about it. Now, I’ll let him know that someone was asking for him. Can I have your nam….” She had looked up and what she saw caused her to freeze. 

While the thing in front of her still had the shape of a girl but its eyes were ancient looking, diseased, they reminded the woman of what her mothers had looked like after she developed cataracts. Only they seemed to glow with a yellow tinge. Her skin was pale, rotting looking, and her teeth looked decayed, but it appeared that they had been filed to fangs.

“I said, what happened?” in a voice so deep that it didn’t resemble a human. The voice penetrated through her skull and into her mind. She felt her jaw move and words flowed out of her mouth like wine.

“He was beaten by 3 other boys. He’s had several fractured and dislocated bones. A kidney received trauma and it may have been ruptured.” But the girl seemed to sense that wasn’t everything, she was gazing into the woman’s mind, her soul and she could tell she wasn’t being entirely truthful. Her eyes shone even more brightly.

“What else?” Her voice was a growl now. The woman no longer sensed that she was in a reception area at a hospital. The world was a void and all that existed in her mind was the girl staring at her.

“They tortured him as well. Humiliated him. He was found naked. They strung him up by his wrists. They whipped him with an antenna so badly he can’t even lie on his back.” The girl still stared at her, she sensed there was still more to be told. The woman’s jaw moved open on its own accord again.

“And the police , they think…..”she tried to resist telling her, whatever this thing is it obviously cares deeply for that unfortunate boy and she didn’t want to upset it but she felt the words flow from her mouth, “ they think they may have sexually abused him as well.” With that the creature broke its gaze with her.

The receptionist felt tears running down her face, she had doubled down feeling sick. She felt lightheaded, as if her thoughts had leaked from skull, and her body felt numb and unresponsive, as if she had just awoke from surgery. When she looked up, she expected to see the demon staring at her but instead she saw a small girl again. A girl who looked innocently and deeply concerned for her friend. There seemed to be tears in her eyes.

“Thank you.” She said sadly and walked out of the hospital. 

The receptionist was perturbed. What just happened? Did she hallucinate all of that? She knew she needed to get more sleep and her friends were commenting that she was watching way too many crime dramas on TV. She looked ahead to see the girl walking out. She wanted to apologise to her for having to turn her away and to assure her the hospital was treating her friend very well. 

But the girl had already departed and was leaving via the front door. It was then that she saw something else that startled her. Despite the fact the snow was falling heavily down that night the girl was barefoot. 

Owen was finding it difficult to fall asleep. The painkillers he had been given had mainly worn off and his body was back to being in agony. His skin felt like there was insects made out of fire dancing across his body. 

He had tried to make himself feel a bit more comfortable by taking off his clothes. They weren’t doing anything but irritate his skin. So, he took off his gown and his underwear and crawled back to his side underneath the sheet. It actually felt sort of nice. He usually slept in his pyjamas, but he thought he might decide to sleep naked permanently. 

But despite that his body still hurt. Moving hurt, breathing hurt and while laying on his side made him more comfortable, it was only in a very relative sense.

Mentally, he was being tormented with thoughts about what would happen tomorrow. He didn’t want to speak to the police and be forced to recount every detail of his abuse. He didn’t want to have to see his mother again for a while, he knew she was probably drinking right now in a sulky fit of self-pity. And what would his dad think? 

Owen piped up at that. He hadn’t considered what his father might say or do when he found out about what happened to his own son. It suddenly occurred to Owen there might be a silver lining to this. Once his dad found out what had happened to him and how utterly and completely his mum had failed to protect him he might finally put his foot down and take Owen from his mother and from the town he hated so much.

As Owen lay restlessly on his bed, he remembered how he had wept when he was told that his mother was going to have sole custody of him. He didn’t understand why. He loved his dad, he loved spending time with him. He knew he considered him a little weird, but he was always kind to him and did things with him that he liked. He bought him his telescope and took him out stargazing a few times despite how utterly boring he found it.

He had ran in tears to Tommy, hoping to get advice from the cooler, older teenage boy about what to do. He had been embarrassed that he had wept like a little kid in front of him. Tommy was an older boy, a tough guy. Owen didn’t really know why he had hung out with him. Had he seen him as a cute little brother like figure or just as someone to play games with when his peers had outgrown stuff like ping pong and were mainly interested in drinking and getting high? The older boy had been sympathetic and had even given him a long hug and allowed Owen to bury his little face into his jacked as he sobbed the worst of his tears away but afterwards had just bluntly told him.

“Your dad will never win. The law always fucks dads over. It sucks but you just have to deal with it.” Those words had stung Owen but he had realized the harsh truth in them. So, he had wiped the tears off with his woolen gloves and he had endured it.

He had endured it all. His mothers near manic alternation between forcibly smothering and babying him to almost willing blindness to how her son would walk into their apartment with his pale skin visibly reddened from a recent blow or with his clothes soaking wet after Kenny and his friends deliberately soaked him with water in the freezing cold, he had endured his father become little more than a voice emitting from a telephone and the loss of Tommy himself when he had to move away leaving him totally alone. He had endured it with the help of his sketchbook, and his mask, and his knives. He had become silent and withdrawn, at night he'd leave his lights in his room on to keep himself awake so he could delay having to wake up the next morning but for the most part he'd been a big boy. True, at times he would break, such as when Kenny hurt him until he wet himself, but that didn't seem something to be so ashamed off. He'd read how anyone, even tough guys like soldiers or cops, if put under enough pain will lose control of certain bodily functions. So he wasn't a pathetic freak, he was just a person. 

Well he wasn’t going to endure it anymore. Not after today, he promised himself. He didn't care how he did it but he was never going back with his mum he told himself, he'd rather die than go back to the apartment or his school. He didn't know how, maybe he could claim some of his old bruises were inflicted by his mom and try to get her arrested? But where would he go? He wasn't sure his dad loved him anymore. If he did it wasn't by a lot. Maybe he could just run away. He'd had confessed to Tommy a couple of times he wanted to run away. The older boy to his surprise had told him in no uncertain terms that it was a horrifically bad idea, when Owen asked him why. Tommy had looked a little bit embarrassed before stammering it was against the law and when Owen had looked confused and pointed out he broke the law all the time, Tommy had told him in the most serious tone of voice he had ever heard him use. 

"Look Owen, you're small and skinny and you're really.....," he had struggled to think of a diplomatic term, knowing Owens delicate looks got him of a lot of attention from bullies and he was sensitive about it, but he couldn't, so he just blurted it out, " pretty, for a guy. Kids like that, on their on..... bad things happen to them, real bad things." Owen had just looked at him confused, in his boyish innocence not understanding what those bad things were but he had deeply respected Tommy and took him at his word that it was a terrible idea. 

He only now, after what Kenny did, understand what "bad things" Tommy was referring to. The thought of something like that happening to him again frightened him so much it was like his heart stopped for several seconds. 

Finally, he entertained the possibility of running away with Abby. Maybe he was misreading what happened but after Abby had explained she and her dad moved around a lot and he had explained how much he hated life in Los Alamos, she had took him by the hand and it seemed she was about to tell him something before his mum interrupted them. _Was she going to ask me whether i wanted to go with them?_ Owen thought hopefully. He would have liked that, desperately, more than anything, but that was just a stupid fantasy. He couldn't just go with them, his mum would call the police and they'd find him. Plus, Abby probably wasn't even going to ask him that. They've known each other for two weeks. While Owen already saw her as a best friend that was more because of a distinct lack of competition, whereas Abby probably felt very differently towards him, he realized sadly.

While he lay on his bed. He heard something, a knocking noise. Owen thought he must have fallen asleep and started to dream because the knocking nose seemed to be coming from the window. He turned and despite how broken his body felt he nearly leapt out of his bed out of sheer shock. 

It was Abby.

It didn’t make any sense. He was on the fifth floor of the hospital but there was his new friend, perched perfectly on the window ledge outside his room. It was snowing heavily by now, but she wasn’t shivering or reacting to the weather in any way.

He was definitely dreaming, he decided. _This must be a lucid dream_. Maybe it was the pills the doctors had given him or maybe his head was injured. It had been dropped and kicked and stomped on by Kenny repeatedly.

Either way, he didn’t care. Real or not, his best friend was here, and he was so happy. 

His split, swollen lips curved into a smile at the sight of her. She still looked on and knocked the window again, an indication that she wanted to be let in. Without thinking Owen began to rise from his bed. It was odd, he felt his body was in pain, a lot of pain actually, with each movement he made but he didn’t really notice it. He was also aware he was buck naked; his only covering was the bandages on him, but he didn’t really care about that either. Besides, he was dreaming.

When he slowly lumbered over to the window, he opened it. The freezing air immediately hit him, but it felt surprisingly good and it was soothing against his warm, wounded skin. 

“Abby” He said breathlessly. She didn’t speak for a few seconds. She just looked up and down his naked body, noticing the mass of bruises, cuts, welts and scars it had become. She looked heartbroken.

 _Is she sad because she’s looking at me?_ Owen felt extremely guilty at the thought. Eventually, Abby opened her mouth.

“May I come in?” She asked quietly. Owen squinted her question, why would she even need to ask him that? He nodded as quickly as his sore neck and back would allow, even those miniscule movements generated a series of clicking noises that made Abby shutter. She also needed more than his non verbal confirmation to be allowed to enter the room. She added quietly, afraid of upsetting Owen.

“You have to say it…. that I can come in.” Owen frowned at the request, slightly confused, but immediately said.

“Abby, of course I want you to come in.” and with that she jumped in from the window into his hospital room. When she landed on the ground, Owen didn’t hear any impact sound.

Abby looked around the room, then at Owen and his wounds again, there seemed to be tears forming in her eyes. _I wish she didn’t do that._ He suddenly felt very self-conscious at his nudity and his weakened state. He used his one good hand to cover himself. 

“Uh…. Abby? Do you mind if I get back into bed? Standing really hurts at the minute.” Abby just blinked at that.

“Of course, Owen. Do you want me to help you?” Owen was touched by the consideration but the thought of being lifted into his bed like a baby by a girl his own age mortified him.

“No, thanks. I'll manage it.” Then he clumsily turned around to crawl back into bed.

The sight of Owens naked back made her gasp.

She remembered back to her own childhood, centuries ago when the united states of America was still the thirteen colonies. While traveling with her father to a friend’s plantation she had witnessed a slave being flogged for disobedience, she had remembered how he had looked after, with his back torn apart by his master’s whip.

Owens' back and buttocks reminded her of that slave.

Hearing Abby’s little gasp of shock and horror at him made Owen feel aware of how pathetic he looked. He started to become aware of the pain his body was in after all. Then he felt her hands lifting him. He was embarrassed at first but then noticed something. She was lifting him like he weighed nothing. Even the beefier medical staff needed another person to help lift him carefully, but she was doing it entirely unaided and even more weirdly she didn’t seem to be putting a lot of effort into it. Her grip was as light as a feather. 

She tucked him in, Owen felt embarrassed, but he couldn’t deny he felt nice and snug. He smiled awkwardly at Abby as she walked around the bed to face him.

“Owen, I’m sorry for coming. You need to be resting. I’ll leave now and….” But Owen interrupted her.

“No! No! Don’t leave, not yet! I want you to stay! At least stay a little bit longer!”

Then he heard his nurse's voice.

“Owen, is that you?” 

“Shit, Abby. You gotta hide,” When he saw her look at the window, he added, “hide underneath here!” He lifted his sheet and indicated at her to crawl in. When she did so, it just occurred to Owen the embarrassing situation he was in now.

 _She’s hiding under the sheet and I’m not wearing anything._ Owen had blushed a lot today at the various humiliations he had endured but at that realisation his face lit up practically like a Christmas tree light.

Then the door handle opened.

“Owen, what was that. Who were you talking too?” Owen tried to think of a lie.

“No one, I was just having a bad dream.” The pretty nurse remembering Owen wailing and crying in his sleep earlier instantly believed him.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Owen. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“No, thanks”

“Are you sure?” Then she noticed something. The rooms window was open, and it was letting snow into the room 

“Owen, why is the window opened?” With that Owen struggled to think of a good excuse.

“Uh..... I did that. The room was getting pretty stuffy and the cool air felt nice on all my bruises and stuff.”

“You could have just asked someone to turn the AC up, Owen.”

“Oh, thanks. I didn’t want to bother anyone.” With that the nurse in her mid-twenties cooed at him,

“You’re so sweet. But it wouldn’t have bothered us. Just ask when you need something and think about getting better Owen."

“I will, thanks.”

The nurse want to turn the lights on, before closing the window again. Owen had to stop her, Abby was snuggled up against him, her face pressed against his chest, and the only reason the nurse didn’t notice the large lump was because of how dark everything was.

“Sorry, can you not turn on the light? I really, really want to go to sleep and my eyes are still pretty sore.” He pointed towards his eyes, one sealed shut, the other bloodshot. 

“Of course, Owen. No problem.”

As the nurse walked past the bed to the window. Abby nuzzled her face even more tightly into Owens chest. Despite how warm, swollen and heavily bruised it was, Abby still thought it felt nice. Even underneath the heavy bandages she could feel how soft and smooth he was. She liked being close to Owen, she remembered how nice he had felt when he hugged her after she had vomited in the arcade car park. How the strands of his black hair tickled her cheek.

With her superior senses she could hear Owens heartbeat, she could’ even hear the grinding of his broken and cracked bones. Also, she could see perfectly underneath the sheet and she couldn’t help but look at Owens bare form. She realised how little of him she had actually seen before now. He usually dressed very modestly. His body was usually hidden by his thick pants, boots, oversized coat and a woollen hat and now she could look at him as much as she wanted.

She frowned. Why did she even care about something like that? She remembered throughout her extremely long-life hearing how older girls and women would giggle when discussing the various physical attributes of a man. That had just confused her when she listened. She had supposed that was part of being a woman and her condition condemned her to an eternity as a girl. 

She had cared about many of the friends shed made throughout the centuries. Some she knew for a few years’, others for decades, but she usually only saw them as fraternal figures at most. But not Owen.

As she gazed at his naked body, she couldn’t help but notice how he was almost fascinatingly skinny. He reminded her of some of the peasant children she befriended when she was still human but those were much leaner, poorer times. The modern age was a time of plenty. She noticed how beautiful Owens stomach was, it was utterly flat with no hint of fat on it and it looked highly kissable to her. Then she saw how well endowed he was for his age and size. It made for an interesting juxtaposition his large cock and balls nestled between his spindly legs.

As she continued ogling Owen, from his lithe limbs that still appeared graceful not matter how battered and bruised they were to the tips of his perfect, cute feet, she didn’t notice the sound of the nurse leaving the room and closing the door. When she did Owen instantly pulled the covers ups.

“Sorry, about that.” He whispered the words, not wanting to alert another nurse.

“That’s okay.” She then moved her body until her head was nestled on a pillow. She and Owen were lying in bed staring at each other.

Owen had thought Abby would get out of bed almost instantly but seeing her crawl in the bed to lie next to him made him break out into an enormous grin, so wide that it actually hurt his wounded face. _She likes being close to me._ They looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds before Owen started talking to her again.

“How'd you get up here, anyway?” Abby looked at him, trying to think of a reason before simply confessing the truth.

“I climbed up.” Owen just smiled weakly at that.

“Yeah, right.” Abby was happy at seeing Owen smile, it was good that he still could after his ordeal. After his torture…. She got angry again looking at how horribly swollen and brutalised his sweet innocent face was.

Owen saw Abby raise her hands to touch him. He almost flinched away but he decided he wanted to be strong for her and braced himself at having his injuries examined yet again. He prepared himself for the sudden burning pain whenever something made contact with his wounds but instead, he barely felt anything. Her touch was so light and gentle, almost inhumanly so. Compared to her the trained nurses and doctors hands seemed clumsy and rough.

He frowned in confusion. That wasn’t the only unusual thing about being close to Abby he experienced. When her face was buried in his bare chest as she hid from the nurse, he expected to feel her breath tickle against his skin, but he hadn’t felt anything. _That was kind of weird._

Abby was continuing to caress his face, her hands moving further running through his hair. Owen closed his eye and smiled happily. Then when her fingers were at the back of his head, he started to remember what it was like when Kenny’s rough hands were clamping his neck down as he forced a kiss on him. Suddenly he was back in the shower room chained and suspended like a piece of meat. Owen in instinct threw his head back to get away.

Only to feel a sudden burst of agony go through his body at the sudden movement. He opened up his eye and he was back in his hospital room. He wasn’t in the cold shower room as Kenny drooled and slobbered over his vulnerable naked body, he was lying in a soft bed with the girl who had fast become his best friend.

They looked at each other. Abby at her hurt, gentle friend in sympathy, Owen downcast ashamed of embarrassing himself in front of his friend.

Then he burst into tears.

As he cried, deep sobs that racked his body and caused his damaged ribs to ache horribly, he felt everything that he had experienced today, the agony, degradation and humiliation, come up and he couldn’t stop crying. 

Eventually, he felt himself stop, there were no more tears left in his body, he felt, and he looked up. _Abby will never want to see me again after this._

But Abby was looking at him with nothing but sympathy at him.

“Owen, I’m so sorry.”

“No, no, no,” he said, desperately, almost pleadingly, like he thought she would leave, “It’s not you, Abby! I like having you around, I really, really like it. It's just when you put your hand on me like that. It reminded me of when I was being beaten up and he was touching me….” He trailed off horrified that he let it slip what Kenny had done. He was so happy that Abby seemed so understanding and sympathetic to him, but he’d rather die than let her know about the sexual things Kenny had done to him.

“What do you mean he touched you, Owen?” Abby was already aware what he meant but she could see how much embarrassment it was causing him, and she felt that he deserved the dignity of talking about it on his own terms.

“He just…. he did things to me. In between hitting me, I mean. It didn’t hurt, not really but it was really weird, and it made me feel really, really dirty.” His injured face practically spasmed in embarrassment at revealing that much. Abby decided to not press the matter.

They just lay there in the bed for about 10 minutes. Nether said anything. The nurse had forgotten to draw the curtains at the exterior window and moonlight flooded into the room. Abby imagined just how beautiful Owen would have looked if he had been healed. She thought he looked angelic even when his face was lined with apprehension and wrapped up in his winter clothes at the dimly hit playground of their apartment complex and he would have looked even better now. His face illuminated by the moon and at peace.

Eventually, Abby felt like she had to ask the question.

“Owen, the boys who did this to you. Were they the same boys who scarred your cheek earlier?”

“Yeah.” Owen looked uncomfortable at having the memory brought back again, he mainly wanted to just relax with Abby and forgot about the incident if only for a short time. 

“Can you tell me their names?” She asked politely but that only seemed to upset Owen even more.

“What’s it matter Abby? The police will be out looking for them, they’ll be caught soon.”

Abby frowned at that. She knows how justice is performed in this era. At prison they’ll be housed, fed and given everything they need. That was unacceptable to her. Shed preferred how justice was done in her past, when prisoners were punished with flogging and hard labour. She decided she was going to kill them herself. She wouldn’t send Thomas to do it for her. She'll kill them as horribly as she could think off and draw it out as long as she could.

But Owen was obviously reluctant to tell her the names. So, she asked a different question.

“Owen, remember the first time we met? When you were stabbing the tree? Were you imagining that it was the person who was hurting you, the “Little girl”? With that Owen looked shocked and embarrassed. _She must think I’m some kind of freak._

 _“_ That’s what Kenny calls me!” He protested in his defence.

“Kenny?” Abby replied intensely and for a second her eyes looked slit and yellow. That frightened him a little.

“Yeah, Kenny. That’s his name.” Abby could see even speaking his name caused him distress, so she decided not to question Owen anymore. She had his name. That should be enough.

As they lay in bed, Abby began touching Owens face again, carefully not to upset or alarm him. Currently she was playing with the hair around his ears, she was twirling a strand of black hair around her finger. Owen found it a tad embarrassing but he also felt almost giddy at the fact that a pretty girl found him attractive and worthy of attention.

“You know, when we first met. I was so worried that was the reason you said we could never be friends.” He said with a smile.

“What reason?”

“You know, because I was stabbing a tree and pretending I was killing someone. Even I know that’s pretty weird. I thought you thought I was a psycho and were scared off me.” Abby broke into a smile upon hearing that rather unwarranted concern; the image was too absurd to her. The idea of someone being afraid of sweet, gentle Owen, with his marshmallow soft skin and big baby blue eyes was inconceivable to her. But she then frowned at Owens self-assessment.

“You’re not a psycho, Owen.” He only blinked in surprise at her comment.

“But I think about it. Killing people,” Owen looked utterly ashamed, “Doesn’t that make me a bad person?”

“Owen, you wanted to hurt someone who was hurting you, that’s normal. You’re a great person. You’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever met.” Owen was beaming at the compliment

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

As they lay together Abby realised she would have to go soon. As much as she would have loved to cuddle with Owen for the rest of the night she couldn’t stay. When she started to move out of the bed, he was already half asleep. 

“Owen?”

“Hmm?” He responded groggily.

“I need to leave now.” He didn’t really seem to hear that, so she slipped out of bed. She found that she couldn’t resist given his nude body one last quick peek.

As she stood on the window ready to depart. She remembered something, something that she had forgotten when she had realised the extent of Owens torture.

“Owen, I almost forgot I brought something for you.” His swollen, reddened, little ears perked up at that. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s your Rubik’s cube. I brought it with me.” And she left it on the pillow besides his face.

“Thanks.”

She smiled at him one last time, then she stood back onto the window ledge and jumped.

Owens' little fingers rested on the Rubik’s cube, feeling the plastic. It was hard and cold to the touch. _This feels way to real too be a dream._ But so much about what just happened didn’t make a lot of sense. He ultimately decided it wasn't important. All that really mattered was that Abby’s visit had made him feel so much better. _She’s like an angel._

Indeed, when Abby had left via the window Owen could have sworn he heard the flapping of wings.


	6. Owens Ongoing Trauma

As dawn broke, flooding the hospital room with natural light, Owen was already awake. He was a very light sleeper at the best of times and after what he’d been through, he was lucky he got in even a few hours of rest. He thought about trying to get in some more shut eye but the painkillers he’d been given had totally worn off by then and his body was back to being in agony again. _Still, at least the windows open._

Owen played with the Rubik's cube, clumsily fumbling with it. He was trying to get the colours right, the way Abby had shown him, but he was mainly holding and playing with it just to reassure himself it was real. _It feels pretty real,_ he frowned pinching at the cold plastic. So much of last night didn’t make sense. How did Abby get into his room, anyway? He was on the fifth floor and she entered in from the window. He can’t have been dreaming so what had happened? He kept telling himself it didn’t really matter, seeing Abby had made him feel so much better but he was still curious. He told himself he would ask her the next time he saw her. Then another thought hit him, that left him equal measures embarrassed, horrified and almost giddy.

_She saw me naked._

Owen glanced down at the floor, seeing his discarded gown and boxers. Yep, he had definitely slept in the nude. _But maybe, seeing I had all those bandages and stuff on me it doesn’t count._ _Besides it was dark in the room and she was underneath the sheets, so she couldn’t have seen much_. But they had cuddled and she had played with his hair, so she must think he’s good looking. Owen grinned so broadly at that his battered lips and cheeks hurt but he didn't mind. 

He had always disliked the way he looked, he hated how small and skinny he was, he hated how naturally pale he was and he especially hated his facial features, from his long eyelashes to his full lips, that got him teased so much. Even the most complimentary assessments of his looks concluded that he was rather odd looking. He remembered when he overheard his neighbour Virginia with her boyfriend after they had suspected (correctly) that he’d been watching them.

“Next time I see that kid. I’m gonna beat his bony little ass.”

“Oh, come on, Larry. The poor kids probably just lonely. You see him spending all his time alone out there as well, don’t you?”

“I don’t give a shit, Virginia. The kid's a freak.”

“I think he’s kind of cute.” He had just scoffed at her.

“He looks like a ghost.”

“Okay, creepy but cute,” she cooed, then added, “it’s just so sad hearing him singing outside.”

“Oh, for god’s sake. Virginia, just get another puppy.”

That was when Tommy had just left, and Owen felt most lonely and upset. He’d been red-faced listening at the conversation, but he’d also been rather touched by the sympathy shed expressed for him. Later that day he had approached her about to apologize to her. He didn’t really know how she would have reacted. He didn’t know whether he would make her uncomfortable or she would ask him why he’d been looking at her. She’d been accurate in her assessment that he was just curious about people so maybe she'd be interested in learning more about him?

Would she have wanted to be his friend? It sounded silly but Tommy had 5 years on him, and he had been the best friend he had ever had. As absurd as it was to even consider in hindsight, Owen had briefly entertained the idea of asking her out. In his recently turned 12-year-old mind he bought her some of his favourite sweets as a romantic gesture and walked over, his movements much more carefree and looser than they normally were.

As his little booted feet walked through the snow he started to warm to the idea. Larry was a jerk anyway and all they seemed to do was fight. It occurred to him that he didn’t know a lot about how adult relationships worked but he had decided he’d go down to the abandoned basement where Tommy and his friends hanged out and look at some of the dirty magazines they had left behind. Tommy had warned him not to look at them and a sweet kid like Owen was way too young for that sort of stuff but he wanted to be a good boyfriend so he would read them to learn.

As Owen practically skipped over to Virginia’s apartment on the ground floor, he was stopped by her boyfriend glaring at him. He had mouthed “Fuck off” at the skinny little boy and Owen had run back to his room. He had wanted a hug from his mum, but she had gone out with her friends. He’d been upset. Why did no one like him? He wasn’t mean or stupid, but he couldn’t seem to make friends. As he had lain in his room reading through his sketch book and popping his sweets into his mouth robotically in a vain attempt to make himself feel better. He realized Larry's assessment was correct. He was like a ghost, one that haunted the apartment complex, not merely due to his appearance, although his extreme paleness and conservative archaic clothes along with the way he softly sang to himself in the open that reverberated through the courtyard certainly didn't help but the way he was avoided by seemingly everyone who knew him.

 _At least now I have, Abby_. He smiled back at the hospital. 

He glanced around the hospital room he was in. Again, like last night he saw his reflection on a window panel and again he was horrified by the battered freak looking back at him . _Yeah, Abby definitely doesn’t just like me because of my looks. I look like one of those monsters in the film’s dad used to take me to._ He pulled his sheet up, still lying on his side and glanced as far as his sore body would allow him to. His upper torso was a mess but he knew that his legs were in terrible condition too. They were covered in massive cuts and bruises. His thigh had been stomped on so badly that the imprint of the soles of Kenny's steel capped boots could be made out clearly. He knew by how horribly they stun and how even the slightest touch caused him searing pain that his ass and back were a scourged mess. All that left were his feet. And who found feet nice looking, he wondered? Until a realisation that made Owen choke down vomit occurred to him. _Kenny did._

Owen remembered when he’d been stripped by Kenny and the perverted sadist had started at his socks and the way his gaze lingered at his bare feet. Like he had wanted to suck and lick them. At least Kenny had left those alone. _Yeah and he went to my mouth and dick and chest and back and ass instead_ , Owen thought bitterly. 

As he grew angrier the memories of the sexual things Kenny did to him were starting to come back to him. He felt Kenny’s breath on him, his rough hands exploring him, how disgusting and agonizing it felt when he had entered him. _Why did he do that? Were both boys._ Owen knew he would have to tell the police what happened to him, he had read stories he had later put in his scrapbook about criminals who had got off because the testimony wasn’t right, besides he was certain the doctors would have noticed something when they examined him and everyone at the hospital was just being polite around him. That made him feel horrible but there was nothing he could do about it. He wondered what people would think. They would sympathise with him when they saw his broken, battered body but when they found out about the other stuff, they would think he was a freak, a weirdo. _Even more than they do now._

Owen forgot all about how good Abby’s visit had made him feel and he started to sob quietly. 

Later the door opened, and the pretty nurse entered. 

“Hello Owen, I hope you don’t mind me coming in this early. I heard you and I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Owen?” But she didn’t hear a response.

He was lying on the bed with a completely vacant expression on his face, he was mouthing something, it seemed like “no”, and he was clinging onto to himself. She could see that he was doing it so hard he was clawing at his sides, so hard she saw some blood on the fingernails of his right hand. There was the occasional tear running down from his eye, but it didn’t seem like he was crying.

“Owen?” she said, much more concernedly. She walked over to him and only when she was right in front of him, he seemed to snap out of it. When he saw her, he seemed startled then embarrassed, he quickly rubbed the tears of his face and forced a very, shaky smile on his face.

“Hi,” He said so quietly that she strained to hear him.

“Are you okay?” She frowned at how stupid that question was. She wasn’t trained for this, dealing with a traumatised child.

He responded only with a slight nod, so gentle that it easily could have been missed. She sighed realising that’s the best she was probably going to get from him. Then she noticed his clothes were on the floor and his bruised, scarred upper body was completely bare save for his sling and bandages. She remembered how he’d told her he had let the window open last night to let in the freezing air to soothe his wounds and she assumed he’d shed his clothes due to how irritable he found them to be on his skin. She frowned, she would need to tell the doctor how much pain he was in. For the moment she'd go to get him an ice back and a pain killer. Then she noticed something, the air in the room was extremely cool and felt drafty. She looked at the window and frowned.

Someone had opened it again. 

Then she noticed something else, Owen had a Rubix cube resting against his bare, slender chest.

“Owen was someone else here? After I left was there another nurse?” With that questioning Owen snapped out of the trance he was in completely in. He quickly, although rather nervous and guilty looking in her opinion, stammered out a reply

“Yeah….it was another nurse.”

“And she gave you this?” Owens' red, bleary right eye became a saucer.

“Yeah, that’s where I got it from.”

“That was pretty nice of her.” With that Owen suddenly broke out into an adorably wide grin.

“Yeah, she was really nice.” The nurse would have questioned him more, but Owen just looked so content and innocently happy that she couldn’t bring herself to spoil it for him.

“Do you mind if I look at it?” With that Owen looked at her nervously like she was going to take it off him. She decided just to give it a quick look for a few seconds.

“You’ve got three sides done already? You’re very clever, Owen.” With that the shy boy just smiled, “My brothers 15 and he could only finish one side so soon.” Owens' smile got even bigger.

“Thanks” And with that she left the room to get him his pill and ice pack.

When she returned, she was happy to see Owen was still in better spirits. She offered him the painkiller. When he saw it, he squinted suspiciously. 

“It’s just to help you deal with the pain, Owen.” She said, trying to soothe him, but he still looked unconvinced.

“It won’t make me feel funny, will it?” Owen remembered how fuzzy he had felt yesterday. So much so that his first several hours mainly consisted of a blur in his mind.

“It’s not as strong as the one you were given when you first came in.” She added seemingly reading his thoughts. That seemed to satisfy Owen, who gave her a gentle nod, the shy boy's preferred way of saying “yes”. She then raised the plastic cup to Owens lips as he swallowed the pill.

He nodded gratefully for her help; she then gently placed the ice pack on his face. He quietly hissed at the sudden sharp pain, but he quickly adjusted to it. He had to admit it made his face feel a lot better. The nurse was prepared to leave but she saw Owen was still squirming slightly. 

“Is something wrong, Owen? " But the boy looked rather embarrassed at her before addressing her.

“It’s just, Miss. I really gotta pee.” 

“That’s okay, Owen. I’ll just get a bedpan.”

“A bedpan?” Owen looked confused, then he remembered what a bedpan was and was horrified. _She thinks I need a potty._

“No, no. I’m good. I just need a little help with walking to the bathroom.” Owen gestured at the door to his room’s bathroom. He then tried to manfully squirm out of his bed to prove his point, that he wasn’t a little baby. But when he did so, he felt a sharp jolt of pain, much worse than anything he had experienced when he had answered Abby’s call at the window ( had he reinjured himself?) and dropped down, squirming as helpless and weak as, well, a baby.

Seeing how upset and humiliated Owen felt made the nurse change her mind, she knew it wasn’t the appropriate decision, but Owen just looked so distressed that she couldn’t say no to him.

“Okay, Owen. I’ll help you up.”

When she finally got him out of bed, His good arm was draped around her as her left arm was around his waist. _Christ, he’s so skinny._ He was still naked; he had been embarrassed at first, but she assured him that she was used to seeing the human body in its bared form and it meant nothing to her. 

He smelt nice, she realised, leaving the window open all night had given him a nice clean natural scent, especially in his dark hair. He even felt nice, the arm still in its socket had been spared the brunt of Kenny’s beating and while he had got in a few hard kicks while Owen had laid on the ground that had left bruises, she could still appreciate how smooth and soft it felt. _Why didn’t he have any friends?_ Owen was such a cute, sweet, friendly boy. True, he seemed incredibly awkward and shy, but she couldn’t really be the judge of that seeing as she was interacting with him in very distressing circumstances. 

Maybe, he’ll have friends calling today. He arrived at the hospital during the evening and news of his assault and injuries would only really start to have begun to circulate around school. She remembered the middle-aged doughy woman who works at reception raving about how a girl had arrived on her own close to midnight demanding to see him. That had been rather odd. Then the tale had grown even more bizarre as the woman added that the girl had been in faded, old clothes, barefoot and shed even claimed she had looked like a demon. The other staff had just looked at each other when she said that, and they had all silently considered that it might be time for her to drastically cut her hours or possibly consider early retirement.

When they entered the room's ensuite bathroom and turned on the light Owen gasped. He’d seen his face only in the blurry reflection of the windows of his room and now seeing it in the mirror above his toilet he got to see the extent of how heavily his face was swollen, bruised and hurt. Owen thought he looked deformed. He raised his hand to his swollen eye as if to touch it.

“Will i look like this forever?” He whispered.

“No, no. Owen your face should heal over time.” The nurse swore, the doctor was afraid of some mild nerve damage but there was no reason to distress him. 

“What about my back? Kenny whipped me really, really hard but they’ll fade away too, right?” He asked apprehensively. Upon hearing that particular concern the nurse just looked at him in quiet sympathy which made him feel much worse.

“Owen, a lot of the cuts on your back and butt will fade away but some are just so deep that they’re permanent.” 

That revelation was a huge blow to Owen, that Kenny had essentially marked him for life and he would always have a reminder of what happened to him. _At least its just my back and ass._ He tried to reassure himself, he wouldn’t look at them very often and it's not like other people would be interested in what his ass looked like. Then he remembered how he’d seen girls playfully slap and squeeze their boyfriends when he saw couples at the arcade or at his apartment complex. _Would Abby like to do that to me?_ Owen had decided he wanted to go steady with her and he really wanted to be her boyfriend but if she knew he was scarred forever…. _But she played with my hair and cuddled with me last night even though I looked like a monster._ He decided he was overthinking things. He should focus on the situation at hand and he started to urinate. He gasped when he saw what the liquid coming out of his penis looked like. It was red.

As his blood saturated urine continued to flow, he felt himself trembling. Does this mean Kenny had damaged something inside that was really important to him badly? The nurse seemed to sense Owens fears and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“Try not to worry about it, Owen. The hospital will keep an eye on that.” Owen nodded back trying to be brave. It occurred to him how pathetic he must look, so he tried to change the topic.

“Are you sure there won’t be any scars on my face? I think i'd kinda like that. I might look like a badass.” The nurse professionalism broke at that comment and she couldn't help visibly smile at him.

“No, Owen. Your face will be fine.” She thought Owens bravado adorable but the idea of anyone seeing this incredibly sweet, sensitive boy with his slender build and cherubic face as a grizzled threat was just absurd. She had seen a picture of what Owens face had been like before his beating and he’d looked like an angel. That may have been why he was such a bully magnet. That and he was rather small for his age.

Owen pouted at seeing the nurse smirk at him for his comment. She politely changed her face back into a mask of professionalism when she saw that shed hurt his feelings. After he’d finished pissing, he glanced around the small bathroom and noticed the shower. There were straps on the ceiling above it and it had a small stool for him to sit on. _This must be for people who are really old._ He felt embarrassed at the realisation, but he wanted to shower. The sponge bath had got him clean physically, but he still felt dirty, filthy and used by Kenny and he wanted the dignity of bathing on his own.

The nurse could see Owen biting his cracked, swollen lips in apprehension, she could tell there was something on his mind.

“Is there anything else you’d like me to help you with, Owen?” 

“Yeah, can I use the shower? On my own, I mean?”

“Owen…I don’t think you should. Your bodies still really hurt. If you feel like you need to get clean there's another sponge bath scheduled tod….” But Owen, the quiet, timid boy interrupted her.

“No!” He loudly said, realising he had just shouted at the woman who had been so nice and attentive to him, he looked down at his bare feet ashamed. He then quietly added. “Sorry, but I just want to do it on my own. Please?” 

The pretty woman knew she shouldn’t permit it. Owens body was still too hurt for him to do exertions, no matter how mild, on his own. But she looked down at the boy and he just looked so desperate and broken and sad that she couldn’t deny him this small amount of dignity.

“All right, Owen. If that’s what you really want.” The way his little face lit up, with a trembling smile forming on his lips, at hearing that meagre allowance to his dignity was positively heart-warming even though most if it was still battered pulp. _Just imagine how sweet he'll look when he’s leaving the hospital, happy and healed up. How could his mom be such a selfish bitch when she has a little cutie like this at home?_

“But Owen," she added,” I'll need to stay to get you settled, Okay” The boy gave on his wordlessly little nods. The stool was rather oddly designed Owen discovered, it didn’t really have a bottom, so patients could clean themselves more thoroughly, and instead it was shaped in such a weigh that the weight was borne by people’s hips. Which suited Owen and his scourged back just fine.

He hissed regardless when the nurse gently helped him lower his body down, but he adjusted very quickly. He looked at the nurse giving her a very grateful nod. She told him that if needed any help that he shouldn’t be embarrassed and just call her. With that she left the small bathroom and Owen on his own. He then turned on the shower valve and the water began to cascade down his bare form.

The water was a nice cool temperature that felt rather soothing on his warm, battered skin but that wasn’t what Owen wanted. He wanted to feel clean. He turned the valve around even harder and the intensity of the shower increased. It kind of hurt but it would be worth it to get the feeling of Kenny’s pawing hands and gaze of his body. 

But as the shower continued that wasn’t what was happening. Instead as the drops of water continued to roll down Owens body it started to bring back certain sensations on the traumatised body’s mind. The water on his back became much warmer and thicker like the blood that Kenny’s antenna had produced after he whipped him. Owen gasped paranoid, reaching around despite the sudden sharp pain produced by the quick movement and felt his back to see if he was bleeding again. He wasn’t. 

Then the water became Kenny’s salvia. Deposited on Owens slender pale back from where he had licked and kissed and sucked all along his spine, his ribs and his ass. Then when the water trickled down to his buttocks and reached in between the flesh Owen whimpered as he felt the horrible sensation of Kenny’s warm, sticky semen clinging to his hole and buttocks again.

Owen bolted, he grabbed hold of the brush left by the nurse. With his hand clenching the wooden handle, so hard it almost cracked, he then raised it to himself.

_Gotta get clean._

As the nurse heard the intensity of the shower increase curious about what Owen was doing, she saw a figure approach the door of Owens room. She recognised who it was before the handle was completely turned.

It was Owens mother.

“Oh, for god’s sake.” She muttered to herself. The woman knew it wasn’t visiting hours yet, and it was still early morning. For all she knew her son was still sleeping. When she opened the door the woman still smelt faintly of alcohol, she looked dishevelled as if she had slept in her clothes.

“Mrs. Wheeler,” She said as diplomatically as she could, “It’s not visiting time yet. If you’d like to wait….” But the woman didn’t seem to notice what she had said.

“Please, please. Just let me see him. I need to see him. I need him to know I’m here.”

“I'll tell him that you’re here.” _Not that would make him very happy._ It was the one thing that everyone at the hospital found curious. Owens complete and utter indifference to his mother. He didn’t once ask for her. While she had seen children, who were underweight or poorly treated they still loved their parents or at least found comfort at their attention. But Owen didn’t seem to want anything to do with her.

“I need to see him. He’s my baby. I need to make sure he’s all right.” Her voice was resuming the babyish whine it had the other night when she had grabbed and embarrassed Owen. The nurse felt herself lose control of her temper.

“He doesn’t want you here!” Owens mother looked at her like she'd just been slapped. She had suddenly gone completely quiet and still like a dog about to attack. The nurse barely had time to blink when she felt her ageing hands wrapping around her throat.

“How dare you!! He’s my baby!! He loves me!!! He’s just in shock!! He loves me! Meeee!!!!” The nurse felt nails dig into her throat. The middle-aged woman hands became as tight as a vice.

“Security!” The nurse wheezed.

A second later strong, trained arms had pulled the alcoholic woman off the nurse, she breathed in heavily as she composed herself. As the guards escorted Owens mother out of the building, some of her colleagues came to her, checking to see if she was alright. It took a minute or two to convince them she was fine. Then she went back into the room. She needed to check on Owen, he must have heard the commotion outside, and she knew he would be mortified and embarrassed at hearing his mother’s voice. She went into his room and then the bathroom forcing a smile to her face.

“Sorry, I took so long. It was just a patient who was badly behaved,” then she saw what he was doing to himself, “Owen!”

The boy was scrubbing himself with a brush. Hard. So thoroughly and harshly it looked like he’d taken a layer off his skin. He’d scrubbed the bruised skin on the right side of his body which had absorbed the worst of Kenny’s beating just as much not noticing the pain he was causing himself. She also noticed the scrub was bloody. He must have reopened the cuts on his back. 

“Oh, Owen.” She whispered to herself. She took a few extra steps to approach him but he wasn’t paying attention, “Owen, stop.” He was still rubbing himself raw.

“Owen, please!” She grabbed hold of him by his head. He jolted up in response quickly, his open eye looking frightened and wild like a wounded animal. Then he stopped and recognised her.

It took a few deep breaths, every one of which was agony for Owen, before he truly calmed down. He looked down at his bare body ashamed. He looked embarrassed and vulnerable. The nurse didn’t know what to do or say to comfort him

“……Let's just get you back into bed for now, okay Owen?” The nurse said.

Owen audibly hissed and whimpered when even his uninjured skin made contact with the nurse. They moved slowly, she suspected he may have reinjured one of his cracked ribs, but eventually she got him back in his bed. 

He was still wet. She picked up a towel and gingerly patted him down as gently as she could. Regardless of how gentle she was he still visibly flinched and tensed in pain. He was trying as hard as he could to not let out any verbal sign of pain, but he couldn’t help letting out the occasion groan. Eventually, she got down to the most unharmed part of his body, his bare feet.

Not needing to be afraid of causing him pain there she took extra time drying them off, when she was gently massaging his toes, she heard a little involuntary sigh of pleasure escape from his lips. Realising he was enjoying it she dropped the towel down and started to gently rub his soft, bare feet. She saw that quickly seemed to make him visibly relax. As she continued to knead his delicate looking feet, she started to talk to him again.

“Owen, can you hear me?” She said gently to the boy. He’d yet to say anything to her and his face was buried into his pillow.

“Yeah” He quietly mumbled.

“I'll need to report what you were in doing in there. There’ll be people who can help you. Doctors for your mind as well as your body.” Owens ears pricked up and he looked at her horrified. _She thinks I’m crazy._

 _Maybe she's right._ Owen knew he was odd and awkward. The other kids at school were more than happy to remind him of that. He remembered when he had brought in his scrapbook one day. The one where he kept news clipping and articles of serial killers. The one where he drew pictures of Kenny and his friends being killed. He’d dropped it and it had been picked up by a teacher. She’d been horrified and another pupil had catched a glimpse of it, as well. That was when all other children had given him a wide berth. Owen was a freak, a weirdo everyone knew it then, some kids had even made bets on how long it took until Owen killed himself.

He’d been taken to the principal’s office. She had lectured him on how amoral it was for a boy of his age to be reading and drawing such things. She had threatened to ring his mother but he had begged her, practically on his hands and knees, not to tell her. She had relented. It was more convenient for her to turn a blind eye anyway, to chalk it up to boyishly macabre interests rather than glimpse into a hurting, fracturing mind. She'd given him detention, instead. Which had struck Owen as deeply unfair as Kenny had openly hurt him many times but had never gotten into any real trouble. _Why do adults care more about make believe stuff rather than real life?_

Then the nurse, seeing Owens' visible horror at the thought at seeing a shrink tried to reassure him.

“It's not like what your thinking, Owen. Its not rubber rooms or asylums. It’ll be people who will know how to make you feel better.” But the boy wasn’t comforted by that at all.

“Yeah. Sure.” He sounded deeply hurt at the suggestion, realising there would be no point in bringing the topic up any more she just silently continued to rub his smooth, soft feet.

Owen had gone quiet but now it seemed more like petulant silent treatment rather than a sign of trauma. She smiled at that, at least he was acting like a normal boy again, somewhat. She tried to cheer him up a bit.

“Owen, is there anything you’d want to make you feel better?" Owen tried to think.

“Isn’t Mr. Zorić coming here today?” He inquired.

“Mr. Zorić, your gym teacher?” She was surprised at that. She would have assumed Owen would hate or at the very least resent the teacher whose class he was attacked at.

“Yeah, he’d said he'd come down to see me today.” Owen looked so happy at the thought that it almost broke the nurse’s heart to have to break some disappointing news to him.

“It’s great that there someone's visiting you that you want to see, Owen. It’s just….” She trailed off.

“What?”

“The police want to talk to you. About what happened.”

“But why,” Owen said with tears forming in his eye, his voice breaking, “they know what’s happened to me. Zorić’s told them about what he saw. You all can see what he did to me. It’s all been recorded at the hospital and stuff, right?”

“Yes, but they’ll want to know exactly what happened. Also….,” She stopped, embarrassed at having to discuss these sorts of things with a boy who was still pubescent but decided Owen deserved to hear the truth, “They think Kenny may have done things to hurt you. Things that can’t be seen in scars or bruises.” She left her words hanging as she looked at Owens' downcast face.

 _She knows. Everyone at the hospital knows, already._ Owen thought ashamed. _And now i'll have to tell the police as well. About how Kenny me touched all over and kissed me and played with my dick and put his finger and tongue and his thing in my ass._ It would be humiliating and make him feel all dirty and violated again. Having to go through every detail. Especially in front of the police, tough guys. Owen felt a single tear drop down his motionless face.

“You don’t have to do it, Owen. Not today. They can come back when you’re feeling better.” She wasn’t lying to Owen. It was obvious to her and the staff at the hospital that Owen was still far too distressed and traumatised to undergo a series of invasive and embarrassing questions. They had insisted that to the detectives, but they were adamant. But after seeing how Owen had scrubbed himself raw at the shower…. There was no way they could talk to Owen right now. But the injured boy surprised her by saying forcibly.

“No.”

“What do you mean, “No”, Owen?”

“I mean, I don’t want to have to put off. I just want to get it over and done with. “He then looked at her pleadingly, “That should be the end of it right. If I talk to them, that’s the end of it. They’ll leave me alone, right?”

“I think so, Owen.” In truth she genuinely had no idea. She had never been in a situation like this before. She had only practised nursing for the last year and she lives in a minor town. She was fairly certain even if the police did leave him alone and it was enough to convict the animal who had attacked him, it wouldn’t be the end of this. A vulnerable, deeply cute (and photogenic) boy had been molested, tortured and beaten half to death by his peers in a small-town school. The second the media caught wind of this it would be a circus.

That would nearly kill Owen; she had no doubt. She could tell the boy was deeply shy even in normal conditions. Shed overheard the police mention that the Russian PE teacher had informed them that Owen was prone to sinking into furniture, hiding behind walls, freezing when being given attention and walking everywhere quietly with his head lowered. 

But the time for dealing with that came later. Now, she had to get Owens' mind off his upcoming interview.

“Owen, i'll go get breakfast now. Then ill come back and ill try to fix you up a bit before this afternoon.”

“Can you stay with me for the rest of the day. Please. It’s just If Mr. Zorić won’t come until this evening and my friend doesn’t come out during the day.” The nurse found the request to be very endearing and cute. _Aww, I think he has a crush on me._ Or he saw her as an older sister figure. Either way, she found it utterly adorable.

“I'll try to, Owen. There’s other patients I have to attend to but ill spend as much time with you as he can.” She smiled at him and he gave her a shy, fleeting appreciative smile back. Then something else occurred to her. 

Owen has a friend. There hadn’t been a mention of that, the police and his teacher were adamant that Owen didn’t have any. But Owens phrasing intrigued her, it wasn’t “my friend has to wait until school's finished” it was “my friend can’t come out during the day”.

“Owen, you have a friend. That’s good.” But when he heard those words. His face seemed to swell up in embarrassment. And paranoia. Almost like he had revealed a great secret.

“Yeah, A friend. He’s really nice. He is.” She couldn’t help but notice the emphasis on the word “he”.

“Why can’t he come out during the day?” The boy squirmed at first but then looked genuinely confused.

“I don’t know. I think he might have a medical problem.” Owen wasn’t even sure that was a lie. Did Abby have a medical problem? _She only goes out during the day, she smelt funny the second night I saw her, and she threw up when I gave her my candy_. 

“He’s not a vampire, is he?” She added teasingly _. Maybe, that’s what they bonded over_. _Owen looks rather gothic as well, with his raven black hair and snow-white skin._

“Heh, no.” Owen laughed ever so slightly at that.

As the nurse left to fetch Owen his breakfast. She felt his small delicate hand on her arm.

“Sorry, Miss. Can I ask you something?” His eyes flitted down like he was ashamed and embarrassed over what he was going to say, “Can you be here with me when I talk to the police? Please?” he added quietly.

“I’m not sure about that Owen. Usually they want a guardian around when they talk to a child. They might think that having your mother around would be what’s best for you….” She trailed off knowing exactly just how much comfort he got from his mother’s presence.

“But I hate her.” He said the words in a rather matter of fact fashion with very little anger or venom behind them. “I want you there. You’re one of the only adults who’s ever been nice to me.” She felt rather touched but also heartbroken that he had so little adults he felt like he could trust.

“I’ll have to speak to someone about it, but I think I could Owen if that’s what you really want.” Owen looked upset at the uncertain response, but he was grinning at the thought this woman who knew him for barely a day would do anything for him.

The woman then left and got him something to eat. It wasn’t much, it was just some cereal and fruit with yogurt, but Owen had such a small tummy that she doubted he ate a lot even at the best of times. _That and his protruding ribs._ Regardless, when Owen saw it, he ate as much as he could to please the nurse. Which was about a third of the already tiny portions. 

She saw that he had tried to force himself to eat a bit and that was enough for the moment. She took the food a way and went about the rest of her duties.

The rest of the morning was rather busy for Owen. Firstly, after being told that he had reopened his cuts again, two more nurses were summoned to disinfect and redress and balm the wounds. Unfortunately, for Owen it wasn’t the pretty nurse he had grown so fond of. It was a woman who looked old enough to be his grandma and she was rather mean looking in his eyes. When her rough hands went over his buttocks and back and thighs it didn’t feel as remotely as soothing or nice when the young women had done it. She had even scolded him like he was a little boy for being so reckless, to the other nurse’s horror at seeing a deeply traumatised twelve year old being lectured to so harshly, like he was a naughty 4 year old. The nurses visit had concluded with them putting on a pair of baggy underpants and a new freshly washed gown on Owen.

Next there were more tests and examinations by the doctor. The physician was a middle-aged man and he found interacting with Owen rather awkward. He didn’t really know how to deal with someone in Owens' age bracket. He was too young to be soothed or comforted by toys or play. In fact, he might find it rather insulting and condescending, but he was still innocent and sensitive enough that asking him direct questions about what exactly had been done to him would embarrass and traumatize him. 

As Owen mechanically obeyed every instruction from the doctor, answering only in wordlessly, slight nods when he could help it, a few more things had been determined. His broken hand would need surgery. _They’re going to put pins in me._ They also determined his kidney had definitely been ruptured but he didn’t think surgery was required, rather it would be better to let rest heal him. The doctor was also immensely irritated to note some of his ribs had been reinjured. Owen sheepishly confessed to him that he had got out of bed to open the window. The doctor had told him he needed to rest more and told him he’d be monitored more closely. 

He had been returned to his bed and told the exact time the detectives would be coming to get his statement. It would be a few hours from now. Owen didn’t know what to occupy his time. He was adjusting to the constant discomfort and pain he was in and while it still really, really hurt he was getting accustomed to it. He tried to play his murder games, but the light was so bright in his room that he could barely make out anything in the reflecting surface of the room’s windows, so it didn’t really work.

He tried imagining himself as a detective or maybe a vigilante like Batman hunting Kenny down and killing him. Although if he was being honest with himself, he really wouldn’t know where to begin. He didn’t actually know that much about his tormentor. All he really knew about his personal life was that he had a brother who was in a gang. Even so he knew at the end it would be with Kenny in a dark alley, like a noir film. He’d get his knife and stab in the neck over and over.

“That’s it Kenny, you’re dead. You can’t hurt anyone ever again.” Rather than being delivered in a harsh whisper like he usually did when he played his game he said those words in a childishly melodramatic growl like a boy collecting candy at Halloween. He even stabbed into the air with his pen wildly and childishly like a little kid.

“What are you doing, Owen?” It was the pretty nurse, to Owens mortified surprise, he jolted quite a bit and the pen slipped from his hand and skid across the floor

“Nothing,” He said embarrassed. His cheeks burning. 

The nurse had only seen Owen at play for several seconds, but found what she saw to be so utterly innocent and sweet that she couldn’t believe it had come from a boy who had been trying to scrub his skin off a few hours ago. She then gave Owen something.

“What’s this stuff?” Owen inquired.

“I got you a few books. I think it's be the kind of stuff you’d like.” Owen looked at them, they were gothic horror and detective stories. He broke out into a massive grin. 

"Thanks!"

“You’re welcome,” she added, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be with you, Owen. My superiors granted my request to be in the room with you, but I have to make up for it by working more during the rest of the day. I hope you don’t mind?” Owen was already engrossed in one of the books she brought him, and his only response was to smile and give her a little nod. She went over and ruffled Owens soft hair, delicately so as to not disturb the bruises on his scalp. Owen beamed at that. He wasn’t used to physical affection, at all. Certainly from an adult. The last time he could remember was when he and Abby hugged, and he had been the one to initiate it to try to comfort her after his now and later sweet made her vomit. Despite the nurses hand barely touching his skin it felt really nice.

When she left him to his devices Owen, at first, mainly spent his time enjoying the books given to him but as he counted the time down in his head, he started to get increasingly nervous. He was going to have to tell them everything, a prospect that he found utterly humiliating. Worse what will his parents do when they find out? Didn’t the police have to share information with his legal guardians?

He groaned miserably as he thought more about it. His mother was a devout Christian, she found homosexuality to be disgusting. When she found out what Kenny had done to him, she would go insane. _It’s not like I wanted him to_ , Owen sighed sadly but he knew that wouldn’t matter that much in her eyes. He would always be tainted. 

And his Dad? What would he think? His father was pretty masculine, and he knew he’d always considered Owen pretty odd, nerdy and weird despite loving him. He knew his small, delicate looking frame didn’t look at all like it was related to his father’s large, solid body. Would his father disown him out of sheer disgust? He was always pretty awkward around Owen, even when he played with him and took him out to places. He hadn’t been expecting a lot of physical comfort or sympathy from him even when he found about the beating and the whipping but after hearing about the molestation, he already was pretty certain he would demand why Owen didn’t fight back any harder _. It’s not like I could help it, I was naked and tied up and I still got a good kick in._

Owen groaned, he was overthinking things, he knew it. He tried to relax and think only of the possible good things that might occur. He wouldn’t go back to Los Alamos high school after this, no one would make him. He wondered if his parents would sue over their failure to protect him. Owen smiled at the thought, it served them right, especially the apathetic old principal. _But what if it gets Mr. Zorić in trouble?_ He frowned, suddenly feeling guilty.

But at least it would get Kenny put away for a long time maybe until he died. When he tells them about how he had talked to him like he was a friend or lover even after scourging him until his back was bloody and raw, they would know how insane he truly was. Kenny might be going to a mental institution for the rest of life. Owen hoped it would be like one of those bedlam style asylums he had read about. He got an enormous amount of joy at the mental image of Kenny being lobotomised, having his brain turned to mush by electrical shock treatments or screeching as they dumped him into an ice bath. _Serves you right for taking all my clothes off and tying me up in the first place._

But even this idea did little to calm or soothe Owen. He felt his mouth going dry and time itself seemed to slow down.

_Just tell them the truth. They’re the police. They deal with stuff like this all the time. They’ll understand._

Owen kept repeating the saying in his head until it became a mantra. Owen was so obsessed with those words he didn’t notice he had started to say them out loud.


	7. Confession

As the elevator in the hospital began its ascent from the ground floor Detective Mackey and his partner Detective Wym stood near motionlessly in between several other visitors. Both were rather uncomfortable at the upcoming interview with the horribly beaten boy waiting for them.

Mackey was old, in his late 50s with a hairline that had long since turned grey and thin. His facial features were rather thin and austere looking, it wasn’t the face that would comfort someone when engaging in conversation. His partner on the other hand was a whole different story. She was in her early 30s, black, with large expressive eyes. He was uncomfortable around his partner, not just because she was a woman, although he was far into his career before the concept of female officers had even been entertained but also because he found her gentler, more empathic methods too soft for the real world. He much preferred to use fear and force to get a confession out of people. 

Although, in situation such as these a softer hand was probably for the best. He wasn’t used to talking to children, especially one as deeply hurt as the boy they were about to talk to. Especially, after what had been done to him.

 _What the fuck is wrong with this country, today?_ The man though disgusted, he had never been particularly religious, but he was wondering whether Reagan had a point that the USA should embrace its Christian heritage. Hell, if it kept sadists and perverts like the monster who tortured that poor kid underground, he could turn all of America into a theocracy for all he cared. _Kenny, the kids name is Kenny._

The boy’s friends had been interrogated all ready. They had been found wondering the streets late at night, they didn’t seem to be hiding from what they had done. If anything, both seemed very eager to confess what had happened and what the leader of the delinquent trio had done to Owen. What they told him had made him sick. He wasn’t entirely sure if their quick confession was driven by guilt or an attempt to get more lenient punishments for what they had took part in.

The blonde one Mark seemed the most contrite. He had even appeared deeply upset at what the boy had endured. He had even asked if he could visit Owen to tell him how sorry he was. He had been told icily no, under no circumstances. He hadn’t been very useful; his actual involvement with the assault was rather minimal he had scattered Owens clothes in the pool so he couldn’t escape easily out into the cold and to embarrass him. And he had kept watch outside for any sign of the Russian gym coach approaching. 

The other one, Donald had much more information to give. The fat metal head, with his long creasy hair had disgusted Mackey. During the interrogation he had entirely too much pride in the fact that he had, or so he claimed, no idea that Kenny was going to go as far as he had. When Mackey had pointed out he was still admitting to having planned to beat and humiliate a boy half his size, his face had turned pale and he had stammered out an awkward reply.

“Yeah, but it was just Owen. We beat his little ass all the time and we'd never been stopped before.” He forced a grin on his face that the detective immediately wanted to slap away.

 _That was probably true_. In the picture he had seen, Owen had all but screamed bully magnet to him. With his small, very slender stature, his meek almost delicate features and how deeply vulnerable and sensitive he looked, with his shy, little forced smile and big, baby blue eyes. The poor kids’ weakness had probably been detected like blood in a shark den.

The fat bully had explained that he and Kenny had waited in the lockers until Owen was alone. He was always a bit late since he was embarrassed at having to change in front of the other boys. Then they had grabbed him and dragged him screaming into the shower room, to deliver a beating. 

“Just enough to give him a few bruises in his ribs and stuff, I didn’t know he was going to beat him half to death.” He elaborated for what felt like the 12th time.

“How noble of you.” The man had said with forced politeness. He then bid him to continue his account of events.

“Well, like I said. I thought we were just going to give him an ass beating but things got weird really quickly.”

“Weird?”

“Yeah, weird. He grabbed Owen and made him stand underneath a shower. Then he pulled him up and tied him by his wrists. So, he was on his tip toes. Kenny said it was a....... stress position. Yeah, that’s it.”

“Then he whipped him?” He asked. He’d already been told the injured boys back had practically been torn to ribbons.

“What? No, he didn’t to that for a while. Dude, what part of weird aren’t you getting?”

“I’m getting that you’re being interrogated as an accomplice to a serious assault. So, I would be rather more polite if I were you.” That seemed to wipe some of the arrogance off the cocky child.

“Yeah, yeah.” He stammered. “Well it’s like I said, things got weird. Owen was tied up, so he was facing Kenny. Then Kenny started to take his clothes off. It wasn’t like he was just doing it to embarrass him or so the beating would hurt him more, it was more like he really, really wanted to see what Owen looked like naked. He was staring at his toes and his dick like he wanted to suck them.” 

That did cause the man to momentarily lose his composure out of sheer disgust. But he recovered quickly, he had put his classes back on and commanded Donald to continue his recollection of events.

“I told Kenny that it was gay, the way he was looking at him. I fucking told him. But that just made him mad. Madder than I’ve ever seen him, and Kenny has a really nasty temper. He told me to get the fuck out and keep watch. Which I did.”

“So, you didn’t see what your friend did?”

“No, but I heard stuff. Really fucked up stuff. I mean that counts, right?” The detective replied that it might and so Donald continued in as much detail as he could.

“Well, the whipping didn’t begin for like another 5 minutes. Christ, that was so fucked up. The sounds Owen made I’ve never heard before. And Owens a little bitch but he can take a hit. We’ve beaten the shit out of him before and he never made a sound.” The glare he received from the detective at that could have frozen fire.

“…. anyway, like I was saying. I didn’t hear that much beforehand, but I could make some stuff out. Kenny seemed to be talking to Owen like he was a friend. He was asking him about what he ate I think…. but anyway, I also heard other stuff. Like smooching noises, like Kenny was kissing him.”

“Kissing?” The detective repeated incredulously. He knew that bullying boys would go to extreme measures to embarrass their victims, but this was the first time he heard of someone so young using their sexuality to torment someone else.

“Yeah kissing. But it was after the whipping that things got really strange.”

“How so?”

“Well after I heard the whipping stop. Kenny starting to say things like he was saying sorry to Owen for hurting him so bad. But after that I heard licking noises. Like a dog.” The detectives blood felt like it was running cold at that, but he nonverbally bid Donald to continue.

“Then I heard more kissing noises and these weird sucking noises. After that Kenny started to speak to Owen again. I couldn’t make it out, but it sounded like that gay way guys talk to their girls in romance movies, you know?”

“I think I understand the nature of your description.”

“Sure, man. But after that I heard a zip being opened and clothes being ruffled. A few seconds later Owen started to scream again.” 

At that both Detective Mackey and Wym just looked at each other in sheer horror. The kindly black woman almost teared at him but she remembered the importance of maintaining a stoic controlled façade in front of a criminal or suspect.

“Go on.” Mackey all but growled the words.

“Well that only continued for like 30 seconds before Mark came running up. He saw Zorić returning to the building. When I told Kenny, he started to scream at me to not come in for a few seconds. While I waited Mark caught up and we both came in.”

“This was when Kenny started to beat Owen, correct?”

“Yeah. Oh, wait. You’ve already spoken to Mark?” He asked stupidly.

“Correct. He seems to be at a lost for what provoked Owens beating. Perhaps, you could enlighten us?”

“I think so. When I saw that he was naked and tied up and shit. I told him how gay it was, and he started to go insane. Then he picked up Owen to tell him to lie for him. I don’t know what good that would have done since he was completely out of it. Anyway, Kenny started to, like, stroke his lips and eyelashes and stuff. When he saw that we were looking at them together he went fucking batshit. He started to kick and stomp and punch him as hard as he could. I thought he was going to kill him…...wait, is Owen going to die?”

“Owen Wheelers condition is not your concern.”

“Well after that we ran as far was, we could get away from Zori…”

“And then you were both frightened by Kenny’s increasingly volatile and erratic behaviour, I know” he snapped sharply. He probably should have let him tell him his version of events both he found the boy in the interrogation room so disgusting that he couldn’t stand a second more in his presence than he absolutely had to.

“Wait, does that mean you know about the cum?” The detective seemed to tense at that, to Donald’s confusion.

“No. There was something that we felt your friend was withholding from us. Whatever it was, it seemed to upset him deeply, he was in tears.”

“Mark cried,” He laughed at that, “fucking pussy.” His blood ran cold at the absolute look of contempt on the faces of both the detectives facing him

“Well…. after we started to talk to him about how crazy he was acting. I saw some tried up cum on his pocket. He got super defensive at that. When I asked him whether he had actually fucked Owen. He said…. what was it….?” He struggled to remember the exact words, he felt that was important. Then it returned to him.

“I started but you fucking assholes ruined that for me.”

As the door of the interrogation room slammed shut both detectives felt sick. Detective Wyms actually felt some tears forming in her eyes in sympathy with a boy she had yet to meet.

“That poor, poor boy,” then she felt her eyes harden. “What kind of an animal….?”

Detective Mackey was almost at a lost for words himself. He thought he had seen the worst of humanity, cruelty at its most excess but this was something else. And committed and performed by children at such a tender age. He shuddered. Then he turned towards his partner.

“Well catch him. Quickly. You’ve heard what those brats said. The kids fucking deranged he'll be found in no time.”

“Yes, yes. I know that,” She said irritability, tired of her kindness and empathy being perceived as weakness or naivety by her gruff partner, “but what about the boy? We can’t talk to him tomorrow.”

“Why not?” He said, honestly confused. If he was in Owens shoes, he would want to tell the police everything to speed up justice. “We just need to get him to confirm what these kids are saying is true. It’ll be quick. You should probably be the one to most of the talking.”

His partner nodded at that. He wasn’t particularly delicate when it came to talking to children or people who were traumatised, and this case involved a boy who combined both of those categories. 

She sighed; tomorrow was going to be a long day.

When they entered the fifth floor of the hospital, they saw an attractive nurse in her mid-twenties waiting by Owens room. She smiled politely at them and escorted them into the room. Then they saw Owen.

 _Fuck._ Mackey had seen the photo of Owen that had been given by the school to the police he could sew the boy was small and delicate looking but in the photo he was wearing a large silver coat and a thick woollen cap that added some girth to him. Without them and only clad in a thin hospital gown he looked positively doll like. He was covered in bandages and his right arm, as slender as a reed like the left, was in a sling. 

More importantly there was his face. While the photo had made him look almost otherworldly, fawn like even, the face they saw was grotesquely bruised and swollen, particularly in the right side which looked as if they belonged to a car crash victim. And his eyes. One was swollen shut, the other was blood red.

The boy looked up at them. He didn’t verbally address them, but he did acknowledge their presence by giving them a very slight, gentle nod silently.

Detective Wyms introduced herself and Mackey on his behalf to Owen and explained what they were doing here. Owen for his part was so quiet that Mackey thought he might have been a selective mute or the abuse he endured how traumatised him into silence. Until he responded with a quiet “yeah” when he was asked whether it was okay if they asked him some questions. It was barely above a whisper and Mackey had to strain to hear him. _This is going to be difficult._

They noticed Owens mother wasn’t there. That struck them as odd. Then they recalled that woman had answered the officers who had been sent to collect her drunk. When she arrived she threw a drunken scene that humiliated her son and the morning after that she assaulted a nurse, the one in front of them right now judging by the bruises on her neck, and had been escorted off the premises. The police had noticed that Owen had never once asked about her. _Poor kid._ But that was a problem for social workers to deal with.

Detective Wym produced a recorder and she addressed Owen directly.

“Owen, for this interview. Is it okay if we record what we talk about? It’ll make things easier.”

The boy only responded with a nod.

“That’s good, Owen, but for the interview. We need you to talk. Is that, Okay?”

“Yeah,” he nervously stammered, “sure.” 

Mackey would have told him to speak up. He was confident that the machine would struggle to record his quiet voice, but he could plainly see that it was as much as they were going to get out of the boy.

Wyym continued.

“Now Owen, we already have a timeline of events do you mind if you confirm them for us?”

“Sure”

“It started around 5.10 after your strength building class had finished, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Your gym coach Mr. Zorić told us he walked with you to your locker. He said you looked very nervous. Can you tell us why that was?”

“Uh….” Owen bit his cracked lip, “Kenny and his friends have jumped me before. You know, in the toilets, at the stairs.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Owen. When Zorić finished, Kenny and his friend Donald attacked you They grabbed you and dragged you to the shower room. Correct?”

“Yeah. Donald was there to.” Owen had thought so much about Kenny that he had almost forgotten about the other two boys.

“Then Kenny tied you up and suspended you from a shower.”

“Yeah”

“Then Kenny took off the rest of your clothes,” Owen visibly blushed at the female detective reminding him of that but she continued, “we have spoken to Donald and he claimed the way he looked at your body was…..” she struggled to think of a diplomatic way to phrase it ”inappropriate.”

Owen only heard the dim sound of his breathing for a few seconds, as he realised it was time that he was going to have to tell them about the disgusting things Kenny did to him. He had to manually force his jaw to move when he replied.

“Yeah, Kenny. He was staring at me in ways that made me feel…. dirty. He kept looking at my crutch, most of all.” He saw the looks of horror on both their faces. _They think I’m a freak as well._

Owen didn’t know that both detectives were feeling only sympathy for him, not judgement. Both of them had wished that Donald had lied or exaggerated about what happened but that wasn’t looking to be the case.

“And then after that Kenny kicked Donald out of the room and made him stand guard.”

“Yeah.” His voice was getting more embarrassed and nervous sounding.

“Donald claimed he heard Kenny whip you several minutes later.” She saw Owens hand reach to his back like he was feeling phantom pain. “But he couldn’t really make out what was going on beforehand. We need you to tell us what Kenny was doing.”

Owens face turned red, his red eye widened in embarrassment, his mouth opened as if to speak but no words came out. Mackey decided to intervene.

“Listen, Owen. We need you to tell us what happened. I know whatever it is probably horrible but you need to be a big boy,” he flinched at his own words, knowing how condescending they sounded and both women, his partner and the nurse, glared at him for making the boy even more uncomfortable, “Its important, Owen. We want to put Kenny away for as long as possible and the more we know the easier it will be to convict him.” He noticed the boy’s little ears perk up at that.

 _Put Kenny away for as long as possible._ Owen thought hopefully, he was wondering what would happen to Kenny. He was wondering whether the fact he was still technically a kid would help him get a more lenient punishment. _But he’s evil, like an adult, and he did all those adult things to me._ But the thought of having to go into humiliating detail about what happened made him feel sick. He felt his breathing become more rapid.

The nurse noticing Owens distress, put her hand on his arm. She was getting angry at the detectives for visiting Owen and upsetting him like this. Disrupting his recovery. But then she felt Owens small, soft hand grasp hold of hers and squeezed hers ever so slightly.

“Okay…” He almost whispered, “Okay, I’ll tell you what happened.”

“That’s very brave of you, Owen” Wym added.

“When Donald left the room Kenny just…watched me for a bit. Then he started to touch me.”

“Touch you how?”

“Like all other my chest and stomach and sides and stuff. He just kept rubbing me there. He really seemed to like touching my ribs," he shuttered at the memory, almost feeling Kenny's fingertips tracing him again, " Then he started to talk to me like I was a friend.”

“What sorts of things?” Mackey asked. He vaguely knew what Owen was about to say, Donald’s confession had been very accurate so far.

“Like why I was skinny and what kind of food I liked, and whether I wanted a new nickname. He played with me for a bit some more and then he grabbed me by my neck and he…. he…” Owen blushed; he had just been given a glass of water, but his mouth felt very dry. 

“He kissed me.”

“He kissed you?” The man repeated disgusted, immediately feeling guilty at the obvious embarrassment he caused the young man in front of him.

“Yeah, he was holding me down. I didn’t want to. I didn’t!”

“No one thinks you did, Owen.” Wym assured him, glaring at her partner.

“Well I didn’t know what to do. But when he started to stick his tongue in my mouth, I kicked him,” he momentarily looked very proud of himself , “Kenny looked really shocked, I never stood up to him before then. But after that he got his antenna and hit me really, really hard on the knees. Then he started to strangle me with it. I didn’t…I didn’t fight back after that.” He lowered his eyes in shame.

“You did the only thing you could do, Owen.”

“So did Kenny whip you after or did he do anything he else?” Mackey added.

“Yeah. He started to…...grab my dick.” The swear word sounded very odd come from the soft voice of the sweet looking boy in front of the detectives. “He started to play with it. Like he rolled it around and stuff. Then he lowered his head like he wanted to bite it off.”

 _Bite it off, huh._ Mackey was surprised at Owen's innocent interpretation of Kenny’s action.

“Then he looked angry and turned me around. That really hurt. He didn’t whip me yet. He started to touch me back like he did my front. He touched my spine and ribs. Then he….” Owens visible skin was so pale he could have easily been mistaken for a cadaver, but it was suddenly bright red, “He started to touch me all over my ass. He kept doing that until his finger was almost up my butt.” 

“Then he stopped. I don’t know why, it frightened me, so I turned around. Kenny looked really angry. Then he started to whip me. It wasn’t fair, I did everything he wanted me to. I didn’t fight back anymore. I didn’t!” Owen felt a single tear go down his cheek, but he also felt so angry. That he was scarred for life when he hadn’t done anything.

“It wasn’t your fault. This boy, Kenny. He’s a monster. You couldn’t have stopped him.” She moved her hand towards him to comfort him, but he recoiled at the gesture. But his grip on the nurse’s hand tightened and he seemed to nuzzle up closer to her. 

“Owen, I’m sorry we have keep making you tell us these things, but Donald insisted that there was some time between hearing you are getting whipped and when they entered into the room. Didn’t anything else happen?”

 _No, no. Please don’t make me tell_. Owen had abandoned his attempt at appearing brave in front of the police and started to sniffle and whimper quietly. He even felt tears trickling down his cheek. Then he felt the nurse tenderly wiping them away.

“Can’t you see you’re upsetting him? You have what you need.” But Owen raised his voice again.

“Its…okay. But this is it, right? You just need me to tell you and you’ll go away, right?”

“That’s right, Owen.”

“Well, after he finished. He snapped back into being all nice to me again. He started to kiss my cuts and scars like he was trying to make them better. Then when he got to my ass, things started to change. He started to lick at them as well. He started to lick all over my ass not just where he whipped it but all over. He even started licking up and down my……” Owen trailed off.

“Then he started to kiss all over my back until he was on my neck. Then he started to talk to me. About how sorry he was. He said he wanted to make it up to me and then he…..” Owen squirmed in his bed in embarrassment and apprehension. 

“He put his…. thing in me. It was really hard, and it really, really hurt. He started to push in and out until Don knocked at the door.”

There was a stunned silence in the room. The nurse who had been gently messaging and squeezing his hand for comfort had gone very still. Detective Wyn was the first to say anything.

“My god.” She whispered.

“Anyway,” Owen suddenly started talking much, much faster, now simply wanting the officers to leave him alone. “After that they started talking. Don and Mark seemed angry at Kenny. Then he pulled up by my hair. Then he started to beat me. He kicked me in the balls and the ribs and when I got into a ball, he started to stomp on me and kick and punch me really, really hard.”

The black detective turned the recorder off. Owen was already burying his head in the pillow. He evidently wanted to be left alone and wanted to rest after being forced to reveal what had been done to him. Nevertheless, she felt like she had to say something to him.  


“Owen, I’m really sorry about what happened to you, but we’ll catch this boy. I promise.”

“Sure.” He said in an apathetic tone. Until it occurred to him what she had said. 

“You said catch him, but I thought you said you’ve been talking to Donald.”

“Yes, we have him and his friend Mark in custody but Kenny no where to be found. His brother has gone missing too.” Owen face paled at that and he started to tremble.

 _Kenny’s brother, Jimmy!_ Jimmy was a monster too and if he and Kenny were partners together and if they were blaming Owen for the police looking for them… He started to panic, his breathing increased, and he was weeping openly now.

“Owen don’t worry. Your protected they won’t hurt you.” She realised that this boy probably didn’t have the most confidence in the competency of authority figure to protect him but she had to try to reassure him, “ We have cops looking for them, they’ll be caught soon.” But Owen didn’t seem to even acknowledge her words, he just continued to cry vacantly.

“Owen, I….” But the nurse interrupted him.

“You’re upsetting him. I think you need to leave now.” She said those words in a diplomatic, polite tone but there was fury in her eyes.

Owen didn’t even hear or notice them as they left. He did feel the nurse had begun to stroke his hair while humming to him. Like he remembered how his mum used to do when he was 5. It was a bit embarrassing, but he liked it. He smiled contently as he nodded off. If he had looked up, he would have seen the nurse was crying. At the sheer suffering this sweet, innocent boy had endured. 

Soon the nurse heard gentle, soft snores emitting from Owens cute little nose. When she was sure he was sleeping undisturbed she left the room. She wanted to stay with him, but she had other duties to attend to. _He looks like he’s sleeping well, at least._

When Owen woke up, he felt cold air against his skin, which felt bare. He opened up his eyes wearily and he looked down to discover he was naked again. The room he was in was a bathroom, but it was a lot grimier than the one at gym. _What is this? what happened?_ He tried to move but he felt restraints on his wrists, ankles, elbows, thighs and neck. Panicking he struggled weakly before he realised, he felt a cold, hard sensation encompassing the entirety of his back. He was strapped down to a gurney. 

Owen remembered reading about a serial killer who would drug his victims before taking him down to his basement to skin them. _Has Kenny found me? Is that what he’s going to do to me?_ He tried to scream only to feel a leather taste in his mouth and he realised he could barely move his jaw. He’d been gagged. Odd, he hadn’t felt that when he had woken up and he didn’t notice anyone putting it on him.

As he blinked the grogginess out of his eyes. He noticed something. The weapons and tools. Lots of them and they all looked like they were designed to inflict lots and lots of pain. He saw daggers, pliers, screws, torches. Some soaking in the urinals. Owen would have vomited if not for the gag in his mouth. Then he saw in front of him, Kenny and his brother. 

Owen knew it was pointless and he knew how much enjoyment Kenny got from watching but he couldn’t resist trying to buckle out of his restraints and run. He was bound even more tightly than he had been at the gym, but he still struggled enough to get his slender chest pounding, his soft skin sweating and his large cock swinging. All a feast to Kenny’s eyes.

Kenny approached him, Owen immediately screeched and begged him to leave him alone but all that came up was an unintelligible muffle. The sadist placed one finger on his forehead, and he traced a bead of sweat produced by his panicked exertions all the way down to his feet. Kenny smirked while gazing into Owens pleading face and proceeded to begin to suck at his captives cute little toes. The one part of his body that he hadn’t enjoyed at the shower room.

As Kenny licked and sucked and kissed at his bare feet Owen tried to relax, not very successfully. _At least with the gurney Kenny can’t do any more stuff to my ass._ He then noticed Jimmy was just staring at him smirking as his little brother continued to slobber and lick at his feet like a dog. That’s odd. Kenny’s brother was a sadist but one with dignity. He had assumed he would have beaten his brother up for all the gay stuff he had done to Owen, but he was watching with abandon glee.

Suddenly, Kenny had stopped kissing his feet and was now moving upward along his pale slender legs, probing and tracing the limbs with his lips and tongue with the thoroughness of a serpent . He went over his calves and his inner thighs. Before he was at his groin and then with a relish, he took Owens scrotum in his mouth. Owen immediately clenched his eyes in disgust. There was some flickers of slight pleasure that confused him but mostly it just made Owen feel horrible and filthy and sick. Then he felt something else, it felt like nipping sensations that sent little spikes of pain through his body but suddenly he felt utter agony and the feeling of Kenny’s teeth clamping down hard.

 _No, no. Please dont bite, Please! Ill do anything!._ Owen tried to scream but all that came out were howling sounds like a wounded animal.

As Kenny continued to bite down. Owen felt something trickling down his legs, it felt warm. He wasn’t sure if it was blood or his urine. He was struggling even more now. He almost felt a strap coming unloose. The he heard something. Someone was calling his name.

“Owen!”

Weird, it sounded like the nurse.

Then he felt hands grab his shoulders. They weren’t hard or rough like Kenny or Jimmy, they were soft. Suddenly he didn’t feel cold metal on his back but rather a soft mattress and sheets.

Then he woke up in his hospital room.

_A dream. It was just a dream._

He blinked the sleep from his eyes. Then he noticed something, he was soaking. He immediately looked down towards his crotch to see if had wet himself. The prospect both mortified and horrified him, he didn’t want to appear so pathetic in front of the pretty nurse. When he looked down there wasn’t a damp stain. _I must have just been sweating a lot then._ That was a relief.

He gratefully took a sip from the plastic cup the woman had lifted towards his face.

“Thanks.” He muttered shyly.

Then he looked around. It was snowing heavily outside and it was starting to get dark.

“How long was I asleep?”

“A few hours,” She looked at him as he tried to avoid eye contact, ashamed, “That was a pretty bad nightmare, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Then he tried to change the subject.

“Um, is it still visiting time? I was hoping to see Mr. Zorić.”

“Why yes. He’s waiting outside. We told him you were asleep, and he said he’d wait until you woke up. I’ll go fetch him now.”

“Thanks!” Owen grinned broadly. 

As he settled down, he wondered if there would be any more visitors. His mother? _God, no._ He was indifferent to her presence at the best of times and after shed drunkenly embarrassed him publicly it would be a while before he was willing to so much as tolerate her. Then when he saw the sun beginning to set completely, he realised something else.

_Maybe Abby will visit me tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the most dialogue ive ever written for a single chapter. Would people mind commending what they thought? Im wondering whether it staid true to the characters in the film.


	8. Abbys Wrath

**Previously that night.**

A lone figure was frantically searching and clumsily fumbling in the dark in the junkyard. The majority of the abandoned vehicles in the area were clad in thick ice and the heavy snowstorm was powdering the piles of cars so much they resembled surreally large and grotesquely out of proportion snowmen. Nevertheless, the lone figure, a well-muscled adolescent male around 16 years old, was desperately peering into every single one of them with his flashlight. He even grabbed some of the doors frozen shut and pulled at them with all his strength to open them. Seeing nothing he started to scream into the dark night.

“Kenny! Kenny! It’s me! If you’re here, get the fuck out now!” He screamed the message several times until his voice was hoarse. Realising that there would be no answer. He cursed silently to himself and resumed his frantic search.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” He muttered to himself. Each curse punctuated by a punch to his own face until his nose was bloody.” Dads going to think I’m to blame for this.”

Jimmy and Kenny’s father had always given his oldest son an undue amount of blame on the influence he had over his younger brother. True, Jimmy was a thug. He readily (and proudly) admitted to being one, but he had never developed the singular obsession with someone that Kenny had. It slightly disturbed him how Kenny had developed an almost stalker like attitude with the pale, skinny, weird kid. He had often seen Kenny come out of school staring at Owen, not like he was planning on beating him but just staring, like a predator.

Earlier that night, he had received a phone call. It was from Kenny’s friend Mark he had called from a payphone and he had sounded extremely disturbed. He had told him he had beaten the weird boy half to death, and he’d told over really weird shit. How Kenny had stripped the guy naked and tied him like something out of a cheap porno. How he had whipped his skinny back and ass to shreds with that antenna he had stupidly got him for his birthday. How they had seen cum on his pants and he’d confessed to beginning to fuck him.

It had all sounded really disturbing but when Mark had called him Jimmy was rather drunk and had missed the distress and horror in the calling boys voice. He’d assumed the blonde boy had been joking, that he prank called him to get Kenny in trouble. They must have had a falling out and he wanted to hurt Kenny. Not that he could blame them, his brother was a very hard guy to like and be friends with.

Only half an hour after he had talked to Mark, he heard a car drive up and knock the door. When his dad answered the door, the cops had told him that a boy in Los Alamos high school had been seriously assaulted and was at the hospital. They strongly suspected his son Kenny was too blame and they wanted to talk to him. With that, his dad had whipped his head up towards the stairs and screamed up.

“Jimmy, where’s your brother! What the hell has he done!!” Jimmy recognised that tone.

_Fuck, he'll think I gave him the idea! Or I knew what he had planned and didn’t do anything. Or I just should have been a better example to him._ Jimmy could already feel the sting of dad’s belt on him. On instinct he quickly pulled up the window of his room and climbed out as stealthily as he could. When his feet landed on the snow, he had tip toed around the house as quietly as he could and then when he saw a clearing he bolted as fast as he could.

As he ran, he knew it was stupid, but he couldn’t help it. He had almost as low self-control as his little brother did at times. This would certainly get him some of the blame now. But he by the time he was on his third street he decided he was in too deep to go back. The cops and his dad would think he had something to hide and so he continued to pump and move his legs.

He decided he would need to find Kenny and take him back home. He would tell everyone it was his idea and his idea alone to beat the shit out of the little kid. _And what was the other fucking stuff Mark told me?_ He had been pretty drunk when he had received the phone call but running through the snow had sobered him up significantly and he started to recall the other details. The weird kid had been naked, tied up, whipped and there had been cum stains on Kenny’s pants. That caused him to stop in his tracks.

“Kenny’s, a faggot?” He whispered to himself. That drew bile to his throat. Maybe…., maybe it was just really, really fucked up mind games he was playing with Owen. It wasn’t out of real attraction. But Kenny had been obsessed with him for years and Owen was a very pretty boy. “Prettier than all the girls in class.” His little brother had been overheard describing him.

 _Jesus Christ._ Jimmy decided the first thing he do when he saw Kenny was beat the shit out of him before dad got the chance to. For disgracing his family and embarrassing him. _People will think he learnt that from me._

But where to look? He was fairly certain Kenny wouldn’t try going back home; he wasn’t that stupid. He might be going to hide out in one of the places he had showed him a few times. He assumed his little brother in his madness would just try to stay there and hope things would blow over. _Let’s see, Kenny can’t drive so there’s only a few places nearby he can get to._

Jimmy decided the junkyard was the most logical destination for Kenny to go to. It was near a bus stop and a short walk after that. He would go there. _Then I’ll get Kenny back, dad will see I had nothing to do with it. He won’t beat me, not after that._ He had clung onto the idea like a child clinging onto a security blanket.

Only to find when he got there was no sign of him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He continued to whimper in between hitting himself. After getting tired of that he unleashed one final blow on the frozen windshield of the car in front of him so hard he almost broke his hand.

Then he remembered the RV, that’s where he and his friends hung out. They stocked it with soda, snacks, alcohol and pot. It didn’t look like anyone had entered into it. The door was undisturbed with a gleaning sheen of ice on it, but he was so desperate that he kicked the door down anyway.

And it was empty. Jimmy fell to his knees, whimpering.

“No, no, no,” he muttered. Then he got up and started to madly rip the place part, he tore off doors, cupboard. “Fuck, Kenny. Just fucking be here! Please!” Then he heard a quiet voice calling out.

“What are you doing?”

“Wha….” The voice definitely couldn’t have belonged to Kenny, his voice was already breaking with the onset of adolescence while this voice sounded soft and gentle like a child’s. Then he saw who it belonged to.

“The fuck?” He whispered to himself. It was a girl, she looked about 12 years old. She was pale, slender with blonde hair. Then he noticed something else. She was only wearing a thread bare jacket and miniskirt. She didn’t even have shoes on. A gust of wind past by the junkyard, sending a chill that rattled Jimmy to his bones, but the girl didn’t even seem fazed or looked like she had even noticed it. 

The situation was so bizarre that he didn’t how to respond. He just stood there with a torn-out drawer in his hands. He must be going crazy through stress or maybe his friend had spiked his drink from when he had been drinking earlier. But this didn’t feel like a dream or hallucination.

The girl seemed to get angry at his silence. She started to march silently, like a predator, over to him. He looked down at the ground, it was rough and there was broken glass everywhere, but the girl paid it no heed as she advanced on him. 

“I said what are you doing?” 

“N... n... nothing.” He tried to avert his gaze but there was something in the girl’s eyes that stopped him. He felt like he couldn’t lie to his girl, as if attempting to manipulate or deceive her was as evidently foolishly as sticking your hand in an open fire. “Im….im looking for my brother, Okay? I think he might be in trouble.”

At the mention of the word “brother” something changed in the girl. Her posture become more hunched like an animal ready to pounce and her eyes seemed to have become slitted like a cat.

“You’re his brother? Kenny?” The anger in the little girl’s voice frightened him for some reason. _This is stupid. She’s like half my size._

“Yeah, Kenny’s my brother,” He felt himself regain some of his dignity, maybe it was out of protection for his little brother but he stood up straight and puffed his chest out, “Why what do you want with him?”

“He hurt my friend.” She said with a great deal of sadness. 

Suddenly she didn’t seem so intimidating. She looks shed be the kind of girl to be friends with that little freak. She wasn’t quiet as pale and she had a more athletic build then his slender, borderline malnourished looking, physique but she had the same gothic vibe as Owen had. She was also wearing slightly archaic looking clothes, although hers looked genuinely old and worn. Like they were from an earlier time period rather than the store-bought clothes that made Owens mother got him that made him resemble a little old man.

“You’re friends with Owen?” Odd, Kenny had been adamant that his target had no friends. Then he felt something snap in him.

“Wait, how the fuck did you get here?”

“I heard the police on their radios talking about finding a “Kenny” when they were driving. Then I saw you leave and followed you.”

Jimmy frowned at that; how would it be possible to hear the cops talk while they were driving in a car? Also, the bus he had used had been empty besides himself and the driver.

“How’d you follow me? Is there someone else here?” He said suddenly nervous.

“I flew.” She replied matter of factly.

That annoyed him, she was with someone and he was going to find out who. He dropped the drawer in his hand but not before grabbing hold of a knife.

“Look bitch. I’m really sorry what happened to your friend. Really. I’m going to beat the shit out of Kenny when I find him but you’re gonna have to tell me who’s looking for him besides the cops.” He raised the arm holding the knife threateningly.

Then he saw a quick blur, heard a sharp crunching noise and he felt the knife falling out of his hands. He arm started to sting.

 _How the?_ Did this girl know martial arts or something? He heard on TV about a new one that a Jap invented where you manipulated someone’s joints. Aikido, was it? Did this little girl know it? Well, no more games, he would beat the shit out of her and get the information he needed that way. He raised his arm.

And when he saw the condition the girl had left it, he screamed.

It had been completely shattered like it was glass. He could feel crumbs of bone where his forearm used to be intact. It looked as if the only thing his hand was still attached to was skin and a few scraps of muscle. Then he felt the pain. He didn’t know there could be such pain. 

“You bitch. Ill fucking kill you. Ill fucking skin you alive.” He screeched and threatened as the girl looked on with an apathetic, dispassionate gaze on her face. 

After his incoherent rambling lessened, she approached him like a parent who was dealing with a child’s tantrum. She took hold of his shirt and lifted his muscular, tall body up until he was dangling by his toes. She did so with the use of one slender arm.

“Where is he? Where is Kenny?” She demanded.

“H... how,” Jimmy felt tears going down his cheeks, in a mix of pain and terror, “How are you...”

“Tell me.”

“I…I don’t know. I swear to god I don’t. I’m looking for him too. I….” That didn’t seem to be believed by the girl. She twitched her wrist ever so slightly and Jimmy felt his entire body being thrown threw the air like a rag doll.

He flew and skidded over the harsh surface of the earth. His skin and face was torn and ripped by all the metal, glass and ice on the ground. He would have travelled even further if his bodies momentum hadn’t been interrupted by a massive tyre. As his face knocked against, he felt the metallic taste of his own blood in his mouth and a few of his teeth were loosened. 

This had all happened in a manner of seconds but when he looked up the girl was directly in front of him. Before he had time to scream or react, he felt something clamp on his throat. It felt like an extremely cold hand but there was no human living that could grip this tightly. He couldn’t wiggle out of this grasp unless he was willing to break his own neck first.

“I said, where is Kenny? Where is he?” She repeated but now her voice was so deep it didn’t sound like it belonged to a human never mind a little girl. 

“I don’t… I don’t know. I really don’t. Please believe me. Please.” Jimmy wept as he felt his trouser go damp.

Something in the girl’s eyes changed and she relaxed her grip. He looked up, his throat felt like he’d swallowed razor blades it was so sore, as he rapidly took in the crisp freezing cold air and he saw the girl staring quietly at him. She looked frustrated.

“I believe you.” Jimmy could have cried with joy at that but then he felt something grab hold of his hair, it pulled him up so tightly he was worried his scalp would be ripped out. 

He didn’t have time to see but he felt something sharp rip into his threat. It hurt, a lot. He felt teeth so sharp and strong they could have belonged to a tiger scrapping against the bones in his neck.

 _She’s eating me_. He realised. 

Those where Jimmy’s last ever thoughts.

Twenty minutes later, miles from the junkyard. Thomas opened the door when he heard the ring of the bell. It was Abby, her dress and her face were soaked in still drying blood.

He couldn’t even get angry. He knew when Abby had heard about her new friend getting hurt that she wouldn’t behave rationally. But he still got annoyed when he saw how little effort she made at disguising her actions. _I’ve been doing this too long for her._

“I see you were inconspicuous.” He commented acidly.

“I made sure no one was watching.” 

With that she walked into the bathroom of their tiny apartment, stripped and hosed the wet blood of her body. She then walked back out naked, as Thomas awkwardly averted his gaze as she put on new clothes. When she finished dressing, he started to talk to her again.

“So, is it finished?”

“No, I just found the brother. The boy who did this is still out there.” With that she saw a spasm of anger ripple through Thomas grizzled face.

“His brother?” He almost growled, “And you’re willing to risk bringing that sort of attention to us to get this boys attackers brother?”

“I asked him if he knew where he was. He tried to stab me instead.” Immediately, Thomas facial expression softened. Even after all these years he still felt some chivalrous sense of protection for Abby, despite knowing she could tear him apart like paper.

“Well, as long as you were careful cleaning up.”

“He was looking for his bother in a junkyard. I made it look like a pile of cars collapsed on him.”

“That could work.” Thomas started to feel slightly relieved. From the sounds of it, this Kenny and his brother were scum. The sort of people that no one really missed or indeed would ask any questions no matter how bizarre the circumstances they died in where. He remembered they were often the sort of boys Thomas would procure blood for, when he was younger. 

_When Abby still loved me._ He thought bitterly. 

“And are you still going to look for this Kenny?” He enquired.

“Yes, of course.”

“Well before you hunt for him perhaps you should consider the advantages of letting him roam freely.”

“Advantages of letting him roam freely? After what he did to Owen!!” She noticed his face flinched at the sound of her new friends’ name.

“I’m simply saying that this boy is obviously deranged. He might get blamed for my work. He might divert attention and we can stay here longer. With your new friend.” He winced at the very sound of that word.

But Abby stopped and considered it. Thomas made a very good point. She didn’t want to leave this place. Not yet. She didn’t know long she could stay. _Maybe, Owen might come with us._ She had heard him express his utter hatred of Los Alamos even before he was tortured. She can’t imagine he would need much persuasion to go with her. But what about Thomas? He was already getting very jealous at the attention she was giving Owen and if he had to live with him……. She wasn’t entirely sure whether he would resort to killing him, but she didn’t want to take that risk.

No, she'll stay as long as she can. Until she figures something out. She wanted to kill Kenny to give Owen some comfort, but she realised, despite the games he played with his knife, he was a very gentle natured boy. She doubted he would take that much glee in hearing about his tormentors’ death. 

She'd just have to cheer him up in smaller ways. 

When Thomas saw Abby walk over the kitchen counter where she currently had some of her precious puzzles and trinkets on it. She took one and put it in a bag, along with some cash.

“What are you doing?

“I’m going to visit him at the hospital tomorrow.” Thomas looked like someone had slapped him.

“No, you won’t.”

“Why not?” She had been calm talking to him, but she felt irritation creep into her voice.

“It’s a hospital. Blood and wounded people everywhere. It might cause you to reveal some things.” He explained plainly like she was a child.

“I’ve just eaten, Thomas.” She was getting angry at her friends petty jealously.

“If you say so.” She decided to ignore that comment.

She walked back to her room to sleep until it was time for to visit Owen tomorrow, but she looked back at her friend.

“Thomas.”

“Yes?” 

“You know I still love you.” He just looked at her at that.

“No, I don’t.” He sighed, looking hurt. That did upset Abby

“I do, Thomas.”

“Then why do you care so much about this boy?”

“Owen.” Abby replied.

“Owen. Why are you spending so much time with him if you still love me?”

“I do but you can love people in different ways. A man loves his wife differently than his daughter.”

“You never looked at me like you look at him. Before I turned into this.” He gestured at his wrinkled, sagging face. 

Thomas remembered when they were both children. How they had interacted it had been loving but like siblings or best friends. While he saw how Abby looked at Owen now. How she tenderly held his hand, gazed into his eyes, he swore she even stared at his ass at times.

Not that he could really blame her. He had been a gangly, ugly child and while Owen was awkward, he was very slender and fine featured.

“Thomas, I could still turn you. If that’s what you really wanted.”

“No.”

“Why not?” 

“Do you think id want to spend an eternity like this?” He gestured at his wrinkled features again.

“But I offered to you, when you were young. And you said n…”

“I know what I said.” He interrupted sharply; his voice tinged with regret.

“Then why are you staying with me? If you think I don’t love you, anymore?” When he looked up at her again, she saw a tear in his eye.

“Is there anything else in life for me, now?” At that Abby walked over and put her hand on his face like they used too as children.

“Thomas, I know you won’t believe me, but I do love you. For ever, you’re the boy I’ve been with the longest and when you die it will break my heart.” He sighed wanting so much to believe her but he couldn’t. 

Abby didn’t know what else to say so she walked back into her room. She couldn’t sleep not just because sleeping at night was against her unique physiology, but she couldn’t rest at knowing how hurt her friend was. Both of them. 

But at least Owen would be easier to cheer up. He was such a sweet, kind boy. _And beautiful._ She was certain that she would tell him about her nature in due course. She was hoping he’d want to be turned by her. Seeing how Thomas had grown bitter and old throughout the decades had broke her heart.

She was certain no matter what she wouldn’t allow that to happen to Owen.

She waited for the sun to rise before she went to sleep.

When she arrived at the hospital later that evening she had put on some boots and a thick winter jacket. She didn’t need them, but they would make her less conspicuous. Thomas was right about that. At the reception area there was a man who had looked like he’d been in a fight. He looked like he had been the one who had one in it judging by how relatively minor his wounds were, but his face was still covered in blood. Shen noticed a single drop of blood escape from his nose.

Fresh blood.

Abby felt herself tremble at the sight of it. She had just eaten someone last night, but she couldn’t resist staring at the bloody man. Thomas warning may have been delivered cruelly but she had to admit he had a point about a hospital being a very tempting environment for her, perhaps this wasn’t the best idea. But she forced herself to calm down, closed her eyes and starting walking towards the fifth floor.

The young nurse Owen had grown fond off was walking around the fifth floor. She was still horrified about the information that the poor boy had told the detectives. _How could anyone recover from that, let alone a sensitive child?_ She glanced back at his room where he was still talking with the Russian gym coach he looked up to. It had made him happy to see him. She didn’t mean to be rude, but she overheard what they were discussing. Zorić was mentioning he had a friend who was opening up a gym to teach Judo. He said Owen might want to learn it since it heavily involved in turning an opponents weight and strength against them which would suit him since he was so little. Owen replied enthusiastically that he’d like to.

It was so good to hear him so happy. But then she remembered how he had wailed and thrashed in his sleep and what if he sees something that reminds him of Kenny, and he bursts into tears? And what about his homelife his mother was a drunken disgrace, and it was evident from Owens scrawny body that he wasn’t treated well by her. And what about his father? No one had been to contact him yet. The school only had his mother’s contact information and she refused to tell anyone her ex-husbands phone number. 

Then she saw a small girl wondering the corridors. She was glancing around the rooms fleetingly like she was lost.

“Hello, Can I help you?” The girl looked up at her quickly, suspicious but her tone of his voice was very subdued and quiet.

“I’m looking for Owen wheelers room. I’m a friend.”

The nurse was startled at that at first. She was surprised at hearing Owen had a friend; he was very evidently lonely. _No, wait he mentioned he had a friend_. But he had very specifically said it was a “he”. Why would he lie about that? His mother was religious so maybe he was just concerned that having a female friend would seem suspicious in his mothers eyes. _Or maybe he has a little girlfriend_. 

She frowned again didn’t Owen say he thought his friend had a medical problem, but this girl looked very healthy. A testament to Abby recent devouring of Jimmy. She was fair skinned,true, but she wasn’t as remotely pale as Owen as. 

“Oh, yes he’s right down there. I'll take you down there.” As they walked down the corridor she continued to talk to the girl.

“It’s a very good thing you’re hear, Owens has had terrible thing done to him. Evil. But now that he has visitors, he should start to feel better.” She noticed the girl stopped on her tracks her eyes widened, like they were panicking.

“Others?”

“Yes, his gym teacher. He seems very fond of him.” Then she looked at the girl and noticed something she was covered in snow. Her clothes while thick were soaking. _Did she walk all the way through the snowstorm?_ She must be a very good friend. Even more oddly she didn’t seem to notice how cold her body should be, she wasn’t shivering at all. 

_Odd girl_. But Owen himself was quite strange himself, so maybe that’s what they bonded over. Then she started to talk to her again.

“How long have you known Owen?”

“Two weeks.”

“That’s all? You must like each very much if you’re willing to come here late at night to see him.”

“Yes, I do really like him.” She said with a smile. 

When they arrived at the door and opened it Owen looked at her. Suspiciously at first like he didn’t trust what he was seeing but when he noticed both the nurse and Mr. Zorić acknowledged her existence he broke out into an enormous grin. He was beaming. Despite the enormity of the scars and bruises on his wounded face it almost seemed like all the pain and stress in his face melted away and he was as happy and carefree as any other boy his age should be.

“Abby!” He almost leapt out of the bed despite his sever injuries. He immediately fell back down into his mattress. He slapped his mattress in frustration, pouting slightly, but he looked more innocently and boyishly embarrassed that truly hurt or humiliated.

The nurse was frankly amazed by just how happy this quiet girl’s presence made him, but she wasn’t going to question it. The girl herself had just smiled gently at her friend.

“Hi Owen.”

“Abby, I didn’t know you were coming here again!” He burbled happily. _Wait, again?_ But this was the first time this girl visited him. He only came in yesterday. _He must mean he thought he'd never see her again._ _I think that pill was too strong for him._

The Russian man was looking at her curiously too. Evidently, he had never seen her before at his school. 

“Owen, you didn’t mention you had a friend.” He looked at her. “You’re very lucky to have such a smart friend.” Then he looked confused at her “I’ve never seen you at school before.”

“No,” the girl replied very awkwardly and quietly, “Me and my dad just moved here.” 

The Russian man still looked curious at her but decided that Owens happiness is all that mattered. He politely said goodbye to Owen and left the two 12-year olds alone. The nurse followed his example and left them alone too. 

They looked at each other and smiled. With the room illuminated by the fluorescent light they could see each more clearly and they both thought that they looked better and more alive since last night. For Abby it was due to her recent kill and Owen it was the rest he was getting. 

“I really missed you.” Owen said.

“I was here last night.”

“Yeah, but its really boring here.” Then he noticed she was carrying a bag. “What’s in that?”

“I thought you’d like another puzzle,” she glanced towards the Rubix cube shed left Owen and he’d nearly every side finished. He must have taken her quick lesson to heart, she realized with a smile.

She took it out of the bad. It was sliding block puzzle, it looked really old to Owens eyes. Its wood was beginning to crack, and it had Chinese characters engraved on it that were beginning to fade. It didn’t look as complicated or fun as the Rubix cube, but Owen decided if Abby liked it, he would too.

“Is that a family heirloom or something?” Abby paused at that.

“Yes, it belongs to my family,” Then she remembered something else, “I bought something else for you.”

“Really?” Owens eye lit up.

“Yeah. It was one of those sweets you liked so much. Now and later? Is that right? Owen?” Owen raised himself up as if too hug, but he remembered the strict instructions he’d been given to move as little as possible by the doctor. So, he just smiled at Abby.

“Thank you, so much!”

“It was nothing, Owen” Abby smiled back. She was pleased how excited he looked but also oddly sad at just how easy it was to make Owen happy. He’s just been tortured, molested and nearly raped and just a little bit of kindness made him feel so much better. He mustn't be very used to kindness, not even from his mother. Abby briefly entertained the idea of waiting for her to leave her apartment at night and killing her for the cold treatment of her own son.

Owen had already started to unwrap a piece. His jaw caused him slight pain when he chewed, and his stomach still hurt him badly so he decided he would tear the candy into little pieces and suck on them mainly for the flavour. _I can save more for later that way._

As he swallowed his first piece he looked up at Abby and realised she had nothing to eat. He raised it up, offering her a piece.

“Want some?” Then he remembered, _she can’t eat it_ , he looked embarrassed and slightly ashamed at his friend, “Oh, I’m sorry, Abby. I forgot.”

“That’s fine, Owen.”

“Why can’t you eat candy by the way?” He said as he sucked on his second piece. “Is it something to do with your medical condition?” He asked innocently but then he looked at Abbys reaction and he felt slightly scared.

She was standing completely upright, her posture absolutely tense and she looked nervous, as if some great terrible secret was exposed.

“What do you mean medical condition?”

“Well, isn’t that what you call it? I mean, there’s something wrong with you, isn’t there? That’s why you throw up when you eat food, you smelt funny the second time I saw you and I never see you at daytime and there’s all that cardboard thats sticked on your windows.”

Abby was trembling now. _Please don’t figure it Owen, Please._ She thought Owen was open minded enough to accept her and her nature at some point but not now. They’ve barely known each other for over a fortnight, and he was in such a fragile condition. _And when he factors in the missing people in this town since we’ve moved in……._

But then she saw how upset Owen looked, rather than looking suspicious.

“We don’t have to talk about it If you don’t want to, Abby. I promise. I just want to know more about you.” She forced herself to smile. _He’s so sweet._

“No, Owen. Its fine. I do have a ...condition. Yes.” Abby herself didn’t know what to call what she was. She hated that term, Vampire. But she knew by now that what she had wasn’t normal and her abilities and hunger weren’t in any way natural.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Then he thought of something else, “To get in here last night you must have scaled the walls with your bare hands. So, you’re really, really strong……” 

His eyes widened excitedly.

“Abby, are you….”

 _Don’t Owen. Don’t._ She silently begged. 

“Like a mutant from the X-men?” 

Abby paused for a few seconds , then she burst out laughing slightly.

“I’m a what?”

“You know, a mutant. Like you’ve evolved differently than other people and have superpowers.”

Abby just looked at Owen. His theory was just so innocent, so boyishly sweet that she could only smile at him.

“Its something like that, yes.”

“Can you do other things?” He suddenly looked at her hopefully. “If you gave me your blood, would I be able to heal faster?”

“No, I’m sorry.” Owen looked disappointed but not particularly surprised.

“Oh, Okay. Its just my body still really, really hurts. I’m going to have to get surgery in my hand tomorrow. They’re going to put pins in it.”

Abby winced at that information. She hated modern medicine. It seemed so macabre to her. Which was rather ironic considering her dietary needs she supposed.

She suddenly wanted to change the topic. As adorable as she found Owens theories and concerns, he was getting too close to the truth for her liking. She thought about asking Owen more about his recovery, but she figured, correctly, that he was sick of people asking how he was doing. She thought about asking what he wanted to do when he got out of the hospital but Owen vocally hated his life and probably didn't want to think about returning to his family or his education. Finally, she considering asking how his mother reacted but she knew he found discussing his family and home life embarrassing and uncomfortable to talk about. So she settled for beginning to play the game with him.

“Do you want to see the rules for this?” She indicated at the game she brought over.

“Sure.” He grinned.

As she explained the rules, Owen had quickly abandoned his plans for conserving his now and later sweets. He was popping the little torn up pieces into his mouth as quickly as he could. He looked at Abby.

“It really suck you can’t eat any of these.” He said sadly.” Have you never been able to eat candy or did you just develop like that when you got older?”

“There wasn’t a lot of candy when I grew up.” That just confused Owen. 

“What does she mean “when I grew up”, Abby? We're the same age. “

Abby quickly tried to think of a lie.

“We grew up in a very remote place, Owen. We weren’t close to any stores.” Owen looked rather horrified at that.

“Oh, that’s too bad. It’s just they’re really, really good,” His open eye, while still horribly blood shot, seemed to sparkle and Abby just thought of how beautiful it’ll look in a few days when Owen begins to heal, “ I really wished there was a way you could have them without being sick.”

“I think I know a way.” Abby said.

Then she kissed him.

The sugary taste of the sweets were still on Owens lips when she kissed them. _Owens right, they do taste good._ But she was more interested in Owens lips. Even cracked and swollen they still felt nice and soft. 

She retreated quickly, shyly. She had never kissed a boy like that. She was wondering if she had embarrassed Owen or made him feel uncomfortable. She suddenly made her feel uneasy and guilty.

Owens face, while still having a red sheen on his cheeks, had broken into an enormous grin that split his face from ear to ear. They both looked at each other, embarrassed and thrilled in equal measure. Owen was the first one to speak.

“Abby, that felt…...” He trailed off, not knowing how to describe how good that felt to him. Abby for her part wasn’t saying anything, she just put her hand on Owens head playing with the soft hair like she did last night.

“So, do you want to play the game?” Abby finally said.

“Sure.”

When the nurse opened the door later, she was astonished at what she heard. Owen was laughing, happily playing with the strange girl on some ancient looking Asian game. His expressions and body language bore virtually no resemblance to the boy who had screamed and thrashed in his sleep only a few hours ago or the boy who had wept as he had told the detectives how he had been degraded and tortured. She had never felt to guilty when she had to tell them times up.

“Uh, Owen. I’m sorry to have interrupt you. But it’s getting really late. Visiting hours ended 10 minutes ago.” At that, Owen looked absolutely crestfallen. 

“Can’t you just lie?” He pleaded. 

At seeing how upset Owen looked the girl turned irritably towards the nurse and suddenly her eyes looked slightly different. The nurse stepped back but assumed it was a trick of the light or the stress of the job. This had been a very tiring day, after all.

“I’m sorry it’s the rules. Your friend can come back tomorrow.” Owen cheered up slightly at that but only slightly.

The girl rose from her seat.

“Its fine Owen, I’ll be back.”

“Okay, then. Bye Abby.” He said so quietly and softly that the nurse felt her heart break. He looked like he was going to try to get off the bed to hug her but due to his injuries he gently raised his hand to hers instead. Their fingers intertwined for several seconds before she let go.

“Bye, Owen.”

As the strange girl, this Abby, left. The nurse followed her as she walked.

“Sorry, dear. Can you wait for a few seconds?” The girl stiffened at that, but she turned around.

“Yes,” She said uncomfortable. 

“Its just….to see Owen that happy. So soon after….” She trailed off, she didn’t know what to tell the girl, she could see her friends had been very brutally assaulted, but she was too young to hear the details of what had been done to him. “Really horrible things were done to him, really evil things.”

“I know.” 

“No, it wasn’t just beating or hurting him. It’s just…. how did you do that? How close are you to him?” The girl just looked at her curiously.

“ I told you, we're friends” And with that she walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last chapter, comments are appreciated. The opening was the heaviest into the horror genre i have ever attempted at writing. I hope people think it went well.


	9. Plans for the future

The pretty nurse was taking a quick break, she was smoking outside the hospital and she was feeling rather upset. Earlier that morning shed been called into her managers office and had been subjected to a humiliating talking down to. It turned her out assumption that Owen had hurt himself when he walked and showered on his own had been correct. A few ribs had been reinjured and he had hurt his skin when he had frantically scrubbed himself raw. 

Her manager had berated her for letting Owen do it, but she defended herself by pointing out that Owen had begged her, and she wanted to comfort the heavily traumatised boy any way she could. The manager who didn’t hold the concept of mental trauma in high regard just sneered that it was her job to do the right thing for her patients regardless of their own desires. He even considered reassigning the nurse for her actions.

Owens attending physician had been there and spoken up in her defence. He pointed out that Owen was very fond of her and his distress lessened whenever she was in the room with him. The manager considered that and replied that she could still attend to the boy, but it would be other nurses who would be his primary caregiver and they would be practising some more tough love.

_Tough love just seems like sadism mixed with self-righteousness to me._

She looked up at the building. Owen would be in surgery getting his hand fixed right about now. He didn’t seem nervous or apprehensive about the surgery when she last saw him, if anything he just seemed bored and wanted to get it over with. He had slept a lot better the previous night. Not particularly well, she was pretty sure Owen was a light sleeper normally, but he didn’t have any vivid nightmares which she took as a good sign. Which she saw him sleeping at night despite his horrific scars and bruises he looked at peace. Which the nurse found remarkable considering what he had been put through so recently. It couldn’t have down purely because of that girl, Abby. Or was it? 

She had seemed like the girl Owen would be friends with, pale and quiet like him. However, her quietness seemed more to do with her being aloof rather than Owens awkwardness and shyness. She wondered why she seemed so secretive and evasive when asked even basic questions. _I suppose it doesn’t matter as long as it makes Owen happy._

And Owen did seem happy with her around. Not just content or cheered up but genuinely happy. Still, after what he was subjected who knows how he’s really thinking or feeling? She knew that the nurses who were now attending to Owen certainly weren’t making him very happy, one of them was the same ageing hatched faced bitch who had rubbed palm cream into Owens wounds the day before. They were ordered to make sure Owen didn’t try to walk on his again for at least two days. That included bathing or toilet breaks. So, he would require to be bathed and would need the use of a bedpan.

She had thought that was extremely cruel. Even if Owens physical recovery was of paramount importance, surely considerations towards his mental recovery should be given weight as well? After what had been done to him, making him feel totally powerless would be the worst thing possible to do to him.

When Owen himself had been told of the new rules for the short term she had expected him to burst into tears but instead from what she was told he has just meekly nodded his head in resignation. She wondered whether it was the influence of his friend cheering him up or whether he was withdrawing into himself. Certainly, he struck her as being naturally very submissive and obedient and willing to endure mistreatment without complaint. 

She hoped the girl would visit Owen again today. It was a Saturday now, so she could come earlier to make Owen feel better. As she continued to smoke her cigarette, she remembered what Owen said that she didn’t come out during the day due to her medical condition. She frowned, the girl had looked perfectly healthy and she couldn’t recall any genetic disorder that made someone unable to walk through the sunlight…...

 _I’m overthinking this_ , she decided. Owen had been on some very powerful pain killers and he was, and continues to be, a heavily traumatised boy, she can’t expect everything he says to have been coherent. She smiled at how happy Owen will look if the girl visits again tonight. Yesterday, despite how grotesquely swollen and bruised his face was he had still looked utterly adorable as he had played with his friends puzzles, in his own way.

Before she went back to her work, she took a look at the sky, almost willing the sun to set.

Two hours later Owen was back in his hospital bed, his hand in a cast. The doctor had told him they would need to do regular cheek ups to make sure the bones were healing correctly. At present Owen was sitting on his bed. The wounds in his back were healing and the painkillers they had given him had dulled the pain enough that he could lie normally, rather than very uncomfortably on his side. It still stung, quite a bit, like a really bad sunburn but it wasn’t excruciating like it had been the first two days.

He drummed his bare toes on his bed, he was bored. He had completed the puzzles Abby had given him and his eyes were still tender, so prolonged reading made them sting. He should be grateful than he could still feel bored, he thought. After what he’d been through, he was lucky that he could get relaxed enough to be bored.

His body while still in a lot of pain was no longer in the all-encompassing agony he had been in recently, his body now felt damaged rather broken beyond all repair. Mentally, he felt a lot better. He didn’t know whether it was the confession he gave to the detectives and being met with understanding rather than the scorn and disgust he had expected. Or the visits he had last night. He still felt terrible, but he didn’t feel disgusting and filthy and used like he had been. He didn’t feel Kenny’s hands all over him or sensed that he was lurking behind some furniture waiting for him.

A TV had been put into his room earlier that morning but it old, cheap and small and Owen had never really liked watching TV anyway. He remembered reading in the papers that there was going to be a rerun of Star Wars today, but he sincerely doubted he’d enjoy it on this minuscule screen.

He looked out the window, even that was a disappointment somehow. It had stopped snowing and he could only look out into a grey blank sky. He sighed deeply, then gritted his teeth at the sudden pain in his ribs. He knew it was stupid it was still day, but he had really hoped Abby would climb through the window. Like the first night when she had crawled into the bed with him. He really would have liked that. He felt Abby liked him as much as he liked her. Maybe even more.

_She kissed me._

He grinned ear to ear at that. She had been the one to kiss him. Then he realised almost with a startle that she had been under the covers while he was naked. _Could special eyesight be one of her powers?_ He couldn’t see why they wouldn’t be. _So that means she saw my……_

Owen blushed.

He wondered what Abby had thought of him. He didn’t think there was anything pleasant to see. Even if the bandages and bruises were ignored Owen had a very unimpressive physique. He was usually rather ashamed of how skinny he was. But what else could he have that might interest her? And then a thought occurred to him.

Owen glanced down underneath his sheets. He remembered how one of Tommy’s friends had boasted how much his girlfriend had liked his big dick. Owen bit his lip thoughtfully, he didn’t really know why girls would care about that in his sexually innocent mind, but Abby was so much smarter and more grown up than him so maybe she'd care. As he scrunched his cute yet bruised nose up he remembered how in the changing rooms a lot of the boys had looked smaller than him, so maybe he was well endowed for his age? That did cheer him up. 

As Owen considered that rather reaffirming realisation, he heard the door to his hospital bedroom being opened. He tensed at that, he was worried it would be that mean, old nurse who had told him he wouldn’t be allowed to leave his bed unless it was an emergency. He remembered how he miserably lowered his head in defeat silently while inwardly fuming. He had told himself he wouldn’t do it, he wouldn’t use the bedpan, he’d just hold it in indefinitely, but his 12-year-old will didn’t hold out for long. With a sigh he had emptied out his bladder into the bedpan and had to wait humiliated as a nurse came to collect the container and its bloody contents. But to his relief he saw it was the pretty nurse he had grown so fond of.

“Hi”

“Hello, Owen.” She smiled at him before asking, “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” He then frowned slightly, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Owen. I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to see you, today. It’s just when I got you out of your bed you reinjured some of your ribs and my boss was angry at me.” Owen eye widened like a doe in guilt.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you in trouble.” He looked ashamed. _He’s so thoughtful, especially for a boy his age_ . His sweetness was easier to see now that his eye was clearing up a little showing off the magnificent, soft blue and tinged with green colour in them. And the swelling in the other one was reduced.

“Don’t be Owen. My boss is just being mean.” She looked at him. 

“Are you really feeling well?”

“Yeah, I mean. I don’t feel "good" good. But I feel a lot better since last night.”

“Was the because of your little girlfriend?” Owen looked so embarrassed and so red at the mention of that word. The nurse found it adorable, but she was surprised that after being tortured, sodomised and molested he was still so innocent.

“She…. not my…. Were just friends.” He protested. He looked genuinely upset and distressed, so the nurse immediately reassured him.

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” The boy relaxed at that but still looked unsettled.

“Thanks, but she isn’t my girlfriend, yet. Really.” She noticed he kept glancing at the window like he was expecting something. “Uh, sorry do you mind opening the window. Just by a little bit?” The nurse frowned at that.

“Owen, I told you if you feel too warm just ask for the AC to be turned up.”

“Yeah but the room still feels stuffy. I like it when the air feels fresh.” His reasoning was sound, she couldn’t deny that.

“Okay, Owen but just by a crack.” With that he smiled.

“Thanks.”

After she opened the window a crack she sat down at the edge of his bed. She knew it was odd being interested in a pubescent child’s relationships, but she was intrigued at this Abby. She must hold extraordinary meaning to Owen if her presence alone could make him feel better after the utter hell he had been put through.

“Owen?”

“Yeah?” 

“This girl Abby. You really like her?”

“Yeah, a lot.” He said almost dreamily.

“ It’s just you said you only knew her two weeks. That’s a very short time to like someone so fast.” The boy looked at her seemingly in surprised realisation, realising the truth in her words.

“Yeah, but I just really, really like her. She makes me feel happy. She’s the best friend I’ve ever had…. I mean I’ve had friends before, but they all moved away.” He suddenly felt sad, thinking about Tommy and how he had to move away rather abruptly.

“How did you meet her?”

“It was at the playground where I live, I hang out there by myself all the time. I was……playing,” Owen paused awkwardly. He liked this nurse, he trusted her in ways he hadn’t done with any adult in years, but he wasn’t prepared to tell her about his games. How he would stab a tree with his pocketknife while pretending he was cutting into Kenny, Mark and Donald’s flesh. “She was watching me, I said Hi. Then she said we couldn’t be friends and walked way.” That surprised her.

“That doesn’t sound very nice.”

“Well, yeah but it’s just me I’m weird,” the nurse felt terrible at seeing how easily Owen talked himself down, “When I saw her again at night, I was playing with my Rubix Cube. She liked it so I let her burrow it,” then his eyes lit up, “And the next day she had finished it and she showed me how to do it.”

“She sounds smart.”

“She is. She really, really is.” He burbled happily.

“Owen, you said she isn’t your girlfriend yet. But she visited you in the hospital and she walked here judging by the snow on her jacket. That’s something you only do for someone you really like.”

“Yeah, we do like each other a lot but were not boyfriend or girlfriend, yet. I’m gonna ask her tonight.”

“I hope she says yes, Owen.”

“Thanks.” Then she noticed he was biting her lip like he had a question he wanted to get answered.

“Is there something else, Owen?”

“Yeah…. it’s just…. how does a boy make a girl like him?” The nurse felt she knew what Owen was asking her and suddenly it was her turn to feel very uncomfortable and embarrassed. So she tried to change the subject.

“But your friend already does like you, Owen. A lot.”

“Yeah but only in the friend way.... we’ve only hugged so far.” _Aww,_ the nurse couldn’t help but think, “and I want her to like me in the girlfriend way as well.” That brought the awkwardness back tenfold.

“Owen, what you’re talking about. That’s only for older boys. You’re too young.” Suddenly the innocence and happiness seemed to melt off Owens face and he looked so sad and vulnerable that she just wanted to hold him.

“But Kenny did do that sort of stuff on me,” his face was downcast again, “so I’m not like a little kid anymore, right?” Suddenly she was reminded despite his sweetness he was still a boy who been hurt and used in ways no child should be.

“Owen…what...what that boy do to you was evil. You know that right?”

“Yeah, but it’s the sort of things adults do to each other, right? To make themselves feel good?”

“Y... yes, Owen but you’re too young to even think…...” Then Owen suddenly screamed.

“But it was done to me! It was done and it happened!” The nurse blinked; she was shocked at how angry Owen sounded.

Suddenly, Owen was aware of how he had screamed at the person who been so kind to him. He put his bruised hand, small and delicate looking for his age on her arm.

“I’m sorry.” He said in a very soft, gentle voice.

“No, Owen. You don’t need to apologise. Christ, after what that fucking animal did to you. You’ve been an angel. There’s adults twice your age who would be screaming in a straitjacket by now.” Owen felt himself smile very slightly at the compliment.

The nurse looked at him, he just looked so sad and vulnerable that she forgot all about his injuries and the hospitals regulations.

She walked over and gave him a gentle hug.

“Thanks Miss, but I am sorry I yelled. It’s just I love Abby so much. I want her to love me too.” The nurse felt tears on her arms.

“Any girl would be lucky to have you, Owen," She assured him, “It’s just don’t think that way, please. You’re still a boy and she’s still a girl. You should be boyfriend and girlfriend in a different way to adults, Okay?”

“Okay.” He whispered back.

It was embarrassing being comforted by a stranger at his age like this, but it felt so good. His own mother had never comforted him like that. He looked at the window still expecting Abby to appear. 

As she held him she became aware of just how fragile he was. He felt so delicate, _its like he weighs nothing_ , and coupled with how smooth, and unnaturally white his skin was Owen felt like a little china doll in her arms. He also seemed to be audibly suppressing some sniffles, it now seemed preposterous that this sensitive, hurt boy was essentially asking her for relationship advice, or quiet possibly, and to her extreme horror, sex tips. _He can't have wanted that_ , she told herself, _he cant be interested in that sort of thing, look at him he's a baby. He probably barely understands what happened to him. He just wants his friend Abby to be close to him._ That was probably it, Owen's in desperate need of comfort, his mother certainly not capable of giving it to him and his only friend was a female and Owen must think the only way for them to grow closer is if she becomes his girlfriend. _That's the reason._

At least, she hoped that was the only reason. 

Maybe Owens father will be better for him, when he appears. The school had no contact information for him and Owens mother certainly wasnt giving it out. It was simply a matter of time before he found out, however. Owens attack was all over the news and it wouldn't be long before he contacted the hospital. She hoped he wouldn't be selfish and add to his sons stress and humiliation by indulging in theatrical melodrama like his ex-wife had.

As she continued to hold him she noticed Owen was beginning to wiggle slightly, he must want her to let go. When she did so, she noticed he quickly darted his good hand towards his face and she noticed his eyes were slightly wet looking, his cheeks were also reddening in embarrassment. 

"Um, ill see you later, i guess." Owen quietly muttered, rather embarrassed at being held like a baby. 

"Okay, Owen," and she let him go, looked at him to make sure he was feeling alright and then walked out the room. 

As the door closed, Owen became acutely aware of his cheeks were burning in a blush, not just in being held by a grown woman but in how he had asked someone, a grown up, about relationship stuff. He shouldn't have done that, adults hate kids doing stuff like that, especially his mum. She would go insane if she thought Owen was beginning his sexual awakening, she acted at all times like Owen was still 8 or 9 rather a boy approaching adolescence. When she did give him attention, it was always of the embarrassing, forced babying variety. She would make him snuggle up to her or hug her, once when she was drunk and he was 11 she lifted his bare feet and started to play with his toes like he was a toddler as he sat silently. 

_Its not like i want to do anything really grown up, i just want to kiss and hug her more. Its not like id ever do any of that stuff Kenny did._ Then he paled as he realised that Kenny had kissed him, and suddenly he could feel Kennys lips forcibly connect with his and he felt his tongue probing and searching to find a weakness so he could explore his mouth. He felt other things to, he felt Kennys fingers and hands explore him and as he broke into a sweat the phantom sensation became more vivid, suddenly felt Kennys single fingertip probe and twist in his intimate area. As his breathing became heavier he started to tell himself things to calm down. _It wouldn't be like that with Abby, it wouldnt. It was just Kenny, he likes hurting me. It can be fun, adults like doing it._ But as he told himself that, he realised he didn't think he would want to try things like that yet, getting naked with someone and touching them. _But maybe if i was willing to try it with Abby....._ he thought, as his face scrunched up in thought.

Eventually, after some deliberation, he came to the conclusion the nurse was right. He was too young to think like that. What Kenny had done to him had made him feel filthy and it would be a while before he'd feel comfortable doing stuff like that even with someone he wanted to. Then his face wrinkled at what she said, “She’s still a girl.” It was odd, after finding out about her powers and how she seemed to have all those cool old stuff and she didn’t seem to know any normal kid stuff like videogames, he had started to wonder whether she was really old and couldn’t age too. 

_Nah_ , he realised, _that’s just stupid._

Several hours later, it was evening and the sun had set. The snows had resumed falling heavily too. Even, as Abbey felt her clothes being blanketed in the snow, she paid it no heed. She was angry and excited at the same time; she was going to see Owen again but when she left the apartment Thomas had been sulking.

_I just need to get him to see I can love both him and Owen at the same time._

She still felt healthy and full of energy , she wouldn’t need to feed for the best part of a week. It was advantageous for her. She could see Owen at the hospital without needing to expend that much energy to supress her true nature that much. She would send Thomas out when she felt her hunger begin to overwhelm her again but for now, she didn’t have to worry. 

She started to skip playfully through the snow like a child. She had felt her movements become a lot looser and more relaxed ever since she met Owen. More so than they had been in at least two decades.

Then she passed a local newsagent and paused dead in her tracks. 

On the front pages of a local paper there was a picture of Owens school. The headline read: “Brutal assault in Los Alamos High school.”

Thomas had warned her about this, she gritted her teeth. He had told her earlier that the nature of what Owen had endured and where it had occurred would be the subject of media attention. She had begrudged him that he might have a point, he knew much more about modern culture than she did. While they had been living as nomads for close to half a century, he had made most of the living arrangements for them. She had told herself that their killings had been picked up by the media lots of times and they hadn’t been caught. Besides, it’s like he said the night before. When that boy, Kenny, depravity was known he would probably get the blame for their killings. He responded irritably by saying.

“Yes, but Owen lives right next door to us. If the press come to talk to his mother. Your peculiar living style,” he gestured at the carboard taped onto their windows, “might get attention.”

“Then take them down. Ill sleep in the chest from now on.”

“As you say, but please be careful when going to the hospital. The press might be there right now.”

Abby had assumed he was just being cruel and trying to make her paranoid, but he looked like he would be correct. She took hold of the paper and started to read. They didn’t have much detail. _Good, that’s good._ She didn’t want the things Owen endured to be known in specific details. Especially the sexual abuse. Despite how American culture had become more relaxed about sexual matters in the last generation they still seemed to view homosexuality with disgust. Not that Owen had in any way wanted or desired Kenny’s touch but he would doubtlessly be looked down upon.

She scanned the pages. The mentioned the attack had been extremely vicious and the paramedics themselves had been deeply disturbed, they mentioned Owen had been found bloody in bizarre circumstances. That phrase were ambiguous enough it could mean almost anything. Which she supposed was a good sign. How did the press get information so fast, anyway? She hated the modern world and technology.

She noticed they had used a slightly dated picture of Owen. It looked to be almost a year old. Owen appeared healthier than he did now, his cheeks were fuller and there was more colour in his face. She saw another face; it was boy around Owens age much more cruel looking. That must be Kenny. It was good to know what his face looked like. She noticed the picked a very unflattering picture of him. With greasy hair, unhealthy looking skin and squinting, narrow eyes. It was to create a juxtaposition, she supposed. Owen looked so sweet and innocent and cute he could have been mistaken for an angel while Kenny looked like delinquent scum, at best, an utterly insane freak, at worst.

_At least people will finally understand how cruel they were to you, Owen._ She put the newspaper back and walked on to the hospital.

As she got closer, she could detect there was a news crew waiting there. They were outside the building at the moment. Would they be allowed in? She didn’t know the particular rules regarding cases like this. All she knew was that if someone caused Owen any more embarrassment or suffering, she would kill them.

Her hearing could pick up some of what they were saying.

“We are being told Owen is making very good progress……he was said to be a very quiet lonely boy…. we can only guess at what kind of evil was in this boy’s heart….” 

It all seemed to be comprised of meaningless platitudes. The reporter seemed to be sympathetic and upset but the instant the camera stopped rolled, his composure changed completely. He simply appeared bored and irritated at having to be outside in the cold and the snow.

She glanced at the hospital again. She knew intellectually that she wouldn’t make a very inconspicuous sight, she had dressed correctly for the weather but the presence of all those cameras at the front made her deeply uncomfortable. She walked over to the side of the building containing Owens room. She placed her hands on the concrete and suddenly there were claws digging into the material.

Owen was drumming his toes in boredom again, his eyes hurt a little less but when he attempted to read a new book he felt the prose was a little too wordy and complicated for his liking. So, he was waiting for Abby.

He didn’t have any other guests. Mr. Zorić was coming back in a few days. His mom hadn’t reappeared, he wondered if she had been blocked from re-entering the hospital. _Good._ And his dad…. _What about dad?_ He hadn’t heard anything about him, he overheard some nurses mention they were still trying to contact him, but his mom was withholding information. He thought he would have been upset at that. He had seen his dad as his best friend at one point, but he realised he didn’t care.

He had entertained the idea his father would swoop in and take him to live with him and his new girlfriend, but he realised now that probably wouldn’t happen. There would be legal stuff that would stop from being able to get his mum out of life. Plus, the more he thought about him the angrier he got at his dad for abandoning him to live with his mum. And if it meant having to not see Abby……... He frowned, didn’t Abby say she and her dad moved a lot? Maybe if he asked, she would take him with them. It seemed really unlikely but if Abby loved him as much as loved her, she would convince her dad to let him come with them.

As he continued to think he saw some pale hands appear at the window still. He felt his breath catch in his throat _. I wasn’t dreaming she really can climb the walls._ Then Abby emerged covered in snow.

“Abby.” Owen said breathlessly.

“Hi.” She said so quietly Owen had to strain to hear. She almost called out for Owen to open the window until she saw it was already slightly opened. Smiling, she pulled and came into the room.

“How’s things?”

“Good, good. They fixed my hand,” he held up his cast, “they put pins in it.” She winced at the sight but saw how Owen was waving his cast around proudly and she smiled at him.

“As long as you feel better, Owen,” she looked at how he was sitting, “are your scars feeling better?”

“The ones on my back and butt? Yeah, but they still hurt, a lot. Just not as much.” He squirmed in embarrassment at having to talk about his ass to his friend. He wanted to change the subject to an entirely different topic.

“So, how’d your day go? Are you and your dad still fighting?” He tensed realising that was probably a very sensitive topic to bring up.

“We're getting along better.”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Its fine, owe.”

She walked over to Owens bed and started to climb on top of it. She noticed Owen looked slightly uncomfortable at this. _Is it the snow?_ She often forgot how other people felt the temperature differently to her. So, she started to strip off her clothes.

“Abby!” Owen said startled. 

“Yes?”

“You’re taking of your clothes.”

“Oh, sorry. Is that gross? I don’t want you to get cold that’s all.” 

“Um, all right then but don’t take everything off, okay?”

“But you were naked when I came in last time, Owen.” She saw Owens face become beet red at that.

“Uh…that was …. different…. that was” He stammered adorably. 

She smiled at that but if it really made him that uncomfortable she wouldn’t take all her clothes off. She’d leave her underwear on, as she stripped Owen couldn’t help but watch on fascinated, he felt both attracted and deeply embarrassed. When she finished undressing, she slipped under the sheets beside him. 

“uh……...” Owen could only say sheepishly.

“Do I feel cold?” She asked politely.

“uh... a little.” Actually, Abby was as cold as ice, but he didn’t want to upset her.

There was an awkward silence before Owen felt like he had to say something.

“Abby, can you feel the cold at all?” She paused, considering how truthful she should be.

“Its hard to explain. I can tell if somethings cold I just don’t feel it.”

“Oh, that is weird.” He yawned. 

“Abby, is there a reason you can’t go into the sun?

“Owen, it’s like you said I have a medical condition.” She was uncomfortable but Owen was enjoying his little theories so much he didn’t notice.

“Yeah, but why?” His eye lit up suddenly.

“Is it like "I am legend"?” 

“What’s that?”

“Its this really cool book. Its about vampires,” he saw Abby flinch at that word, for some reason, “but they’re not really vampires. They’re people who get this disease and it messes up the cells in their skin and it makes touching the sunlight really, really painful.” He was grinning but when he saw Abby’s face his expression changed instantly.

“I’m sorry, Abby. I didn’t mean to upset you. Its just everything about you is so cool and I want to know everything about you.”

“Look can we just not talk about it?”

“Okay, what do you want to talk about? “

“You.”

“Me,” that surprised him, “but why? I’m not interesting.”

“That’s not true.”

“I’m not and you already know most of the stuff about me. About Kenny and my mums drinking.”

“Well what kind of stuff do you like?”

Owen considered that.

“I like puzzles, but you already know that. I like crime and serial killers. Not…not because I want to be one! I just think its interesting.” He continued on “I also really like astronomy.”

“Astronomy.” Abby repeated, bemused.

“Astronomy, you know it’s about studying the different planets, and stars and stuff. I was really into it a few years ago. My dad would take me out stargazing and he bought me a telescope and he helped me do up my room, so it looked like a real space station, it was really cool.” Owen had all but gushed about all the cool stuff his dad did for him but then he remembered how he had abandoned him and suddenly he only felt sadness.

Abby noticed that too. She put her hand gently on Owens face, he expected to sting his still burning face, but it felt rather soothing. 

“Owen?”

“Yeah, Abby?”

"You know the way I have powers because of my medical condition.”

“Yeah.”

“Well, theres one where I can make people be me and I could be them.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can see into people’s minds and memories and I can show them mine.” Owens face instantly widened in recognition.

“Oh, you mean like telepathy? Like Professor Xavier in x men?”

“I don’t know who that is.”

“It doesn’t matter.” 

Owen bit his lip thoughtfully; _she could see into my memories._ That would mean she could see into him and really understand him, he wanted someone to see past his awkwardness so desperately but then he realised something else.

Abby would see how he wet himself when he was scared or he was hurt enough, or how he spied on his neighbours out of sheer loneliness and how he had cried himself to sleep every night for a month when he realised he wasn’t going to move in with his dad.

_No, she'll never look at me the same way._

“No thanks.”

“If that’s what you want Owen but if you change your mind….”

“I’ll tell you, Abby.”

They lay beside in each other in silence for over a minute, but Abby could see Owen had something he desperately wanted to tell her about.

“Abby, I do want to be really close to you and share stuff with you but not that way. I don’t want you to feel how I felt after…..”he shuttered at the memories of Kenny’s hands, lips and tongue exploring him but he knew there was something he had to ask her now, he squirmed slightly then just said it. “Do you want to go steady with me?” He said it so quickly and quietly he wouldn’t be surprised if she hadn’t heard him.

“What does that mean?” 

“Do you want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend?” She looked like she was only dimly aware of what those concepts are.

“Would anything change between us?”

“No,” he said in a tone that suggested the answer was very obvious, but Owen felt that was rude and he continued in a much more earnest tone, “Its just, were pretty much boyfriend and girlfriend, anyway. We hang out together and we’ve hugged, and you kissed me,” he beamed at that memory, “so can we be together, like properly? Please?” He was chewing his lip in both excitement and apprehension at the wait for hearing her response.

“Okay.” She said simply with a slight smile and Owen had never remembered being so happy.

“Really?” He said nervously _. This is a dream; I’m dreaming to make myself feel better after what Kenny did to me._

“Yeah, we can be boyfriend and girlfriend.” As Owen grinned, she put her hand on his and she quickly interlaced her fingers with his.

She wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to do. She wasn’t sure how things would develop between them. _I’m twelve and I always will be._ She may have age in her, but she would always be a child. She assumed that due to her condition that sex would just be something she knew about intellectually but would never really want to do herself. But as her fingers intertwined Owens and she felt how nice and soft they were despite the bruising. She felt something in her. She frowned at that; would Owen want her in that way? She wasn’t sure how developed he was. He certainly didn’t seem like had had started puberty. With his soft voice and his smooth hairless body. _But his penis is very big for his age._ She glanced down, wishing that he was naked again.

No, she definitely wanted to be his girlfriend. She wondered how Thomas would take it. She frowned, _why can’t he just understand that I love him a different way_. He was already jealous of her wanting to be Owens friend. If he saw her kissing him, she didn’t know what he would do.

As she considered her dilemma, Owen just looked so happy not noticing how deep in though his now girlfriend was. _I wondered if Kenny actually killed me. He did hit me in the head really hard. Maybe this is heaven?_ As he considered that, realising he didn’t really care as long as he got to spend time with Abby, he heard the door handle in his room turn.

“God.” He moaned.

“Owen?” It was the young, pretty nurse he had grown to like. Normally, he would be happy to see her but not now. He felt himself grimace.

“What?” He replied irritability.

“Its just,” she was a little hurt that her presence seemed to annoy him,” I wanted to make sure you were all right. After……” Then she saw that strange girl was in bed with him, the sheets were covering her, but her shoulders seemed to be bare.

“Owen?” She said, shocked.

“uh…...,” he broke out into an embarrassed blush, “its Abby, remember I told you she was going to visit me?” 

_Oh, right he mentioned he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend._

Well, he seemed to have succeeded. She wondered whether this was inappropriate, but they looked so innocent together. She saw they were holding hands. _Aww, that is so sweet._

Owen was squirming now. He didn’t want people to know he had a girlfriend, and he was sure Abby didn’t either, she seemed pretty secretive. He looked at the nurse pleadingly.

“Can you not tell anyone about us, please?” He begged.

The nurse frowned, considering what she should do; she wasn’t certain what to do in a situation like this. Something about it felt off but Owens happiness was definitely improved incalculably by this strange girl’s presence. It was definitely aiding his recovery and as a nurse she should be in favour of that, no matter how it happened.

“Sure, Owen I won’t tell anyone if you don’t wont anyone to know just ye….” She trailed and noticed something, Abby’s jacket was lying on the bedside table, it was coated in snow. Owen looked like he was going to nervously going to explain why her clothes were on the furniture, but the girl spoke out then, her voice much more forceful and clear than Owens.

“I took it off because I got caught in the snow. I didn’t want Owen to get cold.”

 _You don’t look cold._ There was still some frozen bits of snow melting in Abby’s hair too, but she didn’t seem to notice. _That was odd._ She also realised that no one had seen Abby enter the hospital, never mind Owens room. She looked around and saw the window had been opened up. And there was footprints on the thick snow that blanketed the ledge _. What the hell?_

“uh,” Owen was nervous if this woman knew there was something weird about Abby she might react poorly, “What was it you were going to tell me about? Has something happened?” That seemed to snap the nurse out of her curiosity about Abby.

“I wanted to see if you were feeling well after…” she trailed off embarrassed.

“After what? Is it my hand? Did the doctor see something weird in the x ray after….” He paled as his imagination ran wild in theories and possibilities, each more horrible than the last. What if the damage to his body was permanent after all?

“No, it’s not that.” She looked at the TV. “Have you not looked at the news?”

“No, why?” But he felt he knew what she was about to say.

“Its that, your attack. Its on the news.” 

And suddenly Owens blood felt like it was cold, his skin whitened even more than usual.

“No, no, no.” He mouthed quietly to himself.

“Owen, its not as bad as you think. They don’t know about the details of what was done to you.” _But they might if they dig more thoroughly_. She couldn’t even imagine how humiliating that would be for anyone, never mind a boy as sensitive and shy as Owen was. 

The nurse almost wished another murder was committed to detract attention away from Owen and the abuse Kenny had put him through. _Assuming that boy wasn’t behind those murders too._

She saw Owen look more and more distressed. She wished there was something she could say to comfort him. She wondered if he might be cheered up by the humiliating press release the principle of Owens school had done.

The old woman had made some pious cliches about Los Alamos high school taking the safety of their students very seriously and how much of a tragedy this was but she had folded like a house of cards when the journalist asked some basic questions. How did the school not see what kind of a monster this Kenny was? Did they pick on Owen before? Why didn’t the school do more to protect him? To which she couldn’t give a decent, coherent answer. 

She looked down at Owen and she was surprised how well he had taken it. True, his face was downcast in shame and embarrassment but he wasn’t crying, he wasn’t hyperventilating, he wasn’t doing any of the things she would have expected him or anyone in his position to do really at the prospect of being the center of a humiliating media storm. He saw that he was gripping his friends hand a lot more firmly, his little fingers became even more tightly intertwined through hers.

“Just…try not to think about it Owen. Maybe, there will be another murder, and everyone will move on from this.” She realised how macabre that sounded but Owen seemed to notably perk up at the thought. Abby also seemed to be oddly intrigued by the suggestion. 

“Your friend can stay, Owen. It doesn’t matter if visiting hours end.”

“Really? Thank you.” 

The nurse smiled at how happy that made him. She made to leave the room before she remembered something else.

“Owen, I almost forgot. It’s your dad.” His ears perked at that.

“My Dad?”

“Yeah, when he heard about you on the news, he called the hospital, right away.” 

Owen curled his toes nervously. It was good that his dad still cared about him, he had begun to doubt that in the last month or so but he was also really worried how he would react when he heard about what had been done to him.

“…. And how did he sound? Was he angry or sad ?” 

“He was a bit of both, Owen. He was horrified at what was done to you, but he was also furious. At the school failing to protect you and at having to hear about it from a news report.”

“Does he know….” He squirmed, looked at Abby, “does he know about all the touching and stuff Kenny did to me?” It was the nurses turn to feel embarrassed and uncomfortable. It was awkward enough to talk to Owen about the sexual abuse in any way but now that his friend was in the room it was a hundred times worse. Plus, the girl seemed to be getting increasingly annoyed at her presence, she was even glaring at her.

“The person he walked too told him that some of the things Kenny did to you were… inappropriate.”

With that Owen head hit against the pillow, he groaned.

“God.” He knew what she meant; Adults always say inappropriate when they mean something to do with sex. He felt a tear form in his eye. What would his dad say? While his feelings towards the man changed a lot; from idolizing him, to being angry at him but he always loved him and wanted him to respect him. His dad thought he was weird, Owen knew that, but he appreciated how his son was intelligent. _But if he knew about the gay stuff_ …Owen paled. He’d think he was dirty, disgusting, perverted.

The nurse didn’t know how to comfort Owen.So she just gave some more information.

“He told the receptionist he'll be down first thing tomorrow. Is that okay, Owen?”

“Yeah,” he said bitterly, “sure.”

The nurse realised it was probably for the best that she left the room and leave Owen and his friend alone. She turned the light off as she did so.

As Owen lay in the dark contemplating his dads visit and what he’ll say to him, he felt Abby snuggle up to him more. He expected to feel a sharp spike of agony through his broken and cracked ribs, worth it to get closer to her in his opinion but when she did, he barely felt anything.

Abby started to talk again.

“Owen, why do you not want to see your dad?” She probed gently.

“Because after all the gay stuff Kenny did to me. He’ll blame me.” Abby looked at Owen in shock, she couldn’t conceive how he could even entertain that idea.

“But Owen there was nothing you could do.” Owen just looked sullen at the memory.

“Well when he and Donald first attacked me there was a time when I elbowed him in the ribs, and I got loose. If I had just fought harder…” Owen looked guilty.

“You elbowed him?” Abby looked on at Owen rather proudly. That did seem to put him in a greater mood.

“Yeah, when they first grabbed me in the locker room. Its like you said I tried to hit back.” Abby smiled grew bigger but then she seemed to flinch.

“Owen, I didn’t mean it would be your fault if you didn’t. There was two of them and they ambushed you. I forget sometimes that people aren’t as strong as me.” Owen looked at her intrigued, seemingly forgetting all about his upcoming visit with his dad.

“How strong are you Abby?” She smiled in response.

“I don’t know.”

“Well can you guess? Could you lift a person up off the ground?”

And with that they chatted for a while about Abby’s power. Owen kept guessing and Abby kept telling him she honestly wasn’t sure, that she had never needed to measure it. Owen seemed to be very interested in her powers and borderline jealous of them.

“Abby,” he asked,” if you have all these powers. Why would you move here?”

“I told you Owen we move around a lot.”

“Yeah, but why here? This place is horrible.”

“No, it isn’t. It has you.” Owen looked so touched at that comment, Abby had to smile for him. She took her hand from Owens and moved it to his face. She started to lightly caress the skin that was unmarked, she took care to not touch his myriad of scars and bruises. 

Owen was enjoying the attention and he didn’t know why it felt so good to be touched on the face but he had something else to ask her. He suddenly felt very nervous and afraid.

“Abby, the next time you and your dad move. Can you…. can you take me with you?” 

Abby felt herself almost elevated with excitement. That was exactly what she wanted. It was exactly what she wanted him to ask her. She would persuade Thomas to put aside his jealousy and accept her new friend.

“Of course, Owen" His open eye all but gleamed at her response. 

"R...really?" He stammered nervously, as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. 

"Yeah, id really like that."

In centuries of living Abby couldn't recall seeing someone look quite so happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like chapter 7, this was very dialogue heavy. Do people mind telling me what they thought of it?


	10. A Meeting with Dad

The pretty young nurse was patrolling the corridors of the hospital. It was late at night and she was heading to Owen Wheelers room to check on him. He had suffered from horrific nightmares during his stay and she wanted to see if he was improving. Certainly, his mood hade been improved by his friends Abby’s visit, but she wanted to see if it was improving how he slept too.

As she approached the door and reached for the handle it just occurred to her. She hadn’t seen Abby leave. She hadn’t been sure whether it had been the correct thing to relax the rules and let her stay past visitation hours, but Owen had been so happy. Plus, it was so late night there’s possible way the girl could still be here, she would have parents to come back home too. Then she opened the door open and peeked in.

Owen was sleeping as deeply as a baby. He looked so at peace and content it seemed almost bizarre when contrasted against the deep scars and bruises on his face. The nurse smiled at that. Then as she opened the door further, she noticed something else. There was something lying next to Owen.

It was Abby.

The strange girl was sleeping next to Owen in the bed. Her hand was nestled on his soft black hair, the gesture seemed oddly protective to the nurse. It didn’t look like a very comfortable position for her arm to maintain.

The nurse didn’t know what to make of this. She knew this was inappropriate but they both looked so innocent. They resembled two 5-year olds in a sleepover more than a couple sleeping together, in her own opinion. She pressed the door slightly further and it produced a sharp creaking noise, to her irritation. She saw that Owen was stirring slightly in his sleep. She winced, Owen had rather good hearing and was a sensitive sleeper, she would feel terrible if she woke him.

“Mhhhmm” He groaned groggily in his sleep, shifting his battered face slightly. 

_No, Owen. Please don’t wake up._

Then she saw Abby and she almost screamed. 

The girl had snapped up like a startled cat, she must be a very light sleeper and have extraordinarily good reflexes, and she was staring at her. When the nurse saw her eyes, she almost felt like her heart had stopped. Her eyes were slitted like a cat and they were glowing. It was a soft amber colour but in the dark room they seemed to be as bright as candles. Abby also seemed to be quietly hissing at her.

The nurse bolted out the room and quickly shut the door.

“Jesus Christ.” She whispered.

What she saw was impossible she told herself. No human could look like that, but Abby didn’t seem to be very normal. She didn’t seem to notice the cold like a normal human being should. What did Owen speculate, that he thought his little girlfriend had a medical condition? What could possibly cause that? _And the way she stared at me......_

The nurse paused considering what she had just seen. Whatever Abby had; it clearly affected her physiology and her behavior. _What if she’s a threat to Owen?_ She suddenly forgot all about the danger to herself and barged back into the room. 

It was empty.

That was impossible, no one had left through the door. She looked underneath the bed and there was no one there as well, the snow crusted clothes Abby had left on the bedside table were gone as well. She frowned in confusion, she looked towards the window it seemed to be opened up more slightly but only slightly. She squinted in the dark room at the window still. _Could she have leapt from there?_

That was impossible, they were on the fifth floor nothing that lived could fall from that height and survive. But regardless there was no other explanation. The nurse thought she had heard the sound of wings flapping from outside the window as well. For some reason that made her jump out of shock.

She was frightened of what she might see if she peered her head out but she was also deeply curious. She was also protective of Owen who was still peacefully at sleep beside her. So, she willed her legs to move until her hand was on the cold metal handle of the window, she opened it fully and she looked out.

There was nothing. She looked down at the pavement below it was currently being carpeted with snow but otherwise was completely undisturbed. She then glanced around the sides of the building, it seemed ludicrous but perhaps the girl was clinging onto the other window stills. It was improbable, only a highly trained acrobat could do something like that, and Abby was a skinny young girl but there didn’t seem to be any other explanation. But when she looked, again there was nothing to be seen of the girl.

The nurse backed away perplexed. She turned around to Owens bed, she felt around the side where Abby must have been sleeping. She patted the mattress down as delicately as she could to avoid disturbing him as he slept. She expected it to be warm, Abby had after all been sleeping in the bed barely little more than a minute ago. But the sheets and the mattress were cold, there was no hint that anyone had been lying there. The nurse backed away, confused.

“I’m losing my mind.” She muttered to herself quietly.

_Yes, that’s probably it_. The nurse had gone through hell, mentally speaking the last several days. When Owen had been first brought in, she'd been horrified at the state of his body and the sheer cruelty that had been inflicted on it. She was a nurse, she was used to seeing people suffer but not to that degree and on such a sensitive, beautiful boy. She herself had found it difficult the night after Owen had confessed the true extent of Kenny’s abuse and what had been done to him. Especially the mental task of being strong and supportive of Owen as his soft, little hand had grasped onto hers as he recounted how he’d been tortured and molested in humiliating detail. It was only natural that her mind would start playing tricks on her.

Owen squirmed a bit in his bed, she must have disturbed him in his sleep. _Please don’t let him wake up._ Owen desperately needed proper sleep and he was finally getting it. She looked at him, noticing how much younger he looked in rest, true rest. While Owen was small for his age, his face was constantly lined with fear, stress, trauma and anxiety. Underneath the heavy bruises and scars, especially on the relatively intact side of his face she could see how she could see how soft and cute he would look like if he had a happier life. She couldn’t help but coo a little at him.

But Owen was definitely getting more disturbed when he should have been resting. He was tossing a little bit and he was quietly muttering to himself.

“Abby…don’t go…don’t leave me, please.” He whispered.

 _Shit._ She though desperately how to soothe him. She decided to gently stroke his hair like she had done the day before. That seemed to do the trick, he was quickly back into a settled sleep and she heard gentle, soft snores coming from him. 

She left the room, closing the door as slowly and silently as possible.

5 minutes later, a very annoyed Thomas opened the door to a happy looking Abby.

She was smiling, loose limbed, more carefree than he’d seen her in years. Then she saw him, and her joy seemed to whither like a flower in the snow. For some reason, seeing how his presence affected her immediately made him feel guilty. But also, bitter, _I used to be her source of joy_. He looked at her now stoic face.

“Its midnight.”

“I stayed late.”

“I can tell. What were you doing?”

“Nothing,” when he looked at her accusingly, she added, “Nothing, we just lay in bed besides each other.” Thomas winced at the image her confession conjured in his head. Abby felt bad for hurting his feeling, so she tried to divert the conversation.

“Did anything happen while i was away?” 

“Some journalist appeared to talk to your friends’ mother. She seemed to be slurring her words. They must be very close.” His words were spoken dryly but Abby could detect the sadistic glee in hearing about Owens difficult home life. That shocked her, Thomas was ruthless he would and has done horrific things to keep both of them safe, but she had never seen him act cruelly. She didn’t think he was capable of it.

She wordlessly walked over to her room; she surveyed her puzzles. Deciding whether Owen would want to play with them. As she deliberated on her decision, Thomas started to speak to her again.

“You’ll need to eat again in a few days. Then you’ll start to get hungry. Think you can hold off giving into temptation while visiting him?” That did annoy Abby, she turned to glare at him.

“Are you telling me you’re not going to do it for me, anymore?” She felt herself beginning to assume her other form. She saw Thomas begin to back up as if in fear which he always did when he provoked her too much.

“I’m just saying people will be on edge for the next few days,” he said a lot more subdued, “A torturer and a murder in the midst of their small town. It will be hard for me to get someone on their own.” 

Abby felt her features soften she was back in her normal form.

“You’re right, Thomas,” She walked over and put her hand on his face, despite his anger he couldn’t resist taking comfort from it, “You always think of things like that.” 

As Thomas closed his eyes, remembering when he felt young and strong, and not so old and spent, he suddenly felt himself harden in anger.

“But you still expect me too, right?” Abby didn’t even respond to that.

“It’s the only way ill get to see Owen. I need to be in control of myself and he needs me to feel better.” 

“And what about me, huh? Do you even care what I want? Do you even care about me at all?”

“Of Course, I do. I keep trying to tell you, I love you, just in diff….”

“Different ways, yeah. I got that. He’s the cute new little puppy you want to play with, while I’m just some old man your waiting to die.” 

Abby felt herself go quiet, at that. She just looked at Thomas and saw the mix of despair, resignation and bitterness in his face. She knew that this probably wasn’t the best time, but she couldn’t think of any good time to tell him. _There will never be a good time_ , she realized. 

“He wants to come with us.” Thomas backed up in shock at that but then his features hardened.

“No.”

“Yes. He’s asked and I want him to.”

“No.”

“Yes, Thomas.” She repeated firmly. 

Thomas felt like his whole world had just collapsed around him. _She’s replacing me._

“Ill kill him.” He said coldly.

“He’s a child.” 

“I’ve killed children,” his voice was a snarl now, “for you. For fucking you. And this is the thanks I get? To be replaced by that fucking brat!” His voice was so loud that the whole apartment complex could have heard him. 

“He’s not a brat, Thomas.” She said quietly.

Thomas softened at that. He couldn’t bare the boy, Owen, any real enmity. He seemed like a good boy. He remembered the shy half-wave he had given him, when he had gone out to procure Abby her latest meal. He had been singing to himself while shovelling bits of candy into his mouth with the aid of a pocketknife. He had appeared vulnerable and sad sitting on his own as the snow fell on him as he sat on the jungle gym. 

Thomas had suggested that he should have killed and drained him, they boy was clearly lonely and physically weak. He could have had him abducted and drained within the hour; he had said to Abby. She had told him not to do it, they had met, and he had told her they lived in the same row of apartments. If he went missing, the new tenants would be suspected. 

So, he didn’t and now Abby was falling in love with him. Sweet, cute Owen with his fine features, slender body and big puppy eyes. 

He felt his body slump in defeat. He knew he wouldn’t kill him; it would break Abby’s heart and her happiness was all he lived for now. He knew that he would give in to her, like he always did and allow him to come with them. Still he had to make one final protest.

“Abby, your friend Owen. He’s very frail, isn’t he? And after what he’s gone through his mind will be damaged for a very long time,” 

Abby bristled at that, thinking he was childishly insulting Owen, “What’s your point, Thomas?” 

“It’s just he’ll be missed, there’s media attention on him, he’s going to cause quite a few complications for us and for what? He doesn’t have anything to bring or contribute to us, Abby.”

“It doesn’t matter if he’s useful or not, Thomas. What matters is that I love him” And with that she walked into her room. 

She saw that Thomas had already stripped the cardboard off the windows and he’d taken the money and possessions out of her trunk for her to sleep in. She smiled softly at that. _No matter how he feels he always helps me as best as he can._

She glanced back to him guiltily, he was still standing in the middle of the living room in a state of shock _. He’ll change his mind when he gets to know Owen_. She told herself desperately _. He’ll see him as a little brother figure or a son, he will._

The next day Owen was waiting in his hospital bed for his fathers visit. It was almost visiting time and once Owen would have been desperately excited to see him. Hell, it had been mere days since he was fantasizing about his dad taking him away from this town and everything he hated and go live with him but now Owen just felt apathetic, even bored at the thought. Mainly he just wanted to get things over with.

Now that he knew Abby would take him with her.

He almost wept from sheer joy when Abby had told him she wanted to take him with her. He was worried about what her dad would say or think, he had scowled at him when he first saw him and he didn’t think he liked him, Abby just assured him that he shouldn’t worry about it, that her father might get mean sometimes but he always did the right for her when it mattered.

Besides the promise of living Los Alamos and his mother behind he felt a lot better in general. He had slept really well, better than he had in over a year and he almost forgotten what it was like to wake up with out a feeling of apprehension or nervousness. He had even eaten most of the breakfast that was brought to him, it had been a tiny portion and he didn’t finish all of it. His tiny, sore tummy didn’t need it, but he still ate a lot of it. 

As he continued to wait, he wondered if there was anything about Los Alamos he would remotely miss. The arcade? No that’s stupid there’s arcades everywhere in America. Mr. Zorić? Owen had sat up at that. _I wouldn’t see Mr. Zorić again._ That did make him sad. He really liked his Russian coach. He remembered how he had excitedly talked with the man about learning judo with him. He had told Owen he was considering quitting the school and coming to work with his friend at his gym. He could teach Owen how to properly defend himself.

Owen had though that idea was really cool. He had even fantasised about using it on Kenny. He would throw him over his shoulder onto a curb breaking his spine, then he would stamp on his face. Even harder and more thoroughly then he had hurt his. He would stamp and stamp until his face was nothing but a pool of blood, brains and bone. He had lightly kicked down on his mattress at the thought to re-enact it better. 

He frowned, he would miss Zorić, a lot. But he wasn’t going to abandon this opportunity, not for anything.

He sighed, now he just had to get his visit with Dad over. 

He wondered how he would act in front of him. He was pretty sure he’d be horrified at the appearance of his only child’s beaten, broken body. Owen hoped he’d act with much more dignity than his mum had. Not that was very hard. Owen flinched at the memory, the smell of her cheap wine on her breathe, the agony in his broken bones as she bear hugged him, the extreme embarrassment as she rained unwanted kisses on him. 

He would be awkward as well. He always was with Owen, even when taking out places that he really liked. He would look uncomfortable and wished his sons interests were more boyish and sportier. _And did he know about the dirty things Kenny did to me?_ He groaned, letting his head be swallowed by the pillows. As much as he had already let his dad go emotionally, he was still his dad and he didn’t want him to look at him with disgust in his eyes. 

He was bored out of his mind and he wanted something to distract himself. He refused to turn the TV on, he had made that mistake earlier that morning. They were already finding out more details about the case. They had known that Owen had been found whipped and bound. Owen was terrified at people finding out there was a sexual component to the abuse, but he had breathed a sigh of relief. Instead they were speculating the torture was part of a Satanic ritual. _That’s so stupid._

In one local woman’s talk show, they had speculated that Owen had been picked because of how pure and innocent he was. They used a Halloween photo of Owen in an astronaut outfit. _Where do they get this stuff? Was it mum?_ The cooing and awing by the middle-aged women in the crowd had made Owens face go crimson. He had turned the TV off and hadn’t switched it back on ever since. 

Owen had developed a rather cynical and for his age deeply misanthropic attitude to humanity for a while now. At the peers who ignored or hurt him and the adults who had utterly failed him but after his torture and being used as a cheap media story his attitude was now borderline solipsistic. _It doesn’t matter what people think of me. All that matters is that I have Abby._

He glanced at the clock in his room, only 30 minutes until he had to confront his dad.

Half of the remaining time was almost over before he heard another commotion outside. 

“God.” Owen groaned at having to endure another parent making another scene again. At least, it wasn’t as remotely noisy as it was with his mother.

“Mr. Wheeler, please. We know you want so see your son but please understand there are rules......” But suddenly the woman, it sounded like a woman, was interrupted by a scream.

“I don’t care. That’s my son in there, my boy! And you think I’m going to wait another second to see him?! After you assholes didn’t even tell me what happened to him!”

“And we apologise for that, sir. Buts it like we told you. We had no means of communicating with you besides your wife and she wouldn’t share your contact infor…”

“My ex! She’s my fucking ex! Do you think that fucking bitch means anything to me now! After what happened to my son under her watch!” 

With that Owen saw the handle in his room being turned. So quickly and violently it was a miracle it wasn’t ripped off its hinges. Then the door opened and in came barged his dad.

His father was a big man. Around 6 foot and 3 inches. He had a solid frame, still visibly muscled in his mid-40s. His face was weathered and lined with wrinkles making him look older than he was. Owen noticed he’d been growing his facial hair out; he had a moustache for as long as he could remember but now, he had a thick beard. Owen was reminded how little he looked like his dad. His mum used to joke that god had put an angel in her belly when he was a little kid. The other kids in class had a cruder theory, when Donald had seen Owen looking at an old family picture he had joked that due to the lack of resemblance to him his mum most have fucked about a dozen extra men to sire him. 

Owen had been hurt by that, more than some of Kenny’s actual beatings but in the last few months when he hadn’t so much as seen his dad face to face, he had started to consider it. His dad had left him under the care of his mother, you don’t do that to someone if you really love them. Owen didn’t know anything about legal stuff, but he knew if you truly loved someone you wouldn’t let anything make them suffer. 

He was trying to avoid his dads gaze he looked at his plastic water cup. Yet again he was startled by the reflection in it. Despite days of rest and ice packs reducing the swelling and bruises he still looked like a monster. At least the left side of his face was becoming more normal looking, the eye was healing quickly, and you could barely see any red in it. _I look like two face._

Then he looked up at his dad. He father looked horrified, upset, enraged. Owen didn’t know what his dad knew or what to say to him. As he heard him draw in breath as he regarded the injuries of his only child, his cast, his sling, his bandages and his broken face. He’d yet to say anything and Owen felt like he had to say something.

“Hi Dad.” He muttered shyly. 

His father didn’t seem to respond to that but suddenly he was barging over to him.

“Dad?”

And then his father was holding him by the face not harshly but firmly enough that Owen could feel it sting. He was looking at him as if he didn’t know if what he was seeing, and touching were real. Or he didn’t want them to be.

“Jesus Christ.” He whispered.

Then he lifted Owen up slightly. He then started to pull his gown open slightly. _He must have heard about the whipping._ He heard his dad hiss when he saw the still raw red slashs across his back, he felt his dads hand probe him slightly. He then saw how much deeper the cuts on his buttocks were. The boxers the nurses gave Owen were pretty oversized and they always slid down a bit, exposing his scarred cheeks.

“Jesus Christ!” He screamed.

Owen hadn’t said anything. He had expected to feel apathetic during his fathers visit but actually seeing him brought back all the feeling he’d thought he’d abandoned. The shame, the embarrassment, the terror of being condemned. He just sat there quietly, listening to his dads heavy breathing.

Owens silence was making his father nervous. He took it as a sign of trauma rather than his sons’ awkwardness. He waved his fingers in front of him.

“Owen, are you in there, pal? Its me, Dad. Come on, please answer me, buddy.” He sounded incredibly nervous. So, Owen turned towards him.

“Yeah, Dad?” His fathers face flooded with relief at seeing his son address him. He had worried he’d been too rough with him when he examined him and triggered something in his mind.

He didn’t know what to do or say to his son after that. It was odd it was usually his sons who was incredibly socially awkward while he was very comfortable in social situations but not this time. The situation was too barbaric, too obscene for him to attempt to make small talk. But he had to try, this was the first time he had seen his son in months, and he wanted it to go well.

“So, are you feeling alright?” He winced at that stupid comment. _Of course, he doesn’t feel alright. Look at him. Christ. I’ve seen people who got out of car crashes who have looked better._

“I’m feeling better.” His son replied quietly.

“Good, good. That’s all that matters, pal. Just think of getting better.” He looked at his son. He had always seemed so delicate and small. He had always tried to be extra gentle with him as he played with him but now, he looked so fragile he could be broken with a touch.

“So,” he licked his lips nervously, he didn’t know how to ask his further questions sensitively, but he had to ask him, “Owen, the news says that kid tortured you. You were beaten and tied up and whipped, yeah?”

Owen frowned, rather confused; it was pretty evident at his scars what was done to him.

“Yeah.”

“And was there anything else done to you?” He said quietly his voice thick with both concern but also suspicion.

Owen paled as he remembered what the nurse had told him yesterday. That someone at the hospital revealed to his dad that Kenny had been "inappropriate" with him.

“What do you mean?”

“Well pal, its just the person I talked to when I phoned the hospital told me some other things. Thing’s that weren’t reported on the news.”

“Okay.” Owens mouth suddenly felt very dry.

“She said you were found naked?”

“Uh, yeah. Kenny took all my clothes off. So, he could whip me better.” He was nervously stammering, trying to hope that would satisfy his dad and stop his questioning.

“Okay, its just they mentioned some other stuff…...” Now it was his father turn to trail off like his son so often he did. It had been mentioned to him that there had been evidence of semen at the room Owen had been assaulted in and the doctors had noticed evidence of trauma when they had examined him. 

He didn’t know how to broach the topic to Owen. _Does Owen even know what sex is?_ _Would he even know what had been done to him?_ He looked very undeveloped for a boy who was months away from being a teenager and he knew his mother with all her religious crap would try to stop him from learning about how his body and other boys worked. Then he saw his sons eye widen in panic and he started to break into a sweat. _No, please god no._ He took hold off his boy as gently as he could and then started to pleadingly ask.

“Owen, you gotta tell me, please? Did that boy do something else?”

His son looked at him like he was trying to think of a lie or procrastination, but he simply nodded. A confirmation in his dads’ eyes.

“What happened?” Suddenly his voice wasn’t nervous but angry, demanding.

“What did he do?” His son looked at him pleadingly.

“Can we not talk about it, dad? I don’t want to. Can’t we just talk about you? I’ve really missed yo...”

“Owen!!!” He screamed. Immediately Owen lowered his head, frightened.

“He…Kenny did these weird things.”

“What things?” In his anger he didn’t see that his son had begun to shake slightly.

“He…uh…. Touched me. In all different places," his father glowered even more and his voice began to stutter and tremble, "and... he...he kissed me…and uh…. he….he..” He couldn’t finish the sentence, not in front of his dad.

“Owen, tell me.” His fathers voice was little more than a growl, now.

“He put his…he put…his thing inside me…. but it was only for like 30 sec…...”

His father got up and screamed.

He grabbed the table by the side of Owens bed and threw it so hard it shattered when it hit the wall.

A security guard and the pretty nurse Owen liked came in at the sound of that. The guard moved to restrain his dad but not before he punched the wall so hard, he made a hole in the plaster.

“Mr. Wheeler.” The nurse said as the guard tried to seize his dad. But his dad was very strong and he through the man off with a shrug.

“Mr. Wheeler” The nurse repeated in a calm but authoritative tone. It was imperative she remain calm. Especially for Owen sake.

“What?!”

“You’re frightening your son. If you continue to behave this way, ill have to call more guards to escort you out of the building.”

“I’m frightening him….” Then he looked at Owen and saw that she was right. He was shaking and there were tears coming down his cheeks.

Owen for his part felt a massive panic attack coming down on him. He felt terrified, his father sudden rage reminded him of Kenny’s as he whipped him bloody in an animalistic rage. Suddenly he felt he was back in the room with him, he felt the violent lash of his antenna, he felt Kenny’s tongue and fingers explore him, he felt his fists and kicks striking him. _No…no don’t go like this. Please, don’t go like this, again. I don’t want to; I don’t want to. Abby was making me feel better and now I feel like this again. I don’t want to; I don’t want to._

As Owen lay in a hazy mess of distress and panic, and was experiencing some very vivid flashbacks, he was dimly aware of his dad and the pretty nurse talking. He heard some of what hey were saying, it sounded like she got him calmed down, somewhat. His little ears tuned in to try to distract him from the sensations.

“Mr. Wheeler. I understand your anger but what you’ve just done….do you have any idea how much progress you’ve just undone?”

“Progress? What progress? What fucking progress can he possibly be making?”

“He was smiling, sleeping well and that was after only two days. Now you’ve undone that.” With that his father sounded much more subdued, he even seemed slightly ashamed.

“What the fuck do you expect me to do? After hearing this fucking freak beat the shit out of my kid? Tortured him, fucking fucked him.” She flinched at that last part.

“I understand your anger. You have every right to be, but I need to know you wont act like that again.”

“Fine. But just tell me. This fucking faggot Kenny he didn’t give him something did he?”

“Mister Wheeler.” The nurse all bit hissed at him, horrified at the embarrassment and distress his outburst was causing Owen.

“Because if this little faggot gave my son aids. Ill find him and cut his fucking dick off.”

“No, Mr. Wheeler. We ran tests, your son doesn’t have any signs of an infection.”

And with that they talked some more. Owen didn’t care for the details. He was too mortified at his dad’s questions to want to hear any more. Once the nurse was assured he wouldn’t act up again, she left him to be with his son.

Owen could dimly hear a chair being pulled up besides him.

“I’m really sorry about that, pal. I was just so angry at how that boy hurt you.” He noticed his son hadn’t responded or even seemed to notice that he was talking to him

“Owen?” He took hold of his sons face again and made him look at him again. He was trying to reassure him that he was sorry but instead it seemed to upset him even more.

The strong hands grabbing hold of him were Kenny’s hands, they were fastened onto his face like when he forced a kiss on him. He jerked back violently, ignoring the pain that caused him. Something was coiling over him now. He nearly screamed. Then he realised something. It was his dad.

And he was hugging him.

That shocked Owen. He and his dad hadn’t hugged since he was really little. He wasn’t naturally affectionate, but he was giving him a deep hug and he had started to gently stroke his hair. He was whispering something reassuring to him.

“Its okay, Owen, its okay. Daddy's here. I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.”

His hands were strong, but he wasn’t rough with Owen at all and Owen soon found himself being calmed and comforted by them. Sensing that his son felt better he let him go. They looked at each other awkwardly for a few seconds.

“Sorry.” He said one last time.

“That’s okay.”

He looked at Owen again. He couldn’t really think of what to say to him. It had been so long since they talked besides on the phone and he didn’t know what to say. Owen could have new hobbies, interests, even made some new friends. _Hopefully._ Then he had time to see the condition of Owens body besides his injuries. He put his hand around Owens arm, which was as slender as a reed.

“God, you’re so skinny.”

“I’ve always been skinny, Dad.” Owen couldn’t help but smile, remembering happier times, his dad had always been interested in his own sons skinniness contrasted so much with his own muscled body. Suddenly, he remembered the feeling of his dads calloused fingers playfully running along his rubs, counting them. His smile broadened until he looked up and saw how concerned his dad appeared.

“Yeah, but never this skinny.” He frowned, _He looks like he hasn't had a decent meal in months_. While his son was naturally a very skinny boy and his complexion had always inclined towards paleness he had looked much healthier the last time they had seen each other. His body had merely been thin rather than emaciated looking, his skin had been very fair but it lacked the almost corpse like pallor it had now. _Maybe.....maybe i'm just remembering things wrong, everyone's always commented on how pale Owen is._ When he had taken Owen to family events, he had sometimes been rudely asked whether his sons was anaemic. Then he looked at his childs face again and studied it. It was a patchwork of raw looking purple, red and dull brown cuts and bruises. Beyond that there his eyes one sealed shut the other blurry with a reddish hue. He could have sworn when he saw the muscles around his sons jaw tremble a little involuntarily after he spoke to him. 

Suddenly he felt dizzy. He looked away from his son. Seeing his beautiful only child reduced to this made him feel ill. But he only glanced away for a few seconds. The he forced himself to look again. “Has your mum been feeding you right?” He wanted the question to sound gentle but he couldn't help but let his voice be tinged with anger. It was very evident that Owens treatment had been inadequate even before his assault.

“Um, yeah.” He responded, suddenly uncomfortable. 

“And has she been drinking?”

“A bit” Owen said embarrassed. His dad evidently wanted to ask him more but he could see how unhappy it made him. So, his dad decided to divert the conversation.

“How you’ve been in general? What do you do for fun?”

“Uh.....I just play with puzzles.”

“Yeah? Where do you play them?”

“At the jungle gym where me and mum live.”

“Oh”. Owens dad knew what he was talking about and it made him both sad and angry. He knew Owen had a very hard time making friends. The only one that he remembered was that older kid Owen had played with, he hadn't been sure it was appropriate, but Owen had really liked him, so he had allowed it. When he came to visit Owen, he would usually see him on his own. He hated how lonely and sad it made his boy look and the way he would sing softly to himself just made it worse.

Owen saw his dad didn’t like that response, so he added.

“I also started a strength building programme at school.” His dad’s eyes lit up at that.

“Really? That’s great, Owen!” He was delighted for his son. As much as he accepted his sons nerdiness he was still concerned that he didn’t pay enough attention to his body or his health.

“Yeah, mainly it was just weightlifting and swimming and stuff. “

“Good, that’s really good, pal.”

“Yeah, even though I’m not going back to school. My teacher Mr. Zorić said his friends opening a gym and I can go there when I’m feeling better. He said his friend opening a judo class there as well.”

“Judo? That’s some jap shit?” Owen winced, his grandpa had fought in world war 2 and his dad had always disliked the country and everything from it.

“Yeah, its from Japan. Its all about using someone’s strength against them. So Zorić said it would be perfect for someone little like me.”

“That sounds really good, Owen.” He remained unconvinced but he could see his son seemed excited about it. Then suddenly his son looked different, almost as if he was conflicted about something.

“Is there anything else that’s changed?” Owen bit his lip, so far this hadn’t gone the way he had expected. Okay, his dads rage at hearing about his torture and near rape had been anticipated but so far, he had been much gentler and more understanding than he had ever foreseen in his mind. Owen felt like he could tell him things.

“Yeah, I have a girlfriend, now.”

“A girlfriend.” His dad repeated incredulously. That did surprise him. Hell, it shocked him. Mainly because of how awkward his son was around everyone, never mind girls. _Maybe, it’s not really a girlfriend_. He knew how religious and suspicious his ex was. Maybe, his son just had a female friend and his mom had convinced him that was something dirty.

“Yeah, a girlfriend. Her names Abby. She’s really smart and strong.” His son said gushingly. _Well that sounds like how a boy would idolise his girlfriend_. Then again, Owen did have a habit of idolizing literally anyone who would was kind to him. He remembered how Owen would gush about how cool his older friend Tommy had been.

“Are you sure she’s a girlfriend, Owen? She’s not just a friend who you hang out with and who’s a girl? There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“No, we’ve done stuff.”

“What sort of stuff?”

“Well, when she got sick I hugged her to make her feel better.” 

_Aww, he’s such a good boy._ He started to ruffle his son’s messy black hair.

“You’re such a sweet kid, Owen. But that doesn’t mean your boyfriend and girlfriend. It just means you care for each other. Friends are like that.”

“Yeah, but she kissed me later.”

“Kissed you?” He said disbelievingly.

“Yeah, it’s when she visited me at the hospital. We were talking and she kissed me. On the lips.” He said proudly, to his fathers shock.

 _But you’re a baby._

His son had almost appeared so meek and delicate not just physically but mentally to. He always seemed so innocent. He knew his sons interests that were sometimes rather macabre, he recalled how he liked watching documentaries on serial killers but that just seemed more like an eccentricity than a sign of something truly dark in his gentle natured boy.

But he saw Owen and he just looked so excited and happy. So happy at talking about this new girl in his life that he couldn’t say anything that would make him uncomfortable.

“As long as she makes you happy, pal.”

“She does, she really, really does.” Even bloodshot his open eye practically gleamed.

He then became quiet again. He didn’t really know what else to say. It was great his son seemed to be recovering well. _Not that I helped._ Thinking ashamed of how his anger triggered a panic attack in Owen. But he didn’t know what else to say. He wasn’t sure if his son was harbouring trauma or resentment (not that he could be blamed in anyway) at him.

“Owen?”

“Yeah, Dad.”

“Do you like it here? In this town I mean?” Suddenly, Owen didn’t look so happy.

“No, I hate it here.” He said the words matter-of-factly.

“What about your girlfriend, Abby?”

“She moves around a lot.”

“Oh, that’s strange.” He muttered. Owen immediately tensed up, looking rather offended on his friends behalf.

“She’s not weird, dad.”

“No, I didn’t mean…” He paused, he knew he had to ask his son something. “I just mean is there anything about Los Alamos you’d miss?”

“No.”

“So, you wouldn’t mind leaving here and moving with me and my girlfriend?”

Owen paused awkwardly, at a loss for words. This wasn’t going the way he anticipated at all. His dad was being so nice, and he was offering to take away from the place that had caused him so much pain.

But he has also abandoned him to suffer with his mum and whose to say he wouldn’t do the same again if the novelty of his odd sons presence wore off? He had his chance to be there for him and he blew it. While he still had utmost confidence in Abby.

He looked up at his dad. He could see and sense his own sons’ deliberation and conflict and it was causing him to feel uncomfortable. Owen frowned guiltily at that, he may not love his dad as much as Abby, but he still loved him, and he didn’t want to make him feel bad. He tried to think of an excuse.

“Will your girlfriend want me to stay?” His father blinked in shock at his sons concern.

“Michelle? Forgot about her. Owen if she didn’t want you, id break up with her. But she won’t, why wouldn’t she like you? You’re such a great kid.” But he saw his son remain unconvinced.

“And what about mum and all the legal stuff? You can’t just take me, right?”

“Owen forget all about that stuff. Besides, when they hear all about how your mum got drunk and left you alone......,” He trialed off at the other evidence he had of his ex wifes incompetence as a parent, She had also did a self-pitying interview that appeared on TV, she screeched about how awful it was her baby got hurt while audibly slurring her speech and swaying on her feet. Especially, when some reports queried how she didn't notice her own sons abuse in school, she had looked at the man like a predator about to attack before growling she was a great mother. When the reporter replied that didn't quite answer his question, she had run off like a toddler. But Owen didn’t need to know about yet, he suspected that it would just embarrass him, “I mean, you might have to tell some people about the drinking but try not to think about that right now. Please?”

“And what….,"He looked up at his father, "what if you get fed up with me?”

“What?” He was horrified at how his own son could even consider that. “Why would you even think…. that won’t happen.”

“Why not? That’s what you’ve been doing until I got hurt.” 

He felt like a giant had punched him. 

He felt devastated but Owen was right.

He had abandoned his own son.

He knew what he had done was disgusting. He knew there was no excuse, but he had to make Owen see why he did what he did it and explain to him why it won’t happen again.

“Okay, Owen. You’re right. I did abandon you and I did try to forget about you but….” He looked down at his son. He had expected him to look furious but instead he just looked sad and disappointed but not surprised. That was worse. _Come on, Owen. Get angry, scream at me, hit me, just get it out of your system._ But he just sat there staring at him like a hurt puppy, so he continued.

“it’s your mother, you don’t know about the things she would say or do to me. I had to get away and I just wanted to forget about her and everything to do with her, just for a little while." His son perked up, looking at him.

“It wasn’t a little while. It was months.” Owen pointed out.

“Yeah, but then your mum got lawyers involved and then it just became easier to try to forget….” He stopped, realising he was making excuses.

“Owen, what I did was wrong. It was evil. I know that now and i'll make it up to you no matter what.” But he saw how doubtful his son looked. 

“Yeah, sure.” He said sullenly.

“No Owen, I mean it. I do.” But his son was going quiet and his dad didn’t know whether he was going to have another episode again. So he tried to change the topic. He glanced around and saw a rubix cube and some other puzzle that looked very old. _What the hell?_

“Do you want to play with your puzzles, pal?”

“Already completed them.” He said quietly.

He knew his son didn’t want to speak to him anymore. _Not that i can blame him._

“Okay, I guess i'll go now, buddy. But I will make things better I promise.” Before he departed, he gave his son a quick kiss on the top of his head like he did to Owen when he was a toddler.

His son barely acknowledged that, only gave him the subtlest of shrugs as he left his room.

Owen was getting angry. At first, he thought it was great, his dad being there and being so nice to him but then he realised it was starting to make feel guilty and conflicted about his plans to run away with Abby. _And he made me remember what it was like to be with Kenny again._

But maybe if he was willing to try, really try to make things right. Maybe he could convince Abby to come with them. She said they moved all the time and his dad’s new town from what he read was much nicer than Los Alamos. Maybe…

Then Owen suddenly shot up. This was stupid. Abby had made him an offer and he had accepted it. He had wanted it.

_No, Dad had his chance. This doesn’t change anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, im hoping that chapter turned out well. Does anyone mind telling me what they think of how i wrote Owens dad?


	11. A week in transition

The remainder of the week proved to be both the most exhilarating and frustrating in Owens short life. He was very much anticipating the time when he had healed enough that he could run away with Abby. He would grin at the thought of it leaving this horrible town behind with the girl he loved. 

He was feeling a lot better physically as well. The worst of the swelling on his body had subsided and he had healed enough that he could move independently with the aid of crutches. At least, enough that they trusted him to be able to go to the toilet and shower on his own. His body still really hurt but he had always had a high pain threshold, not that he wanted to have one. _I’m sick of being peoples punching bag._

The eye that had been sealed shut was now partially open again but there was still a lot of swelling around the socket. The eye that had been bloodshot had cleared up almost completely. Enough that the magnificent soft blue of his eyes were visible now. The nurses had seemed to like that, now that the worst of his wounds had begun to visibly heal, they suddenly seemed to appreciate how cute and cuddly he was. Owen didn’t like the attention however. He found it smarmy and unwanted. Except for the pretty nurse. 

Owen felt comfortable around her like he never had around an adult woman before. He wasn’t sure how he felt about her and whether he saw her as mother figure, a cool big sister or a crush. He suppoused he should see her as a mum, she had done all the things a mother was suppoused to do, she comforted him and talked to him but he just couldn't see her that way. _She can’t be a like a mum to me. She’s seen me naked and she’s given me a bath and touched my ass and cut my nails and my dick got all hard in front of her._ Owen blushed in memory; it had been his last sponge bath before he had been trusted to shower independently. It wasn’t like the other times were he was distracted by the agony of his wounds or doped up by the painkillers. That time he had been fully awake and the water had been so nice and warm and the nurses touch was so soft and smooth. Before he knew what was happening his dick was as hard and as upright as a sword. He had been utterly mortified and embarrassed but the nurse assured him it was simply a natural response to stimuli. Privately, she had been rather bemused by the somewhat comical image of Owens large cock jutting out from his hairless, bony, undeveloped body, his member having seemingly chosen of its own accord to grow at a complete inverse to the rest of its owners body. While Owens height, weight, and muscle development were all rather limited for his age his penis was rather big for his tender years. She privately wondered if Owen had some kind of hormone imbalance, albeit a very advantageous one. Her speculation had been cut short when she saw just how embarrassing her little patient found being sponged down and she had finished the bath as quickly as possible after, to his extreme relief.

Mentally, he was improving as well. He would still have the odd intense nightmare and he’d wake up to the sounds of his own screams and bathed in his own sweat but they weren’t nearly as horrific as the ones he had in the first several day. _At least not enough than I can actually feel it when Kenny comes and hurts me again._

The police still hadn’t found Kenny. Owen should have been terrified by that, that the boy who had tortured him and nearly killed him was still out there, but he felt oddly at peace. The cops had personally assured him that he was protected, and they were doing everything in their power to get him back and it was inevitable that they would find Kenny. Owen was polite to them, but he had no confidence in their abilities whatsoever. In any adult authority figure, really. Even so he felt safe. _I have Abby and she might be a girl but she’s so strong. She can climb a wall bare handed._ While Kenny was just a boy, one who was rather strong and muscular for his age but he was still just a 13-yeard-old. How is he avoiding the police though? Kenny was crazy there’s no way he’d be smart enough to avoid them forever. Maybe some of the speculations on the news were right and he’d joined a satanic cult like some media figures were guessing. _But nothing he did to me was gothic or to do with Satan, it was just cruel and dirty._

The news were focusing on Owens torture more now, to his extreme irritation. They were now convinced Kenny knew about or had participated in the murders. Owen still thought that was stupid. But at least virtually no more information had been leaked out that could embarrass him even more. They had heard rumours he was found in an “Undressed state”. Owen had paled when he heard that and had sunk into his bed as if he could avoid the information coming from his television set but thankfully they had just taken it as evidence that Kenny had stripped him to whip him as hard and as efficiently as he could. Owen had moped his forehead in relief at that minor mercy.

The media were now interviewing neighbours and kids and staff at Owens school, for the most part the character assessments of Owen were rather sympathetic towards him. He’d especially liked the bit from his hot neighbour, Virginia. Shed been carrying that dog she was so fond of on her arm like a baby as she often did when she talked to the reporter.

“He seemed like a nice kid. I mean he looked a little creepy at times, sort of like a vampire, but he seemed nice.”

“Yeah, he kinda looked like the kid who’d be bullied, yeah. I mean he was really, really skinny and small. He was really quiet and shy, and he didn’t seem to have any friends. He just spent all his time outside with a Rubix cube and singing. It was kinda sad, but he looked so cute out there.”

Owen hadn’t liked the interview from the kids and teacher at his school at all. They were full of the usual excuses of how it was a shame that Owen had been made to suffer like he had but there was nothing that the school could have done or had known about to intervene. That excuse was readily exposed as a lie under some very gentle probing from the reporter. His English teacher admitted that during his classes he would see Kenny making a game of how often he could stab Owen as quickly as he could with a sharpened pencil while walking past him in class, one time the top of his pencil had been bloody.

His attack was being used for some politicians to further their agenda. Some used it as a sign that bullying in schools should be taken much more seriously, others argued it was a sign that America was turning its back on godliness. There had been one politician, Owen didn’t know whether he was an important or local one. Despite his mum really liking President Regan he didn’t care about politics at all. He had held up a picture of Owen and declared only in a godless land that such a beautiful child would be hurt by such evil. Owen had been amused to see that the photo that he had used had been badly and cheaply altered to make it look like there was heavenly light shining over his head. It wasn’t really necessary since Owen was naturally so otherworldly and ethereal looking anyway with his unblemished snow-white skin and dark ,bordering on pitch black, hair.

Owen had been asked if he had felt well enough to talk to some journalist at the hospital. He had told them very unequivocally no, never. He was never going to talk about what happened, he had already done that with the detectives, and he would never do it again.

He had endured visits from other kids at school. Some were curious what had happened to the strange, odd classmate they had barely ever spoken too. Others were boys who used to be, not friends, that was too strong a term, but they had been acquaintances who had allowed Owen to play with them when they had nothing better to do. They said there were sorry for abandoning Owen to his fate of being abused by Kenny, but they wanted to make it up to him by letting him be their friend again. _Why would I want to be friends with you?_ He had thought to himself as he forced himself to make quiet, polite conversation with them but not for very long. Owen wasn’t a natural conversationalist, even with people he liked. The kids not sensing Owens irritation just chalked up his attitude to his injuries, trauma and his naturally quiet nature.

Owen realised not only did he not want the other kids’ attention, he actively despised it. They only cared about him now because he was a curiosity, a battered circus freak. He especially hated the kids who stopped being nice to him the second it became inconvenient for them but now wanted another chance out of guilt. It reminded him of his Dad a little.

_Dad._

Owen winced at the thought of the man. He didn’t know what to think about his father to be honest. He still loved him. So far, his visits had made him feel happy, but he was still resolute in his plan to run away with Abby and he also still resented him a lot. So much pain could have been avoided if he had just stood up to his mother rather than leave like a coward. 

But he still enjoyed his visits, he’d appeared several more times throughout the week to visit him. It usually involved a cycle on Owens part. He would wait in apprehension before he came in, he kept telling himself he didn’t want to be around him anymore, that he couldn’t forgive him, that he hated him, and he’d tell him that to his face. 

Then when his dad actually came in Owen felt those feeling subside. He’d chat with him, even joke with him. Dad would be interested in him as a person and about his interests. He’d even played the puzzle game that Abby had left behind. He’d seemed curious how his son had come into possession of an oriental game that appeared to be quite ancient, but he played it with Owen without commenting. 

When he left Owen would again feel angry with himself for not being sterner with his dad, then he would feel guilt for not giving him a proper second chance, then he would admonish himself for even entertaining the idea that he should consider forgiving his father after a few half hearted apologies and excuses. _Buts he’s being so nice and when I’m with him I feel really happy_. The conflicting emotions and logic always felt like they were going to tear him apart after his dad’s visit was over.

Especially after last night.

 _He got me a new jacket_. His dad had come in with a present, it was a silvery, large, thick jacket virtually identical to the one that Mark had thrown into a pool. What had his dad said to him?

“Here you go, pal. I know you loved it and wore it everywhere and the police have to keep your old one as evidence. So, I got you a new one. Like it?”

Owen had nodded very enthusiastically that yes, he did. He couldn’t put it on, even if his body wasn’t so sore, he still had his left arm in a sling. So, his dad had draped it over him. Owen had immediately felt better. His jacket had been his armour and he felt so much better with it on him again, even if it was just a copy. _He remembered that about me._

His dad had tussled his black hair, which was becoming rather thick, and told him he had looked like a little astronaut. Owen had hugged him as tightly as he could in a non-verbal thank you. He’d been grinning for the rest of visit but when he left, he had felt especially conflicted and guilty. He had got so worked up that he had actually cried, his tears landing in an old photo of he and his dad stargazing together that he had left him.

The extra number of visitors also brought another downside. He saw much less of Abby. He understood Abby really didn’t like crowds or attention, but it still hurt. He also noticed she seemed to be getting more and more pale and dishevelled looking. Was it her medical condition? He remembered how bad she looked the first few two times they met, pale and sickly, _but she looked better soon._ It was after she had argued with her dad. What had she said, “Do I have to do it myself?”. Was her dad going to do or get her something?

He frowned at that, he always worried if Abby’s condition hurt her in anyway. He was sure that the sun would hurt her. Maybe she gets sunburned badly really easily or her eyes are really sensitive. He sometimes asked her but quickly dropped it when he saw how much it bothered her. She did seem to enjoy his curiosity about her cool powers like how strong she was, could she heal really rapidly, how strong was her telepathy could she hear peoples thought all over the world? She would giggle and tell him she hadn’t ever needed to test them like that before.

Her visits besides being briefer were also more sporadic. She hadn’t come or had come but detected he had visitors and consequently didn’t enter his room in two nights. That necessitated less affection or intimacy as well to his extreme disappointment. They hadn’t cuddled again. Abby had kissed him again but only on the cheek. Owen had loved it, but he had wished she'd kiss him on his lips again. Owen thought that was being greedy, but he really liked how it had felt. The kiss on his cheek had felt nice, Abby had been careful to avoid pressing down to hard, but her lips had glanced against a gash that Kenny’s boot had left when he kicked him. It had stung but it had felt nice. Owen had also noticed that Abby had sort of traced the red, still healing gash with her tongue. Just a little bit, like she herself wasn’t aware she was doing it. That had felt odd but he didn’t mind, not really. If anything he thought it felt really good, in a weird way.

The only visitor who brought him unconditional joy was Mr. Zorić, there wasn’t any mystery or complicated emotions. He was just a man who Owen really liked and got along with. He had brought him some gifts too. It had been some books and instructions on Judo he got from his friend. What he saw had surprised Owen, he had assumed it would involve all those cool kicks and karate chops like in Bruce lee films but instead it looked like it had a lot of throwing and grappling, kind of like wrestling but with clothes on. He still thought it looked really cool and thanked Zorić for bringing them with him.

He was reading them now. When he went with Abby would she be willing to practise those moves with him? He felt like it would be weird with a girl but then told himself he was being stupid Abby was far, far stronger than he was. He was waiting for her, but it was quite late, and it didn’t seem like she was coming. He sighed and went to turn the lamp on his bedside off. When he got into bed and started to drift off, he heard some familiar knocks on the window. He smiled faintly in his half sleep.

He heard the window open and faint footsteps land. He heard soft smacking sounds; _she’s walking around in her bare feet again._ That was odd, she'd been wearing boots before, maybe she’s just more comfortable around him now and trusted him not to bring attention to her unusual nature. 

He wrinkled his nose at the sudden smell that emitted from her as the footsteps approach. _She smells kind of funny, again._ He also heard her stomach growling as well. Suddenly he was concerned and fully awake. He opened up his eyes and she was in front of him. _She looks so hungry and tired._

But when she saw him awake she still smiled. Her smile was warm and genuine, despite her face visibly trembling in pain ever so slightly.

“Hi.”

“Hi” Then he looked up at her, his concern increasing, “Abby, are you alright? You don’t look like you feel very well.”

“I’m fine, Owen. Its just my condition. I become sick if I don’t get something after a while.” Owen eyes widened up like bleary, reddish saucers.

“Do you want me to get a nurse? I’m sure the hospital will have something that can help you.” Abby smiled at his concern.

“No, Owen. There nothing a hospital will have that can help me. My dad….my dad just needs to go out and get me something.”

“But what can he get you that a hospital wont already have?”

“It’s just something I really need….” And with that her stomach rumbled even louder than it had previously, and she doubled over in pain. 

“Abby!” Owen gasped, he moved to get up and help her. Abby, frightened that Owen might hurt himself again, signaled with her hand to stay in his bed.

“No, Owen. Its alright. Ill be alright when my dad procures what I need.” Owen frowned at that. “Procures”? That’s a really grown up word.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“Yeah. Do you mind if I…”? She trailed off embarrassed.

“What Abby? Anything!” 

“Can I lie beside you? If you don’t mind, I mean.” Owen looked shocked at her question.

“Abby, of course I don’t mind. I want you too!” Abby was touched but still felt hesitant.

“Are you sure? You don’t mind how I smell?”

“Abby that doesn’t matter. I just want you to feel better.”

She smiled how kind and earnest his voice was, how even his swollen face didn't detract from his sweetness. She knew it would probably be better if she sat on a chair or, better yet, had not come at all. She was beginning to rot and soon her feral nature would start to become increasingly harder to control. But she needed to see Owen. She needed that comfort. She was hungry, sick and Thomas was upsetting her. She had sacrificed time with Owen to be with him to remind him she still loved him and he seemed more understanding but she knew he still felt spent, worthless, like he thought he meant nothing to her anymore, that hurt. She needed to be close to Owen.

As she slipped into the sheets beside him, she automatically felt better. His nose scrunched up again, but he tried to pretend it didn’t bother him. She looked at him and smiled.

“Your right eyes cleared up.”

“Yeah, it feels better too.”

“I like it.”

“Yeah? What do you like about it?”

“Its really pretty. It reminds me of what the sky looked like.” Owen found that both poetic and slightly embarrassing but he loved that Abby liked to look at him despite how hideous his wounds still made him appear.

“Is there anything else Abby? Any other part of me that you like to look at?” Abby struggled to think of what to say. She liked looking at all of him. His beautiful wide eyes, his high cheekbones, his black hair, his cute feet, his delicate hands, his skinny physique. She had especially liked his ass; she had stared at his cute little butt quite a few times in the yard. She had also really liked looking at his penis, she was still curious at how such a big member belonged to such a cute small body. 

_Why am I thinking like this? I’m 12 and I always will be_. Or was she? Abby herself was confused at her condition. She had always assumed her mind was stuck in the same stasis as her body. She certainly had done things most actual adults would be crushed by, but she was still a child. She liked games and playing, and she hated responsibility which is why she was fond of picking up familiars who would take care of her. But now Owen had appeared and she'd found herself feeling things and dreaming about doing things to him that she’d never even considered before in her extremely long life.

Her train of thought was interrupted by Owen.

“Abby? What part of me do you really like?” Abby struggled a bit to think of a serious reply and could only say.

“All of you, I like every single bit of you.” Owen thought that was rather corny but regardless the comment made.

As they lay together Owen started to get serious again.

“Is there really nothing I can do to make you feel better?” Abby looked at him. He seemed so sincere and eager to help her.

“There is one thing.” 

"What is it, Abby? Just tell me and ill do it."

Then she kissed him.

Owen eyes widened in shock. _This is different than when we first kissed, this is like a grown ups kiss._ The last time had been a quick peck on the lips, but this time Abby was kissing him deeply, passionately. He even felt her tongue entering his mouth.

He remembered the pretty nurse telling him that they should just be boyfriend and girlfriend in a different way to adults, but this felt so good. _Plus, it’s like I told her. After what Kenny did to me it’s not like I’m some dumb kid._ He thought he might have felt dirty at doing something like this so soon after his molestation at Kenny’s hands, but he was wrong, this felt amazing.

Abby wasn’t sure this was the right thing to do either. It felt incredible to her as her tongue brushed against Owens lips, teeth and explored the rest of his mouth but she wasn’t sure it was the proper thing to do. Owen was still a heavily traumatised boy and he was so young and pure. She knew he thought he had some deep dark side to him, but he was just lashing out at a world that had been so cruel to him. She doubted, despite his little games with his knife, he would even hurt Kenny if she had delivered him to Owen under his complete power.

But she couldn’t stop kissing him. She wanted this moment to continue forever. She knew Thomas was currently hunting for her right now, but she wasn’t sure he would be successful. She had no doubt despite his current feeling towards he would do everything he could do get her new blood but, despite his intentions, she doubted his capability. 

Thomas had failed her quite a few times in the last two years. He was advancing in years and his strength and reflexes had been dulled. She was afraid that someday a time would come where he would be overwhelmed by his prey fighting back and killed or worse, he’d be captured. She knew he brought a case of concentrated acid with him nowadays just in case he needed to kill himself in such an event. _He’ll always be the good, loyal friend I met as a child._

The uncertainty and doubted gnawed at her. What would she do if Thomas got hurt and she had to hunt? She was more than capable of killing but in this technologically advanced and increasingly more sophisticated society hiding and disposing of the bodies became ever more complicated. Thomas had known that, and he had taken most of the responsibility for their murders for the last decade. _If he fails everything could unravel. I’d have to leave and Owens still far too injured to travel with me quickly. I could lose him._

She decided she wouldn’t think about that right now. She would just enjoy the intimacy with Owen. She felt her hand moving towards his neck, she didn’t really feel like she could control it. From there her hands started to glide down his back.

She started on his upper back; it had been the section that had mostly escaped the attention of Kenny’s antenna. There was still some deep purple bruises on that section from Kenny’s beating but they weren’t that sensitive to touch. So, she enjoyed the silken feeling of his white skin and gently traced his ribs. Then she moved unto his lower back more deeply etched deep cuts and red slashes, her finger tips gracefully avoiding them. Then her hands moved underneath his boxers.

Owen gasped a little. _She’s touching my butt._ His ass had been so heavily scourged, and was still so tender and sore, that it was impossible for Abby, no matter how gentle or careful she was, to avoid hurting him. She would accidentally touch a cut and Owen would jolt very slightly in pain. He realised he didn't particularly mind _. This feels kinda weird, but it's pretty nice._

As their kiss continued Owen started to be braver and kissed her back. _This is the best moment of my life._

Then they heard a loud cough and footsteps close to his hospital rooms door. Suddenly Abby had broke the kiss off and removed her hand and she snuck underneath the sheets more quickly than Owen thought humanly possible. But no one knocked to check in on him, it was just a nurse or cleaner or someone walking past the corridor.

Abby swiftly brought her head out of the covers. She and Owen looked at each other both slightly embarrassed at what they had been doing. Then they both burst out into fits of giggles. Eventually when they settled the looked at each other longingly. Owen was the first to speak.

“Abby that was amazing…...that was…...” Owen stumbled adorably, unable to convey the pleasure he had just experienced.

“I know, Owen.” Abby smiled lovingly at him.

Then Owen heard another stomach growl come form Abby. That must have hurt because Abby gasped in pain and bit down to avoid making any more sounds.

Owen put his good arm around her and then he drew her into a semi hug. He drew her into him in such a way that her face was buried into his neck. _No, Owen, don’t._ She could feel and hear the blood rushing through his veins and arteries in one of the most vulnerable parts of his body. She felt her mouth open in instinct. His skin felt very soft and easy to break.

 _No!_ Abby bolted out of the bed and onto the floor. When she looked up, she saw Owen. He looked rather rejected and hurt but he also looked primarily concerned. She noticed that his nose had wrinkled again, the aroma of her rotting flesh was getting worse but Owen was much too respectful to her to react any more strongly than he already had. She lowered her head, hating how her nature had ruined such a beautiful evening. She looked at the window, it was time for her to leave.

“Owen, I have to go now. My dad, he should be getting what I need right now.” She said quietly, numbly repeating what she told him earlier. Owen looked sad at that but he gently nodded, understanding. As she walked over, she felt his small hand grasp onto her forearm, he looked at her sadly.

“I really wished there was something I could do to help.” She forced a small, gentle smile on her lips to calm him.

“You have, Owen. Really, you have. That was the happiest moment I’ve had in…. I can’t remember.” Owen just smiled up at her proudly, but he still seemed worried for her. 

It was definitely time to leave. She wanted to lean over and kiss Owen one last time, but she didn’t trust herself to resist biting him. So, she gently squeezed his hand and walked over to the window. When she was sure that Owen was resting his head and pretending not to notice the rather unusual exit route his girlfriend favoured, she jumped.

As Owen relaxed and started to go to sleep. He fought more about Abby and her condition. She seemed like she was in pain, but he wondered if having her powers would make up for the bad parts of her condition. Everything else about her nature seemed so cool, her strength and the rest of her powers. _Plus, Abby was like that before and the next day she seemed all better. It can’t be that bad._ Owen suddenly frowned in guilt, was he trivialising his girlfriend’s pain? That didn’t seem like something a decent boyfriend would do. But he was curious what it would be like. He thought he would like to be like Abby. Having superpowers, particularly strength, seemed like it would be awesome despite the downsides attached. Was her powers transferable like with a blood transfusion or something? He would ask her about it the next time he saw her.

As Abby’s feet touched the ground again. She was back at the apartment complex that was her and Thomas temporary residency. As she walked up the stairs, she could dimly hear Owens mother drunkenly weep while watching some sermon. Suddenly Abby felt nothing but disgust. How could a mother be as selfish as she was? Particularly, with someone as beautiful and sweet as Owen? While both she and Owen were twelve, she felt very protective of him.

As she walked to her apartment and past the door to his apartment, she could make out certain words.

“He’s still a good boy……he still my baby…...he’s still my angel” Rambled a slurred drunken voice repeatedly.

Abby sighed, at least Owen won’t have to endure her for much longer. As she turned the keys in her door and opened the door she was greeted by an empty room. That could mean nothing, its as Thomas said the towns in a state of panic. Kenny had yet to be caught, which didn’t seem to both Owen as much as she thought it would. She frowned at that from what Owen had told her that boy sounded half mad, almost feral. It can’t be that long until he’s caught and informs the police, he isn’t the one who committed Thomas murders. Then the police would refocus their attentions, making things that much harder for them.

She frowned; she should stop thinking so much about concerns about the future. Owen was happy and healing at the hospital. The fact that he hadn’t been reduced to a screeching madman by the abused inflicted on him was a testament to how resilient and strong he could be _. I really wish he didn’t see himself as weak._

Now all she had to do was wait for Thomas to bring her blood. She was confident now he wouldn’t fail her like last time. _He’s a good boy and he always will be._

The old woman was coming to. That upset Thomas, he always hated it when they started to regain consciousness. It made him forget that he was dealing with an actual human being rather than just a meal for Abby he had obtain to keep her alive.

Thomas was sweating, aching. He had just finished pulling the woman up by the rope until she was suspended in the air. They were alone surrounded by snow clad trees. His back hurt, he had heard something crack at one point when the woman had almost slipped. _I only have a year or two of this left in me._

He looked at the woman. She wasn’t truly old, more advanced middle aged, and she still had a beauty to her but her best years were behind her. She was spent. _Something we have in common then._ Thomas thought bitterly as he raised his knife.

It had almost gone so catastrophically wrong, he reflected. He had waited in the back of her car ,as he always did. Donned in his plastic, black mask. When the old woman was interrupted by her daughter before she drove off. She had pleaded with her mother through the car window that she should stay overnight with her and her family or at least she let her get in the car with her as she drove home to make sure she arrived safe. Her husband could pick her up, later. The old woman had politely declined, told her daughter than these things are exaggerated by the media and even if this awful boy, Kenny, was linked to a satanic cult they probably left Los Alamos days age. The daughter had respected her mother’s decision, told her to at least be careful and that she loved her and bid her goodbye.

 _I hate it when they do that._ Usually when he heard his victims speak before he was alone with them, they would just utter some banality or engage in small talk with their friend, but this made things harder for him. Not enough to make him stop, Abby needed to feed, but the guilt was still there. Then he had waited until the car had stopped and they were somewhere quiet and isolated. He had then promptly put her in a chokehold, pressed down hard, and she was unconscious within 10 seconds. It was routine for him at this point.

Now, he saw her eyelids were beginning to flutter open. He readied his knife, he knew how to this quickly, efficiently. She didn’t need to know what’s happening to her. Just before he pushed the knife in, he looked at her sadly.

_You really should have taken your daughters advice._

Then he plunged the knife into her neck. The blood immediately spurted and began to flow like water from a tap. Good, he’d been accurate. He had punctured the carotid artery in the first stab. He was still skilled at this, still useful to Abby.

The blood was flowing into the faucet and into the plastic container he had placed beneath the ageing woman. As it filled Thomas was considering what to do about Abby and her new crush. The slender boy, Owen.

Abby had spent most of this week with Thomas. Shed told him that she couldn’t visit Owen at the hospital as much because of the extra amount of visitors but Thomas suspected that she was just spending time with him to reassure him that he still meant a lot to her. She obviously wished she was spending time with her young, pretty friend but she didn’t seem to resent her time with him either. That made him happy.

He frowned, he knew Abby’s mind was set in bring Owen with her and he knew nothing he would say would dissuade her. He supposed he could grow to like Owen. He seemed like a nice boy. And he made Abby happy, which meant Thomas could forgive him for anything. _But how will we take care of him?_ He wasn’t entirely being cruel when he pointed out to Abby his limited usefulness. He was far too small and timid to help him with hunts and in addition he was a boy who would need food and shelter. _Unless Abby turns him._

Thomas paused, would she? He knew Abby had hated watching him grow old and she was so enamoured with this Owen. With his beautiful face and soft, unetched skin she might want to turn him so that he would be pretty forever. Thomas resumed feeling jealously at that. That they would be together for eternity, beautiful, and in love. While he would be forgotten by Abby, remembered if at all only as one of her many companions and servants. 

_I’m being too hard on the kid._ Its not like he had chosen to be Abby’s crush. He had been shocked at the details of what that other boy had done to Owen when she had told him. _Poor boy._ Thomas himself didn’t have a happy childhood, his family had lost everything in the great depression, and he had been forced into labour at a young age. It had been one of the reasons he had run away with Abby as a child. Despite her vampiric nature terrifying him at the time but he had never endured anything like what the boy had been put through. Suddenly he stood up, ignoring the pain in his back. He decided he needed to stop thinking about these things so much. He couldn’t control how Abby felt and he had a task to perform. He looked down at the woman’s opened neck.

He then winced; the blood was overflowing out from the container. While he had been lost in thought it had overfilled. He grimaced at that mistake and quickly placed the second container underneath the old woman. That was a stupid error but nowhere as egregious as when he had spilled them like he had last time. 

When the second container was filled, he had got up and prepared to leave. Then he remembered something and stopped. He got his knife out and approached the still suspend old woman and began to carve something into her forehead.

It was a crudely drawn pentagram. The media had latched onto the idea that Owens torture and Thomas killing were either done by the same singular person who worshipped the devil or by a network of Satanists and if that distracted the police, he certainly wasn’t going to do anything to dissuade them or their theory.

As he turned away from the woman containers in hand, he felt rather proud of himself. That had gone more smoothly than any hunt had in over half a year. The police and media frenzy would continue, and Abby could visit her friend at the hospital to her hearts content for the next fortnight. 

_See, Abby? I’m still useful to you. Ill always be there for you. No matter what. Until the day I die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this chapter really hard to write. Especially the romance scene between abby and Owen. Does anyone mind commenting what they thought of it and whether they think the stories going well?


	12. Revelations

They had discovered a new body on Monday. 

Owen had been lying on his hospital bed watching the news praying that they would soon stop focusing on him when the story broke. It had been a 62-year woman and shed been found strung up like an animal, with most of her blood drained. Also, there was a new development in how the murders were conducted. A pentagram had been carved into her forehead.

_That was pretty weird._

Owen had hoped that would mean attention would shift from him back to the murders. Unfortunately, since the main media theory was that the murders and Owens torture were connected somehow, it had the opposite effect. People were now asking why Owen was the only one who had been spared. Even though the killings and his torture were conducted in an entirely different fashion. Some speculated that perhaps Owen had been a member of the cult and had wanted to leave and was tortured by them to prove an example to other adherents who had second thoughts as well.

One presenter in particular, who had earned Owen eternal hatred and contempt, theorised that perhaps Owen had been targeted by the cult, groomed but when he rejected them, they instead brutalised him in some sort of ritual. He remembered the man’s fat, smirking face.

“Now, come on folks. Just think about it. This kid does have all the signs of someone vulnerable to being groomed by a cult. Lonely, bullied, chaotic home life.”

Then he had unveiled a photo of Owen. It wasn’t very flattering. It had been taking fairly recently, about two months ago, when Owen was at his most pale and scrawny. It had been taken at an angle where his facial features looked sharp rather than fine. It had been snowing and his skin was almost as white as the environment. He hadn’t slept well then, that night before he had been dreading going to school. So, there was heavy bags around his blue eyes.

“Plus, while the kid might be cute. He’s pretty creepy looking.” He had said with a knowing wink. To some groaning from the audience, even they had found the joke in poor taste but for every groan there was a member who had tittered in agreement.

The staff at the hospital had been very worried about Owen when they realised he had seen it. Overall, Owen psychological recovery from what had been done to him was near miraculous. Especially, after last Friday when he had appeared downright joyful. They couldn’t really explain it, but most were just happy he seemed to be getting better mentally so quickly. They were worried about the speculation impacting Owens recovery. Being the centre of so much gossip and attention would have been humiliating and overwhelming for the average adult and Owen had been rather sensitive and vulnerable even before his assault. 

Fortunately, Owen seemed to be handling it quite well. Not for the reasons they were thinking. Owen contempt and disgust for adults was just so absolute at that point he didn’t care anymore what they thought of him.

The pretty nurse was particularly worried about Owen. She was absolutely disgusted with the media for what they were doing to the small boy. She knew the media was sensationalist and intrusive, it’s the nature of the beast, but this was just grotesque. One of her fellow nurses had been born and spent the first 10 years of her life in Belarus. She’d told her that she knew of journalists and broadcasters who simply disappeared in the night. The nurse had been horrified at that but seeing the medias conduct right now she wondered if the reds might be on to something.

She was also worried about Owen for more selfish reasons, she thinks she may have damaged their relationship. While she had been thrilled Owen was recuperating so quickly, mentally speaking. She was concerned that too much of his recovery was tied to that strange girl Abby. The nurse didn’t trust the enigmatic girl, while she was certain the bizarre occurrence that night in Owens room had been a hallucination due to stress, lack of sleep and the horror at listening to Owens recollections to the detectives, she still didn’t like her. Her evasive, quiet nature disturbed the nurse slightly but most importantly she didn’t think it was that healthy for almost the entirety of Owens mental recovery to be dependent on one person. 

A traumatised boy should be taking comfort from his parents, his mother especially. And while Owen did seem to be growing closer to his father, his obvious contempt and antipathy towards his own mother concerned most members at the hospital. Mainly they were worried how Owen would cope when he was released and sent back to his apartment. He had not shown any desire to see her when he had first entered the hospital when he was at his most damaged state and he certainly didn’t make any requests to see her after she drunkenly humiliated him after their first and, so far, only meeting in his room. _Not that I can blame him_. The nurse thought, while subconsciously clinging to her throat remembering how that woman had attacked her in the early hours of them morning while intoxicated.

Some of the nurses had tried to coax Owen into agreeing into allowing his mum to visit again. For which he always replied no. Much more firmly and steely than anyone had expected from the soft-spoken young boy. It wasn’t just the medical team who were concerned, there were talks of social workers getting involved with Owen and his mother.

Then one day a member of staff had received a call from her. She had sounded sober and remorseful for her actions. It had been decided that she should have a second chance, or the state would intervene. The pretty nurse, due to Owens obvious fondness for her, had been elected to ask Owen to talk to his mother.

She had gone to Owen and explained the situation. Each time she tried to explain the situation, she had been greeted with a simple “no”. Its only when she explained that people were worried about him and there was talks of social workers getting involved that he seemed to perk up in fear. He had almost immediately changed his mind then and agreed to the visit. The nurse had assured him it would only be a short one.

Owen had his own reasons for agreeing to the visit. _If there’s more attention on me, it will make it harder for me and Abby to run away._ He sighed; he could guess how it would go. She would wear her best clothes, like she usually did when she wanted to appear serious and respectful. The illusion of which was usually negated by the fact there was routinely still wine stains on her lips from the night before. She would talk to him in her usually smug, smarmy tone about how he was doing and other attempts to engage him in conversation. He groaned, he’d stick to simple yes or no responses. Then he had shot up realising something. 

His mother was both religious and stupid enough to believe that Kenny had been a Satanist and his torture had been part of some ritual but would she know about the sexual stuff as well? Owen shut his eyes; he’ll just try to get it over as quickly as possible. _Just like every other time we talk._ He knew intellectually he shouldn’t, but he blamed the pretty nurse for this. He had sullenly glared at her for the rest of the Wednesday afternoon.

The nurse felt awful at that. _Please don’t be angry at me, Owen. Please._ She didn’t know how she felt about him, whether her feeling were like a concerned sister, a friend or even maternal. Certainly, she had enjoyed the more fun parts of nursing Owen, stroking his hair to comfort him though a nightmare and bathing his cute skinny body. She had been liked rubbing his bare feet to help him sleep. She lonely remembered how his adorable little toes would wiggle at the sensation. She smiled at the memory, but Owen had only glared at her angrily again to her own distress. _Please don’t hate me, Owen._

It was getting late, almost nighttime. Owen was hoping that was a sign his mother wasn’t coming, maybe the killer had got her. Owen smiled at the thought, but he realised he shouldn’t trust his luck too much. It had always been terrible and with Abby in his life he guess he shouldn’t get too greedy. It will be quick he told himself. Then the pretty nurse peaked her head into his room.

“Owen? It’s your mum, she’s here.” She said nervously to him.

“Fine.” He said unhappily.

“Do you want me to stay?” He immediately turned at and looked at her.

“No.” He all but hissed at her.

The nurse was shocked at that, Owen hadn’t seemed that angry even while recalling his own torture and molestation. _He hates me_ , she thought sadly. But she nodded her head and left the room.

Owen groaned at that. He was licking his lips nervously, staring at his bed sheets. He felt himself getting apprehensive and shy again, like a defence mechanism. 

Why did he do that? He shouldn’t be that anxious at the thoughts of seeing his mum, he told himself. She was pathetic but he was beginning get quiet and tense in apprehension like he so often did when confronted or threatened by someone. He frowned, how could that still be true for him after everything he had gone through? Sighing, he heard the door being opened, he immediately lowered his gaze. 

“Owen.” His mum said, her voice was clear and precise now bit it sounded stern and serious.

Owen felt himself sink even deeper into the bed and he lowered his gaze even further.

“Mum.” He said, softly and quietly.

“I hope you’re feeling well.” She said but she didn’t sound particularly sympathetic.

“Uh, yeah. I’m feeling better, I feel like I’m doing better.” The he looked up at his mother.

Owen had received so little attention from his mum in the recent months that she had had been little more than a ghostly presence in his mind. Indeed, as absurd it sounded, he could barely remember what her own face looked like. She just had such a mundane looking appearance. The only discernible feature was how all her drinking had given her face a permanent flushed, slightly puffy look. 

She didn’t look like that now, she looked she hadn’t had a drink in several days. She was wearing modest, very conservative looking clothes but most importantly she seemed to be staring at him in a very judgemental way. Owen flinched at that. What could she be thinking?

“Are you sure, Owen?” She said, her tone less concerned and more accusatorily.

“Yeah, I mean I still feel a bit sore but I’m feeling better.” He forced a slight smile on his mouth, but his mother humourless glare made him lower his face.

“And what about your feelings? The nurses tell me that you’ve been having trouble sleeping.” 

Owen could only sigh at that. Why did no one ask him whether he wanted his own information made accessible to people? Was it because he was a kid? _If she’s asks me about all the sex stuff Kenny did, I’ll die._

“Uh, good, good. I mean I had some really awful nightmares when I first came here but I haven’t had really bad ones since last week.” He looked up tentatively at his mum, but she was still staring at him like he was filthy, evil, a sinner.

“And how do you feel spiritually?” That just confused Owen, he knew his mum was aware he didn’t care about religion.

“Spiritually? What do you mean? Because what Kenny did to me was so evil?” He blinked in confusion. He hadn’t felt so vulnerable or exposed since Kenny had tied him up naked in the shower room.

“I mean,” and she got her handbag, it was a really big one and she started to take things out of it and lay them there, “what are these things, Owen?” Then Owen recognised them, and his eyes widened.

They were his instruments, his tools he had used when playing his games of revenge. His knife, his translucent Halloween mask that resembled the slasher villains of the movies he liked and his sketch book. His mother had opened it up a particular graphic drawing Owen had done. Of himself stabbing Mark, Donald and Kenny to death. Owen was quite a gifted artist for his age and the drawing was rather detailed.

Owen was horrified that anyone, let alone his own mother, had discovered them. He saw them as a reflection of the darkness inside himself that he didn’t want anyone to know about.

But besides shame he also felt upset. They were his. His only way of coping with the abuse that the adult world had done nothing to protect him from. 

“Why? Why were you going through my stuff?” He said numbly. He was sharply woken up by the slap delivered sharply to his face. It was on his vulnerable side and it stung him fiercely.

“Your stuff? Young man, let me be clear when you live with me in the apartment I pay for everything you have is mine.”

That was actually a total lie. His dad had bought the apartment and his mum had been a housewife. The places upkeep was funded by his dad’s money and the welfare money she could get. Despite all her pretensions of loving thrift and hard work she was incredibly self-indulgent and lazy. But Owen didn’t bring that up or make any remark at all. All he could think was one thing.

_She hit me._

Owen was in a state of shock. How could she hit her own son? And when he was still recovering in hospital? He felt tears welling up in his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that, Owen. What are these things for?” It took a good few second for Owen to respond but he forced his jaw to move.

” They're just….part of my games.”

“Games?” She glowered.

“Yeah, my games. Whenever Kenny hurt me. I would go home and pretend I was hurting him back.” He stammered as she continued to look at him in disgust.

“And you think these games were appropriate, Owen?”

“No, but,” Owen felt his voice break, but he was also getting angry, “but there just drawings and games. Kenny actually hurt me. I wouldn’t hurt someone in real life.” His reasoning evidently didn’t satisfy his mother.

“Don’t be clever, Owen.” She hissed, as her only son lowered his head in shame and embarrassment.

Then she looked at her son, again. She could see that he was weak and amoral. When he got back, he would need more discipline, but she needed answers. _Are the news stories correct?_ She thought.

“Now, Owen. Tell me, is what the media saying true?”

“What things?” He said quietly and humiliated, but he knew what she was about to say.

“Were you and that boy Satanists? Did you get whipped and beaten as part of an induction or a ritual? Did you want to leave, and they punished you because of it?” Owen jaw fell open in shock.

“What?” 

“Answer me!”

“Mum......how could you even think that? I hate Kenny, I’d never what to be near him. I don’t believe in any of that stuff anyway.” His mother seemed to believe him, or she seemed to want to believe in him.

“Are you telling me the truth, Owen?”

“Yes, mum. I swear.” He said in relief, maybe now his mum would leave, and he could spend the rest of the evening in peace.

But she was still there staring at him like she was trying to figure out a lie.

“Then why did he do it?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” She said disbelievingly.

“I don’t. I mean, Kenny’s always liked hurting me. Ever since we first met but I don’t know why he did this.” Owen genuinely still had no idea. Kenny’s actions had gone beyond simple sadism. In his own sick way Owen thought he loved him in an extremely fucked up fashion. The way he had whispered his forgiveness and kissed and licked at his wounds after he scourged him suggested a very peculiar kind of obsession.

“And no other reason?”

“No, mum. I’m telling the truth.” She paused at that but then she went on.

“Owen, are you a homosexual?” 

His entire world froze at that question.

“What?!”

“Owen, answer the question!”

“Why would you even ask me that?!”

“Because the reports said you were found naked. I’ve heard the nurses say the other boy did thing to you that were sexual, is that true?”

Owen could almost hear the blood running through his veins at that point. He felt that shocked and the world had gone that still to him. Regardless, at another reminder of his humiliation he lowered his head quickly. His mum detected that instantly, she was like a snake searching for prey, and realised those rumours were true. She put her hand on his, but it wasn’t very comforting.

“Owen, you’re going to hell.” The sheer casualness of the way she said it stunned him. He had told himself repeatedly that her judgement meant nothing to him, that she was so pathetic and stupid he would easily ignore her and endure her company before she left. Then he would focus on his planned escape with Abby. But this hurt. His own mother was looking at him like he was a monster.

Like he was perverted. 

He felt his eyes starting to burn

Like he had deserved it.

He felt his vision start to get blurry.

Like he had wanted it.

Owen started to cry. 

“What? Mum I didn’t want him to. I didn’t!” He tried to explain in a pleading tone as he felt the salty taste of his tears as he wept.

“If you say so, Owen.”

“Why would Kenny beat me and nearly kill me, if he was my boyfriend, Mum?” He said. His voice thick with incredulity, embarrassment but also anger . He was furious, his face was red from rage as it was from embarrassment. How could his mum talk to him or even think about him like that?

“I’ve heard how depraved these homosexuals are. They spank each other, whip each other. Disgusting people.”

“But I’m not one of them.” He protested, the tears were continuing to flow but out of anger as much as trauma, embarrassment, and sorrow.

“Even if you aren’t. You most have done something to encourage it.” Owens head felt like it was about to explode but he just stared at his mum in impotent rage. He tried to calm himself _I don’t want any more attention, remember they said they’ll bring in a social worker if things get bad enough. Just keep it cool and I can be with Abby, soon._

But his mother continued.

“It’s your fathers’ fault, he indulged you, he allowed you to become effeminate and girlish.” She indicated at one of Owens long eye lashes, which he found extremely unfair, he couldn’t help how he looked. “but I’ll fix that. I’ll have you cleansed. There’s a pastor near us who specialises in programmes to help boys whose minds are diseased like yours.”

Owen felt something in him snap. He then looked at his mom and spoke to her.

“My minds diseased? What about yours, mum?” With that she stopped, shocked and glared at her son.

“What about mine?”

“Well you don’t have a pure mind, either! You drink yourself stupid every night, you don’t work, your old church kicked you out, you turned dad away and you….” 

He felt the first slap connect with his face before he even heard it. 

“How dare you?! How dare you?! I am your mother! And you will show me respect!” She shrieked. There willful, petulance in her sons eyes from what she could see but she would change that. _He’s still a good boy. He’s still my little angel. He just needs discipline._

With that she raised her hand again. 

The nurse had heard the commotion from down the corridor. She grimaced to herself. _What the fuck is wrong with this bitch? After what she did last week, she gets another chance and ruins that as well._ The woman’s change from pathetic alcoholic to stern conservative Christian had just been bizarre in its suddenness. Although, it wasn’t that surprising, self-indulgence and self-righteousness made for very common bedfellows. Especially, when the righteousness was completely unearned.

As she walked down the corridor, she could hear a series of smacking noise that caused her to quicken her pace considerably. When she walked in, she drew her breath in sharply.

“Fucking cunt.” She whispered

The middle-aged drunkard was raining slap after slap on her own son’s face. Owens face, which had been healing, was already starting to become red and swollen again. The worst part was he wasn’t fighting back, he was just sitting there silently, motionlessly. His small hands were shaking a little. Was that what he was like whenever the other kids beat him up? _That poor, poor boy._

The nurse after quickly surveying what was going on, grabbed the woman and dragged her off her son.

“Get off him you crazy fucking bitch!” She shouted, as she was clumsily wrestling her to the floor.

When the mother recomposed herself and went quiet, the nurse let her go. She thought she had gone calm but when she looked up at the nurse she was staring at her and giving her a sulky, almost babyish looking glare.

“How dare you.” She whispered.

“What are you talking about? How dare I what? Stop you from hitting your own son?” With that she sneered at her.

“He’s my son. I can tend to him as I see fit.”

“No, you can’t. He’s a human being.” Her sneer widened.

“Oh, I see,” the nurse just got confused at that, “You’re one of those commies whose been indoctrinated at college. We were warned about this. Reagan warned us _.”_

_Has she still been drinking?_

“You’re a fucking commie. Can’t tell the difference between a smack and a real hit. You’re soft like all your generation. Probably a whore to.” The nurse felt herself redden at that.

“Get out, now.” She said in disgust.

"Whore. Commie." She whispered through stained lips twisting into a sneer. Her hands were contorting into claws and she was looking at the nurses throat like the last time they met.

Before the nurse could respond security had arrived and were dragging the woman away. Some of the men offered to stay with her in case she was in shock. She had thanked the guards for their concern, but she wanted to be left alone. She needed to see how Owen was doing. 

As she looked to him, she noticed some of the thing his mother had brought. She’d been disturbed to see a knife, a scary mask and a sketch book filled with rather macabre drawings. _Why would she bring these to her son while he was still recovering?_ Then she saw Owen. 

_Oh.no. Please, tell me he’s not having another episode. He was doing so well._

Owen was sitting their quietly, stilly. His face was red, she couldn’t tell if that was rather from all the sharp slaps to his face or he was blushing. _Blushing could be good; it means he’s still here in the current situation. He’s not back in the shower room, yet._ Then she noticed his entire body was trembling slightly, not just his hands which were now clenched into fists. His face seemed to be spasming a little. His breathing had become a lot more rapid and he seemed to be grinding his teeth. 

This was rage, she realised. Not trauma or embarrassment but pure rage on Owens part.

“Oh, Owen,” the nurse said as she hurried over to him. She took his face in her hands and gently squeezed him, she was hoping he would be calmed and soothed by her presence like he so often was. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. We shouldn’t have done that, we just thought you needed to be close with your mother to help you heal, but we were wrong. I’m so sorry.” 

Owen didn’t respond.

“Owen are you listening. I told you I’m really sorry. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

With that Owen jerked his head sharply and looked at her. It frightened her. His normal eye, usually a beautiful gentle blue that she loved to look at had suddenly become very piercing and intense. His other eye , still healing, looked raw and red and made Owen ,that sweet, gentle little boy, appear slightly demonic. 

They were looking at her with pure hatred in them.

“Owen, I ……” She never got to finish her sentence as Owen with a roar kicked her in the stomach, sending her sprawling.

Owen was a very skinny boy and still badly injured, but he had delivered that kick with a force that rivalled boys twice his size.

It sent the nurse sprawling, she was stunned. Then she looked up.

Owen was standing in front of her. He was standing tall, his posture rigid and tense. It must have been agony for him with his current injuries, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“Owen.” She gasped, at that this beautiful boy, with the fluorescent light above his head, looking like an angel, staring at her like a predator. Then she glanced to his side and her blood went cold.

He was holding a knife.

_You’re just like all the rest. I trusted you, I liked you, I loved you, and you just let me get hurt like all the other adults._

Owen had never hated a human being as much as he hated the nurse. 

Not even Kenny. He was a monster, a beast in human form, it was hard to truly hate that, but this nurse had tricked him. She’d been kind to him, gave him attention, even sang him to sleep like he was her own child, and she was the cause of this latest humiliation and pain.

Well, he’s had enough.

_Everyone lets me down and hurts me. Everyone. Dad left me with mum. All the teachers let Kenny hurt me, even Mr. Zorić. He had to know, he just didn’t care. Just like all the rest. Not just all the other grownups. The other kids laughed at me when Kenny hurt me. Tommy left me._

_I hate them all._

Even his Dad.

_Especially Dad._

Owen was currently furious with himself for even entertaining the idea of forgiving him or wanting any contact with him after he leaves with Abby. _He’s worse than mum, he knew what she’s like. How she’s actually worse without the booze but he left me with her anyway. I don’t care how sorry he is or why he did it. I hate him and I want him dead._

He wanted them all dead.

He looked down at the nurse, still staring at him in shock.

_Let’s start with you._

He raised the knife. He had practised this moment for over a year. He had grown used to the feeling of a knife in his hand and he could thrust it very deeply into a tree very quickly. 

_Are you scared little girl?_

He thrust the knife as hard as he could.

And it stopped inches from the woman’s face. Something was holding his arm. Something inhumanly strong. His face snapped round to see what was stopping him.

It was Abby.

Owen suddenly felt embarrassed and mortified. He didn’t want her to see him like this. She’d see how sick and disgusting he was deep inside and would want nothing to do with him.

But she didn’t look horrified or angered. Instead she looked apathetic and even slightly bored. Like she had seen much, much worse actions throughout her lifetime.

“Owen, don’t.” She said softly. 

“Abby, I was just… I was…...” He stammered and trailed off. 

She still didn’t seem condemnatory or judgemental.

Owen couldn’t think of a good excuse to explain what he was doing. He heard a slight whimper he looked down; it was from the nurse. He had almost forgotten she was still there. Abby was holding her down. She seemed like she was in shock. 

Owen looked at her in disgust. He looked at Abby, the one person on this earth whom he trusted and indicated with his eyes he was not going to attempt to harm her again. He relaxed his grip on the blade and she relaxed her grip on his arm.

As he heard the blade bang against the floor. The nurse seemed to regain some of her senses, she raised herself off the floor. With that Owen promptly turned his back on her, a gesture of contempt. 

The nurse was heartbroken, despite his attempt to at the very least horribly injure her, she still cared about Owen. She still wanted him to understand it wasn’t her fault. She was so desperate to regain his friendship that she didn’t even question Abby appearance or how she had entered the room so fast and so quietly.

“Owen, I….”

“Get out.” Owen said coldly.

“But if you just let explain…” Then she was interrupted by Abby

“Leave.” She said simply.

The nurse hesitated at that. There was something frightening about the way Abby spoke. It was the tone someone used to command livestock, but it also offended her somewhat. She was just a girl and she was stopping her from caring and soothing her patient.

“Abby, I don’t know what kind of homelife you’ve had but you can’t talk to an adult like that.”

Abby simply walked over to her and she very gently placed her hand on her chest. It was a weak movement, it had barely any force applied to it at all, but she felt the hardest blow shed ever experience in all her life. It sent her skidding several feet. The open door stopped her momentum rather sharply. She gasped and doubled over at the sudden pain, but she was also terrified at what had just happened. _That was impossible._

“How…. how did you?” she said between rapid breaths. 

“Leave” Abby send much more strongly this time. Her voice had changed, it seemed to be much deeper.

Owen for his part just looked back in curiosity. He was already aware of Abby’s strength but seeing it and hearing it in person was quite another. He looked at the nurse. She was in pain, she looked heartbroken at their destroyed relationship.

And Owen didn’t care.

He just shrugged at and turned away again. The nurse looked pleadingly again. But she realised it was pointless. With tears in her eyes she left the room.

Abby and Owen were alone. 

She moved over to Owen his rage, humiliation and pain evident. Without saying anything she linked her fingers through his and they were standing in the room holding hands.

They were alone and together. The way they should be.

Owen immediately felt himself calm down. He looked at Abby, her face so understanding, and smiled at her. 

“Thanks. I was going to… I might have…….” He trailed off. Owen honestly didn’t know how far he would have gone with the woman. He hadn’t felt in control of himself.

“I know. It’s okay, Owen” 

Owen smiled, _she’s the greatest girlfriend ever_. Then realising the humiliating evidence his mother had brought with him was still here. The mask and the sketchbook. He was still worried about Abby finding out the full extent of his fantasises. A little redundant considering she just saw him attempt to seriously harm someone. But maybe Abby would chalk that up to him having a loss of control under distress rather than a sign of a truly disturbed, twisted mind. He glanced at his sketchpad nervously, the absolute worst thing he could have done if he wanted it to escape Abby’s attention.

“What’s this?” She asked, as she walked over to his artbook.

“Uh…. it’s just my drawing book. They’re not very good” He said embarrassed and trying to dissuade her from looking at them. _Please don’t Abby,_ Owen pleaded silently. 

But Abby seemed to smile as she glanced through them. “They’re cool.” She said.

“Really?” Owen beamed, afraid that she would blanche at the drawings of torture and murder.

“They were when Kenny and his friends beat me up. I would draw them getting hurt and stuff.”

“I guessed that, Owen.” She said drily, leaving the pages up to a particularly skilled drawing of Kenny, his eyes lidless, as he was locked into an iron maiden.

“They were just to make me feel better. I wouldn’t hurt someone, “he winced at the not-even-5-minutes-old-memory of his attack on the nurse, “I mean, not like that. I’m not a monster”

Abby frowned at that; did Owen still think there’s something wrong with him?

“Owen, I know that. It’s like I told you, wanting to hurt someone who are hurting you isn’t evil. Its normal.” His face lit up at that, it was very endearing to see, he looked so relieved at her response. She then added.

“These are really good.” Owen grinned broadly at that.

“Really?” He said, delighted at the praise.

“Yeah.” Abby said.

She genuinely did think they were good, especially for his age. They reminded her one of her more eccentric companions, it was during the gilded age. He had been a British man, a novelist. He had fancied himself to be a daring writer, a Marquise de Sade for the 19th century, but his works were mainly Penny Dreadfuls. His prose hadn’t been very good but his illustrations while deeply disturbing had been of a very high quality. 

Owen lay down on the bed. “Do you want to look at them some more?” He enquired, patting down the vacant side of the bed. Abby just snuggled up to him with a smile.

Owen had another reason for wanting to lie in the bed. It was still painful for him to stand and although Abby always seemed to be understanding towards him, he didn’t want to appear weak or unmanly in front of her.

Owen and Abby flicked through his sketchbook together. Owen felt oddly completely comfortable with showing Abby his drawings and explaining what inspired them and what the trio of bullies had done to him that day to get him feeling vengeful.

 _She loves me_ , Owen smiled, _she loves me just the way I am._

When they got to the end of the book they just moved to their sides and gazed at each other, as they often did in the hospital. Abby liked that especially not that Owen eyes were healing. She loved looking at his eyes, they were like a doe. 

But eventually one of them had to speak. It was too early for Owen to go to sleep, so one of them had to start a conversation. Abby decided she would be the one.

“Owen.”

“Hmm-hmmm.” 

“Why were you so angry at the nurse? I thought you really liked her.” Owen paused he didn’t like thinking about moments like that when he was so happy.

“It’s just a thing with my mum.”

“I could hear her hitting you.” Owen frowned at that; Abby hadn’t entered the room until a few minutes after his mums slapping finished. _She must have super hearing._

Then Abby continued. “But I also heard her trying to stop her. So why were you so angry at her?”

Owen chewed his lip; he wasn’t sure if his reasons sounded reasonable or make him sound like a psycho. 

“It’s just, she’s the one who told me to talk to her and she knows that what my mums like. She was there the first time she visited. She shouldn’t have let my mum in with me. Its just, I really, really liked her and I trusted her. I thought she was like a grown-up version of you.”

“Like me?” Abby smiled, intrigued what Owen say.

“Yeah, really pretty and smart and nice,” Abby blushed, for the first time in years at that, then she saw Owens features darken, “But she wasn’t like you at all, Abby. She was just like everyone else in this town. She was just mean and…stupid.” 

Abby looked at Owen again this time with a serious expression on her face.

“So, you wouldn’t mind if you didn't see after this?”

“No, I hope I never see her again.”

Abby breathed a sigh of relief. _Now I or Thomas can dispose of her._ Abby had been terrified when the nurse had caught her partially transformed, it was massive liability for someone to know what she was like. Even if she thought what she saw was a dream or a stress induced hallucination she was still too dangerous to live. The only reason she hadn’t killed her that very night was that she had meant something to Owen.

But now, she would follow her home, learn her commute, and then sent Thomas to kill her. Abby frowned, realising a potential problem. Thomas has never deliberately followed a specific target; he usually just went out and found someone vulnerable to harvest. He was a hunter not an assassin.

_I guess I’ll do it._

She wanted to kill Owens mother too. She and her cruelty towards the boy she loved disgusted her. But she couldn’t, she was her next-door neighbour, and it might bring suspicion on them. _But when we’re leaving, maybe._

As Owen looked on at Abbey deep in thought. He noticed something she had brought in a bag and left by the knife which Owen had dropped. 

“Is there anything in that?” He asked politely. Abby looked at it, shed almost forgotten she had brought it in herself.

“Oh, yeah. It’s just another puzzle. I was wondering if you’d want one.” 

Abby feared Owen was starting to get bored with puzzles. She didn’t really have anything else besides them to give to him. She didn’t have some rather interesting gifts from a previous familiar nearly a century ago. They were a series of lithographs depicting erotic material on them. That had been one of her least successful companions. She had found the material to be rather adult and baffling, but they were of highly skilled craftmanship and she figured that if she were to sell them shed get a significant price for them. Now though that Owen had awoken feelings she never knew she had, she wondered if he’d be interested on them. Or even better he’d want to re-enact some of them with her. 

But she needn't have been concerned, at seeing the wooden puzzle Owen grinned.

“Abby, I like it.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Then he looked at the puzzle. It was made of wood, like the Chinese one Abby had given him but this one looked even older. Ancient, in fact, it had to be over a century old and it had this very elaborate designs engraved on the side depicting religious icons. It must be really, really valuable. Why didn’t Abby or her father sell it? They probably needed the money if they had to live in a dreary apartment complex. 

Abby could see something was confusing and perplexing Owen. He always looked rather cute when lost in thought, biting his full lower lip.

“Owen, what’s wrong?” She asked playfully, it didn’t seem to be bothering him that much, more just an intellectual problem than something that would keep him up at night.

“It’s nothing, Abby. It’s just that you have all these really old puzzles, you use big words at times and your clothes look really old.”

Abby’s blood was perpetually cold but at this she felt like ice water was going through her veins. _He’s figuring it out, No, please no._

“Owen, my dad’s just eccentric. He likes old stuff.”

“Yeah, I thought that too. It’s just you have all these other cool powers because of your condition, right? Super strength, super senses, stuff like that. So, I’ve been thinking, are you older than you look, and you just can’t age?”

Abby felt like she was going to cry. Her breathing intensified. _Please, no Owen, just move on. Stop figuring things out._

Owen had taken his girlfriend’s silence as an admission. That had made him feel excited and also rather proud of himself. Usually he felt he was so stupid, but he had figured out one of Abby’s powers all on his own.

Then he looked at Abby and saw how distressed she looked. _She looks so sad, like she’s about to cry._ That immediately made him feel terrible, he put his good arm around Abby and squeezed reassuringly.

“We don’t have to talk about its Abby. We don’t. I just think it would be awesome. “

With that Abby paused. She looked up at Owen, hesitantly as if she was unsure what he had just said or didn’t dare believe it.

“It wouldn’t bother you?”

“No, I think it be really cool.”

“Why?” She said, not daring to hope that Owen would accept her if he knew how long lived she was.

“Because it would be. Like all your other powers, it would be cool. Never having to have to grow up and become an idiot, and to never have to die.”

Abby paused; this has to be a dream. _In all the scenarios I predicted where he found out, it had never gone this well._

“And you wouldn’t mind if was a lot older than you?”

“No” he said, as he snuggled up closer to her, “Why would it?”

“Because I’d be older than you. You wouldn’t see me as an old woman pretending to be a child?”

“No,” he responded, sounding confused, “I’ve never thought of it like that. I thought you’d just be the age you were but forever. Is that the way it works?”

Abby was holding in her breath. _This is going better than I could have ever conceived_. Without thinking about it she confessed to him.

“Yeah, that’s the way it works.” Owen eyes widened up at the confirmation. Thinking Abby was older than she looked was one thing but hearing Abby confirm it was quite another. 

“Really?” He asked excitedly. He got up at that, breaking off the cuddling to Abby’s disappointment. He was sitting Indian style on the bed. His knees balanced on his cute, soft feet.

“Yeah, that’s what it’s like. I’m not an old woman in a girl’s body. Owen. I’m not,” She said those words as sincerely and sternly as she could, “It’s just I’ve been twelve for a very long time.”

“Well, how long have you been twelve for?”

“I don’t know the exact number. I’ve lost count.”

“Okay, but can you remember the time period? That would narrow it down. Are you one of those soviet experiments that got loose and escaped to America?”

Abby giggled at that. She felt she should be slightly offended at being called an “experiment”, but she always found Owens boyish imaginative stories for her just so sweet and fun that she could listen to them all night.

“No Owen. No one made me and I’m a lot older than the Soviet Union.”

He frowned at that. “But the soviet unions like 70 years old.” He stopped and realised he was probably underestimating just how old his love was.

“I think I’m older than the Russian empire.” Abby remembered one of her first companions she had. When she had grown lonely at her existence and all her living family had died, he had been a sailor. He had boasted of the great new city being built in Russia by their first emperor, Peter the great.

Owens could only gape at that. “Wow.”

“But I’m only a bit older than that.” She added, as if that detracted from anything.

“So how long have you been alive?”

“It’s over three centuries, by now.”

Owen was awestruck. _Just think she’s lived through so much history. She’s lived through the American revolution, the civil war, the depression, world war 1 and 2. I wonder if she remembers them or does her memory get all hazy. I wonder how she keeps herself alive, since she can’t eat food._

Then it dawned on him.

“Abby, do you mind If I ask you one more thing? About your condition?” He said slightly afraid off the answer.

“Of course, Owen,” Abby was usually very closed off about discussing her condition, she didn’t even like talking about it with Thomas, but Owen was so accepting of her she didn’t mind at all.

“It’s just when you get sick and pale. Your dad goes out and you feel better, right?” Abby froze at that suddenly not feeling so confident. Owen was understanding and interested in her true nature, but she was sure even he had limits. If he found out that she needed to eat people to live he might be disturbed and get frightened off.

“Right.” Was all she could say.

“It’s just that the report for that old woman mentioned she was probably hanging there dead since Friday and that was the last day you were sick.” Abby’s hands were bleeding slightly her nails were digging so deeply into her palms, as Owen continued on.

“So, do when you need….to feel better...... do you need to drink peoples bl….” He stumbled again; he couldn’t think of a think of a diplomatic way to say so he just said it.

“Abby, are you a vampire?”

There it was.

The worst of her fears.

He had figured it out. 

Abby just sat very, very quietly at that. All she could think of was what she was hearing from Owen. His breathing and heartrate had increased. _He’s frightened_. She thought, remorsefully. He was still looking at her. He looked simultaneously terrified and intrigued and fascinated.

She had to answer. So, her next words were said very slow and so quietly Owen had to strain to hear.

“I need to drink blood to live, yes.” 

Owen felt his heart racing at that point. _It’s true she’s a vampire_ , suddenly he became very aware of how vulnerable he was. Skinny, small, clad only in his gown and his boxers, his battered body still healing and very stiff and sore. He glanced at his only exit, the door that Abby was closer to than he was.

She was right in front of him. She was looking at him, pleadingly. She looked ashamed and quiet and even a little bit frightened. The way she was dropped over and sinking into the furniture reminded Owen a little of himself when he was frightened and confronted by Kenny.

Then it occurred to Owen. 

_She’s still Abby._

_She’s still my girlfriend._

He moved forward into the mattress. Abby seemed to tense up like she was expecting him to attack her in a mad panic. Instead, she gasped as she felt two lithe arms wrapped around and drew into a hug.

“Abby, I don’t care what you are. You’re still my girlfriend and ill love you no matter what.”

Abby needed a few seconds to collect herself at what she had just heard. _He’ll love me no matter what?_ She couldn’t believe it. She had expected Owen to at the very least to run and scream from her in terror.

Abby felt tears forming in her eyes.

Owen felt them too, he immediately loosened the hug and used the fingers on his good hand to brush them away. _He’s never touched me like that_. Abby realised. It had been her who initiated the intimate touches and kisses, while Owen had gone for the more childish long hugs.

He was looking at her seriously.

“I mean it Abby. Ill love you no matter what you do.”

“But Owen,” Abby said with hesitation, she didn’t want to spoil this moment but she needed to know whether Owen fully appreciated the gravity of the situation he was in, “ in order for me to live others need to die.”

“So?”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“Maybe, a little bit. But Abby, most people are cruel or stupid, they’re not like you. They’re not beautiful or kind or smart like you are.”

Abby tears of joy had begun to flow in earnest.

Owen thinking something he had said had been the cause offered up his shoulder like a gentleman for Abby to cry on. It was bony and sharp, but Abby had never remembered anything feeling so good.

“Thank you, Owen. Thank you, for understanding.”

“It’s alright, Abby. Were boyfriend and girlfriend, remember? That means we both love each other no matter what. You understood why I think about killing Kenny and his friends and why I attacked the nurse. It’s only fair that I understand you too.”

Abby thought about pointing out how absurd it was comparing Owens fantasies to her centuries of murder, but the moment was too good to interrupt. She doubted whether she had been this happy in generations. So, she simply rested her head against the beautiful boy holding her for a few minutes.

After she was done, they broke off the hug. She looked at him still expecting a look of horror or disgust, still expecting him to be nervously glancing at potential escape routes but he was looking at her only with love in his wide, baby blue eyes.

After all that drama Owen felt like he wanted to have some fun. He indicted to the old Russian, wooden puzzle. 

“So, Abby. Do you still want to play that game with me?” 

“Sure.” Abby grinned.

They played for about half an hour, Owen had grasped the rules very quickly and was beginning to solve it already. Abby expected him to look happy or victorious, but he looked deep in thought. 

“Is there something the matter, Owen?”

“Yeah, it’s one last thing about you that I don’t understand yet.”

“Owen, you can ask me anything you want.” 

“It’s about your dad.” Abby frowned at that, surely Owen had figured out that she and Thomas weren’t blood relatives?

“He isn’t my dad.”

“Oh, really? I thought he was your real dad but turned like you were or the one who turned you into a vampire. I don’t think I’ve seen him out in the day either.”

Abby involuntary shuttered in memory of her maker. A third of a millennium had past since they met, and she could still feel his fangs scrap against the bones in her neck. She subconsciously touched the skin where he had bitten her.

“No, I haven’t met the one who turned me in a very long time.”

“Then who is he?”

“His names Thomas. I met him a long time ago.”

“How long?” Owen asked innocently. Abby wasn’t sure how he’d react, but she felt he deserved the truth.

“50 years ago.”

“50? But that means you met him when he was like….” his face darkened.

“My age.” Suddenly Owens face had lost its sweetness. 

_Has Abby had friends like me before?_

“Owen, I know what you’re thinking. But its nots like that. He was my best friend, he still is, no matter how much we fight.” Owen face remained scrunched up in suspicion, but it was starting to soften a little bit.

“But Owen. No matter how much I loved him. I didn’t love him like I love you.”

“What does that mean?”

“I mean, I loved him like a brother. I’m not sure what you would call the sort of love I feel for him now. I don’t think there is one, but we never kissed like we do, I’ve never touched him like I do to you. I don’t think about him like I think about you.” Owen perked up at that.

“What do you mean “think about you”?” He asked. 

“I mean I really want to see you naked again. I want to do things with you that I’ve never done with anyone.” At that Owen did look frightened but not in a manner which implied he was concerned for his safety.

“Uh……” his scarlet face could have been used to stop traffic, “you mean like adult stuff?”

“Yeah.” Abby felt rather embarrassed at having to say it out loud herself.

Owen looked at his feet, not really knowing what to say. He could think of another question about Abby’s vampirism.

“I thought you said that you weren’t a grown-up stuck in a kids’s body. That you’re 12 and you’ve been 12 for a very long time.”

“People grew up more quickly in my time, Owen. Plus, you think about that sort of stuff. Don’t you?” 

Abby had thought Owens face couldn’t be possibly redder but somehow it did.

“Yeah.” He said, bashful.

He sat down, for some reason Abby’s interests in him had made more of an impact on him than finding out she was a vampire. 

He wanted to move on from that aspect of the conversation.

“Abby, if Thomas was once your age. Why didn’t you turn him? I mean, even if he’s still your friend wouldn’t it have been more fun for him to be your friend forever as a kid?”

“I offered but it seemed to frighten him. Then as he started to get older and he could hunt for me, we just sort of slipped into a routine. We'd settle down somewhere. We killed as many people as we could. People would start to get suspicious. Then we’d have to leave. It was like that for us for decades.”

“Oh, that sucks.” Owen thought that story was a lot sadder than he had just articulated. For Thomas to have been with Abby for decades and ending up as an old man. _Poor guy_.

Then Owen felt his eyes narrow, Abby sensed it.

“Yes, Owen?”

“That’s not what you’ve got planned for me?”

“What? No Owen, you’re not listening!” That was rather harsh on Abby’s part, he had been extremely understanding to her this whole evening. _He is taking it much better than Thomas did when he first found out._

“Well, how do I know that you didn’t like Thomas the way you like me now?”

“I don’t like either of you. I love you both.”

“Then why don’t you turn me into a vampire?” Abby was shocked at how casually he had said it.

“Owen, would you really want that?” She said.

“What do you mean? Of course, I do. I love you and I want to be like you.” 

“But do you understand what it means to be a vampire?”

“Yeah, you get cool powers, you live forever and all you have to do is drink blood to live.” He said simply. That annoyed Abby, _he’s getting lost in a romantic image,_ she told herself. _I need to see he fully understands._

“You’ll never see the sun, again.” 

To that Owen just presented one of his pale, borderline albino looking arms.

“I never liked the sun.”

“If you go without blood after a while you start to get sick.”

“I already know that.”

“It hurts Owen. It really hurts and sometimes to avoid detection you have to go without blood for a while.”

“I’m used to things hurting Abby,” he indicated at his battered face and body, “I’ve been beaten up more times than I can remember. Pain doesn’t bother me Abby, trust me.”

Abby felt sad hearing that. Like she always did when hearing about her friends suffering but she nodded at him, conceding he had raised a good point. 

Abby bit her lip. Why was she doing this? Questioning, borderline interrogating, Owen? He very evidently wants this and it’s not like he had much to leave behind. He seemed fond of his Russian gym teacher but that was about it regarding friendships as far as she knew.

Was it because so much of her own long life,? She had spent so much of it miserable and lonely? The good loyal companions she met had been good and far between. She sometimes went a decade without meeting someone she truly trusted and could call a friend.

But it wouldn’t be like that for Owen.

He would have her.

“Okay, Owen. If this is what you truly want. I’ll turn you.”

Owen eyes lit up.

“R... really?” He said overjoyed.

“But can we wait?” And with that his face immediately lost all pleasure in them.

“Why?” He said in a tone that resembled a disappointed little boy. Then he realised how childish he sounded and he elaborated with a sigh.

“I want to get out of this hospital, Abby. I hate it here. I hate this sling. I hate all the pins in my hand. I hate all these broken boys.” He said sullenly.

“That’s what I mean, Owen.” He looked up at that, confused. She proceeded to explain.

“I can heal when i get hurt yes. But I don’t know how it works for injuries you have before your turned.” With that Owens eyes widened in horror. He automatically grabbed his injured hand, still in its cast. _I could be like this forever?_ He simply nodded at her.

“Okay, Abby. I don’t want to take that chance either.”

“Good, Owen. So, how long did the doctors say until you’re better?” 

“Uh, from about a fortnight to three weeks. Until they can remove the pins and my broken bones are healed.” Then Owen raised his hand at that.

“But after that no more waiting. Okay? As long as I know I won’t be crippled for ever, I’m good.”

“Okay, Owen. It’s just….” She trailed off, not wanting him to think she’s delaying for the sake of it.

“What?”

“Well, it will still be several months until all your cuts and bruises go way. Yes?”

“Yeah.” Owen said confused, he didn’t know where this was going.

“It’s just you were so beautiful before you were attacked. I want you to look like that forever.” She then kissed one of his healing bruises.

Owen felt embarrassed at that description. He didn’t like being called “beautiful”. He was a boy, He wanted to be seen as handsome, but he could see she was being sincere about her reasons. She even looked somewhat embarrassed by them.

 _She thinks I’m good looking_. He thought almost giddy with delight. 

From there, they both decided to stop thinking about the future or their plans. They were going to enjoy the rest of the night. They played and completed Abby’s puzzle until it was time for her to leave.

Owen thought he’d be frustrated at the delay, but he could see Abby’s point. She was the authority on the subject and if even she didn’t know how the transformation would affect his wounds it would be wisest not to leave it to chance.

He had felt very content while going to sleep gazing out of the window. One of the last times he would ever have to see Los Alamos and its disgusting inhabitants ever again.

He went into a deep sleep with a smile on his face.

_We’re going to be together for ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that was by far the longest individual chapter ive ever written. Did people think it turned out well? Comments are appreciated.


	13. The Nurses Fate

The next night, the nurse was alone in her apartment. She had taken the day off; she had told her superiors that Owens' mothers had assaulted her physically, as well as verbally, and she needed the time to recover. Since the woman had previously attempted to strangle her in public view she was believed immediately. 

She sighed at the memory, she hated lying. She had also withheld the truth about Owens' behaviour. She had told them the truth about how he had tensed up as if he was in shock as his mother repeatedly struck him but she neglected to mention how he had kicked her with such force it had left a bruise on her stomach. She also made no mention of how he had used the knife his mother had brought with her to embarrass him.

The knife he had tried to stab her with.

The nurse had left the room in tears, but it was only when she got home that she truly started to break down. Owen that beautiful, kind boy. The patient she always loved spending time with. The sad little boy whose shy, little smile could warm her heart up even when it was surrounded by his heavily bruised face, who had trusted her so much he wanted her to stay while he gave the humiliating details of his assault to the detectives. He hated her.

He hated her so much he had tried to kill her.

_It's my fault. I shouldn’t have convinced him to talk to her. I should have objected more to the team when they said it was vital to Owens mental recovery that he see his mother._

She realised that her errors were deeper than that. She didn’t think she had taken Owen and his suffering with the seriousness he deserved. She had seen him as sort of a cute, hurt little puppy that she could play with. She hadn’t until yesterday fully grasped that Owen was a deeply hurt human being. His torture at the hands of Kenny being just the accumulation of years of mistreatment.

But she'd make things better with him.

She'd make him understand.

She wasn’t due to return to work for several days by then Owen will have calmed down. _Hopefully._ He was intelligent and kind, he should understand. She would talk to him and they would be close again. He needed someone in his life who cared about him. Someone besides that girl, Abby.

_Abby._

There was something deeply wrong with that girl the nurse had no doubt anymore. She had pushed her across the room like she weighed nothing. _What I saw that night wasn’t a dream._ Abby wasn’t normal in any way; she might not even be human. She had escaped that room without the nurse noticing and the only way she could do that was to leap out the window. The only thing that the nurse was still uncertain about was her intentions with Owen.

Could it be Owen was different too? No every part of Owens body had been thoroughly examined by the doctors. Besides his rather unique almost exotic facial features and skin tone he was a completely normal boy. 

Could it be sexual? The nurse shuttered at thatbut it was the only thing that made sense. She had remembered how she had walked into her cuddling with Owen. She had thought it inappropriate at the time, but it had made Owen so happy, so she didn’t say anything. It was the only thing that made sense to her. _Plus, Owen is a very beautiful boy._

The nurse was frightened of Abby not only for Owens sake but hers. Abby had looked up at her with those horrible eyes and hissed at her that night. She knew the nurse was aware of her unnatural status and she might hurt her to cover her secret up.

The nurse squeezed hard on the metal handle of the object in her hand. It was a handgun. The nurse had owned it for a while, but she had never entertained the idea of actually using it. She barely touched it but for the last day shed spent nearly every waking moment in her apartment clinging on to it with dear life.

She didn’t know how she would get away with it, but she had resolved she would bring it with her to work. She knew Abby visited Owen frequently and she would so again. She had resolved to shoot her. She knew it was stupid. She didn’t know how to prove she was a threat to Owen. Indeed, she wasn’t even certain the gun would as much as harm her, but she had to try.

It was for Owen's safety. 

The nurse swallowed; it was nearly two in the morning. She couldn’t stay awake indefinitely and she knew she was just going to make herself paranoid and confused if she continued to plan and theorize. So, she walked into her bedroom. She didn’t even bother to get undressed. 

Her apartment was at the outskirts of the town. Her bedroom window was facing the wooden hills of the New Mexican countryside. She walked over to the window to close her curtains.

What she saw made her scream.

There was something perched on the tree directly facing her window.

Something that had glowing yellow eyes.

“Oh, Jesus Christ, no.” She whispered. _She’s found me. Abby has found me._

The thing in front other still had the basic shape of a small girl but that’s where the connection to humanity ended. Abby’s skin was diseased looking and paler than any human being that lived could possibly be. The snow was falling from the sky in thick blankets and the girl was clad in only a thin shirt and short dress, but she paid the snow no heed. The posture she had adopted as she perched on the thin branch looked agonizingly painful to maintain, she was hunched over so much it looked like her spine would break from the pressure at any second. And then when the nurse’s eyes adjusted, she saw that Abby was clinging to the tree branch with the use of claws.

The nurse shut the curtains and backed away from the window. She didn’t want to see that thing anymore.

Then she heard something thumb against the glass in her window.

The nurse shrieked, raised her gun up and fired three shots. 

She didn’t hear anything from outside the, now shattered, window save the gentle breeze of the wind and falling of the snow. She felt her palms sweat and she heard the intensity of her breathing, as it were someone else. She struggled to compose herself before she realised something.

_I didn’t hear anything hit the ground._

The curtains had been badly ripped by the gunshots, but they were still intact enough to obstruct the view in front of her. _I need to check. I need to be sure._

Her hands felt like someone had shattered them with a hammer. They moved so slowly and clumsily as she fumbled with the fabric, but she eventually got them open. Tentatively, she inched closer to the window and looked down.

There was no sign of Abby.

 _Oh, Christ._ She was still alive. Completely unharmed, judging by the lack of blood, and she'd just tried to kill her. She rapidly turned round in her darkened room and saw nothing. She squinted down her hallway and there was also no sign of the evil girl there as well. 

But that wouldn’t be forever.

 _Who knows what that things capable of?_ Abby could clearly move like nothing human. She could have sneaked into her apartment all ready. Her hands could be behind her neck right now.

The nurse gulped, she looked down her corridor again. She lived in a small apartment and her car was very close to the stairwell outside. She patted down the pocket on her trousers. Her car key were still there. 

It was the only option.

She'd have to run.

She'd run and leap into her car. Then she'd drive as quickly as she could do the police station. She wasn’t sure if even that would be enough to protect her from this monster, but it was the safest place she could think of. She looked at her door. She forced herself to breathe slowly.

_I can do this._

She started to run.

The cold of the winter climate hit her immediately as she escaped from her apartment. The sharp cold winds whipped at her and the snow soaked through the thin shirt and gym trousers she was wearing. Her bare feet slipped on the mezzanine several times slickened with melted snow. She was only dimly aware of that and the pain from where the skin had broken as she slipped.

She looked at her car.No one was there.

_Oh, thank god. I'll make it. I'll make it and tell everyone what this thing is._

As she descended the stairs, so happy and so relieved she almost wept, she turned her head to sweep her gaze over the rest of the apartment complex to make sure Abby wasn’t behind her.

She wasn’t.

_Oh, thank Christ, thank god. I’m safe. I’m going to…._

Then when she faced towards the bottom of the stairs she stopped in her tracks.

Abby was standing in front of her car.

The nurse slipped it, she screamed as she felt her spine collide with the hard steps of her apartment’s stairs. As she collected herself, blinking through the pain and terror as tears formed in her eyes, she looked at Abby again. Expecting to see the monster that had been perched outside her window.

Instead, Abby looked like a completely normal girl.

The only indication she wasn’t human was how she didn’t notice the cold in her threadbare clothes that exposed her to the elements. The nurse wasn’t so lucky, the adrenaline had worn off and she was wearing clothing just as impractical as Abby was for the heavy snow. She felt her teeth chattering and she began to hug herself in a desperate effort to keep warm. She looked at the girl in front of her.

She was staring at her, but she didn’t seem to look malicious in intent. If anything, the girl seemed weary, wearier than a child should be. She looked resigned.

Seeing that Abby wasn’t moving, the nurse seized her chance. She instantly raised the gun and pointed it at her.

_She’s only 3 meters away from me. I don’t care how fast she is; she can’t dodge a bullet._

When she clocked the gun, Abby simply tilted her head. As if she was curious what the nurse was doing.

_She’s not moving, I can do this._

Then she looked at Abby again. She was a skinny and somewhat vulnerable looking child; she may only be in the form of one, but the nurse realised that she couldn’t pull the trigger on an unarmed child.

_Don’t be stupid, you saw what this thing is. It's not human._

But she still couldn’t do it.

Instead, through trembling teeth, she addressed the creature in front of her.

“Abby.” With that the girl's face changed and she was looking at the nurse as if she wasn’t used to being spoken to by her own name.

_Or she’s not used to her prey talking to her._

“Abby,” She repeated,” What are you doing here?”

The girl just shrugged awkwardly in response.

“Abby, I need to know. Why are you here?” She almost added some other questions. Like “What the fuck are you? Why are you so close to Owen?”

The girl finally spoke. She said the following words very simply and calmly.

“I came here to kill you.”

She didn’t know why she felt so surprised at that, but the nurse was still horrified upon hearing those words. _No, not like this._ She raised her gun again.

“Abby, stay back. I don’t know what you are but if you make one step ill shoot you. I will.” Her hands were trembling at that and the girl barely seemed to notice her words.

“I wouldn’t do that.”

“I mean it, I will. I will sho…”

An eye blink.

An eye blink would have taken longer than the movement Abby made as she rushed towards her. Suddenly her slender pale hand was around her gun, she twisted her wrist ever so slightly and suddenly the gun was flying out of the nurse’s hand into the night.

The nurse’s eyes widened. “Oh god.”

Then Abby stepped forward to her, her face a few inches from hers.

“Abby, stay back. Please. I'll......” She couldn’t think of a threat that would appear believable, so she tried stalling, “Why are you doing this?” 

At that the girl stopped.

“Because you know about me.” She said simply.

“But you’ve known I’ve known about you for days. Why didn't you kill me then?” She was hoping there was a reason for Abby's delay that she could exploit.

“Because Owen liked you.” She said as if it was obvious. 

The nurse was genuinely shocked and confused by her response. _Because Owen liked me? That’s the only reason?_ It just seemed so bizarre and trivial a reason but the nurse sensed an opportunity. If this thing truly cared about Owen, she might convince her to let her live.

“Abby, you’re saying you care if Owen's happy?” The nurse nervously inquired. Abby just frowned at that.

“Yes, of course. I love him” The nurses eyes widened even more.

 _Owen had said he wanted her to be his girlfriend,_ she recalled. _Are they genuinely in love?_

“Abby, you’re Owens girlfriend. Aren’t you?” the girl nodded, the nurse realised this could be an avenue she could pursue, “So does Owen know what you are?” The girl frowned at that question, as if she herself wasn't entirely sure.

“He knew I was…different and he had different theories but he only figured out what I really am last night. I don’t think he really wanted to know. That i need blood to live. That’s why he took so long to figure it out. He's really smart, isn’t he? And beautiful?” For a few seconds all weariness and sadness left the child’s face and she appeared to be a happy, smitten little girl to the nurse’s eyes.

This was getting too weird for the nurse to attempt to understand, but Abby seemed genuine in what she was saying. _They’re really boyfriend and girlfriend?_ Then she forced herself to resume talking.

“He is smart, Abby. He is. He’s smart and kind and handsome. You’re very lucky.”

The girl just smiled at that. “Yeah, I really am.”

Then her facial expressions became serious again.

“That’s why I can’t let you live. I can’t lose Owen.” She raised her hand towards the nurses's neck.

“Wait! Wait! Abbey, if Owen really is your boyfriend and you want to be happy then why are you killing me? He likes me, you said it yourself.” But rather than soften the girls resolve, it seemed to strengthen it.

“Liked. He did like you. Then you made him see his mother.” The nurse just felt herself go limp at that. The fingers were starting to approach her throat. The nurse made one final desperate plea.

“Please, Abby! Please! Yes, I talked Owen into seeing his mum, but it wasn’t my decision! I mean it! It was the rest of the staff team! They were going to bring in social workers! Bring in therapists! You wouldn’t want them around Owen, do you?” That made the girl pause ever so slightly but she still seemed unconvinced.

“Why didn’t you say something?” She asked darkly.

“I did! Abby, I did! I told them that it would only upset Owen. That his mother wasn’t a good person, but they didn’t listen! I know I should have done more to stop them, but I can make this right.” The girl seemed to have lowered her hand completely. Emboldened by that, the nurse continued.

“I know, Owen's angry with me right now. I know. I deserve that, but I can repair our relationship. I can! We were really close before yesterday.” That comment seemed to make Abby jealous. _shit._

“He told me about you. About how much he wanted to be your boyfriend and how smart and pretty you are.” Abby smiled broadened when she heard that.

_Good, good I can talk to her. I can convince her to let me live._

“I promise I won’t tell anyone about you.” That instantly alerted the girl. 

Abby suddenly remembered she had to protect a secret.

She had been considering letting the nurse go, if only for a moment. The nurse was probably right. The modern world and all its bureaucracy and various rules confounded her. She probably didn’t want to make Owen talk to his mother. She was probably forced into it by some official. It wasn’t truly her fault.

But Abby realized she didn’t care.

She loved Owen and this woman had helped to make him suffer.

And her only shield from Abby’s wrath, Owens friendship, had been rescinded. 

The nurse saw a blur. Then she heard a sharp cracking noise. Suddenly she felt her body go limp very, very quickly. 

It was over before her head had hit the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the shortest chapter ive done yet. I decided to experiment with the length a bit. That was the purest attempt at horror ive ever written, did anyone find it scary? At all?


	14. Final day at the hospital

A fortnight later and Los Alamos was a in state of hysteria. There had been another body found drained, strung up, and marked. There had also been a disappearance of a 11-year-old boy, fair and dark haired, who had born a remarkable resemblance to Owen in a nearby town that shocked people even more. Considering the horrors that Owen had been subjected to while held in a public building people were almost too terrified to speculate what the missing boy was enduring. 

But what shocked people most of all was the nurse.

Her death would have been a tragedy even in normal circumstances. She was young, beautiful, and working in a respected profession. It would have shocked the town even if it had been an isolated case but considering how Los Alamos was already in a state of bedlam it was like throwing a match into a tinder box.

And then there was the condition her body had been found in.

Unlike the other victims the woman’s body hadn’t been neatly found strung up. Which, while depraved, had a certain neatness to it. The nurse’s body had been drained off blood but rather than an incision made to her neck, her throat had been torn open. It had looked like it had been the work of a wild animal. Her neck had been snapped as well, the medics who examined her body mentioned it had felt like broken glass was shifting underneath her skin. Her body had been found in the woods near her apartment and her corpse had precious little blood on it, the detectives on the case theorized her body had been licked clean.

As that particular detail was revealed the media lost what any rationality it had and dived completely into hysteria. They were saying that this more than any normal cult, that this was the work of demons.

The police had tried to assure the public that it wasn’t the case. That the most likely scenario was that some members of the cult had experience with engineering and had designed torture devices that allowed them to easily shatter the poor young nurses neck. That had done little to calm the people.

The citizens of Los Alamos were in a state of extreme paranoia. People didn’t how who to trust and these killers could be anyone. Three nights ago, a man had confronted his teenage son, he had been into punk music and the father had believed he had been seduced by the cult into joining them. An argument ensued which resulted in the man beating his son so badly his retinas had detached, blinding him.

_Mad, this place has gone fucking mad._

Owens father turned the TV off, to the protests of some people in the waiting room of the hospital. He didn’t care. He was sick of listening to the news and hearing constant updates on the people who had so hurt his son so horribly in so many humiliating and excruciating ways. They were going to leave this town. After his ex-wife’s performance it had been decided that he was the best parent to care for Owens needs. His hands curled into a fist at the thought of his ex-wife, but he quickly relaxed. Today was going to be a good day.

It was the day Owen was finally going to be released from hospital.

His sons’ body was still stiff and sore, and his body was still covered in bruises and scars, but his two eyes had cleared up fully revealing the beautiful blue in them once more. The swelling in his face had subsided revealing his fine features. The doctors had removed the pins in his hand two days ago, his arm was no loner in a sling and the doctors mentioned there was no longer any trace of blood in his urine.

But he wasn’t happy, if anything he was deeply concerned and anoxious.

Owens mental recovery had entered a stasis two week ago, if anything it had reversed. While once he had been talkative to the medical staff and visitors, as talkative as his quiet son could be, and had even been seen smiling. Now, he had reverted back to being as quiet and shy as when he had first entered the hospital. He would only speak tersely, in simple one-word responses (he never talked to people first) and he spoke so softly and quietly people had to strain to hear him. He also displayed no reaction to any displays of affection whatsoever, he didn’t flinch or shutter like he had the first several days when he arrived. Instead, he simply sat immobile on his bed as still as a statue.

He was like this even to Mr. Zorić, the gym coach he had been so fond off. When his father first met him, he had disliked him. He had never liked Russians and he was rather jealous how this man had his son’s affection and respect but once he saw that he was a good person who genuinely cared about Owen he changed his mind. He had shared his concern about Owens sudden relapse into silence and reclusiveness. He had tried to reassure him that he thought it wasn’t something to worry about.

“Your son. Very good boy but always very shy. Very quiet. I’m sure it’s just being stuck in this place. He’ll be fine when he goes with you.” But even he hadn’t sounded very convinced at his own words.

There was very big exception to this rule, however. There was one person who Owen would talk to and could even be heard laughing and playing with. It was the mysterious girl Owen had mentioned, this Abby. 

At first, he had genuinely assumed Owen had an imaginary friend. He was extremely lonely and was rather imaginative for his age, at least from his dads’ point of view, even before his traumatic event. So, it would be the most logical thing he would do to comfort himself.

When he had raised the subject with Owens doctor and whether it was a sign of trauma, he had looked confused and told him that Owen did indeed have a female visitor his own age. He told him that she visited the hospital rather regularly and that Owen always asked that he and she be left alone, and he didn’t want any other visitors while she visited. 

He had been rather shocked at that. How could Owen have a girlfriend and one that sounded so serious at that? _He’s a baby._ He had seen her only once; he had arrived earlier than he normally did and when he approached the hospital room, he had heard smacking noises like lips colliding against flesh. Then when he had walked into the room Owen had been hugging a slender, pale skinned girl. _That would be the sort of girl Owen would like, someone who looks a bit like him._ There arms had been intertwined. At first, He had thought it appeared rather innocent. Then he noticed the girl’s fingers had been gently playing with the black strands of his hair, as well as stroking the soft skin of his neck. 

When they realised someone was watching they had broken the hug off instantly, the girl had left quietly, and Owen had fixed his father with a glare. It wasn’t merely boyish petulance but pure utter fury. After that, he had promised him that he would respect his privacy and wouldn’t walk into his room while he was alone with her, again. So far, he had stuck to his word, but he was concerned.

He was worried that their relationship was too adult for their age. Owen was a 12-year-old boy and his innocence needed to be protected, he had told himself. _Not that he has much left after what that fucking savage did to him_ , he thought bitterly. If he was being honest with himself, he also greedily wanted his son to be like how he was when he had started to ignore him and focused on his divorce. He wanted to reclaim that lost time.

 _I just want him to be my little buddy again. Just for a year or two_.

He was also absurdly jealous of this girl, Abby. He told himself that it was absurd, she was a pubescent girl. But she was the only person alive who had his sons trust, his friendship, his affection. The person who he would laugh with and share his feelings, likes and interests with. While everyone else was greeted with silence.

He felt his hands ball back up into fists again. 

_It’s not fair._

He had restarted a relationship with his son again. They had played with his puzzles together. They had made plans and talked about all the cool thing they were going to do together when he had got out of the hospital. His son had forgiven him, or at least appeared to, for what he had done. That had been one of the happiest moments of his life. That he had such a kind, understanding boy to call his son and now all that had changed. 

_It’s her fault._

His fists were now so tightly clenched he felt his nails cut into his palms. He even felt a soft trickle of blood flowing down them.

_Its that fucking cunts fault._

When he had found out that the hospital had allowed and indeed had persuaded Owen to accept a visitation from his mother. His anger had been terrifying to behold. When he confronted the staff over their decision he had exerted self-control he hadn’t believed he was capable off but even still there must have been something in his eyes because the member staff had appeared frightened when he had explained to him the hospitals reasonings.

He hadn’t been interested in hearing their excuses. His ex-wife had already made a drunken fool of herself once and he had been told she had even attacked a nurse the second time she visited. So why had they felt the need to invite her back into the room with his deeply traumatised son? He remembered the man’s response. 

“We understand that, sir. But we believed a child needs to be close to his mother. Its good for their mental wellbeing,” He had stammered, before adding very nervously “And she had been the boy’s primary carer for months.”

He had flinched at that; the man had been right. He had been ashamed at another reminder of his disgustingly selfish decision to leave his son alone to his ex’s care but he had also been as confused as to why they would possibly think Owens recovery would be aided his mother? She had already proven to be detrimental to his happiness. Whereas he had visited him multiple times for the best part of a week, and each time Owen had enjoyed himself. The staff must have believed mothers are naturally more caring and nurturing than fathers. He frowned at that. _Whoever thinks women are the gentler sex needs their fucking head examined._

He had relaxed slightly when the man had elaborated that the mother had called and appeared remorseful. _That’s what the bitch’s always been like._ His wife would fluctuate from being a self-indulgent drunk to a pious moralist in the blink of an eye. It was as bizarre as it was terrifying and It had been the main reason why he had left her but he had never assumed she was capable of the cruelty she had displayed in Owens room two weeks ago.

 _She told him he deserved it. She told him he was a faggot. She told him he was going to hell._ His fingernails were now threatening to rip the skins of his palm off. _Then she slapped the shit out of him._ His face spasmed out of sheer rage, at that.

He would have killer her. If she hadn’t been arrested, drunkenly attacking an immodestly addressed young woman outside her apartment, he would have gone to her and he would have killed her. But now she was safe inside jail, for the moment. 

When he had visited the next day and found out what had happened to his son. The first thing he did was go into his room and hugged him. He had embraced him for longer then he had when he had first saw him at the hospital but when he had let go it had been like no one had even touched him. He had told himself it was normal. Owen was a traumatised boy who had just undergone yet another painful, humiliating experience. Indeed, parts of his face had been freshly reddened when he had visited, so fiercely had his mother struck him but then the days went by and turned into weeks and Owen still remained cold, apathetic and indifferent to his company.

 _Things will get better,_ he told himself. _He just needs to get away from this hospital and this town. When he’s settled back with me, things will be different. He might even like Michelle_. His girlfriend was good with kids and when he had showed her a picture of his son, she remarked how cute he looked. _They’ll get along, they will._

As he continued to think and plan for the future, he saw that Owen was approaching the reception room accompanied by a nurse.

He smiled at what he saw. It was good to see Owen wear something other than the hospital gowns and slippers he had been given. He was wearing his new thick silver jacket, zipped fully up despite the hospital being rather warm. Owen must be as fond of it as he had been of his old coat. He was wearing boots and one of his woollen caps he had bought him.

He had gotten Owen some new clothes. He had always disliked and appeared uncomfortable in the conservative, formal clothes his mother had insisted he wear. He was now wearing a simple hooded jumper and new pants. He looked good despite his face still visibly having many healing bruises and scars on them. He smiled at Owen.

“Hey, pal.” Owen looked at him and only nodded silently in acknowledgement of his dad’s presence. Discouraged by that, he still felt like he had to try to engage in conversation with his son.

“How’re you feeling?”

“Good.” He muttered softly. His wide eyes were darting around as if there was something making him nervous. _Is he afraid of that boy Kenny? Odd, he didn’t seem like he was afraid of him for the last month._

“Are you sure?” He asked him.

“Yeah.” His voice seemed uneasy.

“Because if you don’t feel well. That’s okay. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I’m okay.” He said robotically.

“Its just you look pretty nervous, pal. Are you afraid of Kenny? Don’t think about him. I told you my place is far away from this town.” With that Owen looked at his father confused as if the thought hadn’t even occurred to him.

“Its not that.”

“What is it?” Owens tongue darted out of his mouth briefly and he looked down at his feet nervously. He then gently added, “Owen, just tell me. I told you ill do anything for you.” He still looked uncomfortable but then he told him.

“I want to go back to the apartment.” His father’s eyes widened to a size that rivalled his sons.

_What?_

Why would he want to go back there? What possible reason would he have? _He certainly doesn't have any good memories there._

“Owen, why would you want that? Do you miss your mom?” The incredulous look his son gave him seemed like a definitive “no” in his eyes, “Then why?” 

“I want to say goodbye to Abby.” That did surprise him.

“Abby? Your girlfriend lives there?

“Yeah, she lives next door.” _Oh, that makes sense._ It just occurred to him how little he knew about this girl his son adored so much. 

“Didn’t you tell her you’re leaving the last time you saw her?”

“Yeah, but I’m really, really going to miss her, and I want to tell her how much I love her.” He felt his heart break at that, at the realization he was causing him pain by making him leave his girlfriend behind. 

He knew what his answer would be to his sons wish.

“Of course, pal. I'll drive you down and you can say goodbye to your little girlfriend, okay?” His son’s eyes lit up at that then he muttered something else.

“Dad, I really want to say goodbye for a long time, so she knows how much I’ll miss her.” He said earnestly but awkwardly. _He’s such a good kid._

“That’s fine. I’ll wait as long as you need.” His sons eye widened again but this time it seemed more in nervousness than pleasure.

“It’s just it will take a long time. I was thinking,” he chewed his lips, no longer cracked but full and soft looking, _no wonder he got a girlfriend who’s so close to him_ , “that could you just wait in your hotel? Then ill get a bus or something and meet you later?

He blinked in utter shock, “What Owen? No. That’s …. that’s crazy.”

“Please, dad?” His eyes would have shamed a puppy.

“Owen, look I’m really happy that you’ve met someone who you like so much.” His son perked up at that, he looked angry.

“I don’t like her, Dad. I love her.”

“I know you think that but you’re just a kid,” he winced at how condescending that sounded, “you’ll met other girls, Owen. You’re a handsome boy.” Seeing how angry that suggestion made his son he changed tactics.

“What about Kenny, Owen?” He hated reminding Owen of the sadistic boy who had so cruelly hurt him, but he was genuinely afraid of leaving his son alone in Los Alamos, “He’s still out there.”

“I don’t care, I have Abby.”

“Abby a girl, Owen.”

“She’s a lot stronger than she looks, Dad. She’s bigger than me.”

“Your small for your age, Owen. No, it’s too big a risk” His son just stood there motionlessly, he was looking down at his feet and he seemed so sad and vulnerable. _Shit, I didn’t mean to upset him that much, he looks like his little hearts been torn apart._

But when he looked up at his father. Owen looked determined and angry. 

“Dad, if you make me miss Abby without saying goodbye. Ill never forgive you.” One look at his son was all he needed to believe him. He didnt understand what was going on and he desperately needed to try make his son see sense.

“But I’m not. I just want to be there with you to make sure your safe.”

“I will be, I just want to be with Abby. Her dad will be there. He’s strong and he can fight.”

“Owen,” He said confused, “Why is it so important that it’s just you and Abby alone together?”

“It just is.” That didn’t make sense, but he saw how sad and upset Owen looked.

He couldn’t say no to him.

“Okay, Owen. If it means that much to you.” His son immediately smiled, his big beautiful eyes all but shone in the reception area . _He looks so happy._

“Really?” His son responded tentatively.

“Yeah, but just promise me you won’t take too long?”

“I promise.”

“And you’ll give me your friends house number?” That seemed to make him uncomfortable, but he agreed.

“Okay” 

“And I don’t want you to take the bus, Owen. I’ll give you some cash and a phone number for a taxi, okay pal?” His son looked increasingly relieved.

“Yeah, okay.”

And with that father and son left the hospital which had dominated both their lives for the last month. 

In the car Owen was barely any more talkative to him than he had been at the hospital. Whenever he asked him questions or tried to joke or talk with him. His responses (they were always responses he never tried talking to him) were terse, brief, and quiet. So far, all he found out about this Abby was that her dads name is Thomas, and his work caused him to move around a lot. When he asked him what kind of work he did, Owen had looked nervous before answering that he didn’t know. Abby found talking about adult stuff really boring. 

There had been one time Owen had responded with emotion. When he had suggested that they stop for something to eat. He had suggested to his son that it would be nice for him to eat something besides the flavorless crap they serve at the hospitals after 4 weeks. He had said it in a joking way but privately he had been desperate for his son to say yes. Not merely because he wanted a chance to bond with Owen but he was very concerned about his weight. Owen was skinnier than ever, in a way it suited him. Especially with how sharp Owens cheekbones were. It made him look rather handsome, almost exotic, especially for such a young boy. However, if Owen lost any more weight his facial features could only be described as gaunt and sunken rather than defined and fine by even by the most generous of observers. When he would see parts of his body bared, such as when he saw Owens bare back through through his hospital gown he felt his heart skip a beat. Every bone in his body was so defined, they almost protruded from his skin. Particularly his shoulder blades, which looked as sharp as razors and with each movement of his body they appeared liable to cut him. Coupled with the candle like paleness of his skin and his son appeared almost translucent at times. 

His doctor had told him that the staff were concerned with Owens weight and eating habits, all his food was always only half finished, at best. He had suggested that maybe Owen should go to a therapist but this had happened after the hospital had arranged the visit between Owen and his mother, and he had enough of the hospitals "help". Besides he told himself it had always been Owens way, he had never been a big eater. Every meal his ex wife had cooked him would be half-finished. His ex had often accused their child of being willful and trying to manipulate them to get his way and he, in his sons defense, pointed out that Owen never ate heavily even when they took him out for his birthday and bought him whatever he wanted. _He has to have something he likes. Shouldn't i know that? That seems like something a dad should know._ He suddenly recalled his son had become fond of those Now and Later sweets recently and the last time he had visited Owen his son had been plopping them into his mouth while singing the theme tune softly to himself. He didn't seem to derive that much pleasure from it, however. It seemed he was merely shoving the candy into his mouth robotically, as if it was a stress reliever similar to nail biting rather than a pleasure.

The suggestion had been answered very quickly when Owen immediately straightened in his seat as quick as a cobra and told him "No". All but hissing the word. His dad had been rather shocked with how quickly he had responded (and slightly impressed considering how sore his still healing body was) but also quite upset. _It's nothing, he just wants to see his little girlfriend. He'll come around. He will._

As he approached his former home, Owen got increasingly excited. He even started to fidget like a normal boy. When his eyes met the apartment complex his blues sparkled. His dad thought it bizarre considering all the pain he had endured there but Owen was happy. Nothing else mattered to him.

As they got out and Owens small booted feet crunched down into the snow, his movements became much looser and more carefree. That warmed his heart even more. Then he started to run as fast as his healing body would allow. His son looked so wholesome and innocent moving in the snow that he almost forgot something.

“Owen.” He shouted before he turned the corner into the main square of the complex. 

“Yeah?” Owen replied quietly yet rather irritability as he turned round to face his dad. 

“You forgot the address of the hotel I’m staying at.” Owen looked confused for a few seconds, as if he wondered why he would need that, then a look of realisation was drawn across his face. 

“Okay.” He then walked over. His movements much slower and stiffer going towards his father than when he was running away from him. That hurt him more than he could ever understand.

He handed over the paper with all the details he’d need written down. Plus, some more cash for the taxi. Los Alamos was fast approaching chaos and it would be very expensive to order a taxi soon.

He then looked at his son. 

“Owen, I know you’re going to really miss your friend and I know your upset with me that your moving away from her. Not just for that but for a lot of things.” His son just looked at him quizzingly.

“Okay.” He said in a monotone. His dad winced, realizing was shutting down to him. Quietness and awkwardness has always been his sons’ armour.

“It’s just, your friend and her dad. Would they be able to settle down? Where I live, I mean? Accommodation isn’t that dear in my town.”

“No, I don’t think they can.”

“Because if her dad needs help with money or to get a job. I could help him.”

“Okay, Dad.”

“I mean it. If it made you feel better. I'd do it. Id do anything for you, Owen. You know, that right?” 

“Yeah, Dad.” Owens tone and facial expression had yet to change.

He was getting frustrated. _Please, Listen to me, Owen._

He places his hands-on Owens shoulders, gently knowing the arm that had been dislocated was still hurting him slightly. His son flinched at the touch.

“Owen, I love you.”

“Okay, dad.” He felt himself choking down a sob. He moved his hands to his son’s cheeks still rather bruised and battered looking and held them so he wouldn’t gaze at the sky or at his feet to avoid looking at him.

“Owen, I mean it. I love you more than life itself and I will until the day I die. I know you’re angry with me. I know that. I know you probably hate me right now. I deserve that but I promise you from now on ill make this right. Not just for this but for everything. I'll make it up to you. I’m not sure how but I will.” He stopped.

Owen was just standing there, he hadn’t reacted to what he had said at all. He didn’t look upset or disbelieving, he was just standing silently, waiting for him to finish.

He felt a tear forming in his eye.

He lent over and kissed Owen on the cheek. His large scratchy beard brushed against Owens smooth pale skin. When he finished Owen hadn’t shown the slightest reaction whatsoever.

He let his son go and awkwardly stepped backward.

“So, Owen. Have fun with your girlfriend, buddy. I hope you have a goodtime.”

“Thanks. Dad” He replied simply, unemotionally.

His only son turned around and walked to the apartments. He didn’t once glance back to his father.

As he turned the keys in the ignition in his car, he felt more tears form and fall down his cheek.

For some reason, he felt like he had just said goodbye to his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i think that was the only chapter ive written where the point of view remained with the same character for the entire time. I tried to make it more of a tearjerker than previous chapters. Hope people will like it.


	15. Abby and Owens union

As he heard his dad’s car start and listened to him audibly drove away Owen breathed a sigh of relief. That had been extremely awkward and uncomfortable. He had worried for a few seconds as his dad had talked and kissed him that he would change his mind about leaving him alone and vow to stay with him. But his dad had decided his son’s happiness and wants came first.

 _He can be a nice guy,_ Owen thought as his boots crunched through the snow, _He can be really nice to me._ Then his expression hardened. _When he feels like it._

It had been two weeks since his mum had beat him. Since he had given up all desire to be with the rest of humanity and he had calmed down a bit. He had decided he didn’t hate his father after all. He was weak and a self- pitying coward who had abandoned him to his fate for his own convenience, but he could be kind and generous and he was the cause of some of his happiest boyhood memories. So, he didn’t hate him.

Instead, he felt absolutely nothing for him.

He had thought that would have changed. That at the last minute he would have felt one of the conflicting feeling like when his dad had first started visiting him in the hospital, but he hadn’t. When his dad had left him at the apartments and drove away with tears in his eyes Owen only felt relief at the end of the awkward conversation.

That was probably the last time he would ever see his dad and Owen hadn’t felt a thing.

As Owen continued to walk through the snow, he felt his pace pick up. Each step of his small feet taking him closer to Abby. This was the night they were going to run away together. The night where he finally escaped from this horrible town and everyone who had ever hurt him. By the time he was halfway down the length of the building he had forgotten entirely about his dad.

When he crossed under the overhead and entered the open courtyard of the apartment complex, he started to get so excited he picked up his pace. He didn’t walk through the cleared pathways, instead he skipped and ran across the snow and ice crusted grounds almost slipping several times.

He temporarily glanced at the jungle gym he had spent so many countless hours singing to himself or eating his “Now and Later” candy, but it was only for a second. He was getting closer to his girlfriend and his new life.

As he approached the building where he had lived for such a long period of time. Where he had experienced so much misery and loneliness, where he had cried himself to a fitful shallow sleep many times. He thought he would be miserable at returning to it, instead he felt overjoyed as he ran towards his former home.

As he ran towards Abby and his new life with her.

When he walked up the stairs and excitedly knocked the door, he realised something. The sun was still up. He frowned at that; he had been realised from the hospital earlier than he would have liked. It was still pretty late, and the sun would be setting soon but he still was upset that it wouldn’t be Abby answering the door. He also just noticed that the cardboard that had been sticked to her apartments window had been stripped off.

 _Maybe that was just because people didn’t think they were weird._ Abby mentioned that this hadn’t been one of the longest periods of time they had stayed in one place in a long time and Thomas was starting to get nervous. _Could she be sleeping in that trunk of hers?_

Would Abby be sneaked out in it? Owen thought that would be cool. _Maybe I can go in with her. I might need to since I’ve been on the news so much and people will recognise me._ It could be like a movie where the spy or soldier escapes enemy territory by smuggling themselves out in a box. Only Owen hoped that he and Abby would cuddle and kiss a lot more if they were stuck in the same trunk for hours.

His little fantasy was interrupted when he heard the door begin to unlock. Owen excitedly hoped it was going to be Abby answering it. _No, don’t be stupid. Remember what she said if she’s exposed to the sun directly even for a few seconds she’ll start to burn alive._ Then the door opened.

It was Thomas.

Owen felt a lump rise in his throat. He found the old man slightly scary and he was worried that the man would be jealous of him for starting a relationship with Abby after being alone with her for decades. Abby had assured him that he had nothing to worry about.

“I’ve talked to Thomas, Owen. You’ll be fine with him. You might find him a little intense but that’s just the way he is.”

He was looking at Owen with a rather pensive, critical stare in his old face. That frightened Owen a bit. _Was he angry at me? Is he jealous that Abby’s going to turn me into a vampire?_

The man continued to stare at Owen. He seemed to be focusing on Owens face. Owen touched his cheek to see if something was the matter. Then he realised what he was looking at _. It’s all my bruises and stuff_. Owen had grown so used to them that they didn’t even bother him anymore. They had healed nicely in the last month and Owen felt like he looked just the way he had before Kenny’s attack. Evidently not, judging by the rather disturbed stare he was getting from the older man.

_Maybe he’s just worried about me. About how hurt I am. That’s pretty nice._

He was still staring at Owen, who was shuffling in front of him. Eventually, he started to talk to him.

“Uh, Hi.” He said nervously. The man looked like he wasn’t going to say anything before responding. 

“Hello” He said in curt but polite fashion.

Owen squirmed even further. “Is Abby ready to go? I mean, is she in that trunk?” The man just glared at him.

“Abby’s waiting for you. She’s at a place you kept mentioning to her. She wants you to go to her.”

“Place I kept mentioning?” He was confused then he realised what he probably meant, “Oh, you mean the basement me and Tommy used to hang out in?”

“She told me that it was a place you mentioned having fond memories with your older friend, yes.”

Owen felt uncomfortable at this rather intimidating man knowing details about him and his life. He felt like he should go but he looked at Thomas again. This was a man he was going to have to live with for a long time and he wanted him to like him.

” So, your Abby’s friend from when you were kids?”

“You already know that.” Owens ears reddened at making a fool of himself in front of his girlfriend’s companion.

“And know you’re the one who gets her….you know..” He stammered not wanting any potential witnesses from hearing that this man was the one who had been committing the murders that had spooked Los Alamos so much.

“I get her food, yes.” The man said it so casually, Owen was rather surprised at it. Also, how he referred to committing murder. Owen wondered how many people he had killed.

“So, uh, do you know? Has Abby told you that she’s…?” He trailed off, not knowing how much of he and Abby’s plans he was aware of.

“That you’re soon going to be like her? Yes, she told me.” That made Owen really uncomfortable, for some reason. He wondered if Thomas would be jealous. 

“Do you mind?”

“No.” He replied instantly.

Owen felt waves of relief crashing over him. “Really?”

“Yes.” 

“How come? I mean, this means me and Abby will be together for ever and she says she thinks you really regret not asking her when you were younger,” He winced, at his lack of tact. The glare he received from Abby’s ageing friend made him feel even worse. But then he saw Thomas face feature soften considerably.

“Because you make her happy.” And suddenly Owen didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. Suddenly he felt joyful and exhilarated. _We can make this work. We can be a family._

“I do. I really, really do. And she makes me really happy too. We love each other.” Thomas actually smiled at that.

“I know.”

Owen just smiled one of his shy smiles he made while looking downwards. He looked outside to the apartment complex.

“So, I guess I’ll go see Abby.” He said as he walked away slowly.

As he walked across the courtyard, he felt himself tense up. He thought he heard footsteps behind him. 

Was it Thomas? Did he feel like Owen needed to be escorted to the basement he and Tommy played in? He blushed at that; he didn’t want the older man to feel like he needed to be babied. He glanced backwards and Thomas was standing on the walkway of their apartment complex. Owens face scrunched up, what could have made that noise? Then he heard someone approach, this time from the front.

Even while still recovering from his injuries and never being the most athletic person to begin with. Owen immediately and swiftly ducked stealthily behind a nearby wall with a surprising amount of grace. Then he saw who it was.

It was Virginia. 

Owen smiled at that. His hot neighbour was probably the only human being in Los Alamos he didn’t despise. She had never been cruel to him. While she had been interviewed by the press, she didn’t say anything bad about him. She could have easily done so, she could have mentioned the times she had caught him spying on people with his telescope and told people that he was a weirdo and a perv. But she hadn’t, instead she had told the press how gentle and sweet and sad Owen always looked. 

As she passed him, Owen grinned gratefully at her. He almost wanted to stop her and thank her for being so kind, but he realised that would be utterly stupid. It would be best if he kept a very low profile until he was far away from Los Alamos. So, he just waited for her to pass and he continued to walk on towards his destination. 

When he got there, he noticed Abby had left a torchlight by the door entering the stairwell. Owen smiled at the consideration of his girlfriend. Then he looked in from the corridor down into the dark, industrial stairwell. 

It was pretty scary.

Owen frowned at that realisation; he had never been scared in here before. Well he had been “scared” in the fun way. He and Tommy would play games of pretend that he was far too embarrassed to play with his older friends. One Halloween, they had dressed up as monsters and he had chased Owen around the entire building. Owen temporarily smiled at the memory, but he realised he wasn’t that kind of scared. He was genuinely frightened.

And he didn’t want to walk down the dark stairs on his own.

Owen thought that was extremely pathetic and unmanly of him. He frowned; did he still feel trauma from what Kenny did to him? He didn’t think so. For the last week, he had barely thought about him at all. He didn’t feel his presence as he bathed at the hospital. He had stopped having nightmares of him, not even mild ones. But he was still frightened. He almost stepped back before he steeled himself and walked past the doorframe.

_This is stupid. It’s just a stupid stairwell. No one else is here. No one besides Abby._

With that he bravely closed the door behind him.

The only light he had was the flashlight. Suddenly, all his senses were functioning much more acutely. His breathing in particular. He could hear his now rapid breathing so much more clearly and distinctly. It freaked him out a little bit. He felt like he was descending into a dragon’s lair. But he made himself continue his walk down the stairs. As he gingerly placed one foot after the over, slowly and carefully. He saw something.

A darkened figure was behind him. 

Owen screamed and nearly fell down the stairs. He raised his torchlight as a makeshift baton. Then he swung it.

Only to be greeted by nothing.

He focused the light on where he had seen the figure then he slowly made a rotation on the stairs, then another one and then another.

There was nobody there.

 _A shadow, I was frightened of my own shadow._ He thought humiliated.

He whimpered in frustration. He thought he was past this; it had been other a month since his assault and he had felt better. There was nothing to be frightened of, his girlfriend was a badass vampire and soon he would be like her. But the doubt still gnawed at him and he soon became terrified he was damaged mentally for life.

_No, stop thinking like that. Just keep going._

As he approached the familiar door with the words “No intruders under pain of death” scrawled on them. He briefed a sigh of relief. He’d made it. Soon he would be in the basement made fun and cosy by Tommy and his friends. With furniture and games placed in there. _And the other stuff his friends liked_. Owen thought as his foot knocked over a bong bottle.

As he stood outside Owen thought it would be a good idea to have some fun with Abby. There was something he had missed doing with her even as she visited him at the hospital.

It was there game of Morse code.

Owen had really liked tapping messages for Abby through the thing wall that had separated them. Now he had a chance to play with her again. He took off his glove and gently knocked against the door, spelling out.

A-B-B-Y

He paused, frowned at the lack of response. Then he heard a slight giggle, and a message was knocked back to him.

H-I

Owen grinned and opened the door with a mighty tug.

Abby was waiting for him.

He felt all the fear leave him in an instant. He ran over and hugged her as tightly as he could.

Abby had been rather concerned when Owen had opened the door to her. He had looked rather frightened, disturbed even. Had Thomas said something to him? No, he promised he would be patient and kind with Owen and Thomas had always kept his word with her. So, what was it?

She didn’t have any time to consider the reason for long. The second Owen saw her, all apprehension and fear left him and suddenly his eyes where as excited and happy as a little dog. He even leapt into her arms in a remarkably puppy like fashion. She had to laugh at that. As she hugged him, she did so very delicately. Owen was so skinny and fragile looking while Abby had strength beyond any human that had ever lived so she always tried to hold him very tenderly, even before he had been hurt. 

Owen was still clinging to her as he greeted her.

“I missed you, Abby. So much.” Abby was incredulous at that statement but also deeply touched.

“Owen, I was at the hospital last night.”

“I don’t care that still too long.”

As he broke off the hug. Owen looked much more relaxed, but he still looked skittish and a bit jumpy.

“Owen, are you okay?” Her boyfriend immediately looked flustered and embarrassed.

“It’s nothing. It’s just…it’s the first time I was on my own since I went to the hospital and I got a little bit scared.” He winced at how pathetic that made him sound as he gazed at the ground.

 _Oh, Owen._ She thought sadly. She often forgot just had much Owen had been hurt. During her visits to the hospital if you ignored the heavy bruises and scars on his body you wouldn’t have known he had been horrifically tortured. He had laughed and played with her, but it seemed he would be healing mentally for a long time _. That’s okay, we’ll have forever together to make him feel better._

He was still looking at his feet, ashamed. She put her hands around his, the bare one where had taken his glove off. She could not help but enjoy how soft it was. Owen looked up at her, he still looked embarrassed and vulnerable and tried to avoid looking into her eyes. Seeing this she kissed him on the cheek. It was rather chaste, but Owen seemed to immediately perk up.

“Thanks,” He then took a short tour of the room, it had been months since he had gone in there. It looked the same and it hadn’t been disturbed. At times, Owen thought none of the grownups even knew about this place.

“So, what do you think of here? Do you like it?” He asked, he hoped she did. He had spent some of the happiest times of the last several years in here and he hoped that she had shared the sentiment.

“It’s cool” She smiled.

Owen wondered she meant it or whether she was just being polite. It was such a boy’s room, messy and chaotic. There was graffiti and album records scattered everywhere. It was littered with different games, like the foosball and ping pong table Tommy had liked to play with Owen. It even had an arcade machine; Owen still had no idea how Tommy’s friends had sneaked it down there. 

He looked around a bit more surveying the room. He wondered how long Abby had been waiting for him. Did she sleep down here? He wondered if she had looked around thoroughly out of boredom. _Abby doesn’t sound like she gets bored._ He remembered how she would recollect to Owen on her and Thomas life as nomads. It sounded really boring, there were times when Abby would go weeks for a time without leaving the house. She just simply waited for Thomas to bring her blood. He frowned, that sounded like it sucked but now she had him to play with.

Something just occurred to him. The gang had left a lot of stuff behind when they left. Packs of cigarettes, beer bottles, he didn’t mind her seeing those. But he did mind if she found some other things they had left behind. He quickly in a panic looked through the room some more. Then his eyes widened.

She had found them; it was Tommy’s friends porn mags.

“Uh………,” he glanced at Abby deeply embarrassed, “Those aren’t mine. I didn’t look at them. I don’t think Tommy did either. He didn’t like that sort of stuff.” 

Abby didn’t really care about the magazines. She sincerely doubted Owen had ever looked at them. But she just did find it very endearing to see how deeply he was blushing. Now that her face had healed so much she could make out the red so much more clearly and he was so adorable looking she wanted to coo at him like he was a kitten. 

He was still standing there sheepishly not really knowing what to say to her. So, she tried to calm him.

“Its fine, Owen. I believe you.” He sighed relieved, then she added without thinking, “They were actually pretty mild compared to some of the things one of my former companions liked.” Owens eyes widened in utter surprise.

“Really?” He said, his voice suddenly quite high.

“Yeah, he was Russian. He'd fled the country because of some paintings he published that had got him in trouble. He brought these lithographs, a painting that’s been imprinted on some stone, with him. They had all these naked people drawn on them. He found out what I was and became fascinated with me. Especially with the fact that I couldn’t age.”

“Oh, cool. What happened?” Abby tensed at the question, suddenly looking rather uncomfortable.

“We just drifted apart.” _That happened after the first month_ , she thought bitterly, _then he refused to stop seeing me. A month from that and he tried to touch me._ The results had been predictable, and she still remembered what his heart had felt like in her hand.

Owen didn’t look convinced that was the entirety of the story, but he moved on. He continued walking through the room awkwardly and then addressed her, again.

“So, Abby. Why did you want to me me here? Shouldn’t we leave right away?”

“Thomas doesn’t like us leaving when the suns still up for any reason. Plus,” she looked at Owen giving his new look an appreciative glance, “I thought we could play down here.”

Owen blinked at that. “But we’ve already played a lot in the hospital with your puzzles.” Abby groaned, _I hope he doesn’t make me say it._ Then his eyes widened in realisation.

“Oh, you mean like normal play? Uh, okay. I’m not really sure if there’s anything here we can play with.” He then trailed off and went on his knees looking under a sofa.

Abby took an appreciative glimpse of Owens ass as he bent down, she could think of a game they could play together.

“I found it.” He whooped proudly, “Tommy, always hid it because he thought his friends would make fun of him.” Abby despite her frustration was curious. Owen then produced some plastic swords.

“Tommy used to play pretend duel with me. When none of his friends were around, he was really serious about that.” That was was putting it mildly. Tommy had always been really nice to Owen. He treated him much more gently than seemed possible from a teenage delinquent who had gotten into trouble with the police several times. He had thought Owen was a cute little brother like figure he could play games with that his other friends had laughed at him for not outgrowing but the pretend sword fighting was wear he had drawn the line. He and Owen would only do it in secret and he sworn to Owen if he had so much as brought it up during the rare times he let him hang out with them he'd kick Owens little ass. That had shocked Owen but Tommy had been his best and only friend for years, he'd been so good to him despite the teasing he received for it. So, Owen had forgave him for the uncharacteristic roughness. 

He then took some target swings. Abby thought it was very sweet, but she was getting frustrated. Owen didn’t notice, he was engrossed in his game swinging his plastic blade down again and again. He flashed his smile at her.

“Want to play?” Abby didn’t want to upset him, so she nodded.

“Sure.” She said while picking up the plastic sword offered to her.

She had to grin at that. This wouldn’t be long. She knew how to use a sword. Five of her companions throughout the centuries had been swordsman and they had trained her, but Owen was looking at her with boyish determination.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Sure.”

The plastic swords connected but Owen quickly felt a sharp sting on his hand and his sword was sent sprawling across the room.

“Hey, you said you wouldn’t use your powers while I was still human. Cheater.” He said the words teasingly, but his pride had been rather wounded. He had played pretend duel with Tommy all the time and every time he had won. 

“No, I’ve just practised a lot for a very long time.” 

“Oh, right. Was it that one from the American revolution you told me about?” 

“One of them.”

Owen smiled but he didn’t know what else to do with Abby. He wondered if the arcade machine still worked but he doubted it. It looked debilitated; besides he didn’t think Abby liked computer games. He frowned, she didn’t just invited him down here to talk. They’d already talked plenty at the hospital about their plans and dreams and he had gotten pretty bored of it. Besides they were going to leave los Alamos this very night, the time for talk had ended. Then his eyes widened.

_Maybe she wants to kiss me._

They had kissed plenty in the hospital but for the most part it had been quick, chaste pecks to the cheek and lips. The hospital had precious little privacy and Abby was always uncomfortable at the threat of unwelcome visitors rudely walking in uninvited. While this room was so secure and peaceful.

_I’m such an idiot._

Abby wanted romance and he was playing like a little boy. He grimaced at that. He needed to make things right for her. He glimpsed across the room, there was an old record player. He wondered if it still worked. He went over and frowned he wasn’t sure if it had any songs that were romantic but surely it would be better than nothing. He pressed play.

It worked, the song it played didn’t sound that romantic. It sounded all new age to him, but it did make the room feel more alive. He looked at Abby and she seemed to like; she was even bobbing her head slightly to the tune.

_It is pretty nice._

Owen started to bob his head to the song as well. He was looking at Abby now and she was staring back at him smiling. She walked over to him and soon her hands were interlaced with his. She was staring into his eyes.

“So, what did you really want to do?” He shyly asked her. 

“I have an idea.” Abby said she looked excited. Owen grinned at that, wondering what it could be.

“Close your eyes,” Owen trusting her completely, obeyed without question, “keep them closed.” Owens grin got even wider.

Abby looked at Owen. _Even though he still has plenty of scars he’s so pretty_. She thought regarding his finely etched face. She approved of his new clothes that his dad had got him. His hoodie left the soft skin of his neck exposed, whereas those stupid jumpers and shirts his mum got him had collars that obstructed the view. She raised her mouth and brought it slowly towards his neck.

Owen could hardly breathe from excitement. He sensed her face was inching further towards his neck and there was only one thing was on his mind.

_She’s going to turn me into a vampire!!!_

He didn’t think it would happen so fast. He thought that Abby would have wanted to wait a little longer. Until she was absolutely sure he was healed completely from his ordeal, but this made sense. His last night in Los Alamos would be his last night as a human. That was so poetic _, she’s so clever_.

He didn’t want to embarrass himself by screaming at the pain. So, he tensed up, balled his little delicate hands into fists and scrunched his face up in preparation for the expected agony. If he could see himself in a reflection, he would have laughed at how ridiculous he looked. He felt her mouth begin to close around his neck.

_This is it, she’s about to do it._

But he didn’t feel pain, he didn’t feel his flesh being pierced or bite into to. Instead what he felt was good. Really good. It was sending waves of pleasure through his body. It felt like she was gently sucking on his soft, smooth pale skin.

He backed away in shock. 

When he looked at her, she seemed hurt.

“Owen, what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong? I’ve never done something like that.” 

“Abby, what do you mean what’s wrong? You were sucking on my neck.”

“Sorry, I thought you would have liked that.” She looked downcast at that. As Owen felt the shock wore off, he suddenly felt very guilty.

“No, Abby. That felt good. Really good,” She looked up upon hearing his comment, pleased with the compliment, “It’s just that’s not what I was expecting.” She just looked confused at that.

“What were you expecting?”

“I thought you were going to turn me into a vampire.” She looked even more confused at that.

“Owen, I told you. When I was first turned, I felt really sick for a week. I’m pretty sure that’s part of the process. When we find somewhere safe, I’ll turn you, so I can take care of you. But I can’t do it now. I’m sorry.” Owen nodded; he had thought that.

“So, why did you kiss me on the neck like that?”

“Because I wanted too.” She said plainly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which merely seemed to confuse him even more.

“Why?”

“Because I really like kissing you, Owen. I want to kiss you everywhere. I want to…” Then it was her to trial off, she hadn’t feel so self-conscious in centuries.

“You want to what, Abby?” Then he started to realise. 

_It’s still at least an hour from the sun going down. We’ve already kissed and talked enough. This rooms really secure so no one can hear us. And the first night I found out what she was, what had she said to me? What was it?_ Then he remembered.

“I want to do things with you that I’ve never done with anyone.” had been Abby’s exact words.

Suddenly it dawned on him. Owen felt like all his blood had rushed to his head. He felt like the very ground beneath his feet were rumbling like during an earthquake.

“You want to have sex with me?!” he squeaked.

He was embarrassed at how high his voice went, especially at the word “sex” which had sounded like it was said by an 8-year-old.

He looked at Abby, she looked almost as awkward as he usually did, shuffling slightly. She was given him a look of embarrassment and self-consciousness but also one of longing.

She nodded at him.

When Abby had seen Owens face after he had realised what she wanted from him, his eyes had widened to the size of saucers, the beauty of his eyes made her want him even more. His cheeks were flushed, and he kept opening his mouth as if to say something but couldn’t. 

“Abby…. I……that’s……” Was all he could say.

Owen didn’t know why he was so surprised or flustered. Abby had basically told him a fortnight ago how she felt about him. She had always been the one to initiate acts like kisses, _and she grabbed and squeezed_ my _butt that night_ , and she seemed to really like touching him _. Plus, she’s 300 years old. She might have the mind of a kid but she’s still really old. She’s seen and done things most adults couldn’t even imagine._

And she wanted him.

He realised his mouth was still opening and closing like he was an idiot. Abby was looking at him looking confused and embarrassed but also hurt. That killed him. He knew he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but he was only 12 years old. Love to him meant hugs and cuddles. He might have developed an interest in more adult acts and he had stared at some of his neighbours out of curiosity but he had never imagined he would actually engage in any of them himself. They had looked pretty weird to him, as well. 

_Plus, what if I take my clothes off in front of Abby and she touches me, and I think of Kenny again? I’ll feel all dirty and I'll embarrass myself._ But one quick survey of the cozy environment surrounding him and the beautiful girl in front of him and he realized that wouldn’t happen. That time he had been stripped in the cold shower room and leered at by a pervert. The basement was nice and warm, and Abby was looking at him like was the most beautiful thing on this earth.

He bite his lip. He wanted this and he didn’t. He wanted to be close to Abby, he wanted both of them to feel really good and he wanted more than anything for them to be a real couple. But he didn’t know if was ready for this.

Abby could sense Owens indecision. It made her feel both extreme frustration and guilt. She told herself that she was being selfish. That she should wait until Owens was fully healed and feeling completely better, but she wanted this, so much. She wanted this more than anything she had ever desired. She had spent over three centuries without knowing anyone who had ever made her feel this way and now that she felt it, she knew she couldn’t wait much longer. 

_This is probably going to be the last night of peace for us, for a long time._ She realised glumly, Owen had his father who would miss him, he’d try to search for him. In addition, Owen was still a person of media interest which would make concealing him and themselves that much harder. While right now they were relaxed and comfortable. It seemed such an opportune moment.

She walked over to Owen to convince him.

When she walked over, she noticed something. Despite the fact the room was warm, and Owen was still dressed for harsh cold weather. His thick jacket was zipped up, his woollen hat was still on concealing his nice thick black hair and he was wearing his little boots. But he was trembling ever so slightly, and he was fidgeting with his hands.

 _He’s shaking_ , she realised. He looked as nervous as a startled fawn.

Instantly she forgot about her own pleasures and only cared about Owens health. She walked over to Owen, still looking lost in this world, and gently took hold of his face.

“Owen.” She said gently as she raised his face to look at hers. His eyes were lowered but he raised them slowly to look at her.

“Yeah, Abby.” He said, shyly. 

“You don’t have to do this, Owen. Pretend I didn’t say anything. We'll do whatever you want.” She smiled at that, but his expression had suddenly turned serious. That surprised her.

“No, Abby. I want to.” Abby looked at her boyfriend’s face to see if he looked certain, he seemed to be.

“Are you sure, Owen? It’s okay, if you don’t want to. Really. I won’t mind. I’ll wait until you really want to.”

“No, Abby. I do. It’s just I’ve never done anything like this before, I’m just nervous.” At that she smiled, relieved, Abby had never remembered being so happy.

“I’ve never done anything like this either, Owen.” Owen just looked at her uncertainly. As she looked at him, looking slightly nervous but also excited he realized she was being honest and smiled back at her. Then suddenly he looked uncertain again.

“So, how are we going to do it?” Owen was surprisingly innocent, considering everything that been inflicted on him, and he wasn’t entirely sure how to proceed. 

“I don’t really know, Owen. Do you just want to start by taking off are clothes first?” Owen nodded, that seemed like a good idea.

He started to clumsily fumble at his belt. He saw that Abby was casually and confidently stripping off in front of him. He couldn’t resist watching her. _She’s so beautiful._

Unlike, Owen with his thick, layered winter outfit. Abby was wearing the thin dress she always did. It didn’t take her long before she was completely naked in front of Owen. He felt his jaw drop at the sight; she was just so pretty that he felt himself transfixed at her nude body. Suddenly he heard Abby address him.

“Owen.” She sounded slightly amused but also rather frustrated and disappointed. 

“Yeah.”

“You’re still wearing all your clothes.”

“Uh, right. Okay, let me just get started.”

He decided to start with his boot and socks. That seemed like the best place to begin. He nervously unlaced his boots, then kicked them and his socks off. He took a few seconds to enjoy the new sensation, for weeks he had been trapped in the sterile clinical environment off the hospital. He rather enjoyed the dusty feeling off the floor of the basement on his bare soles. He playfully wiggled his toes on it.

Then he took of his woollen cap, he realised his hair was pretty messy, so he quickly brushed his hair down with his bare fingers. Those were the easy parts but now it was the time to take off the rest of his clothes.

He unzipped and peeled his jacket off him. Rather than just let them drop to the floor messily he hanged it over a nearby chair. Then he started to take off his jumper and shirt. His hands moved awkwardly but the hoodie was rather loose, unlike his buttoned up old clothes and he was able to quickly take them off in a single smooth motion.

Now he was bare foot and shirtless in front of Abby.

Suddenly, Owen was aware of how much healthier his girlfriend looked. Her body and physique although lean and lithe was healthy and athletic looking. Whereas his already scrawny body had lost even more weight at the hospital. His ribs were protruding out more than ever. He still had many large bruises on his upper body, there was an especially large one on his utterly flat stomach.

He felt like he was back in PE class, trying to avoid the gazes of the bigger, more muscular boys who giggled and sneered at how puny he was. He lowered his head with his back bent but then he looked up. He saw how much Abby liked looking at him. Suddenly he didn’t feel like he was back in school at all.

Now all that remained where his boxers and trousers. He decided not to fumble or clumsily take them off slowly. That was stupid, it was better to get it over with quickly. So, he unfastened his belt and pulled them down very quickly. Then realising then they were still lying around his feet he kicked out slightly with his right foot sending them sliding do the other side of the room.

He was now buck naked.

He was now totally exposed in front of his girlfriend. He felt a strong urge to cover himself with his hands, but he resisted them. Abby was being brave and confident so why shouldn’t he? _Although, it’s not exactly the same. Abby cant feel the cold, I don’t even think she really needs to wear clothes_.

But this wasn’t about that. The room wasn’t cold. If anything, the warm air felt nice against his bare skin. What was important was that his girlfriend liked looking at him naked and that made Owen feel better than almost anything. 

They both looked at each other and smiled. It was a rather ridiculous situation they were both in, standing totally naked while looking at each other, and soon their smiles burst into a fit of giggles.

“So, Abby what do you want to do next?” Owen asked, smiling happily.

Now Abby was at a lost. She didn’t know to proceed; she had been thinking about this moment for weeks, but it had rarely gone beyond seeing Owen naked. Which was a rather unambitious target considering she had already lay besides him while he was in the nude in her first visit to him at the hospital. But that time Owen had been dizzy from the drugs the hospital had administered to him to help him cope with his injuries, covered in bandages and splints and his body was so heavily bruised and bloody he had barely looked human.

Now Owen was standing up in a well-lit room, with the majority of his wounds having healed very well. She was content just to look at him like this for hours. To watch how his skinny chest rose and fell with each breathe, the cute nervous wiggle of his bare toes and most importantly there was his endowment. Owens cock and balls would have been considered large for any boy his age but in contrast to the rest of his skinny, small body they looked absolutely enormous. She couldn’t help rudely stare at them, thankfully he didn’t seem to notice.

But she didn’t have forever to admire and ogle Owen, they only had an hour or two before the sun was down and they left Los Alamos behind. So, she walked over to Owen and kissed him.

It was a deep kiss, and she explored his sweet, warm mouth thoroughly. Her hands were busy as well. She didn’t feel like the need to restrain herself like in the hospital. So, her hands started to explore him, she felt all across his back enjoying the bony bumps of his slender physique before her hands rested on his ass. Unlike the last time she had touched him there, Owen had healed enough she could squeeze and knead them to her hearts content. Each time she did Owen jolted a little in both surprise and pleasure.

They were moving then as they kissed. Nether of them were watching were they were going and eventually they tripped. Owen landed on a sofa, with Abby soon landing on top of him, leaving them in a heap of pale, lithe limbs. They both laughed at that. Owen realised where he was sitting, it was where one of Tommy’s meanest friend had liked to sit. He’d always disliked Owen and told Tommy he shouldn’t be hanging out with a weird kid.

Abby after disentangling herself from Owen she sat next to him. She was so glad he was enjoying himself. She had been afraid that she might have done something to trigger his memory of his time with Kenny, but that fear had proved itself to be incorrect. 

She decided it was time to take a temporary break from their making out session. She was still worried about going to far and Owen bursting into tears. So, she continued to sit next to Owen and looked around for something for them to talk about. She spotted a small poster of the solar system on the walls.

“Is that yours?” She pointed.

“Hmm, yeah. Yeah, that was the one thing Tommy let me put up.” He frowned why Abby was stopping their fun. _Is she worried about hurting me?_ That upset him, she didn’t one him treating him like he was a baby but if she only wanted to take a short break he didn’t mind that much.

He then decided that he might as well ask her another question about her powers. 

“Abby, you know the way you can fly?” Owen had yet to see her do so, but he definitely had heard wings flapping as she leapt from his hospital room.

“Yeah?”

“How far can you go?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like how high? How many miles?”

“I’ve never needed to test that, Owen.”

“Oh.” He looked disappointed.

“Owen, is there a reason you’d want to know that?”

“It just I was thinking, when you turn me the first thing I want to learn to do is how to fly. More than anything. And I was wondering if you could fly into space.”

Abby heard that and smiled; Owens fantasy was just so boyish to her. “I’m pretty sure you couldn’t Owen. It takes a lot of concentration to fly at all. It still takes a lot of effort for me to fly more than the height of a tall building.” 

Owen pouted slightly at that, “Well, that sucks.” 

“Well, can you tell me where you’d go if you could fly as far as you wanted, Owen?” She asked.

At that, she snuggled up to Owen and rested her head on his smooth, milky white chest. She listened to his gentle breathing and heartbeat as she enjoyed Owen regale her with all the places he wanted to visit and why. He remained adamant that he would train really hard and fly out of the atmosphere and into space. He even mentioned that he wanted to try to fly to another planet, like mars. Then he frowned and realised in space he wouldn’t have any projection from the Sun. But then he remembered that Abby didn’t seem to feel the light came from the stars and they were just suns in other system. Then he remembered that the moonlight was just sunlight reflected off the moon and it didn’t hurt Abby either, so maybe there was a bunch of exceptions to that rule?

Abby had been amused but also rather impressed by the thought and creativity Owen put into his theories. She told them she had never once even thought about her condition or how it worked in that way. _He’s so smart._ She thought in admiration. She had continued to enjoy of his silky-smooth chest as he talked and enjoyed the feeling of the slight rise and fall as he talked. She enjoyed it so much that she decided to explore his upper body a little bit more. 

She turned her head and faced his bare skinny chest directly. This was going to be a great odyssey of discovery she told herself. Her lips would be a mighty ship and Owens rising and falling ribs would be a stormy sea for her to navigate. From there she kissed all over his chest and rib cage. Owen sighed contently at that. Soon her journey changed, and she discovered calmer water. It was Owens completely flat, highly kissable belly. She even pretended some of his bruises were islands and she gently traced them with her lips. When she glanced at the corner of her eye, her little game was stopped rather abruptly.

Owen was aroused. His cock, already huge, was now a monster in comparison to the spindly legs, each so slender they resembled a birds, flanking it. He didn’t seem to notice himself at first. He was sitting back with his eyes closed enjoying Abby’s kisses. When she stopped, he opened them with a disappointed groan, he looked down to see why. Then he saw the reason. He looked shocked at how his own body was reacting.

“Uh, Abby. Sorry, it’s just you’re so beautiful and you were kissing me and……” He trailed off embarrassed.

“Owen, why are you sorry? This is good. This means we can go through with it now.” 

Owens eyes widened at that. _We’re really going to have sex?_ Being naked with Abby and kissing her was one thing, but this was at a whole different level. Suddenly he felt himself shaking nervously again. But he was soothed by the two hands caressing his hair.

“Owen don’t be so nervous. Please. This is going to be the best moment of our lives.” She saw that Owen still looked a bit skittish and uncomfortable but that seemed normal to her. She saw him give her a quick little nod and smile to confirm he still wanted this.

Abby smiled and got on top of him. His body had already broken out into a sweat even before she started. He was filled with all sorts of concerns going rapidly through his small skull. _What if she doesn’t like it? What if I start thinking of Kenny again? What if she loses control of her strength and accidentally kills me?_

He was so deep in thought he only just started to notice Abby had begun in earnest.

_Oh, this feel…. this feels good._

Soon, all doubts and nervous thoughts left Owens mind and all he could feel was joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think im approaching the end of this story. Only three or four chapters left to go. Hope people are enjoying it.


	16. The Investigation Of Thomas

As Thomas watched Abby slender, doe eyed friend walk across the courtyard to meet her, he felt himself becoming jealous again. He had told himself that he wouldn’t, that to resent the child was unfair. He seemed like a sweet boy, rather shy and awkward from the looks of it as well.

_Just like I was,_ he thought bitterly. He began to wonder whether Abby had a type; skinny, submissive boys. He frowned at that consideration. Abby had shared everything about her past with him throughout the decades and she had described companions of many different personalities and temperaments during her extremely long life. Perhaps as the centuries went on and Abby became more and more indifferent to an everchanging society, she favoured isolated boys who would happily follow her to a nomadic life without hesitation? 

But this was different, she didn’t simply want companionship or friendship with the boy. Or someone who she could rely on to harvest food for her _. She wants him._ Thomas had been horrified when he realised that Abby’s interest in Owen went beyond a simple girlish crush. She had always appeared a child in both temperament as well as appearance and Thomas was rather childish too, he had never known a woman in all his 62 years and he was still startled when he passed a mirror and saw the withered face greeting him. Which suited the both of them. But that boy, Owen had awakened something in her. 

When Abby had got back from the hospital, he had been shocked to find her looking at one of the erotica drawings one of her previous companions had given her. _Alexi, I believe he was called._ He hated them, he hated being reminded that Abby had lived an exceptionally long life long before she had met him as a child. He had considered destroying the lithographs several times, but he had always stopped. To avoid a life of absolute penury it might be necessary to sell some of her treasures at some point and the drawings looked very valuable. But she had been looking at them intently, as if for inspiration. Thomas could not have been more shocked if the painting themselves had come alive and attacked him.

Not that I can really blame her. When Owen had opened the door, Thomas had gotten his first good look at the boy who Abby was so enamored. Before he had only seen him from a distance. _He’s beautiful_ , he had realised resentfully. With his smooth alabaster like skin, wide blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, and full lips. Even his still healing heavy bruises did little to detract from the boy’s good looks. Thomas had felt a jolt of sympathy through his heart for the boy who he had previously been so resentful towards.

As he noted a fading, but nasty looking gash on his cheek. Presumably where that cruel boy, Kenny, had kicked him. Thomas realised this was after a month of healing. He could only imagine how dreadful Owens wounds must have been to behold after they had just been inflicted. _Poor kid._ Even though Thomas had murdered over a hundred people throughout the years for Abby he had still found himself extremely disturbed by the sheer pointless sadism that the boy in front of him had been put through.

What made him fully sympathetic towards Owen and abandon any lingering plans of convincing Abby to abandon him or, indeed, to kill him himself, was how he had happily gushed about how much he loved her. Thomas realised he was telling the truth and he truly did care about Abby as much she did for him. So, he had left him to go to her.

Regardless, Thomas still felt a tinge of resentment and jealousy as he watched the pale boy walk through the courtyard. He was only human, after all. He was still terrified of the idea of being replaced, even though he and Abby’s relationship had been very different to what she seems to want from him. He didn’t envy Owen Abby’s sexual interest in him; Thomas had always found the concept repulsive ever since he was a boy.

He sighed, he took his glass off and looked out at sky. It would by sundown in an hour and a half, then they could leave. Thomas was relived at that; they had been here far too long. He wondered what to do until then, he had cleared and packed everything, and he didn’t want the entirety of his thoughts to be occupied with Abby and Owen. He looked at the boy walking across the courtyard and frowned.

It looked like someone was following him.

Thomas squinted at that, he couldn’t tell if it wasn’t more a matter of decades of life as Abby’s caretaker had rendered him extremely paranoid or something else, but it truly looked like the other person behind Owen was stalking him. He seemed to close to him to it be more a matter of two inhabitants of the apartment complex walking out from the courtyard at the same time. He looked on and made out more of the other persons features. It was a male; his hair was long and unkempt, and he was pale.

And despite appearing to be quite tall and strong he was definitely a boy roughly the same age as Owen.

Thomas felt like shouting a warning, but he hesitated at the risk of attracting attention unnecessarily. The other boy made the decision for him by walking in another direction outside the apartment grounds just as Owen turned around. Thomas felt somewhat on edge but when he saw that Owen was looking at him nervously, he tried to reassure Abby’s love with a smile. It was rather small and forced and he wasn’t sure if Owen had even seen it.

After that another inhabitant of the complex came out. _Fuck._

It was a rather attractive woman in her early thirties, this time she was coming towards Owen. The boy seeing her quickly ducked behind a wall. Despite being rather awkward looking in his movements and still visibly injured he had moved with cat like grace. That was somewhat impressive. Thomas assumed that those were reflexed honed by his years of avoiding bullies at school.

He went back into his bare apartment and turned on the radio. It wasn’t interesting. Just more speculation about the murders he and Abby had committed. Plus, the boy who had gone missing from a nearby town. Usually Thomas felt extremely nervous at hearing reports about his crimes, but he found the satanic cult theory being popularised quite entertaining. It had almost become its own grandiose mythology by that point. So, he sat down and decided to listen in.

It was an hour later, and Abby and Owen had yet to return to the apartment. The sun was beginning to set, he noted. So far, he had quite enjoyed the radio show, especially when they invited listeners to call in with their theories. He had especially liked when someone shrieking woman had claimed the murders were a ritual to release a demon from the depths of hell. But he was starting to get annoyed and restless, he wanted to leave the instant night came.

Then he heard the phone ring.

For several seconds Thomas was so stunned he just looked at it. He and Abby had never received calls. He was planning on just ignoring the ringing at first, but the phone kept on ringing and ringing and he realised that whoever was calling was adamant at hearing someone answers.

With a groan he walked over and answered it. The voice at the of the line was male, sounded middle aged and its tone sounded quite anxious and upset.

“Hello.” He answered gruffly.

“Hello, Who’s there?” The man said. _You called me_ , he thought annoyed. 

“May I ask whose calling?” He responded. The voice didn’t seem to have understood or heard him.

“Can I speak to Owen. Please?” Then Thomas realised who was calling, it made him very annoyed.

“You’re Owens father, right?” He all but snarled. Abby must have given Owen their number who gave it to his father in kind. He was furious, he knew intellectually Owen must have given it out so his father would call him instead of the police if he got nervous but he still absolutely hated anyone knowing any details whatsoever of he and Abby’s affairs.

“Yeah,” suddenly the voice sounded much more relaxed, “Yeah, I’m his dad and you’re the dad of that girl, Abby” Thomas hand almost crushed the phone he was squeezing so tightly.

“I’m Abby’s father. Yes.” Thomas hated having to pretend he was her dad, it served to remind of the constantly advancing age discrepancy between them. He had insisted to everyone that he was an older brother caring for his little sister for as long as he could before it became an impossibility.

“Good, good. Can you tell me how Owen doing? Is he having fun?”

“I would think so.” He responded drily.

“Can you tell me what they’re doing?” He asked quietly.

“Playing.” He responded simply.

“Can you tell me what they’re playing at?” Thomas looked out into the empty courtyard.

“Playing on the jungle gym.” His voice was getting increasingly strained and impatient but the man on the other end sounded happy to hear the false information.

“Really? Like running and swinging on the bars? That’s good, that’s really good. Owens never been like that. I never thought he would be, especially after……” Thomas sensed this might turn into a long conversation.

“Mr.” He quickly remembered Owens surname, “Wheeler. At the risk of sounding rude. May I ask why you’re calling? I have had a very busy day.” _And soon a busy night._

 _“_ Oh, right. Sorry. I just wanted to know if Owens happy?”

“Extremely. He was practically skipping when he saw Abby.” Thomas had never been particularly sociable and he couldn’t keep the irritation out of his voice, but Owens father didn’t seem to notice it.

“Really? Thank god. Its just that for the last two week he’s been so…. distant but as long as he’s happy now. Can I talk to him?” 

“I’m afraid, they’re deep in play right now Mr. Wheeler. Both Owen and my…daughter. I think he’d be very upset if it was interrupted. Would it be agreeable to you if I told him to call you the second, he and Abby return?” That seemed to upset the man greatly, but he agreed.

“Okay, but can you tell me when it looks like they’ll be finished?”

“It might be some more time.”

“But it’s getting dark, and those freaks are still out there.” 

“I’m as alarmed as you are, Mr. Wheeler , “ he said, while gently patting the pocket containing the knife he had used to severe someone’s carotid arteries the week before, “but I assure you your son is perfectly safe.” That did little to alleviate the man’s increasingly audible distress.

“Its that Owen promised me he’d call a taxi. If it gets too late, he might not be able to get one with the state this towns in.” _Fuck,_ Thomas realised that this could be a new complication. If Owens father got too concerned, he might drive back here again or call the authorities.

“If you give me your address, I can drive him down to where you’re staying.”

“Really,” the man sounded as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, “I mean, are you sure? My hotels a bit out of the way and those killers are still out there.”

“It wouldn’t be a hardship for me at all. My daughter is deeply enjoying spending time with her little friend and I would do anything for her happiness.”

“We would. We really would for are kids.” _oh, for fucks sake,_ a sense of comradeship was not the reaction he wanted. Owens father continued on, “I mean, I wasn’t, for a long time. I was a selfish bastard and Owen deserved a lot better than me. He’s always been a really great kid. But I’m going to make it up to him. I know he’s angry with me now but…...” Thomas couldn’t stand this anymore.

“Mr Wheeler, your hotels address if you’d be so kind.” He was trying to keep his voice calm but inwardly he was screaming.

“Oh, right. Right. Sorry. Let me get that for you.”

As he wrote down the address, Thomas thought he heard something. It sounded like someone was trying to enter one of the apartments, at first, he heard the sound of metal lightly tingling. Maybe an occupant had the wrong keys or was drunk and clumsily striking the keyhole. Then Thomas heard audible swearing followed by some heavy banging noises. _That couldn’t be good_. He didn’t need any more complications right now. 

As he wrote the number done, he prayed that Owens father wouldn’t have anything else to say. But he was denied even that small mercy.

“Thank you for this. I don’t know how to repay you.”

“That’s fine.”

“It’s not just that. Its your daughter, Abby. I really have no idea how Owen would have coped if he hadn’t met her. He’s never happier than when he’s with her. And Owens has always found it really hard to make friends.”

“Abby’s always bonded with the lonely.”

“Well you’ve raised an amazing daughter.”

“Thank you, Mr. Wheeler.” _Put the phone down. Please, put the fucking phone down._

“And I know this sounds weird, but the next time you see Owen. Can you tell him I called and that I love him?”

“I will, Mr. Wheeler. Goodbye.” 

“uh, Goodbye as well.” Thomas couldn’t contain the sigh of relief before the phone was put down.

 _What to do, now._ Owens father was a complication. The simplest solution would be to kill him, the hotel he was staying in was at the edge of town and close to the exit from Los Alamos. He or Abby could do it. _Plus, from what Abby tells me Owen is utterly indifferent to him._ But that might not mean he would be willing to knowingly condemn his own father to death.

 _Its probably not going to be that important in the long run_. Owen was already at the centre of a media story. His disappearance is going to bring loads of attention to them no matter what. The man didn’t know what Thomas looked like and he’s only caught glances of Abby while she was visiting Owen at the hospital. As long as they were well out of Los Alamos before he senses somethings wrong there would be no need to kill him, Thomas was utterly ruthless, but he wasn’t a monster, he didn’t see the need for pointless bloodshed.

After that rather awkward conversation he put the last of their possessions away. Including a copy of the photo he and Abby took when they were both 12. He then heard some more noises.

It sounded like they were coming from Owens apartment. Thomas frowned at that; his mother had been arrested. 

So who was in the flat?

He heard some more rummaging from the room. Thomas was still rather resentful and jealous of Owen, but he did care about him, after a fashion and was curious why someone would be breaking into his house.

So, he concealed his knife in his coats sleeve and walked out of his apartment. He looked at the front door of Owens, someone had definitely used force into opening it. The hinges had all but been ripped off. He looked in and squinted it didn’t seem like there was anybody there. Possibly, they had left when they heard someone approaching. _But I didn’t hear anyone run away._

He looked into the apartment. It appeared empty but he wanted to be sure. He knew it was stupid, he may be an experienced killer and fighter, but he was still an old man. His reflexes and strength dulled by the passing years, but he needed to make sure no one was there.

He needed to make sure there was nothing that could jeopardise Abby’s happiness.

He walked in, the apartment was a mess, he could smell the stench of rotting food but that was to be expected, Owens mother had been an alcoholic. He tried to focus on where he believed he heard the rummaging noises had been made from. He glanced around and decided the most likely destination was Owens bedroom.

It would explain why he had heard the noises so clearly. The walls of the apartment complex were thin. Owen and Abby had communicated through morse code that way. He walked to the door of Owens room. He felt himself breaking out into a sweat. He was being absurd, he told himself. He’s taken down men before, men much younger than him even when he didn’t have the element of surprise. Plus, he had the knife which he was gripping tightly onto.

With a deep inhale, he opened up the door. It was empty, that surprised him. He had been so sure than there was someone there. He quickly glanced round the rest of the apartment and there wasn’t any sign of life either. Then he looked into Owens room.

It had a space motif. There was an enormous mural of the moon on the wall his bed was backed up to. There was also a telescope resting on the window still and the room was scattered with toys and models of space shuttles and the planets. It seemed very sweet but when Thomas turned the light on, he saw something else.

Owens socks and boxers were strewn all over his bed. It looked like someone had taken them out of his drawers and placed them there.

It looked like someone had been playing with them.

That disturbed Thomas greatly. Then he heard a noise. It sounded like someone was running very quickly from behind him. He whipped around at a speed that he hadn't known he was still capable of and he glimpsed the sight of booted feet as the mysterious figure ran out of the apartment.

“Fuck!” Thomas muttered under his breath.

He followed the figure outside the front door. He then quickly glanced to both his sides to make sure no one was waiting for him to sneak up and attack him. Mercifully, the walkway appeared empty. He looked at the stairwell, maybe the intruder had run down there. He surveyed the complex quickly and the only human being he could see was that attractive women in her thirties. He swore again. 

He quickly walked towards the door to the residency where he and Abby had been living for the last 7 weeks. The door handle didn’t look like it had been disturbed. He breathed a sigh of relief at that, at least he could use the apartment as a fort for now. Once Abby was back there wasn’t a human on earth who could hurt either he or Owen.

_When Abby gets back._

The sun had set now, the sky was as black as ink and there was no reason for Abby to remain in the basement with Owen any longer. 

“Come on, come on” He whispered impatiently.

Time had been of the essence even before this new factor had been introduced, this perverted intruder, and now he needed their escape to accelerate more quickly than ever before. 

He paced up and down for a few minutes willing the two of them to appear before he gave up and in extreme frustration opened the door to his apartment. He walked in and just before he turned the light a sickening thought just occurred to him. A thought that made his blood run cold and his stomach twist into knots.

_I never closed the door._

He hadn’t shut the door to his apartment as he left it in a hurry. He had been too concerned about the possible threat to Owens safety but when he had walked back out the door was completely closed. That could only mean one thing.

_There’s someone in here._

Thomas had just enough time to turn his head before he felt it. An excruciatingly sharp, burning feeling. It hurt a lot, but he didn’t scream. He didn’t think he could, anymore. All he could do was let out a large gasp as breath escaped from his wounded body. Then he felt a sharp warm trickle cascading down his back.

He looked round and he saw who had attacked him.

It was just a boy. Thomas had to guess he was between 12 and 14 years old. His skin was sickly looking, pale and greasy, and his hair was long and matted. It was the same figure who had been following Owen earlier.

 _No,_ Thomas thought _, No. I have to protect him. I have to protect him for Abby._

He tried to take a step forward to try to fight the crazed looking boy, but his legs felt like they were now composed out of rubber and they immediately gave out from underneath him. He felt a sharp flash of pain as his skull banged against the wooden floor. He winced and whimpered in pain and helplessness. He tasted the metallic taste of his own blood in his mouth. He wasn’t sure if it was the fall or the stab that had caused it.

He looked up, he was dying, and this boy was the cause of it. He looked deranged, his eyes were twitching ever so slightly, and a smile kept tremblingly appearing on his lips. Then he noticed something else.

In his left hand was the bloody knife.

And the boy was raising it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, defintely approaching the end of this story. I liked writing this chapter a lot. I think i captured the suspenseful atmosphere i wanted well enough.


	17. A  Dreaded Reunion

The sweat was rapidly cooling on Owens body.

It was enough that despite how warm and cozy the basement was he was beginning to feel quite chilly. Owen wondered if he should put some clothes on. _Not yet_ , he told himself. He had started to quite enjoy being naked and there wasn’t anywhere in the planet he would rather be right now.

He was lying on the sofa with Abby. They were both still in the nude and they had both finished several minutes ago. Owens felt exhausted, his bony chest was rising and falling rapidly, and his entire body was soaked with sweat. So much so, that he felt strands of his hair clinging to his forehead. His body felt rather sore too, he probably shouldn’t have exerted himself so much considering his injuries. _But it felt so good._

Owen noticed that Abby skin was normal, _she mustn’t need to sweat like normal people_. She also seemed rather quiet. Owen worried that was a sign she hadn’t enjoyed herself or he had done something wrong. Then he saw her smile dreamily and realised she was simply reacting to their first time in a different way than he was.

Owen for his part was as excited as a puppy. He was on top of Abby at the moment. She had straddled him at first, but she had grown worried that she might hurt her delicate looking, bruised boyfriend and they had switched so he was on top of her as they made love. A position he currently was still in, the sofa wasn’t big enough for them to lie together side by side facing each other and they were both too relaxed and enjoying the moment to want to sit, so Owen didn’t change position. She didn’t mind in the slightest, Owen was underweight for his age, and his body wouldn’t have caused the average person discomfort, never mind someone as strong as she was. She also enjoyed the little touches of having him lying on top of her, how his breathe tickled her neck or the smell of his hair.

From Abby’s point of view, Owen seemed to have a certain glow to him. She couldn’t tell if it was just how happy he was, or it was the light reflecting off his sweaty smooth skin. She looked up at him, it was a very endearing sight. He was gazing at her like she was the most beautiful thing that had ever existed, and he had a massive goofy grin plastered onto his face. 

She was so happy he had appeared to have enjoyed it. She had been concerned at the possibility of Owen having a flashback of Kenny and a panic attack being induced by her touch but he hadn’t showed any signs whatsoever of distress. They were looking at each other, caressing their faces when she decided to speak to break the silence.

“Owen, that was amazing.” She said quietly. Owen was still in a dreamlike state and rapidly nodded his head in response.

“It was Abby. It really was,” then he looked directly into her eyes, “Promise me we’ll do this every day. No matter what. Even if we live for a billon years!” Abby had to giggle at his utter enthusiasm.

“I’m not sure about that. Owen,” She giggled even more at the look of abject horror on his face at her playful comment, “But I want to do this again, as soon as we can.”

Owen nodded vigorously in response, “I never thought anything could feel so good. Id give up candy for ever if it meant I could do this with you all the time.” Abby smiled broadly at that, _he’s so cute._

He sank back down after that to get some more rest. His pretty face resting against her neck, Abby was hoping that he would start to kiss at her like he had during their love making but he seemed content to rest his face against her, smiling gently. Abby would have content to simply listen to his breathing for hours like this, but she wanted to enjoy this moment to its full extent before they entered into their lives as fugitives. So, she lowered her hands and gently cupped Owens ass. Her fingers gently tracing the permanent scar’s that Kenny’s antenna had left him. _Monster._

As she continued to explore Owens cute, little butt she began to move her fingers upwards traversing over his slender back, she again was struck by how smooth and soft his skin was. She was oddly reminded of her time with her last companion before Thomas, it had been during the 1920s and he had always been somewhat afraid of her, and to placate and endear himself to her he had often bought her gifts. One time he had taken her to a dressmakers shop and offered to buy her a very pretty dress. She had refused, her murders that had caught the medias attention, rather like what happened in Los Alamos, and she wanted to avoid wearing anything conspicuous. She did however touch it, weaving her hands through the fabric, it had been exquisite but now the thing seemed cheap and mean compared to what she was touching now. The silk seemed almost coarse in her memory when contrasted against Owens pale skin. As her hands took hold of his hair, she noticed it had become rather unkempt looking making him appear much more relaxed and carefree, she raised his head to look at him. His big, blue eyes were like sapphires and were just as beautiful as the precious stones embroidered in the fabric of the dress had been.

Owen giggled and cooed, feeling almost giddy, at the attention, he still hadn’t fully grasped in his relatively innocent mind how much Abby was attracted to and desired him. One particular caress sent a shiver of pleasure through him and he felt his penis begin to become erect again. He wondered if they had time to do it again. His body was a little sore and he had slept or eaten properly in ages, but he had never felt so full of energy.

Abby felt Owen starting to become aroused again. That did genuinely surprise her. They had only finished minutes ago and he had already expelled so much energy. Either Owen was far more athletic than he believed himself to be or the sheer pleasure he'd just experienced had driven him slightly mad.

She raised her hand and gently placed it on Owens bare chest.

“Sorry, Owen. We can’t do it again so soon. Well have to go shortly.” Owen couldn’t have looked more disappointed.

“That sucks.” He pouted.

“But we will again, soon. Just as soon as we find a safe place to shelter, okay?” Owen still looked crestfallen, but he nodded.

“But it was still really, really good.” He said earnestly.

“Yeah.” 

Then Owens expression changed suddenly he looked at her with boyish self-seriousness “Abby, can you tell me if I did anything you really liked?” He had enjoyed every second of it, but he was wondering if his girlfriend had liked anything in particular, so he knew to do it again next time.

“I really liked the way you kissed me,” Abby said. Owen smiled at that, happy he had done something his girlfriend liked so much, “Where did you learn to do that Owen?” Owen looked a little bit uncomfortable at the question.

“Ummm, I just wanted to kiss you there.” In truth, Owen had imitated what he had seen his neighbours Larry and Virginia doing the night Abby had moved in. She had seemed to really like what her boyfriend did so he copied him as well as he could. He had left a series of kisses down her neck and to her breasts before he gently sucked on her nipples. He was worried Abby wouldn’t like it, but she had moaned softly in pleasure. He’d been thrilled at that and even more so now that Abby had confirmed it for him.

“Was there anything I did that you really liked, Owen?”

“Uh,” Owen tried to think, “It felt kind of nice the way you kept touching my ass, but it all felt amazing, Abby.”

After that they didn’t say anything for a while. They simply spent their remaining free time kissing and gazing into each other’s eyes. Abby really liked holding Owens face and brushing her hands against his full lips. Neither of them remembered ever being so happy.

Then they heard footsteps.

They both looked at each other in a panic, their primary concern was being seen like this. Lying naked entangled in each others skinny arms on a cheap sofa. Neither of them felt threatened physically, Abby knew there wasn’t a human on earth who could threaten her without the aid of the sun while she was in a public area. While Owen always felt safe and protected with his girlfriend. Mainly, they just wanted to avoid embarrassment and discovery.

Particularly, Abby. She knew she might have to kill whoever was there, if it threatened to delay their escape and she wanted to avoid bloodshed if she could, especially in front of her tender hearted boyfriend.

Then they heard the door at the bottom of the stairway being opened slightly. 

At that, Owen quickly rolled off of Abby and landed on the floor with a very light thump. He groaned; he still wasn’t taking the situiation very seriously. He was mainly concerned with the potential embarrassment and someone other than Abby seeing him naked.

Abby on the other hand was starting to panic. _I should have heard them approach_. Her condition had bestowed her with incredibly fine hearing, but she had been enjoying herself with Owen so much that her senses had been dulled or she simply hadn’t cared about the rest of the world besides her pretty boyfriend. Her hearing being more limited than it had been in three hundred years. 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid, I should have waited, I should have waited until we found a new safe house, but I just wanted Owen so bad and now…..._

She would kill it, whoever had stumbled down here. She didn’t care who they were. Anyone who posed the slightest risk towards her and Owen would die. She felt herself assume her other form.

She ran into the stairwell, her eyes glowing, her newly transformed vocal cords growling, and she looked up. The stair was empty.

All she saw from the partially opened door was the sight of someone’s boot.

She breathed a sigh of relief. It must have been some maintenance crew or some other kids who had the same idea as Owens older friend, but they must have been scarred off by the sound she made.

She turned around.

Owen was looking at her.

Owen was looking at her in her other form. 

“Abby” He gasped.

 _Oh, no._ She quickly tried to change back into her normal form, but it was hard. Aggression, fear and distress usually made it much more difficult for her to control her other form and the thought of Owen being hurt made her feel angrier than she could articulate. 

Owen for his part was looking at her other form with a mixture of fear and horror. He looked so vulnerable, standing there naked and frightened. His big eyes widening up to the size of saucers. That ironically made her feel much more protective of him and frightened of losing him, which accelerated her condition much more strongly. She felt her fangs protrude out from her gums even more and it hurt her as she felt the flesh split and weep blood.

Owen was walking towards her, his bare little feet smacking against the floor. He was approaching her she realised, she was noticing something else too. 

She was noticing the location of major arteries and veins on his body. His nudity was making it even easier to note his vulnerability, with no material to protect him. He was still approaching her.

_No, Owen. Go away._

Then he did something extraordinary.

He walked over to her, in her bestial other form.

And he hugged her.

For a couple of seconds, she just stood there numbly in shock. As Owens smooth, soft skin connected with her diseased, sickly skin she tensed up even more. Then he felt Owens hands gently stroke her hair. Suddenly, she was back in her normal form.

She was Abby, again.

She just looked at Owen, stunned. None of her companions had reacted like that the first time they saw her true form. Thomas had vomited, one had attempted to kill her, but he had hugged her.

“Owen, why did you….” She whispered.

He boke off the hug and looked at her.

“I wanted to make you feel better.” He replied simply.

As they walked into the basement, neither of the couple said anything. Owen was still processing what he had just seen, and Abby was processing what Owen had just done. _He saw me_ , Abby realised. He saw her looking like a demon and he hadn’t run away, he had embraced her. _He loves me, he really loves me_. That made her so happy that she ran over and quickly pecked him on the kips. 

Owen just smiled at that but then he felt like he had to say something.

“Abby, the way you looked. Was that your vampire form? Was that the way you look whenever you know…?” He stumbled off. It was such an obvious question, but he was still in a little bit of shock from what he had just seen.

“Yeah,” She looked down feeling ashamed and embarrassed. Owen thought she looked so sad and frail that he put his hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Abby. I wasn’t afraid, not really.”

“But you should have, Owen. When I become like that…. I start to feel a lot more differently. Like I can’t control myself as much” 

“I don’t believe that, Abby. You turned back when I hugged you.”

“Yeah,” She smiled at what was already one of the most surprising moments of her long life, “that’s never happened to me before,” she looked at him, “Were you really not scared?”

“Only a little bit, Abby. But I already know you’re a vampire. I know you have claws and fangs and stuff. I’ve even seen your eyes get all weird at the hospital,” Abby blushed slightly at the thought, “I know you kill people. What’s the difference?”

“There’s a difference between knowing and seeing, Owen.” His brow furrowed at that.

“That’s stupid.” 

Abby smiled, she was so lucky to have someone who was so understanding, “Yeah, I guess it is.”

But she still felt she had to reassure him, she put her hand on his, “But you know it’s okay to be scared, right Owen?”

“Yeah.”

Owen sat there awkwardly for a bit. Then he decided to change the conversation, all this deep stuff was interesting, but it got pretty boring. It made him feel like an adult, which Owen never wanted to be. 

“I wonder who that was? This place looks pretty abandoned and I thought all of Tommy friends had moved away. I think one got caught joy riding and he went to jail. Maybe he got out, recently?” He speculated.

Abby considered that, “Yeah, probably.” The boot she saw didn’t look big enough to belong to an adult, it looked like it belonged to an adolescent.

Owen suddenly looked up at the bare ceiling, “I wonder if the suns gone down yet?”

“It hasn’t,” Abby said.

“How can you tell?” He asked curiously.

“I can always just tell. Roughly.”

“So, how much longer?”

“Its still going to be a while.”

“Oh.” He said disappointed, while this had been the happiest moment of his life, there was nothing left to do in the basement.

Sensing Owens boredom Abby had a suggestion. “Do you want to show me one of the games you and your friend used to play?”

Owens eyes lit up, “Really?” He said excitedly. He didn’t think Abby had liked modern games. She had looked rather bored when they had played Miss. Pacman together but he was thrilled at the chance of Abby bonding with him over something he liked and knew about, being permanently being reminded of how much more mature and intelligent she was got a little overwhelming at times.

She nodded and he went walking over to the other side of the basement. 

He was still naked. Not that Abby was complaining. She wondered if he even noticed his current state anymore or simply didn’t mind. It was different for her. Clothes weren’t necessary for protection against the environment for her and she only wore them because it made her feel human and to blend in. 

_I wonder if he ilkes it._ It was oddly heart-warming. Owen who had been so shy and modest that he wore his thick jacket everywhere even in the warmest environment with his head bowed low was now casually walking around as naked as a jay bird.

He was looking for something at the table. He bend over and looked underneath. He gasped happily when he found what he was looking for. He was holding a tiny plastic ball between his thumb and middle finger. He grinned at that.

“I found it!” He said proudly.

She walked over and then saw the game Owen was eager to play. On the table there were a series of bars and on each bar, there was a series of figurine. She was intrigued. Owen the proceeded to eagerly explain the rules of foosball.

This time they played when ahead differently to when they played with their plastic swords. Abby had never played something like this before and Owen was able to actually beat her. His eyes widened, he had never been able to beat Tommy and to think he beat some as special as Abby.

He thumbed up at the air and jumped. 

“Woo-hoo!” He yelled excitedly. Abby thought that was very sweet and innocent, but she couldn’t help but admirably look at Owens large cock and balls as they swinged and bounced as he jumped up into the air. 

“Do you want to play again?” She asked.

“Sure.” He grinned.

As they played several more matched Abby improved and even beat Owen several times. He was good natured about it, but Abby was intrigued at the intensity of the concentration on Owens face. _It was just a game._ Although, she had been fascinated by puzzles for centuries, so it was hard for her to begrudge Owen his more modern interests. 

Eventually, Abby could sense the descent of the sun and the arrival of the night. She sighed; she didn’t want the time in here to end it had been the happiest of her life, but she knew they had to go. Thomas was right, they needed to leave as soon as possible. _He’ll probably be going mad right now,_ she smiled. He was always rather intense, but she loved him regardless. She wondered how he was doing right now.

She looked her boyfriend, “Owen, it’s time for us to leave.”

For a few seconds Owen didn’t say anything, he just looked at Abby longingly. She knew what he was thinking, she was thinking the same thing too. They both wanted to just stay in the basement, more than anything. She could turn him right now and they could stay in down there for ever. Letting the entire world go by, as they played and frolicked together. But that was just a fantasy.

With a sigh, Owen nodded. “Well let’s put are clothes back on and meet Thomas, then.”

After they got dressed and walked back out into the courtyard, Owen was surprised by how cold he felt. He had grown up with snowy weather, but he still felt himself cling onto his silver jacket tightly. Maybe it was just because of how sweaty he had gotten during his exertions in the basement or he had grown used to feeling all warm and snug down there that the sharp cold of the wind was a shock to his system.

Abby looked up at Owen and she found the way he shivered at the cold to be quite adorable and endearing. It was a sweet reminder that he was human and despite how much she regretted him covering his beautiful skinny body with clothes again, she couldn’t deny how adorable he looked clad in all the thick winter coverings. As he pulled his woollen hat down as far as possible, she couldn’t help but be reminded of a little bear. He hadnt slept much the night before from excitement and he had light bags underneath his eyes. All in all, he looked like the worlds slimmest panda.

They were now at the foot of the stairwell and Abby realised something.

_Thomas isn’t waiting for us._

That stuck her as very strange, Thomas was usually so obsessed with punctuality. Indeed, she had prepared to apologise to him for keeping him waiting. Owen seemed to sense something was wrong too. Abby didn’t want Owen getting anxious or worried. So, she took his hand and gently told him to wait for her as she went to find Thomas. She assumed he was loading their van, maybe he got distracted, he had grown prone to staring at old photos of he and her as children out of nostalgia as of late. Plus, it didn’t matter how well he was trying to hide it she knew how emotional this was for him. That it wouldn’t just be just the two of them for now on. She would go talk to him alone. She kissed Owen on the cheek and told him to wait for her.

As Owen did so it started to snow more heavily. _Its kind of like an old Christmas movie_. Which was rather fitting considering he finally was getting his main wish in life. _I’m leaving, I’m really leaving_. He was leaving his terrible old life behind and starting a new one with Abby. He felt almost giddy out of sheer excitement and anticipation. 

Then he felt a snowflake fall and land on an eyelash and Owen giggled like a little boy. He knew he should probably keep a low profile, but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t if it was an adrenaline rush or he was becoming manic, but he felt his legs move and he started to run out into the open courtyard and played. He ran, jumped, spung on the ground, he even stuck his tongue out to let the snow fall onto it. He was so happy that he didn’t think it was possible. 

Then he saw something at the corner of his eye. There was something else beside the door of Abby and Thomas apartment.

_It’s a handprint. It’s a bloody handprint._

Suddenly, his happiness left him, and he only felt panic and concern. _What happened?_ Then something occurred to him.

_Maybe, Thomas hurt himself_.

Owen tensed at that; Abby had mentioned that Thomas had been concerned that he was getting replaced by him. She told him that he shouldn’t worry about it and Thomas had come to peace with it and realised he would always be Abby’s closest friend. But maybe seeing he was actually going with them drove him over the edge. That made Owen feel terrible, it made him feel guilty. 

He ran as quickly as his still store body would permit up the stairs to the apartments. He nearly slipped several times and hurt himself, but he didn’t care.

 _I’ve got to make sure he’s alive._ Owen didn’t know what he could to help him. He knew some emergency first aid from a class at school, but he wasn’t sure that would be enough. _I might be able to keep him alive long enough for an ambulance to help him. Or…or Abby could turn him. I know she said he didn’t want to do but this is an emergency. He would understand. I’ll make him like me and show him I’m not going to replace him. Then we could be a vampire family, together._

He clung onto that though as he charged up the stairwell. When he was on the landing, he bulldozed his way through the door into Thomas apartment.

He didn’t even notice that someone had broken into his.

When Owen burst through the door frame, what he saw made him screamed. 

Thomas was lying in a broken mess at his feet. Someone had stabbed him repeatedly. There was blood weeping out of visible wounds from at least four different areas in his upper torso. He had been beaten too; his face had been stamped on, shattering his nose. The beige jacket he was wearing was so bloody it was a brownish red colour.

Owen was extremely frightened, but he noticed Thomas was still breathing very, very weakly. He quickly forgot about his safety and knelt beside Abby’s friend. Hoping to help him or at least comfort him.

“Thomas, can you hear me?” He said gently. He placed his soft hands on Thomas.

The old man noticed he was there. His eyes widened and he started to mouth something at him. Owen could make it out.

Run.

Owen turned around and then he noticed a figure behind him. It was concealed in shadow, but Owen could tell who it was. He recognised its shape; he recognised its breathing and as it walked into the apartment, he could recognise its lecherous grin.

Owen was too terrified to run, too terrified to scream. He stepped back numbly, he felt tears running down his face and he felt bile rise in his throat. He felt both his breathing and heartrate accelerating until his chest was a furnace. He turned his back to the figure and clamped his hands to his ears and shut his eyes tightly.

 _Please don’t be real, Please._ He thought pleadingly _,_ as he heard the footsteps approach him. _I can’t go through that again. I can’t. I can’t. Please, no._

But then he felt the breathing on his neck and a strong arm wrapping firmly around him. 

“Hey, Owen.” Kenny said.


	18. Kennys Madness: Part 1

**One month Earlier**

Before Kenny had seen the cabin in the distant horizon, he had almost given up hope.

He had been traveling for more than a day. Either using public transport or through the use of his sore, tired feet. He swore he could feel blisters on his soles breaking and weeping but it had been worth it, he told himself. As each agonizing step took him closer to the cabin, closer to sanctuary, Kenny felt a grin appearing on his face to replace the pained grimaced he had been wearing for the last several hours.

_I’m so fucking smart._

He could have easily chosen one of the closer spots his brother had shown him. He’d been sorely tempted to go to the junkyard Jimmy had taken him to several times, but he knew it was too risky. The police would be after him and would be checking all the local hangout spots for delinquent kids around Los Alamos. So, he had taken the harder but smarter option.

Brains before comfort.

It had been an arduous journey; he couldn’t deny that. Besides his feet killing him, his entire body was exhausted and cold. He hadn’t had time to pick up new cloths, so he was still in his school clothes, which were entirely unsuitable for the weather he was now in. His face was burnt and reddened from the exposure to the snowy winds, his skin felt like it had been flayed and his balls had shrunken and were residing up inside his body. He hadn’t slept in a while. The cabin was located rather far away from Los Alamos and he had to take several bus routes before he was even close to attempt to walk through the environment to it. The weather wasn’t as bad as in his hometown, enough that he had been confident enough an hours long trek wouldn’t kill him, but it was still bad.

But it would all be worth it, soon. 

The cabin had used to owned by some hunters Jimmy had told him, but he and his gang had decided to use it for some kind of smuggling operation. That had been when Jimmy had been at his worst, he had even tried to run away and stay there several times. When the gang’s activity had been discovered Jimmy and 4 other boys had spent months in juvie. When his older brother had come back his dad had beat him so badly that Kenny had been surprised he hadn’t killed him. 

As Kenny got closer and squinted it seemed it hadn’t been used since then, but he could still live there for a while. It had electricity, gas, supplies so he could hunt. His dad had shown him how several times. _The only good thing that cunt ever did for me._ Plus, some of Jimmy friends had left clothes there, Kenny was sure they would fit him. He was big for his age and they had been small for theirs. 

Kenny opened the lodges wooden door and walked in. He was right it hadn’t been disturbed. It even looked a little bit cosy, not that he cared. There was some boxes he knew contained cannabis and a television set. The aerial on it looked it was starting to rusty but from what he remembered it still worked. As he slumped onto the worn but comfortable leather sofa in front of the TV, he kicked his wet sneakers off, rested his swollen red feet on the carpet that had been made from a skinned deer, and he turned on the remote.

To Kenny’s pleasant surprise it was still working.

It had opened on the local new, Kenny found that rather boring _,_ and it flickered constantly, but he could make out what was being said. His eyes widened at that. It was about him and Owen. “Breaking News: Brutal assault at local high school gym” were the exact words he believed.

“Holy shit!” Kenny laughed. 

Suddenly he forgot all about the physical pain he was in or the obscene amount of trouble he had got himself into and he turned up the TVs volume to listen in. His mild curiosity burgeoning into extreme attention.

The reporter looked stupid, presumably she was more used to reporting on the opening of a local library, but she still should have been put more performance into her awkward delivery. She explained that investigation over what had happened was in very early development and they didn’t fully know what had happened but what was certain was that a 12-year-old boy, Owen wheeler. Had been found severely beaten and was injured so badly that he had been found soaked in his own blood when he had been discovered.

Kenny frowned at that, “severely beaten?” He hadn’t hurt Owen that badly, had he? Then he started to feel the throbbing in his knuckles and feet, the anesthetising effects of the cold wearing off and he looked down and saw his knuckles were bruised. 

_Oh, yeah. That’s right._

Suddenly Kenny didn’t feel so happy. _I hope I didn’t hurt him too badly_. He didn’t mind Owen being a little bit traumatised, it added to his vulnerability, but he was concerned he had been damaged physically too much. Owen was far too fine featured for his face to be complimented by a scar, it simply wouldn’t suit him and even some minor blemish would completely offset the perfection of his face.

He frowned at that; as the stupid bitch went on. She mentioned that they had spoken to one of the paramedics and she had mentioned that the boy had been found in very disturbing conditions. Kenny’s ears perked up at that.

 _Disturbing conditions, the fuck she’s talking about_? It didn’t enter into his mind that someone being beaten half to death was very disturbing to begin with. He frowned considering what they were talking about. He reviewed through his mind. Could it be all the gay stuff he did to Owen? The kissing, fondling, and rimming? No, there was no way you could tell, and he doubted Owen was in any condition to tell anyone, nor would he want to. Was it the whipping? Kenny thought that would have been under the umbrella term of “beaten up” but he supposed that was kind of really fucked up. Then he realised something that gave him pause.

_Did they see some of my cum on Owen?_

It had been one of the most embarrassing moments of his life when Mark and Donald had seen the stains on his pants. In hindsight, he didn’t really care that they found out. Let them think of him however they wanted, they were cunts. Donald was a fat worthless fuck and Mark was just stupid pussy.

 _Mark_ , he thought darkly.

Kenny will kill him the next time they met. He had ruined the greatest moment of his life. When he had begun to fuck Owen. Kenny, even now, whimpered at the thoughts of how good it had felt. How indescribably tight he was and how he had nearly passed out from sheer pleasure when he had took his first thrust. That had been heaven. He growled at the memory of how briefly he had enjoyed it and the flimsy reason it had been cut short. 

_“I thought Mr. Zorić’s coming.”_ He repeated internally in a whiny, mocking voice. Forgetting that Zorić had indeed turned out to have been re entering the gym as Mark had warned him.

The next time he would see Mark he would kill him. Maybe he’d scalp him. Peel off those stupid blonde curls as he squealed, he considered with a smile. 

Then he frowned again at the thought of people being informed his semen had been found at the shower room. He should have been more thorough but its not like he had a lot of time to clean things up. He told himself he didn’t care, he hadn’t care that everyone ins Los Alamos high thought he was a psychopath. Besides Mark and Don but he pretty certain that ship had sailed as well. But this was different. He didn’t want people to think he was a faggot. Kenny was pretty sure he wasn’t, the thought with any other male made him sick but Owen was an exception.

 _Owens goddamn prettier than any girl I’ve ever met_ , he thought. Then winced at how gay that sounded. 

He sighed; the news report was getting boring. The stupid bitch was just repeating the same very incomplete information. The only difference was they wear now using a stock photo of Los Alamos hospital as she repeated how hurt Owen was. It was boring and it was stupid, and all this talk of Owen was just making him horny. 

Kenny whined, release there was no way he could satisfy his urges immediately. So he would have to be content with trying to relieve himself with his hands. As he put his hand underneath his pants, he closed his eyes and imagined.

Suddenly he was in the hospital. He was waiting at reception while waiting to hear how Owen was doing. He waited a bit longer until the receptionist told him that Owen was awake and waiting for him. Kenny had run to his room grinning. In his mind, Owens injured were mild, even complimentary to his looks. Besides some minor marks on his arms, the only bruises that were visible were around his eyes. They were dark and made Owen look like a sweet cuddly little panda. 

Kenny had begun to apologise for being so rough with him, but Owen had only given one of those silent shy half nod/smile combinations that he did. He had still felt terrible and wanted to make it up to him. So, he had taken off his bed sheets, pulled back his hospital gown and had taken Owens enormous cock in his mouth. So much that his nose had rested against his smooth, hairless groin. He had swallowed every drop as he sucked Owen dry and his little boyfriend in kind had wiggled his cute little fingers and toes and had contributed quite an orchestra of moaning, panting and cooing as he went about his work and then they had looked at each other smiling.

He opened his eyes at that. No, that wasn’t realistic. Despite looking an angel, Owen wasn’t one. He had hurt him so badly had needed to go to the hospital. He’d be pretty pissed but he was such a nice guy that Kenny was sure he could win him back. Ignoring that Owen had lived in absolute terror of him for years.

 _He had enjoyed parts of it though_ , he realised.

He had gotten hard, he remembered as he had played with Owens cock. Kenny had been pleased, surprised and little bit jealous at a boy half his size being so much more well-endowed than he was but he was now grateful for it. He liked it, that part at least. _He also hadn’t bit down when i stuck my tongue in his mouth_ , conveniently omitting that Owen had been trembling at the time. _Okay, he kicked me, but I sort of deserved it after tying him up like that._ It wasn’t ideal but he was sure Owen had gained enough pleasure from it that the next time they meet he could convince him to join him willingly. 

He looked out from the window to take his mind of his dilemma. It was getting dark. Kenny groaned at that; it wouldn’t be safe to explore the surrounding countryside. The TV was shit and there was nothing on anyway. He didn’t want to keep thinking of Owen when he had nothing to satisfy his desires except for his hands. 

He should probably just go to sleep. It made him feel like a little kid, going to bed while it was still bright, but his body was so tired. So, with a groan and feeling pain return to his swollen feet after being given a chance to warm up. He locked the cabin down and went to bed.

An early sleep meant an early rise and before long Kenny was out of the cabin before 8.00 am.

Kenny was more appropriately attired now. He had been right. Jimmy’s friends had left behind clothes that fit him. He was wearing clothes that was doing wonders to keep the cold out.

He especially liked the boots.

Some of the clothes were slightly too big for him but he couldn’t complain. He also found some other stuff at the cabin, hunting knifes, they were sharper than anything Kenny had ever touched before, rope and some other cool stuff. He had brought a hunting rifle with him and he was hoping to catch something.

As he had walked throughout the wooden area carpeted with snow. He had come across the boy for the first time.

The boy had been on his own. He had been carrying a bow and arrow. Kenny couldn’t tell if he was a hobbyist or if he was attempting to hunt like Kenny was. He also wondered why he was on his own. Wwhether he had run away (no, he looked to happy to be a runaway) or whether his parents just trusted him a lot. Kenny didn’t really care because there was one important thing he did notice. A thing that was causing Kenny’s pants to tighten.

This boy looked like Owen.

He was a poor copy to be sure. He was fair skinned rather than pale. With his face adorned by freckles rather than completely unblemished, almost porcelain like, as Owens was. He was dark haired, but his hair was a simple brown in contrast to the almost jet-black colour of his former classmate. He had looked from a distant, but he didn’t seem to have the same wide eyes as he did and while he did look lean, he wasn’t as slender as the boy he was being compared to.

But it was close enough. Kenny had felt himself walk towards him, he hadn’t been particularly stealthily breaking several branches and crunching hard in the snow. Owen would have noticed, the cutie had a sixth sense, and his little ears could hear the smallest disturbance but not that this kid. He had gotten rather close to him. He was only about 20 feet hiding behind a tree when he decided to practise restraint. The kid probably did have someone who would report to the cops that he was missing, and Kenny was supposed to be laying low. _Until Owens is out from the hospital and I can see him again._

So, with a frustrated groan he had walked back to the cabin and jerked off until his cock was raw. He had thought abouts Owens feet, his hands, his mouth, his eyes, his ass. He had recalled the taste of his sweat and blood, the sweet saltiness of his bodily fluids and how even those seemed to have had an innocence and cleanliness to them. 

He had been embarrassed at his failure at hunting, but he looked through the cabins supplies and realised it had some canned foods. They seemed like they had been bought recently, recently enough that they wouldn’t have a high chance of poisoning him anyway. And there was enough to last him a week but after that. He grimaced, he didn’t think he could live with the shame if he had to surrender himself because he got hungry and couldn’t get himself something to eat. He would need to get better at hunting.

But for now, he might as well relax and watch TV.

He turned back onto the local news station wondering if there would be more details about Owen. He was concerned about him and he wondered how badly he was hurt. If he had crippled him he would feel terrible. He was sure the news would have some new information; they had pounced on the recent killings in Los Alamos. The ones who had been found with their throats sliced and their blood drained. A detective had talked at an assembly at his school about it, he recalled. It was about some worthless old bitch who had been found dead. Donald had said something that had made him laugh.

He wasn’t laughing now, this was serious. So, he listened intently. After a quick recount, he hard the new details.

“It looks the boy had been discovered with deep lacerations across his…... back. Are sources say it was inflicted through the use of a metal antenna.” Kenny’s blood ran cold at that.

“Deep lacerations”, but that didn’t make sense. From what Kenny remembered the whipping he gave Owen had left him a bit bloody but not buy that much. Besides, he had kissed Owens wounds all better. Or had he? Kenny tried to think back and focus on high deep the whipping marks had actually been. His eyes widened when he recalled in more detail and suddenly, he felt sick.

 _What if I’ve scarred him for life?_ Owens cute, sexy bottom had been a thing of beauty, a work of art and if Kenny had left it permanently damaged, he would be furious with himself. He dreamt of seeing it again, of peeling Owens clothes as the boy moaned in pleasure. Parting his tight cheeks before exploring the most intimate part of his body as long as he wanted to _. But if they’re all scarred and shit……_

Kenny turned off the TV, suddenly he didn’t want to hear any more news about Owen.

With nothing to do he went back out to try to hunt again. This time he led a trap. It wasn’t very good, no matter how many times his dad had drilled with him he had never really got the art down. But it would have to do, besides, he still had plenty of supplies to last the week. He had plenty of time to learn.

After the trap was set, he went back to the cabin. From there with nothing else to do until he came back to check if he had caught something. So, he decided to fill the time with exercise. He practised shadow boxing, push ups, press ups and jogging on the spot. Despite how cold it was outside Kenny got sweaty enough he stripped down to his boxers as he worked out. 

When he had moved to do some more push ups in his bedroom, he walked past the mirror in it and something very pleasant occurred to him.

“Fuck, I’m handsome,” he thought smugly. He had been so focussed on Owens beauty in the last several months he forgot he was pretty good looking himself. In a way he provided a rather neat juxtaposition to Owen. He was rather muscular for his age while Owen was slender, he was tall compared to his lover’s average stature. While Owen was pretty and fine featured while he was more classically handsome.

They would make a great couple he thought. They would complement each other. He would take Owen down here when he was feeling better and they’d live together. It was a basic plan, but it had a simple elegance. They could leave the more complicated details until later, he thought while staring at the bed, lecherous thoughts conjuring inside his head.

But those weren’t thoughts he could realise now. So why work himself up into a horny or frustrated state? He resumed his exercises.

An hour later he was hungry enough that he decided to cook himself some lunch from the canned goods. They weren’t particularly nice, but he made himself a meal that granted him some energy. He exercised some more after he had finished and then he brought them out into the countryside. He ran and sprinted and he had to admit the crisp clean air did feel pretty nice on his face.

He had brought out some weapons to play with while he was outside, he practised knife throwing. Jimmy had taught how to do it but the knife he had used had been a lot smaller and lighter than the hunting knife at the cabin. He kept missing his targets, but it passed the time and he spent most of the afternoon practising only he finally got a good shot in. After that he went back to the cabin and sharpened the knifes, it was pretty pointless its not like knifes got dulled to the point of uselessness after banging off a tree a few times, but he needed to pass the time.

He needed distractions until Owen was healthy enough and he could return to Los Alamos to be reunited with him.

He returned to where he had set the trap and he had been very pleasantly surprised to see a hare had been caught. Its little legs was horribly broken. Kenny smiled at that.

“Looks like only one of us is going to have a nice time tonight little guy, huh.” He said teasingly petting its ears. Something about the trapped animals’ eyes, bulging, wide and terrified reminded Kenny of Owen when he had first put the flexi cuffs on him.

He had skinned the animal with relish and the meal he had cooked with its meat had been delicious if he had dared say so himself. He thought about when he had Owen at the cabin whether he would like his cooking. He was fairly convinced the cutie had an eating disorder but if all he had to eat was those sweets, and whatever shit his mom made him, he might just need a broader culinary palette. He might be grateful to Kenny. _Maybe enough to give me a blowjob,_ he thought excitedly. 

After he had eaten, and he was sitting back down in his sofa relaxing and digesting his meal. He had turn on the TV and watched the news again. The story was really blowing up now. He watched moderately worried about his little secret with Owen had been discovered by the press but so far no, no one had. They had mentioned Owen was found in an undressed state, but they assumed that was because Kenny had wanted to whip him harder. Then the reporter elaborated on the main media theory.

“The whipping which may have been part of a satanic ritual.” Kenny had just paused at that.

“Satanic ritual.” He repeated bemused, his tone deadpan but there was mischief in his eyes.

“Which may have something to do with the wave of killings that has rocked this small town ever since…….” Then Kenny repeated again.

“Something to do with the killings.” He repeated dumbly, his eyes narrowed.

Then he burst out laughing.

The laughter was manic, hysterical and it went on until there was tears in his eyes. _They think...I’m the one, oh Christ._ He thought giggling to himself. He knew he should be worried; he knew this meant he was wanted for at least two different killings, but it was so funny. _People are so fucking stupid._ He thought as choked down more fits of laughter. His life was over as a normal civilian anyway, he knew that. After what he did to Owen he’d be sent to jail or his dad would confront him. He genuinely couldn’t tell which idea was worse but for now he might as well enjoy the joke.

He slept quite well that night.

That was the start of a new routine.

He would get up. Watch the latest development on Owens condition and the killings in Los Alamos. Then he would lay a trap or go hunting. Then pepper the rest of the day with exercise or weapons training. After he ate whatever he caught. He would watch some more news then go to sleep.

It was simple, it was pleasant but ,Christ, it was boring.

Kenny had always told himself how much he hated people. That he only tolerated Mark, Donald, and his brother. That he wanted nothing more than to live as far from humanity as possible and he would enjoy not having to deal with other people shit. But now that he had what he wanted he couldn’t stand it.

_Ill feel better when I see Owen again._

The news were failing at even that basic job. There had been no new photos of Owen ever since he had been admitted to hospital. He’d also been refusing to talk to any reporters. The only photos they have been showing were Owen in obviously outdated photos. Most of them were at least a year or two old. When Owen had looked slightly happier and had more weight on him. Kenny thought they were cute, but he didn’t look beautiful. Owen wasn’t made to be happy, his beauty was at its most apparent when he was frightened or in pain. He liked to think his treatment of Owen had noble intentions as well as just being for his own pleasure.

He was however getting more and more bemused by the media various different theories. They were getting increasingly more and more bizarre. Apparently, Owens torture had been part of a satanic ritual, _well it had been magical_ , Kenny thought happily.

Apparently, he was part of a satanic cult. That had made him smirk but didn’t make him laugh. He hated the thought of people assuming he was stupid and easily influenced. His dad had always blamed every aspect of his personality on his brother and it offended him. When some journalist had suggested that he had joined the cult to eclipse his brothers shadow as a gang member he had gotten so mad he thought he’d passed out. When he woke up, he had discovered that his fists were bloody and there were several dents on the walls surrounding him.

 _Actually, who the fuck is killing these people?_ Kenny was curious. He wondered if he’d ever meet the guy whose doing it _. Nah, he’s still in Los Alamos he’s not as smart as me, hell probably be caught soon._ Last night, they had discovered an old woman with her throat cut, her body completely drained. 

Meanwhile, Kenny was a volcano of sexual frustration. He could barely stand waiting for Owens release from the hospital anymore. He had fantasied a lot. He had exercised his imagination in the last several weeks more than he had in the last several years. He had thought about giving Owen a nice long bare handed spanking, about sucking his toes, deeply kissing him, making him suck his cock or, and Kenny was disgusted with how dirty and gay it made him sound, he wanted to resume licking his hole. He hadn't spent enough time on it in the shower room and he desperately wanted to do it again, it had been so hot and Owens ass had been so nice and clean, it had even tasted nice. Kenny privately wondered if he had imagined that or maybe it had been done to Owens diet being mainly comprised of sweets. But it wasn’t enough, these were just fantasies and no matter how vivid they were they just simply weren’t enough to satisfy him. 

The only thing that kept him sane was the boy.

He had appeared several more times and by then Kenny was absolutely certain his archery was just for a hobby. He never tried to hunt, he just simply put his target up and had fun with practise shooting. Kenny got close enough to him at times he could make out more distinguishing physical characteristics. His eyes were in fact blue, but they were a darker, more electric blue than the soft ones of Owen that reminded Kenny of the sky. He also had a more athletic build. He had nice thick thighs and wide shoulders and wiry arms for one so young but he was slightly short as well. It all made for a handsome boy, but those details all served to remind him it wasn’t Owen he was looking at.

That made Kenny angry.

Then he noticed that the boy was getting ready to leave. He was putting his archery kit away and he was currently bending over. Disassembling his bow, giving Kenny a good look at his ass.

He felt himself getting hard at the sight of it.

_That’s it. I can’t wait any longer._

And with that he moved to grab and seize the boy.

The boys turned around quickly at the sound of the vegetation behind him rustling and startled he saw another boy around his age walk out behind him. He thought at first it was a coincidence, that maybe the bigger boy just thought that this place was a cool place to hangout like he did. He would even offer to teach him how to shoot. He really liked it and he was good at it and he wished he could have a friend who liked it too.

But the older boy was looking at him in a way that made him really nervous and he was walking really quickly almost like he was charging towards him.

Before he even had time to ask him who he was or what he wanted the older boy had his hands on him. The boy’s instincts immediately kicked in, he took hold of his dismantled boy and smashed the wood on the older boys’ side. He didn’t react to it at all, his pain threshold must be enormous, and he was still looking at him in a really creepy way. He dropped the bow and started to kick and punch at him.

But the older boy was too strong for him he wouldn’t let go. He didn’t seem to notice the blows, as if he was possessed by something. Or he was mad. He wasn’t looking at him as a sane man would be. He was staring at him with utter fury, like he had done something to personally offend him, but he also stared at him with what was unmistakeably lust. There was even drool around his lips.

He got in one more good punch before the older boy grabbed and slammed him into the ground. His head landed on a piece of rock. There wasn’t any struggling after that.

As Kenny stood over the boy, he felt himself trembling. The boy had the audacity to hit him, hard. He had never been hit like that accept by his dad and brother. He wouldn’t allow from anyone else; he wouldn’t let them get away with it. He felt himself lift his right foot and suspended it over the archery loving boys face. He felt himself brining his leg down with a roar.

Then he stopped at the last second. _Owen had kicked me in the shower_ , he thought half in bitterness and half in a sort of pride he didn’t really understand. His lover had raised his sexy lithe limb and it had connected with a considerable amount of force. Despite his marshmallow like softness Owen could get physical when pushed far enough and after he had whipped him, he might be even more liable to fight back. If he let himself get provoked, he might hurt his beautiful body even more. So, he withdrew his boot that was hovering other the boys face.

 _I can learn, Owen_. He thought, as he bent over to tenderly kiss the boy in the cheek _, I can learn to be nice, I can learn not to be so angry, Ill learn for you._

Kenny hadn’t noticed he hadn’t said any of this out loud.

He had then dragged the boy back to his cabin. A few times he looked like he was waking up, but he was just dreaming in his unnatural rest. That was good, Kenny didn’t want him to wake up. To have his anger tested again.

After he entered to the cabin, he took hold of some of the rope that had been left there.

He bound the boy in it, then he secured the rope around a rafter and pulled until he was suspended from them. The boy’s eyes were open now, his limps were squirming a bit ever so slightly, but it didn’t like he was truly terrified or even comprehended what was going on. _He must have hit his head really hard._ That was for the best, Kenny didn’t want any more struggling or UnOwen like behaviour.

This was what he needed to keep himself sane for the next few weeks and he wasn’t going to let anything detract from it.

He went over to the table and took hold of a knife.

From there he stripped the boy, boots first. He was as strong looking as he had appeared to be, with a musculature very advanced for his age. _But Owen can get in shape too,_ Kenny thought as his fingers swirled around the developing muscles of the boys stomach, _look at him, not a lick of fat on him and he had joined Zorić’s gay strength building class as well. I can get him nice and fit pretty soon_. He imagined how hot Owen would look like if his ribs were complimented by a nice tight six pack and he shuttered.

He continued to strip the boy; he was still an imperfect copy of Owen. Kenny was amused to see the boy’s genitals were of average size for his age compared to the monster Owen had. But he would have to do.

Even when he entered him, he didn’t feel nearly as warm and tight as Owen had been.

The boy was brain damaged that was obvious but regardless he still seemed to be able to process that something invasive was being done to his body, something terrible. He then started to make a whispery whining noise as tears had trickled down his face.

That just annoyed Kenny.

He started to put his hands around the boy’s throat and clamped down to prevent the irritating noises being emitted.

 _Shut up! Shut up!_ Kenny screamed, not noticing he was only vocalising the words in his head. _You’re ruining this for me! Just shut up!_

His grip got even tighter and the boy stopped making the whimpering noises.

_Thank Christ! Just shut up for a little longer! At least until i finish! I’m so close…...god, I’m so…._

The hands kept increasing their grip around the boys throat, tighter and tighter.

When Kenny had finished it took him a few minutes to notice the boy was dead.

He had looked at the boy. He hadn’t felt anything.

An hour later he had dumped the body in a nearby frozen lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was only suppoused to be one chapter but filling in the details of what Kenny has been doing is taking up more time than i had imagined it would have done.


	19. Kennys Madness: Part 2

**15 hours ago**

The bus driver was tried, and he was freezing. The cheaply bought vehicle he was driving had long since outlived its functionality. Its heating system failed all the time, and this was one of those times. He could see his own breath in front of him and even worse his last stop was due in Los Alamos.

The town and its surrounding area had been on the grip of a series of attacks from a cult. So far, the casualties had been several deaths and the tragedy of what had happened to those two boys. One boy horribly beaten and tortured, the other had gone missing. It made the driver frightened but only in an animal like primal fashion. Intellectually he knew he had nothing to fear, he only drove through the place. No, what frightened him was the citizens of the town itself. 

Los Alamos was now past beyond a state of panic, it was now in what could only be called hysteria. Most people were now shutting themselves in their homes before dark, like peasants in a Dracula film. Most, the driver gulped. Some had taken it upon them selves to work as vigilantes for their town’s protection and one of their targets had been public transportation. They would hang around the train station harassing anyone who looked like an out of towner, but they also targeted buses. He knew one guy had his nose broken when a group of 7 had barged in and demanded that he drive on, when he told them he couldn’t, that it was his job, they had dragged him out and beat him.

He shouldn’t think about that, he shouldn’t get himself worked up about concerns over the future. He should just focus on his job. It was early in the morning, still night practically. There wouldn’t be anyone around, he told himself. He was driving down a quiet road now, there was bus stop there but he didn’t really know why. Only people who couldn’t get a car when hitchhiking took it. It was so disused that the paper on the sign was beginning to rot. Then the driver squinted.

It looked like there was someone there. 

The driver groaned at that. He didn’t want to have the make the stop, but he had a job to do. He pulled over and switched the door open. Then the figure entered. It was a boy, that surprised him. He looked like he was 14 or 15. He seemed pretty bulk for his age and his hair was long and matted, was he one of those metal heads? He smelled a little, like he hadn’t bathed recently. More important there was something really wrong about his face. He didn’t seem like he knew how to move it. His eyes kept twitching, they were red from lack of sleep and his mouth kept switching from a pained grimace to a gleeful smirk.

“Uh, where are ya going?”

The boy didn’t answer he just simply produced some cash from his coat pocket. As he handed it to him, he seemed to be mouthing something, but no words came out. 

“Uh thanks, but what do you want? Return ticket, single ticket, what?” The boy just glared at him, like he had missed something he had said.

“Look, its too much either way but I just want to save you some money. So, what is it?”

Then the boys mouth moved, it looked like he was putting in a supreme amount of concentration on his part to do so, “Single.” Was all he said.

“Uh, Okay.” He then handed the boy his change.

There wasn’t anyone else in the bus he realised. It was just him and the boy. That made him nervous, he had told himself that all this cult stuff was nonsense and he had nothing to fear but maybe there really was members everywhere. Maybe this kid was one of them. His eyes widened and he looked back through the window.

The boy wasn’t doing anything, he wasn’t looking out the window or fidgeting but he did seem to be muttering to himself. He thought he could vaguely make out what he was saying. It was just the same word over and over again.

“Owen.”

That was strange and the way his facial expressions kept changing between each utterance was even more bizarre. From a look of bitter shame to blissful nostalgia to childlike glee to utter fury.

“What the hell?” The driver whispered to himself. He started to tense up at that, he felt like he was going to be attacked at any moment. His hand gripped onto the large flashlight his company gave him. 

But the boy didn’t do anything. If anything he was one of the best behaved passengers he usually had at this time of night, it was rather common to get people who were drunk or rowdy but the boy was still doing nothing but continuing to mutter to himself quietly.

It was when they were approaching the outskirts of Los Alamos that he heard the stop button being pushed. That surprised him, it was snowing heavily out there, and it was forecasted to get worst, but the boy wanted to get off miles from the actual town. He frowned at that, but he really didn’t want to spend any more time with this odd boy, so he pulled over and stopped with a shrug.

The boy got up and walked slowly to the door. When it opened the driver winced at the sudden sharpy coldness. He looked at the boy again, suddenly he was concerned. He had been well behaved. Maybe he was mentally ill? His brother had been like that and he would on often be found wondering on his own, unprotected. Maybe this odd boy was like that. Only in these current conditions he was liable to freeze to death.

“Uh, kid? Are you sure this wear you want to get off? Its freezing out and those killers are still out there,” With that the boy turned over and glared at him. Something about it made the drivers blood freeze and he noticed that he was putting his hand in his pocket, as if he were reaching for something.

“N-never mind, Kid. I was just asking you. Keep safe out there, Okay?” He stammered. The boy was still glaring at him, the driver swore his face was spasming, but he slowly nodded without saying a word. He then got out.

As the driver sped past him, he breathed a sigh of relief. He had genuinely thought he was going to be attacked there. As he watched from the back of his mirror, he saw the boy’s movements had changed. They had been slow and deliberate on the bus but now his movements were quick, purposeful.

Like the boy was determined to find something.

The driver just whipped the sweat of his brow. He didn’t know what was on that kids mind but he was just happy he was getting farther and farther away from him.

_Idiot._

Kenny was annoyed at that bus driver. The way he had suggested he didn’t what he was doing or where he was going had annoyed him. It reminded him of the teachers at school or his family at home who all thought he was a nutjob. 

_But I’m smart. I’m smarter than all of them combined._

He looked at the bus, fast disappearing out of sight. _Especially you._

He had been sorely tempted to kill the driver, there hadn’t been anyone else there, but he had restrained himself. With no one to drive it, the bus stopped at the road would be quickly noticed and the man’s body would be discovered. There would be more police presence in town and his risk of discovery would be increased.

_But I didn’t. I’m too smart for that._

It wasn’t that he was a pussy who wouldn’t get his hands dirty. He had decisively proved that a week ago. 

When he had killed that boy.

Kenny frowned in memory of that, he genuinely hadn’t meant to end his life. He just wanted those stupid irritating sounds to stop. He was worried, not about the body being discovered or going to hell for committing murder but whether he would lose control like that again.

When he was back with Owen.

Despite how cold and tired he was Kenny broke into an enormous grin. He was expected to come out from the hospital today, the news report had mentioned that. The second Kenny heard that he had immediately made plans to leave his cabin and return back to Los Alamos. He had travelled lightly and only saw fit to bring with him some of the hunting knifes he had been training for the last month and some rope.

As a sudden gust of cold sharp wind hit him, chilling him to his bones he cursed. He really wished he had just taken the remainder of the journey by bus but that was something only an idiot would do. The police presence in Los Alamos would be enormous, not just because of Owen assault but all the killings that have been occurring recently. Public transport would be strictly monitored. So, Kenny picked the craftier choice. He would drop off at a close stop to the Los Alamos outskirts and walk the rest of the way. It would be painful, but it would be worth it.

_Gotta see Owen again. No matter what it takes._

He had been very luck when passing a out of town diner that there was a bike left unlocked and unattended. It looked to be kids’ bike; it must have been left there the previous night. He felt slightly embarrassed when he got on it, but that prideful vanity dissipated when he realised how much easier it was for him to travel this way.

When he arrived at Los Alamos, he was reminded of just how much he had hated the place. His boredom at the cabin quickly forgotten. He glanced at his watch and released how early it was. Owen was said to be released by that evening he groaned. He couldn’t wait any longer, but he seemed to have no choice. 

He tapped his fingers impatiently at the handlebars of his bike. _What to do? What to do?_ Find and kill Mark and Donald? The reports had mentioned that Owens main attacker had assailants with him, who had co-operated with the police and where now serving out time in Juvenile hall. He should kill them. He had never been particularly found of Donald, despite how tough he tried to look he had always been a cowardly, nagging pussy. _And Mark interrupted the time I spent in Owens sweet, sweet hole._ Then a thought occurred to him, a thought that made him laugh hysterically. 

_That’s so stupid. They’re in jail. I can’t get to them in there._ He giggled at his own stupidity some more. 

After his hysterical laughter had subsided, he glanced around nervously wondering whether anyone had heard him. But the town was a ghost town. It was starting to approach dawn, but he had yet to see a single soul. They must be too frightened, there had been even more killings. Kenny noticed there was photos and unguarded, abandoned memorials depicting the people who had died recently. There was the people who had been found strung up, some nurse who had been found with a broken neck and the boy who Kenny had raped and killed.

Kenny frowned at that. Why would anyone care about him here? Did they think he had been connected to the killings? _Oh right, he looks kind of like Owen and I beat the shit out of him, and they think I’m part of the murders. God, this is too fucking complicated._ He looked at the child of the boy, grinning proudly while holding his beloved bow, he wondered whether he would feel guilty.

He didn’t.

 _It’s not like I meant too._ Besides the boy had provoked him. not just by fighting back as had he had but by reminding him how unlike Owen he was. He hadn’t been as sweet, or slender, or as pretty. _Or as tight._ Kenny thought annoyed. It had caused some of his sexual frustration to abate, but only slightly. He had stopped thinking he was going to go insane, but he still couldn’t stop thinking about his planned reunion with Owen and all the many fun things he had planned for him.

_Well its not going to be “planned” for much longer._

He decided his next destination would be the apartment complex Owen lived in. The news reports hadn’t given the estates name, but any resident of Los Alamos recognised where they were. Kenny had been shocked. _That’s where Owen lives? I thought he was some sheltered sub urban kid, but that place is shittier than the place I lived at._ But Kenny realised that could work for him. _If I take him back to the cabin, it might make Owen happy. All that fresh air and trees and shit would be good for him after living there his whole life._

Kenny didn’t even consider the rather strong logistical problem that arrived from his inability to drive. Plus, he didn’t know of anyone who would help him transport Owen back to the cabin.

With a tired groan he pushed his foot down on the pedal of his bike and resumed his journey of finding and transporting his lover back with him. While riding the bike, he took the hood of his head. It seemed rather superfluous regarding his need for anonymity with seemingly every man, woman and child in town hiding in their house right now. Plus, he knew he looked quite different to the way he had done in the previous month. For one, his hair was long now. He hadn’t bothered to cut it. Secondly, he had grown facial hair. It wasn’t much, it looked a bit like Jimmy’s had been when he had first grown a beard and Kenny had teased him how he looked like he had smeared glue over his face before going down on someone but it did make him look slightly different and older, and that’s all that mattered. 

He soon arrived at the housing project Owen called home. It was even more depressing than he thought it would be. He looked at the jungle gym in the middle of the courtyard. It was tiny, it didn’t look it had been built for the use of children, it seemed more decorative. _Poor Owen,_ he thought, then he grinned, _don’t worry well have a lot more fun from now on._

As he started to fantasize about Owen again. About all the myriad of ways he would fuck and pleasure him. He was interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the snow. 

_Shit,_ he put his hand in his pocket, taking hold off the handle of his knife.

Then he turned around. It was a woman, she looked to be in her early thirties, and she had a lot of excessive make up on her. Kenny felt his grip on his large blade tighten, he would kill her and drag her body to a nearby alley. It wasn’t like anyone else was here. Then he saw that she was looking at him with a sense of worry rather than suspicion.

“Hi, Kid.” She said. That was accompanied by a yap from a small dog she was holding.

 _Hi_ , he replied.

She frowned at the lack of response. “Um, Hello?”

Kenny wondered why she was looking at him like that. _Oh, right I’m doing that thing again._ He had often had problems connecting his brain with his mouth. It had gotten worse in the last year. He concentrated and moved his jaw.

“Hi.” He grunted brusquely.

“Are you on your own? Are you lost?” She was curious who this muscular boy was, she hadn’t seen anyone move in and no one else went near this boring shithole except residents.

“Looking for someone.”

“Are you one of those kids who were coming here since that poor boy was tortured?” She shuttered at the thought of what had happened to Owen.

But upon hearing the woman’s belief Kenny had relaxed. “Yes, I’m one of Owens friends.”

Virginia smiled but then quickly frowned. “Weird, I haven’t seen you before and most people stopped showing up after the first week.”

Then Kenny began to seize up, he wondered if he needed to kill her after all. “My dad hasn’t been letting me go anywhere on my own. You know, because of the killers.” 

The woman seemed a little more convinced at Kenny’s lie. “I know it’s just awful. I haven’t even watched the news in weeks. It was so horrible what happened. That poor baby,” then she frowned a bit more, “you look a little familiar.”

“I was in Owens class. It might be from a yearbook they showed.” The woman looked at him. That did make sort of sense, she told herself.

“Well, if you’re friends with Owen and want to see him again, I’m afraid this has been a wasted trip for you.” Kenny froze up at that, his whole body was like a statue and he must have been looking at the woman oddly because she suddenly looked very nervous.

“What do you mean?” Kenny thought he said those words calmly, but he had delivered them in a growl that terrified the woman.

“His mums been arrested. I think she’s lost custody, she attacked someone while drunk. I think Owens going to live with his dad.”

Kenny’s whole world shattered at that. He had never felt more frustrated or disappointed or angry. He felt his head was starting to crack, like a white-hot poker was being drilled into it.

Seeing the long-haired boys very evident distress, she tried to calm him down. “I’m sorry, too. Owen seemed like a really nice kid.” 

With that Kenny stopped, this stupid bitch might be useful. She might have some information he could use.

“Do you know anything about Owen?” He said in the politest tone of voice he could adopt.

She shook her head. “No, sorry. All I know is that his mum was an alcoholic. She came back here to her apartment drunk all the time.” She pointed at an apartment; Kenny could see there was a telescope at one of the windows. That must be where Owen lived. He had always been good at science shit.

His apartment, that might do, for now. If he couldn’t find Owen and he couldn’t find out where his dad lived. Then he might have to make do with breaking into his apartment. It didn’t look it had been cleared out yet. There might be some mementos of Owen he could keep. It wouldn’t be much, but it would be better than nothing. Then he felt another wave of anger flood through him. This time it felt like his head had genuinely been split open.

_No! No! No! I’m not gonna give up. Not after everything! Not ever!_

He looked at the stupid, painted cunt in front of him and asked her, almost in a growl. “You’re sure you don’t know anything else about him?”

The woman looked nervous at that, “Yeah, that’s it. I’m sorry we were just neighbours.”

When Virginia said those words, she honestly thought this strange, rather scary looking long-haired boy would attack her, but he had just snarled a thank you and walked away. She sighed in relief at that, the boy had frightened her, and she had worried that he had sensed she had lied to him. About her full knowledge of Owen.

When the press had come coming to the housing estate after Owens brutal assault, she had been one of many residents who had been interviewed. She, like most of them, had just told them the basic facts about what they knew about Owen. That he had been lonely, and he had spent most of his time in the courtyard singing to himself or playing with puzzles. She had neglected to mention the extra bit of knowledge she knew, about how Owen would use his telescope to look in on people.

She had always thought her vulnerable neighbour spying was a sign of loneliness and curiosity rather than of perversion, like Larry believed. A believe augmented than nearly every time he had been caught, he would instantly stop and the next day she found herself being greeted by the cute, lonely boy looking at her ashamed and self-conscious. He would sometimes step slightly towards her as if he wanted to apologise but she would try to ignore him and the whole awkward situation. Plus, she was fairly certain Larry had scared him.

Despite the boy’s eccentricities she had found him to be utterly adorable. Especially, when he was sitting outside with his sweet little face crowned by a thick woollen hat. She was a rather sentimental woman, as attested by how she liked to dress up her dog, and while she couldn’t stand to hear the details of his horrific assault, she did watch some of the more light hearted reports that were about how he had been bullied at school. When one talk show had produced a photo of Owen when he was about 9 dressed up as an astronaut with his dad, she had sworn then and there that she wanted to adopt him.

She smiled embarrassed at that. Then she looked at the boy who was walking away. He had claimed to have been Owens friends but that didn’t seem likely. Owen had been sweet, soft and gentle, this boy looked hard and cruel. Friends can have different personalities, she supposed, but surely not that different.

She frowned, for some reasons she felt she had made a big mistake by showing him where Owen had lived.

When Kenny entered the closest alley he could find, he had to bite down hard on his wrist to deaden the primal scream of frustration that came out. Despite biting on his jacket, he felt blood trickling out, so hard had he bitten down. Then he got his hunter knife out and started to stab a nearby wall.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Stupid, useless fucking Cunt! Worthless fucking bitch! Ill never see him again because of you! Ill kill you!! Ill fucking skin you! Fuck!_

Each word had been punctuated by a stab. Unfortunately for Kenny he was stabbing brick and the resistance caused the knife to slip. He screamed as the sharpened steel sliced at his palm. 

At that he had started to cry.

He felt humiliated as he sunk to the ground as he wept. He hadn’t cried since he was 4 but this wasn’t fair. After everything he had done to see Owen again fate had taken him from his grasp. His touch. A horrible realisation emerged.

_I’ve ruined my life for nothing._

While he had gotten quite a few sick thrills from his time with Owen in the shower room. He had particularly enjoyed the almost inhuman shrieks from Owen as he whipped him, it had been almost like a chorus, but the true pleasures had been tainted. By Owens resistance, by the way he had tensed and then kicked after their kiss, how Kenny had chickened out from sucking his cock after fondling him or how Mark had interrupted his time in his tight heavenly hole. 

_And now ill never have a chance again._ He wept. _Ill be caught and put in jail for ever and me and Owen will never be together._

He was on his hands and knees when he saw himself on a puddle of melted snow. What he saw shocked him. _I look like shit._ His eyes were already red from the crying, he looked like a hobo and some of the blood from he cut himself had landed on his face. He quickly wiped that off.

 _No, I’m not giving up. Not after everything. Ill never give up, Owen. Well finish what we started._

With his resolve rekindled he decided he would wait by the apartment complex. He didn’t care what that stupid bitch had told him. Even she had told him the truth he might come back anyway. Maybe for that telescope. 

_He’ll come back. I know he will. He’ll come back._

That mantra was what allowed Kenny to endure the boredom, cold and hunger for the rest of the day as he waited for his lovers return in the alleyway.

Soon, it was getting near evening time, it would be dark in a few hours but still Kenny chanted the mantra in his mind.

_He’ll come back. I know he will. He’ll come back. I know he will. He’ll come back. I know he wil…_

Then Kenny saw a car coming and what he saw caused a lump to form in his throat out of sheer excitement.

_Its Owen!_

His prayer had been answered!

He immediately sprung up off the snow. Ignoring his body telling him how stiff it was and walked over to the end of the alleyway as quickly as he could. _Were going to be together, now! Were going to be together..._

 _Fuck._ There was a middle-aged man with him and from the way he was looking at Owen, he could only be his father. _How the fuck did that happen?_ The guy was massive, tall and muscled looking, having none of his sons delicate, slender beauty.

Then Owen got out and Kenny felt himself lightly gasping.

_That’s his face. After its healed up_? He thought horrified. 

Kenny had forgotten just how badly he had stomped and kicked and punched Owen. He had forgotten when he had left Owen his face had been reduced to pulp, when he had left him naked in the shower rooms. He had heard the reporters saying that Owen had been making very good progress according to the hospital and Kenny assumed he would come out of the hospital as pretty and smooth as he had ever been. Instead, he still had healing bruises and scars all other his face. Kenny felt sick, he had ruined Owen, he had ruined a beautiful work of art, he shouldn’t go near Owen when he was still healing, he should wait until he was like he had been in his dreams….

_No! No! I won’t stop now! I don’t care if he’s not as pretty! He’s still fucking hot! Don’t worry Owen, nothing will stop us being together._

He looked back directly at Owen and his dad. They were having a conversation, it looked emotional. Although from what he could tell only from his dads’ side. The big man was upset, he even had tears in his eyes. Owen on the other hands face was completely expressionless, his body tense and stiff. As Kenny creeped closer, he could make out the sentences.

“Owen, I mean it. I love you more than life itself and I will until the day I die.” He said, his tone of voice was soft, gentle, pleading even. He then went through a big speech about how he knew Owen was angry at him, and he didn’t blame him and he was going to make it up to him from now own. Owen for his part, hadn’t emoted or said a thing. Not even when his dad had leaned over to kiss him.

At that Kenny got angry and even a little bit jealous. _My dad wouldn’t do that to me, even if his life depended on it._ Why wouldn’t Owen appreciate that? His dad was one of the very, very few who wasn’t a smug self- righteous asshole, and he took it for granted? He was getting furious. He felt his hand tighten on a knife.

Until he remembered something. Didn’t Owen live with his mum, alone and that bitch he met had told him she was an alcoholic? _Oh, that explains things._ His dad had left him and was now acting nice because he felt bad. That explained Owens antipathy, kindness done out of guilt always had a sickly bitter taste and he couldn’t blame Owen for not wanting anything to do with it.

Owen was still pure in his eyes.

As his dad got in the car, Kenny couldn’t believe his luck. After fearing he would have to fight a large adult man to get to Owen, he just going to leave him there. He was so happy he didn’t stop to question why he would do that. His dad was starting the engine and Owen was walking away and judging by how slow his movements were and how his ears were perked up he was waiting for him to leave almost as much as Kenny was,

 _We both want the same thing,_ Kenny thought excitedly, feeling a closeness and a bond with Owen that he was overjoyed to have. 

As the dad got the car to start and drove slowly down the street Owen was picking up his pace considerably. He was walking with a lightness and quickness that Kenny had never seen him in him before. Owen had always moved so inelegantly in school.

Kenny was almost getting nervous about losing him, his dad was still driving down the street and if he left the alleyway right now and grabbed him, he would see him. He tried to calm himself down, he knew Owen was going to his apartment, at least that’s what he thought. He wouldn’t lose him.

When his dad’s car had driven him he started to walk. He moved slowly, stealthily, cat like. He had planned this dozens of times. He would sneak up behind him, knock him unconscious and then take him back to the cabin. _Although, he’s just so cute and I’m so horny, I might have his ass right here._ Then he was shocked to see Owen running. It wasn’t the desperate fumbling charge he did when he was trying to escape Kenny and his friends at school. It was joyful, playful, he almost seemed to be skipping as he ran. Kenny thought it was adorable, but it also dampened his lust for the guy, seeing Owen act like such a little kid made Kenny feel like a pervert. _That’s stupid, we’re the same age._

Bemused Kenny followed him, and he stopped underneath the overhead to the entrance of the courtyard so he wouldn’t see him. He saw that Owen was already walking through the mezzanine of the apartments and was heading towards his apartment. Now he just had to wait until he was in there, then he would break in and capture him. Who knows, he might decide to have a little bit of fun with him while he was at it.

But Owen wasn’t going to his apartment. Instead he was going to the one right next door to it. That just confused Kenny. Owen then knocked the door, and a bespectacled old man opened the door to him.

What the fuck? Now Kenny was really confused. Who was this weirdo and why was Owen close to him? _Was he fucking him?_ Owen was an extremely attractive boy and he lived in a shitty estate where all kinds of weirdos would live. It wouldn’t be the biggest surprise ever if it turned out Owen was being touched by one of them. Or Owen was prostituting himself, Kenny mused. His mum was an alcoholic maybe she put his pretty ass to work. _She could have offered me,_ Kenny thought _, I would have sold my fucking soul to have his hole._

His theory was led credence to it by how shy and awkward Owen looked in front of this strange mans eyes. Although he couldn’t see with absolute certainty it looked like Owen was blushing and was shuffling his feet. Next, he assumed he would enter into the mans home, _ill go in and kill him and take Owen back with me_ , but that didn’t happen. Instead Owen had finished talking and was now walking back down the stairs. This time his movements were a little more slow like he was anticipating something but he was walking back down, walking back to Kenny.

_Holy shit, I’ve hit the jackpot!!_ Kenny almost danced from sheer joy. He took a few more steps and he saw Owen was nearly walking past him.

Now was his chance.

He walked out through the overheard and he was fully in the courtyard. Now he only a few more meters away from Owen, he had only had to increase his pace and he was his. Then he walked over a particularly thick lump of snow. That produced a slight crunching noise, Kenny winced, he knew how fine Owens hearing was and now after what had been done to him, he was probably more alert than ever.

But he was so close. He should throw caution to the wind and grab him.

Then he frowned, considering the situation.

Maybe he wasn’t close enough yet. There was still several meters between him and if Owen turned around and saw him. He would run and scream, Kenny had no doubt he would catch him, but it might attract attention. He felt like that old man was watching him, too. And they were in an open area, Kenny would struggle with Owen before dragging him somewhere private.

No, its probably for the best that he retreats until he can follow him somewhere more personal.

Just after he did, he saw Owens ears perk up, like a startled deer. _Just as quick as ever_ , Kenny thought oddly proud of his little boyfriend.

He knew he had just dodged a potential catastrophe; he even felt his heartbeat had increased a bit. As he regained his composure, he saw that stupid painted bitch pass him, thankfully she didn’t seem to notice him. He peeked out from behind the wall and he noticed Owen was now walking to another building in the estate. Intrigued, Kenny began to follow.

When he entered the building, he was a lot more subtle. He had to be. His heavy footsteps had put Owen on edge, and he kept glancing to his back now. As he followed him through a network of narrow corridors, he always kept himself just at the end of the hallway Owen was in. 

Kenny was intrigued at where Owen could possible be going. He could probably grab his cute little ass right there and then, there was no one about, but he was curious what Owen was doing. So, he followed him. Until he saw Owen stop at a door and very nervously opened it and walked in.

Kenny was really interested now. Why was he going to a basement? As he walked to the door, he heard a scream from Owen that interested even more and he moved even more quickly until he was at the front of the door. He put his ear to the wood and listened even more intently. What he heard was even weirder. He was hearing a series of knocks. Then he heard another series in response.

Was that Morse Code?

 _The fuck?_ Okay, Owen was definitely as interesting as he was pretty. Kenny wanted to see where this would go. He heard a distant laugh and then a door opening. Then he heard conversation. It sounded as if Owen was talking to someone and the voice was as high as a girl. That was impossible, Owen was terrified of girls, whenever he talked to one in class he would blush and sputter. _Besides why would he want a girlfriend when he has me?_

Kenny opened the door slightly and he was looking down a staircase. It was definitely a basement.. Then he looked down too and grinned. The door that served as the entrance to the room was heavily graffitied, but the largest message on it spelled; “No intruders under pain of death”. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see there was empty beer bottles and bong bottles littered by the stairwell. At that he just grinned.

Owen was way cooler than he had assumed he was. He was always such a well behaved, submissive kid in school that Kenny thought he must be a good little boy at home, but this seemed more like the place he and Donald and Mark would hang out. He almost felt some comradeship with Owen, as well as lust. 

But he didn’t go down not yet. He was intrigued at what Owen and this person were doing. He wanted to know what they were doing but what he had seen had given him pause. He didn’t know what could be in that room, there could be knifes and glass they could use to hurt him. He was fairly certain he could fight them both, but he might have to get vicious and that would risk hurting Owen again.

So, he decided to wait by the edge of the stairs. Standing their motionlessly like an idiot until he had a distraction. Something to mask his approach. He stood there for minutes getting frustrated. 

Then he heard the music.

It was stupid, it just sounded like some guys say “Doot doot” over and over again in various different ways but it was loud enough to mask his steps as he nimbly moved down the stairs. When he got to the door, he saw it wasn’t fully closed and it had been left open a crack. 

What he saw shocked him.

It was Owen and a girl.

It was Owen and a skinny, pale girl. She was dressed oddly; she was wearing clothes that were totally unsuited to the cold weather outside and she had log dark blonde hair that contrasted with his black hair.

And she was kissing his neck.

Kenny felt his jaw drop in sheer shock, sweet innocent Owen. The same, meek boy who wouldn’t even let the others boys seem him change if he could help it and who would freeze at any attention, was getting a hicky from a girl and he was smiling contentedly while she was doing it.

Kenny was paralysed out of a mix of sheer anger and jealousy. That should be him kissing Owen. It should be him giving him pleasure. _It should be me that Owen loves._

Suddenly the world had gotten very small, Kenny couldn’t perceive anything in the world besides himself, his lover and the bitch taking him from him. He couldn’t hear anything besides his own breathing. He was dimly aware the beautiful boy and the slut were talking but it was background music to him. He felt rage, rage he couldn’t describe, rage he could barely comprehend. But he didn’t snarl or lose his temper like he normally did.

He hadn’t moved at all.

 _I’m going to kill her,_ he thought coldly _. I’m going to fuck her with the knife, then ill cut her head off and then I’m going to take Owen with me._

He raised a hand.

Then he made out a single line from Owen.

“You want to have sex with me?!” He squeaked adorably.

As he heard Owen stammer at that, Kenny was gazing at the ceiling utterly stunned. Owen had a girlfriend and she wanted to fuck him? Kenny eyes widened at that; he always had a very hard time imagining girls being sexual beings. He always thought women were just for making babies and that’s it, they were so stupid and weak that they were fit for nothing else. But this girl was asking him, not the other way around. _That was…...interesting._

Kenny’s perception of time was shifting, he could have been looking at the ceiling for seconds or hours. So, he decided to resume peaking out from the crack of the door opening. They were still talking, Owen sounded shy and nervous, the girl sounded confident. Then he heard the words come out of Owens mouth.

“So, how are we going to do it?” Owen awkwardly asked. Suddenly Kenny forgot all about his earlier wrath and he felt utter amusement. Owen wanted to have sex. The same boy who had flinched and tensed at every kiss and touch from him now wanted to fuck someone? _He might look like an innocent marshmallow but he’s a pretty dirty boy underneath. That’s good, that means I can make him like me, make him want me._

The girl to his surprise stripped nearly instantly. She was naked within seconds. Kenny made crude assumptions about her based on that. _Dirty bitch just wants the cock_ , he thought snidely. Forgetting he was just as guilty of the same desires as she was. But her nudity didn’t seem sensual. It seemed naturalistic like an animal, not like a whore.

Kenny could also see that the girl was rather athletic looking. In contrast to how skeletal her boyfriend was. It made an interesting juxtaposition. Her healthy looking and nude. He battered, pale, scrawny and, to both her and Kenny’s extreme frustration, fully dressed.

Some words were exchanged that got Owen to begin taking his clothes off. He started shyly by taking his socks and shoes off, he then proceeded to wiggle them in the dusty floor playfully like a boy. Kenny wanted to lick them clean. Then slowly but surely, he got the rest of his clothes off until he was as nude as her partner.

 _Fuck, this is really going down._ Kenny had told himself he was going to walk in and slit the girls’ throat. But something stopped him. He didn’t know what it was. This girl was stealing Owen away from him, but he couldn’t stop watching. _It’s for the both of us, if I watch I can see what Owen likes, I can try to copy it and make him like me like he likes this stupid slut._

 _Yeah, that’s why._ He told himself. 

They were kissing again with an intensity that rivalled what he saw when Jimmy had been with some of his girlfriends. They were kissing as they moved down the room and Kenny realised one thing.

_This is pretty hot._

Kenny was starting to really enjoy himself, now. He thought he would have been furious at any one touching Owen but there was something deeply erotic about this.

Until they feel down on a couch.

They both laughed at that and then they sat down besides each other. Kenny’s anticipation levels were though the roof. But then they started to talk, Kenny could only dimly make out some of it he was frustrated but it sounded really weird. Something about the planets and whether they could fly there together? Kenny briefly wondered whether his rather rough treatment had driven Owen mad and the pale girl was simply humouring him to get him more relaxed for sex. Not that he could blame her. 

_Come one,_ he pleaded in a childish whine, _get on with it._

He saw then that the girl was now kissing along Owens ribs. Who was smiling and sighing contentedly. _He didn’t like it when I did it to him_. He thought sulkily. Conveniently forgetting that Owen had been forcibly bound and beaten beforehand. But when he looked at them again. He forgot all about that.

She was straddling him; she was asking Owen whether he really wanted it and he had nodded slightly. Then at seeing that confirmation she started to begin.

The greatest show Kenny had ever seen in his entire life had begun.

He watched them for the entirety of the time during their love making, not missing a moment.

The bitch had rid Owen at first. They had both enjoyed it initially, especially the girl at first, but Kenny was most shocked at how quickly Owen had acclimated to the situation. He didn’t seem like the shy innocent boy who had entered the room. He actually took the lead at one point. He had been kissing her neck, like she had done to him minutes ago. She had enjoyed it, but Owen had surprised both her and Kenny by continuing his kisses down past her shoulders to her chest before taking her nipples in his mouth.

_Holy shit!_ Kenny almost whopped for Owen. Not only at the pleasant surprise that Owen was talented with is mouth but that he was apparently so comfortable with sex. _Why wasn’t he like that with me?_ He thought, suddenly angry again. 

Owens actions had led to the girl pressing his face in against her chest. As Owen continued and the girls pleasure increased, Kenny felt his pants grow tight. 

Then he saw something that scared him.

Something that wasn’t natural.

When the girl turned her head up, for a moment her eyes appeared to be slitted and yellow. _What the hell?_ Kenny knew he had mental problems, he got too angry, he was working on them for Owen, but he had never hallucinated before so what the hell was happening?

The girl seemed to who have sensed something was wrong too. She the temporarily halted their love making, to both Owens and Kenny’s disappointment. She told Owen she was afraid he might hurt him, something to do with her “powers”, which just confused him. Owen was skinny and weak but he wasn’t made of glass, how could that girl hurt him? But Kenny had changed his mind about barging in when he heard the girls next suggestion. That Owen get on top.

At first Kenny panicked slightly as they changed positions. They were now going to lie vertically and that potentially meant Owen would be facing the door Kenny was peaking out from. The stairways he was in was dark, but he knew Owen had acute senses. He would be able to see him, his eye currently glistening with lust and glee shrouded in shadow. 

But that didn’t happen. Instead Kenny’s luck continued. Instead he was going to enjoy watching Owen fuck this girl while he watched him from behind. Kenny smacked his lips and he felt drool all over his mouth, but he didn’t make any move to wipe it off. He was utterly transfixed.

For what had already been one of the greatest moments of his life just got even hotter. He watched Owens cute toes curling, his tight perky ass clenching and the visible ribs on his back rising and falling. He was getting sweaty and it made his skin glisten and his hair dampen. 

The girl was loving it do. Kenny noticed she seemed to like grabbing hold of Owens ass and back. She also seemed to like tracing the whip marks _. Bitches got taste at least._

Kenny had decided during the performance that he didn’t regret scaring Owen after all, the scars complimented him. Just as the pain and misery he had inflicted on him had given Owen a certain melancholic beauty, especially around his big, expressive eyes _. Ill always be there for you Owen. Ill always be there to make you better._ He thought while fingering the hilt of his knife, his imagination running rampant. 

The show had to end, to his great disappointment. He could have watched that for ever. He tried to join them in the post coital bless. He watched Owens sweaty body on top of her as they continued to kiss and wanted to derive some pleasure from it. But it was just so boring in comparison to what he had just watched. He sighed.

It was time for the girl to die.

Kenny no longer felt any rivalry or enmity with the girl. She had just given him the greatest show of his life and she had gotten Owen to get a bit looser with his body and his sexuality which would be useful for Kenny when he took him back with him. _But not before I have some fun with Owen after I slit her throat._

With that he took out his hunting knife and took several steps back to ready himself to open the door.

He must have been a lot louder than he meant to because just after he heard then both move quickly. _Fuck they heard me._ He wasn’t particularly threatened he was armed, while they were both naked. _Except for Owen and his massive cock._ He thought with a giggle. He pushed the door open slightly; he would make it quick.

But what he saw gave him pause.

Owen was still his normal non-threatening self, he was presently on the floor but from what he could see from the girl from the partially opened the door told him he had better leave if he valued his life. The girl no longer looked human, her eyes were slitted and glowing, her skin diseased almost rotting and her hands had turned seemingly into claws.

 _Fuck_ , he thought in a panic. With that he ran up the stairs. More quickly and speedily than when he had run from Mr. Zorić. He had made it just in time. He was walking out of the entrance door by the time he heard the bottom door being fully opened. Lucky for him, when he was running down the corridor, he could have sworn he heard a deep animalistic growl. It had reminded Kenny of a documentary on big cats he had watched only the growls he heard sounded much lower in pitch than what the creatures in the documentary had made.

 _Fuck! Fuck!_ He screamed internally, as he run at a blinding speed through the corridors constantly looking back to see if that thing was following him. Before he knew it, he was back in the apartment complex courtyard.

When he was back outside, he quickly checked patted down his point to see if he had any new wounds. He hadn’t. He glanced back to see if that girl had followed him. She wasn’t. 

For a few seconds Kenny didn’t do anything.

The he raised his arms up to the sky in exhilaration. 

_I’m the king of the fucking world!_ He whooped internally. _I can do fucking anything and no one can stop me. Not the teachers, not dad, not the police, not even whatever that fucking thing was. I can do it._

He grinned and hollered for a few more minutes before he realised what else he was feeling. He was horny. Watching Owen and that strange girl fuck had made him incredibly lustful. His cock was so hard he could pierce concrete with it, and he had been so worried about disturbing them that he hadn’t dared to try to pleasure himself. But he was paying for that now he felt like he was going to burst. Should he go back to the alley to do it? _No, too dirty._ What he watched had been art and he wanted to relieve himself somewhere more suitable. But where?

He glanced around at the apartment complex and despite being nearly dark the telescope in Owens room seemed to be gleaning at him. He smiled; he had an idea.

He walked brazenly up the stairs and to the front door of Owens apartment. He tried to pick the lock at first, his brother had showed him how before, but it wouldn’t budge. Swearing under his breathe he just elected to kick the door down. He didn’t particularly care, he had already done so much and had gotten away with it. Clearly, Kenny was favoured by some higher power and he and Owen were destined to be together. So why bother with subtly? It took him two kicks to get the door open.

He stepped in.

The apartment was a shithole. Kenny almost gagged at the smell of rotting food from the unwashed dishes in the kitchen. That surprised him. He thought Owens mum had been a devout Christian. Indeed, there where crosses and pictures of Jesus everywhere but the apartment was still filthy and cluttered. _Oh, that’s right. She was an alcoholic too._ He then noticed all the empty glasses with wine stains all over them scattered throughout the apartment. 

But he didn’t have time to think or care about any of that, he needed to take care of a problem first and he knew where he needed to go. _Let’s see, Owens window faces into the courtyard. So, his room should be right about…. here._ With that he opened the door and went into his lover’s bedroom.

Kenny had to smile at what he saw; it was such a little kid’s room. It had been decorated to make it look like Owen lived in outer space. There was an enormous picture of the moon own one wall and there’s was models and toys scattered everywhere. He noted on his study desk, there was a hanging model of the solar system. He playfully twirled it around with a finger. This was a boy’s rooms, where a kid could get lost in his imagination. It seemed unsuitable now that Owen had very decisively proved he was becoming a man now.

As Kenny smirked, he almost doubled over he was so desperately horny, he tried to look for what he was searching for. He opened a drawer, it had only art supplied in them. He snarled and banged the wall in frustration. The he opened another drawer and another. Then he finally found what he was searching for.

 _Jackpot,_ he smiled in a self-satisfied way.

He had found Owens sock and underwear drawer. He greedily pulled the drawer open so hard it was ripped off from the rest of the cabinet. He knew he was making a lot of noise, but he didn’t care. He had gotten so far, and nothing was going to stop him.

He then quickly shook the contents of the drawer onto the bed, as he watched the clothing that was clad around the most intimidate parts of Owen, he found himself get very harder. He lowered his hand and took hold of some of them. At first, he held them very delicately, like they were a Fabergé egg, but then as he continued to hold the cloth in his hands, he felt a hungry animal like side take over. His grip increased and he pulled Owens boxers and socks towards his face and he started to sniff and lick at them.

As he inhaled, he found himself getting a little disappointed. They were all clean. He knew that they had been around Owens ass and cock and balls and his cute feet, but they just smelt like fresh bits of fabric to him. That disappointed him, he wanted a used, slightly musky smell to them. He quickly glanced around the room. He smiled when he saw an old bare of boxers lying on the floor. He bent over to pick them up. Then he heard something that made him quickly pounce startled.

It sounded like someone was walking towards the apartment.

 _Fuck,_ he hissed to himself. He knew he was extremely, almost painfully erect and he was a little embarrassed at the thought of someone seeing him like this. Not that they would live to tell anyone. With a very frustrated snarl he tucked his member between his legs and nimbly ran outside Owens bedroom, quickly ducking behind the kitchen wall.

As he heard the front door being pushed open, he grinned in the darkness for his quick thinking. The position of the kitchen gave him an excellent vantage point, he would be able to see whoever this was and when their back was turned, he would kill them. But that plan was halted when he saw who the intruder was.

It was the old man Owen had been talking too.

And he was gripping a knife.

Suddenly Kenny didn’t feel so confident. He knew he was much younger and fitter, and his hunters’ knife was much larger than the smaller, almost dagger like blade the man was wielding but there was something about him that gave the young boy pause. Perhaps it was his eyes, you just had too look at them to know that guy has seen and done some fucked up shit. Or maybe it was the way he moved, despite being old he looked his movements were precise and quick and the way he held his knife indicated he knew how to use it very efficiently.

 _No,_ Kenny thought, _maybe its for the best if I just let things pan out for now._

He watched as the old man walked into Owens room. Then he did something that almost made Kenny jump. He turned the lights on in Owens room. He hissed at the apartment suddenly being partially illuminated, this had been his private den, his little world where he could play in the dark and that man was ruining it. Kenny was also aware how much more visible he was. If the man walked out now, he would be able to see him.

With that Kenny ran.

He moved quickly but not very quietly. His feet making a lot of noise as it connected with the floor. At that he heard the man move round quickly and he could almost feel his gaze burning into him as he left the room just in time. He heard the old man curse behind him as he followed him.

 _Shit, this wasn’t going to plan._ How was that possible? Everything had gone as he wanted it so far. Owen had returned to this apartment complex for some reason, he wasn’t some catatonic spastic in a wheelchair like he had feared he would be, and he had even been given some extra treats by the universe. That performance he had watched between Owen and that girl was the greatest thing he had ever witnessed _. Everything’s been going so well, something has my back, something up there_. He glanced at the heavens.

Time seemed to have stopped, Kenny’s mind was so hyperactive, with a mixture of tension and excitement going through his brain. He continued to run out from the apartment.

As he ran, he noticed something interesting.

The door to the old man’s apartment wasn’t closed.

Suddenly Kenny had a very clever idea.

With a smile he quickly entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. He waited behind the door gripping his hunter knife. Oddly enough, he felt nervous about killing someone. He didn’t see himself as a murderer. Not really. The boy at the cabin didn’t really count. He hadn’t meant too kill him.

_If he had just stopped whining so much, I wouldn’t have done it. Its his fault._

This was different, he was in full control of himself now. This would be planned, premediated. He was knowingly going to kill a guy.

And he was beginning to look forward to it.

It wasn’t just due to his desire to remove a potential threat and obstacle from he and Owens reunion, he also wanted to do it to see how it felt. Kenny was a cruel boy, he knew that. He had hurt people before and enjoyed it immensely. Especially with Owen, he had often played games with Mark and Donald to see how quickly he could make Owen cry. He knew some people thought that killing people was the worse thing you could possibly do, it was way worse than hurting someone and it would eat at the soul of even a hardened criminal but Kenny thought that was bullshit. From his perspective it was just upping the ante slightly.

He heard the man walk by and he tensed up. This needed to be quick and simple. The second he stepped in and he had an opportunity he’d take it. But to his surprise that didn’t happen. Instead the man passed the door and started to pace the walkway impatiently. What followed were the most tense minutes of Kenny’s life. Each step of the mans was like a spike through his brain, sending paranoid thoughts and scenarios through his mind. He kept becoming scared the man would walk down the steps and to the basement and warn Owen that there was someone who was looking for him. Owen would be on alert and he would have this knife wielding man as his guard. This could ruin everything for Kenny. This could shatter his dreams. 

Then he heard the door handle open.

Kenny immediately stilled himself, this had to go right but he was so excited. One more obstacle had emerged and once again fate had stepped in to remove it. He was blessed. He felt himself getting almost giddy, he even felt a shaky smile emerge on his face. _I must look a retard._ But that didn’t matter, nothing mattered except this. He saw the man had suddenly stopped as if realising something was amiss.

With that Kenny shoved the tip of his knife into the mans back.

The man had just enough life left in him to turn around to see him before he fell in an attempt to walk towards him. The old man was now on the floor powerless, vulnerable. 

Kenny had some questions for him.

_Why was Owen talking to you?_

The man didn’t acknowledge the question. He just lay there with a look of horror on his face. That annoyed Kenny. So, he raised his knife and drove it down into the man’s chest. He didn’t put a lot of strength into the blow. He needed the man alive for a few more minutes to answer his questions.

_I’m asking you again. Why the fuck was Owen talking to you?_

Still, no answer. The man was ignoring him that made him angry. He was raising his hand gently towards the direction of the window, he proceeded start to say something very faintly. 

“Abby.” He moaned weakly. Each letter uttered like it was made of red-hot steel leaving his lips, he sounded like he was in so much pain.

_Abby? Who the fuck is Abby?_

He looked at the bleeding old man, again. 

_Is Abby the girl Owen was with? Is she your daughter?_

The man didn’t say anything. He just continued to look outside the window with a look of mourning and regret etched on his face.

That so infuriated Kenny that he stabbed him again, this time in the stomach.

_Talk Cocksucker!_

He stabbed again

_Talk!_

Then again

_Answer me!_

He looked at the man now bleeding profusely, and he couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t say anything. Even a weak lie to make the pain stop. Then Kenny realised something.

Something that made him laugh.

_I didn’t say any of that out loud._

That made him snigger. It was rather too late to do anything about it. The man looked like talking would be beyond him from now on. Blood was seeping out of his mouth and the only noises he could make were faint moans and gasps. Kenny shrugged at that. It wasn’t like the information would be that relevant soon anyway. He looked at the man one more time, he didn’t like the look of him. Those stupid glasses and that stupid birthmark underneath his eye annoyed him for some reason. So, he walked over to the man and stamped on them.

As he walked out of the old man’s apartment Kenny slipped on the blood slightly. He grabbed onto the door frame to steady himself and when he looked there was a bloody handprint. But Kenny didn’t care. He was protected. He and Owen were destined to be together.

_Now, all I need to do is get things ready._

He walked back into Owens bedroom and he laid out his knives and some rope on one of the tables there. Then he decided to wait. Owen would come, he just knew it. He waited in there for what seemed like an eternity. He allowed himself to have a little fun on the bed but for the most part he just simply sat in the darkness and waited.

Then he heard rapid footsteps. They were quick but small sounding like those belonging to a boy.

And he didn’t hear another set accompanying them.

Kenny smiled from ear to ear, barely daring to believe it.

He slowly walked out from the apartment and looked into the old man’s apartment. And there on his own, and unprotected, was Owen. 

His beloved.

He was kneeling besides the dying old man. He was saying something to him, but Kenny couldn’t understand. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he and Owen were now alone together. Then he saw that Owen was turning around.

His beloved saw him.

His beloved saw him, and he didn’t run.

He had clamped his hands over his ears and was now turning away. Kenny could hear his breathing rapidly increase and he could see that he was shaking ever so slightly. That made Kenny grin.

 _He’s excited_ , he thought. _He wants me too._

As he walked slowly toward the beautiful, ethereal creature who had tempted him for so long, he could see Owens breathing and trembling increase. He took it as a sign of further excitement.

When he got close enough to him, he wrapped his arm around him. Not very hard, he was concerned about his lovers’ comfort, but he just wanted to feel Owen. So, he knew this wasn’t some cruel dream.

Owen didn’t move or resist at all.

 _He wants this_ , Kenny almost wept from happiness. 

His beloved belonged to him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely didnt expect Kennys chapters to be this long. I thought the flashbacks and explanation for what he had been doing would be quick but the tale grew in the telling. I hope i captured what an utterly insane sadist would think like.


	20. The Fight

As the arm coiled tightly around him Owen stopped moving, he stopped crying, he stopped feeling the manic thumbing in his chest. He even stopped breathing. The only indication that he wasn’t dead was the way his pupils had dilated in shock. 

Kenny was in an equally motionless state. He still couldn’t believe it. That after waiting so long and risking so much his beloved Owen was being held by him, again. He could feel the slender physique and he could smell the sweet small statured boy. It was intoxicating, the fresh natural scent of the winter weather on him mixed with the slight musk of the sweat cooling on Owens body. It had to be some trick. It felt so good, that surely this must be a dream he was having.

Both the abuser and victim stood silently. Each doubting the reality of the situation they were in. Kenny couldn’t believe a moment so perfect could exist. While Owen couldn’t believe something so terrible was happening to him. It was too cruel. He was leaving with Abby this evening. The girl he loved and was going to live a happy life with. This can't be real, he must have fallen asleep while cuddling with her. This would be like one of those vivid nightmares he remembered having during his first week at the hospital. He’d wake up soon. He’d be embarrassed but Abby would hold him until he felt better.

_This can’t be real._

Kenny for his part was getting concerned about Owen. He was standing as still as a statue in his arms. He noticed that Owen had stopped moving all together and he couldn’t hear the accelerated breathing he had been making when they had been reunited. He wondered what was upsetting Owen so much. Was he frightened of him? Surely not, he knew it was him. He had introduced himself to the pale boy verbally, he was sure of it. So, what was the cause of his lovers’ distress? Then Kenny had a theory.

_Oh right. It’s the old guy._

Thomas was still stubbornly clinging to life; his wounds had taken such a toll on him that his face now had a decidedly grey pallor to it. He was no longer capable of speech; only barely audible gasps passed his bloody lips and he had spilled so much blood Kenny could swear the air in the apartment had a metallic taste to it.

Why won't he just give up? What’s he clinging on for? He glanced at Owen, the beautiful boys’ blue eyes had a distant, glazed quality to him that worried Kenny. You’re upsetting him. Stop it.

But the old man persisted on clinging to life. Kenny entertained the notion of walking over to him and stamping what remained of his face to pulp, but he decided not to. It might upset Owen; he knew he was rather sensitive, and he didn’t want to upset him.

_See Owen? I'll be good to you, i'll be a good boyfriend._

Kenny shivered a little, the door was open and letting in the freezing air cutting down to his bones like a knife. There was even snow coming in through the door. White, cold, minute figures intruding into he and Owens' moment. Kenny frowned as he noticed Owen trembling again. Although, not to the same degree as when he had first seen him again. _The colds making him shiver,_ Kenny thought. Then he got confused, _but Owen’s wearing all his winter clothes and the news report said he spend all his time out in the courtyard, shouldn’t he be used to the cold by now?_

Kenny decided the reasons didn’t matter. His beloved wasn’t comfortable in this room and he was going to do something about it.

_Come on, Owen. Let’s get out of here. Let’s go back to your room. You’ll like it there and I’ll make sure you’re all warm and cosy._

When Owen felt the arm beginning to pull at him, he arched his head and screamed.

This was real, he realised. Kenny had found him and was now dragging him off somewhere. Suddenly all the joys he had experience in the last month, the comfort of Abby’s arms, the pleasures he had experienced in the basement, the promise of living freely with her, were forgotten. He was back bound in the shower room again, humiliated and tortured by the sadist who had abused him for years. He was going to hurt him, going to degrade him.

Going to touch him.

So Owen thrashed, buckled and twisted with all his might. He was shrieking in a voice that sounded like nothing human and he was clawing at the muscular arms holding him.

“No! No, No!! No!!!!!” Owen screamed so loudly his vocal cords threatened to rupture. 

As he struggled with all the force his little body could muster, he felt something inside him hurt. Had he re-injured something? That didn’t matter. I can’t go back, I can’t do that again, I can’t. As he clawed at whatever part of Kenny’s flesh was available, he also started to kick and stomp as well. He threw himself to the ground and felt Kenny’s pace begin to loosen.

_I can do this, I can get away from him, I can. Then i'll be safe with Abby._

But Kenny quickly readjusted his grip as tightly as ever.

But his hands were gloved, and his clawing was nothing but an irritation to Kenny.

But his small feet were doing no damage to the steel capped boots that Kenny was wearing. 

But Owen was weak and small, while Kenny was strong and tall. 

He wasn’t going to get out of this Owen realised. He couldn’t, Kenny was too strong. He couldn’t and Kenny was going to drag him off somewhere and hurt him all over again.

“No! No! No!” The words formed by Owens' hoarse, aching throat truly sounded more like the noise a dying animal would make rather than a frightened child.

As he screamed and struggled, he was dimly aware that Kenny was talking to him.

“Owen.” Kenny sounded upset but not at him. Regardless, he kept struggling, kept fighting,

“Owen, please stop.” The bully said in a worried voice.

“Owen, stop. You’ll hurt yourself.” The tone was directed at him in a genuinely concerned fashion.

That makes it worse, that makes it so much worse.

Owen knew that tone of voice. It was the tone of voice Kenny used before he molested him and after he scourged him. It made him feel filthy. It made him confused that someone could care about a person while hurting them so much. It made him more frightened and anxious than any of Kenny’s threats or screams ever could.

They were still in the apartment. Owens' struggling had delayed Kenny at the very least from whatever he was planning on doing to him. At least he had done that much. He would keep struggling as long as he could. But he didn’t know much more he was capable, his body was already hurting him and Kenny was so strong and his madness had given him a determination that made him appear indomitable.

So, out of desperation Owen attempted something drastic.

He attempted one of the Judo throws he saw in the book Mr. Zorić had given him. It didn’t work fully; Kenny didn’t let go of him, but it did succeed in throwing Kenny off balance. They stumbled together onto the ground, still locked in an embrace and as they landed in a heap they were covered in the rapidly cooling blood of Thomas. Owen shuttered at that but only for a second. Nothing was on his mind but getting free of this perverted sadist. Nothing else existed to him right now.

And Owen had a chance now.

Kenny in a mixture of pain and shock at the scrawny boy overpowering him had completely relaxed his grip. He had his opportunity.

Owen took it instantly, he broke free off Kenny’s grasp, pounced off the floor and was now running towards the walkway. Soon, he would be free. He would jump off the balcony if he had too, he didn’t care if he broke a bone or two, and then he would be safe. There would be witnesses and Abby would hear and come rushing to his aid. He almost smiled in relief.

Then he heard the bestial roar from behind him.

Kenny’s mercurial attitude towards Owen could change from concerned to predatory and sadistic within an instant and Owens' actions had flicked the switch in him. He roared and ran towards Owen with a speed that seemed inhuman. He then proceeded to grab hold of Owen by his thick silver jacket and took hold of him.

He took hold of him and threw him hard against the doorframe of the apartment.

Owens' mind exploded in agony as his head smashed against the hardwood. He even thought he heard the sound of wood splintering. He could only see blinding light and his hearing was clouded by a ringing sound, but he could sense the heavy footsteps approaching him. He could feel the heavy breathing on him. He had just enough time to tense in preparation for the next blow before a massive punch was delivered to his stomach. He felt the air violently leaving his body as he sank to his knees. He would have vomited if his small stomach had any food in it. Then he felt Kenny’s boot connecting with his face. The kick was delivered so strongly that it sent him sprawling outside onto the walkway of the apartment complex.

As he landed in a painful sprawl on the surface, the snow was falling on Owen in earnest. It was freezing but at least numbed his body to some of the pain. He found that his eyes were shut tight, he couldn’t open them, he didn’t want to. He heard Kenny’s footsteps approaching him, they were slow, precise. His breathing was slowing too. He was calming down. Not that it was a promise of mercy.

Owen felt two powerful hands grip him by his collar. He felt himself being lifted up like a rag doll by those cruel hands and he was pinned against the wall. He began to feel fingers being to caress his lips, his eyes lashes and his cheeks. His eyelids shut even tighter.

“Owen.” Kenny said, his voice sounded gentle. Owen felt his thumbs gently at his eyelids, like he was trying to pry them open, but he didn’t know how to without hurting him. He knew that Kenny liked looking at his eyes and he knew that the best thing to do would be to try to keep Kenny calm. So, with an obscene amount of will power he opened his eyes.

What had become of Kenny made Owen gasp.

He had only seen his tormenter in shadow before he grabbed him from behind. He still looked like the Kenny who had tortured him a month ago in his mind but he had changed. He looked deranged; his bowl haircut had grown into a long, dishevelled mess that made him look like a hobo. His lower face was peppered with facial hair. More importantly there were his expressions, Kenny looked deeply unhinged. His eyes were bulging, twitching and there was his mouth. Owen could see, terrified, that it was wet and glistening looking.

Kenny was drooling over him.

He could see Kenny’s eyes were all but dancing with joy while staring into his.

“Owen,” he said again. His voice thick with delight, then he noticed how frightened Owen looked. Worse he saw new bruises forming on him. _Do I do that?_ He thought, not considering the vicious beating he had just given to him seconds ago.

“Don’t be scared, Owen. Don’t be scared.” He said. He tried to calm Owen like he was a dog by petting him, resulting in the old man’s blood, that he had fatally wounded, clinging to the dark hair.

“I know, I hurt you, I know. I’m really sorry. But i'll be good from now on, I will. I will.” Owen could hear genuine remorse in his voice. But he derived little comfort from that fact. The voice that delivered that apology was trembling, stuttering and Kenny’s gaze was only increasing in its intensity. 

And as Kenny raised another hand to pet Owen to comfort him. He could see the bloody knife being wielded by it.

The knife he had used to kill Thomas.

With that Owen forgot about his need to keep Kenny calm, he tried screaming again.” Abby! Abby!!”

Kenny just looked curiously behind him, unperturbed at who Owen was calling for.

“Abby? The fucks Abby?” He asked Owen who only seized his lips at the question not wanting this monster knowing anything about his girlfriend.

But Kenny realised something. Abby was the name the old man had moaned after he first stabbed him. The same old man who had told Owen something before he went down to the basement with that girl. Kenny broke into a grin; despite the extreme situation he was under. He knew something else about Owen.

“Abby. That’s the name of the girl you fucked, right Owen?” He said. He smiled at his prize in a congratulatory fashion hoping to compliment him, expecting a knowing grin from the boy. Instead, to Kenny’s confusion, Owens' mouth had fallen open in shock.

_He…. Knows about me and Abby?_

“Why are you so embarrassed, Owen? You showed her a good time. Hell, my brothers fucked plenty of girls and when he brings them over I don’t hear them enjoy it half as much as your girl did,” he playfully nudged Owen in the ribs in a jovial fashion, as if they were friends sharing stories, not noticing how Owen's glassy eyes widened in shock and humiliation in response, “Was what your first time? Because if it was you’ve got one hell of a talent.”

 _He saw us_. Owen felt tears well up, he felt so humiliated. That had been his and Abby’s moment. The happiest in his entire life. The most intimate time he had ever shared with someone. And he knows, he….

Owen choked back a frustrated sob; Kenny continued not noticing the extremely mortified look on his face.

“Did someone teach you how to suck her tits like that? Because you did it like a pro.” He said in jest but also in genuine lustful curiosity, he wanted to know how sexually experienced Owen was. A lot of his future plans for Owen depended on it.

Owen just felt like he had been slapped. Those were specific details. How could he know?

Then Owen realised.

_Those footsteps we heard; those were Kenny’s._

Then Owen realised something else. Something which made him sick

_He was watching us the entire time._

He and Abby’s first time, the greatest moment in both their lives had just been this disgusting freak entertainment.

Owen, the quiet, meek, shy boy who very rarely raised his voice, never mind his fists, roared like a Saxon warrior and smashed his skull into Kenny’s. It had hurt him as much as it had hurt his abuser, but he didn’t care. Nothing mattered now except killing Kenny. Killing the creature who had hurt him so much, who had nearly murdered him, who had nearly destroyed his mind.

Who had humiliated Abby.

Owen continued to punch wildly at Kenny’s. He was in a rage induced frenzy, he didn’t notice where he was hitting him or how much it hurt him but he could feel his fists connecting with flesh and it felt so good he couldn’t stop, despite the throbbing from his tender knuckles. As Kenny stepped back in surprise Owen grabbed hold of him by his jacket, he was going to jump over the balcony with him. Hopefully, Kenny would land headfirst and if that failed he would try to get the knife off him while he lay startled in the snow and stab him to death with it. He had practised that moment hundreds of times in his head. 

_Are you scared little girl?_ Echoed in his mind.

But Kenny didn’t give him a chance to fulfil that plan. While he had been taken by surprise by Owen and he had a very tenuous grasp of his own sanity. The filthy, half-mad boy still had strength, a high pain threshold and a basic fighter’s instinct. Within seconds he had recovered, and he drove the hilt of his knife into Owens tender stomach. The pale boy instinctively relaxed his grip and sank to his knees and knees in pain. Kenny enraged slammed the pommel onto the top of Owens head, flooring him completely. Owen screamed in pain and clutched his aching skill as he blinked back tears on the floor.

Kenny looked at Owen utterly enraged but also rather hurt and confused. He had given him a genuine compliment. Kenny had been genuinely impressed by Owens performance, but he had reacted horribly. _Even sucker punched me,_ he thought bitterly clutching his aching cheek. He felt his anger rise in him again, he felt himself beginning to lose control again. He felt himself raising his boot over Owens face.

But he stopped himself. Kenny didn’t know why the cutie below him was so upset but he would fix that when he got him to the cabin. He grinned at the thought, so he refocused himself. There were still some issues at hand. This girl, Abby. He needed to kill her. He wasn’t sure how he’d do it, he recalled how she had transformed in the basement, but he’d find a way. _Nothings going to keep us apart._

Then he glanced at the broken door of Owens apartment. He grinned lecherously, this night had left him feeling extremely horny and before he went on the arduous journey back to the cabin, he wanted to have some fun first.

He looked down at the beautiful face at his feet, still looking like it belonged to an angel despite the scars and bruises on it. To think he had gotten so close to stomping it to pulp.

 _But I didn’t_ , he thought proudly, _I didn’t for you. See? I’m learning to control myself. All just for you, Owen._

He leaned over and gave Owen a very gentle kiss on the cheek, ignoring how Owen shuttered at the contact. He peeled the woolen cap of Owens head and tossed it over the railings down to the snowy ground below. Then he took hold of his lover's silken, black hair and grabbed hold of it. From there he started to drag the defenceless boy. _Sorry, I have to be mean, Owen but you keep trying to hurt me and I don’t want to risk having to hurt you back._

As Kenny dragged Owen through his old apartment what he saw was very encouraging, in his eyes. Even though he was causing his beloved pain, he had stopped fighting, for the most part. While there was still the odd token gesture of resistance, the odd feeble kick, punch or grabbing hold of furniture. But it seemed merely like token gestures, even performative on Owens part like he didn’t truly want to fight this anymore. Or he didn’t want to admit to himself he wanted this.

_See, Owen?_ As he opened the door to his old bedroom. _I knew you’d change your mind about me, I knew you’d stop fighting and love me._

Owen heard the door slam behind him, he looked at the room around him. The room he spent so many nights looking out into the world out of loneliness, where he had spent so many nights crying himself to sleep. _The place where I first met Abby._

Owen felt a single tear of shame rise in his eye. He had thought his time with Abby had made him a man, he thought his time with her for the last 2 months had made him stronger but he had just fought Kenny with everything he had and he had still lost decisively. He didn’t feel very strong anymore, he just felt weak, pathetic, worthless. 

As Owen felt himself be dragged even more by his hair, so harshly It felt like his scalp would be ripped off he was reminded of the physical agony he was in. He thought he had ascended beyond being affected by physical pain, that after being scourged and beaten in the shower room he would never be affected by pain again, but this hurt. It especially hurt on his skull where Kenny had smashed the handle of his dagger into. Owen to his embarrassment had even let out some pathetic mewling and whimpering noises as Kenny had dragged him.

Then as Kenny stopped pulling at him, he saw the knives and rope on top of the bedside table.

Owen stared wide eyed in a panic, his heart racing but he tried to tell himself that Kenny didn’t want him dead. He would have stabbed him like Thomas if he wanted too. He just needed to be smart about this, he could stall Kenny until Abby showed up.

 _Just gotta stay calm, just need to try to relax_. He felt his breathing steady as he repeated that phrase in his head for a few seconds. 

Then he glanced to his bed and what he saw made him scream.

Kenny had piled his underwear on top of it and when Owen's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw that many of them were covered in semen.

Suddenly Owen could feel Kenny’s seed on him after he had withdrawn from him in the shower room, the warm sticky fluid clinging to him as the bully’s calloused hands roughly wiped them off. He again felt something lightly trickle out of his insides after Kenny had finished. 

If anything, Owens' struggles and movements were even more inhumanly frantic than when he had first realised Kenny had found him again but now, he was spent. His throat was so hoarse that he only produced a raspy noise as he attempted to scream and plead with Kenny. His exhausted, battered body could only flail pathetically before Owen collapsed on the floor. Owen squirmed over to the corner of the room, he looked up at Kenny pleadingly, his chest rising so rapidly it could be seen from his thick oversized silver coat.

Kenny was at a loss for what had caused this latest outburst. He thought Owen had accepted what was happening. It made him unhappy to see Owen so distressed. He glanced around and realised what was causing it. It was on his bed. _I’m so stupid,_ he chuckled to himself. He had had some fun while waiting for his return, he had jerked off into Owens boxers and socks and he hadn’t had time to clean it up.

Sighing, he walked over to the bed and he indicated to Owen, like an exasperated parent demonstrating to their child that there were no monsters under the bed, before knocking the garments over to the side of the bed facing the wall.

“Happy?” He said quizzingly to a terrified Owen.

Owen just continued to stare at him, he had lost what little colour he had, and he was whiter than the snow currently falling against the window. He was mouthing something as tears streamed down his face.

Kenny moaned, clearly Owen wasn’t going to see sense yet, but he needed to make sure he was secure. So, he walked over to the bedside table and took hold off some rope. At seeing that Owen cowered even more into the corner and when he walked over to him, he tried to resist by lightly squirming and slapping at his hands. Kenny decided to ignore that as he grabbed his lover’s slender wrists and quickly tied them together. From there he dragged Owen onto the bed and fastened his bound wrists to the bed frame. 

Owen was no longer capable of any resistance at that point. He could only whimper while staring up at the ceiling. Then he felt something that made him jerk suddenly.

Kenny was tugging at his clothes.

It was only at his boots, but Owen was back in the shower room again, just as Kenny began to strip him. He sobbed lightly and began to whimper, “Abby, Abby.” 

Kenny perked up at that, he hated being reminded of the bitch who had stolen Owens affections from him. But he knew he had to control his anger.

“Relax, Owen.” As he pulled off his boot. “You’re not going to have to get naked. I just need to make sure you can’t run outside, okay? You’re acting really crazy and you could hurt yourself.”

Owen was so humiliated, sore, and frightened he couldn’t even begin to comprehend the sincere tone of concern in Kenny’s voice. All he knew was that he wasn’t going to be stripped or raped just yet. He took far more comfort out of that than he should have.

As Kenny took the second boot off and promptly bound them together, he could only look down at Owens little feet presently clad in black socks. He felt a little flutter in his heart as Owen so sweetly squirmed them in apprehension unknowingly turning him on even more. He looked at them again and knew he couldn’t resist them. This was stupid, he told himself. He needed to figure out a way to get Owen to the cabin, he needed time to prepare for when that freakish, mutant bitch came to get Owen back, but he couldn’t resist the temptation any longer.

_I just need a moment. I just need a little treat first._

Owen automatically felt the cold caress of the air on his bare feet as his socks were taken off. But they weren’t cold for long. Soon, something was warming them up, something that was warm and slick and was currently flicking up and down his soles.

Kenny was licking at them like a dog.

Owen only groaned at that, it felt disgusting, but it was far from the worst degradation done to him. He felt his body naturally try to struggle out of instinct but only weakly. He felt his toes wiggle and his feet lightly kick out at Kenny and felt the bully's hair brush against his soles both of which he audibly moaned in pleasure too. He was licking so thoroughly that the dirt Owen had accumulated on the bottom of his feet from his time walking nude in the basement was wiped off. After that he proceeded to suck Owens toes, some so thoroughly that it was like a child sucking an ice lolly down to the blue.

Eventually, Kenny broke off the contact with Owen very reluctantly. He looked up at Owen still so thickly clad in winter clothes and wanting to give every square inch of his beautiful body the same treatment, but he didn’t have time. He could faintly hear footsteps in another apartment, _it must be that stupid bitch._ He looked at the sexy boy in front of him, so utterly and erotically powerless. He continued to bound him by coiling the rope against his bare ankles before securing them to the bedpost.

He looked at Owens face, at present he still looked like he was in a state of shock, but he seemed to be partially regaining his senses. He was looking at Kenny now and he seemed to be glaring at him, he could see something burning in his soft greenish blue eyes. It looked like hatred.

That hurt Kenny but it also made him even angrier at that girl for stealing Owens heart. _I should have killed her at the basement, I don’t care how hot it was to watch._ Then he noticed that Owen's face was trembling, as if in rage. Kenny was afraid he might scream again and this time it might attract the girl and help her pinpoint their location.

With that he took hold of Owens belt and pulled it off. He saw Owens eyes widen in fear and panic. He still thinks I’m going to strip him naked, Kenny chuckled at Owens over reaction. Not noticing his finger was gently tracing Owens zipper.

Owen was closing his eyes, trembling in anticipation of the expected feeling of Kenny roughly shoving his hands down his pants and playing with his penis like he had a month ago. Instead as he tensed, he felt the flesh around his mouth being drawn very tightly and suddenly. He could taste leather in his mouth and when he bit down his teeth were embedded in a tough material.

 _He’s gagged me_ , Owen realised.

He was strung and bound like a piece of meat, unable to speak and Kenny while doing his best to practise restraint was staring at him in a way that made him feel like the rest of his clothes were already being stripped from him. He could feel more tears well up and he sniffled pitifully in fear, but he was trying to keep himself calm, he wouldn’t have to endure this much longer.

 _Abby will come in and save me, she’ll kill Kenny and well run away like we planned to._ He glanced at the door of his room closed shut, _She'll rescue me, she will, she’ll come in and save me, she’ll kill Kenny._

While repeating those words in his head he glanced at the door and a sudden horrific realisation struck him. Something that made him tense and jolt so suddenly it even spooked Kenny.

_Abby needs an invitation to be let in._

It had been in one of her visits after Owen had figured out the true nature of her condition. He had asked her why she had been so insistent on getting his permission to enter through his hospital window the first night she visited. She explained that for reasons even she didn’t know, she always needed permission to enter an occupancy, for each entrance into the building. If she didn’t, she would quickly fall ill and die.

Owens eyes would have shamed a doe, they were already so large from terror. They were wet and his white eyelids were now a raw red but he still more tears flowed at the injustice and cruelty of the situation. _Abby won’t be able to come in and she'll have to listen as Kenny hurts me and….and he……_

His tears flowed even more harshly. 

He tried to calm himself, getting into hysterics won’t help him. So, he tried to think of something. _Maybe she just needs to know I want her in, even if I just mumble it but she can understand, she’ll be able to come in._ His ears perked up as he heard a small, high voice in the next room. A girl's voice. Suddenly, Owens eyes widened in hope and not terror. She would be able to hear him if he yelled. Temporarily forgetting his fear of incurring Kenny’s wrath. He lifted up his head, ignored the agony of his raw, hoarse throat and started to scream.

“Ibbou, ucomun! Abboyuvconin! Ubbuvecunon!!” He shouted as loudly as he could through the belt bound tightly around his mouth.

Kenny was staring at Owen perplexed. He genuinely had no idea what Owen was doing or trying to achieve. It didn’t look like he was trying to break his bounds, but he was attempting something. Then Kenny could make one word from the incoherent mumbles. “Abby” at that Kenny’s mood darkened considerably. He’s trying to let the bitch know where we are.

“Owen.” He muttered darkly, this time he said the name in a tone of anger. A warning, but Owen gave what he said no heed.

“CuminthUbboe, Uukancomethuon!” He continued to shout; his eyes looked crazed as he continued to shout at the direction of the wall they had tapped morse code to each other through.

That just aggravated Kenny more, he put his hands-on Owen. Not in a comfortable fashion intended to soothe, more in a way a stressed parent would hold a misbehaving child, “Owen. Stop. Now” He all but growled the words.

“Abbboue, konin, konin!” He continued to screech through the belt in mad desperation.

“Owen, shut up!” Kenny was shouting now.

“Abbbou, konin, konin. Inudu, pleashe, pleashu!” He was interrupted by a harsh slap, a blow so hard Owen felt his lips split open.

“I said shut up!!!!!” Kenny screamed in a bestial fashion, so loudly and deeply it was a surprise his vocal cords didn’t rip apart through the effort. Owen felt the blood from his split lips pooling in his mouth, the liquid's passage was intercepted by the leather, adding to Owens' suffering and humiliation. Then he felt Kenny’s hands roughly seize hold of his skull. Before Kenny lifted it and smashed it down on the wooden bedposts. 

He heard the wood crack behind him, as a new wave of agony exploded in his skull. It brought more bright flashes behind his eyes and he could feel sobs of agony being muffled by his gag. When he blinked the tears from his eyes and adjusted to the pain, he looked up at Kenny. Before he still had a look of faux civility and calmness but now his face was spasming in sheer rage. It reminded Owen of how he would look before he beat him.

“Shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up.” He whispered in a hiss, his face shaking in pure rage. Owen could see that he was now holding a bloody knife as he continued to stare at him.

Owen realising that Kenny was very close to losing his temper completely, just quickly nodded his head, indicating that he would be good from now on. At seeing his beloved captive calm down and nod at him he ultimately felt his rage subside. 

“Good, good Owen. Just be quiet now. All right? I don’t want to have to hurt you but you really need to be quiet so I can think, right?” He told a very scared Owen, who just meekly nodded his head in acquiescence.

Kenny could see Owen was still terrified out of his mind. That upset him. I _’m doing the best I can, he’s been making it so hard for me, but I haven’t lost my temper once tonight. Why can’t he see I’m trying?_ He thought bitterly. But then he saw how Owens' beautiful eyes were darting around the room trying to avoid contact with him out of fear and he felt his heart soften. _Look at him, he’s like Bambi._ He concluded he was being selfish, and he needed to sooth and calm his prized captive down. He lowered his hands to Owens' head.

Owen jerked in reflex, expecting pain, but then he felt something worse. Rough hands gently stroking and petting his hair. The way someone would calm a startled animal. As he tensed at that, Kenny assumed Owen needed further comforting so he planted a soft kiss to his forehead. When he retracted his lips, there was salvia sticking to the pale skin.

Kenny saw how his fluids had stained the perfection of his beloved and in atonement he wiped his spit off his beloved. While he regarded him one last time before he took care of the girl, he noticed that Owen had gone very still again, and his pupils had dilated once more. His eyes were like sapphires in the dark. Kenny saw that as a sign that Owen had finally relaxed and accepted his fate.

 _Don’t worry, Owen. I'll just have to do this and I'll never have to be mean with you again._ He glanced at the collection of hunters knives on the bedside table but before he took hold of them, he cupped his captive’s cheeks, one last time and gently squeezed and caressed his face. Softly, gently, like a lover. Owen would have much preferred it if he had hit him again.

With a great deal of reluctance, he let go of the beautiful face in front of him. Still so smooth, and soft despite being adorned with both healing and newly forming bruises. He took hold of the hunters knives and placed several of them in his belt and the sheaths around his clothes.

He looked at Owen, his captive was still so still. Kenny found it rather soothing, but it worried him. He knew he was a sensitive soul and committing violence in front of him would upset him. So, he decided he would leave the bedroom. Forfeiting the element of surprise the room granted him to spare his boyfriend's feelings.

 _See, Owen,_ he glanced at him, _see, what I’ll do for you? I'll treat you better than that slut ever could. I'll treat you so good when we're back at the cabin._

He gave Owen a final kiss on the cheek, on one of the bruises left by his boot. Then he walked out of the bedroom and closed the door.

As Kenny was standing in the dark, he felt oddly at peace. He knew the task at hand was not going to be simple or easy, whatever the fuck that girl was, she clearly wasn’t normal. Taking her down was going to take a lot of effort but Kenny felt he was up for the task. 

As he heard noises the sound of small footsteps approaching the door he didn’t tense or sweat. Nor did his breathing or heart rate accelerate. He was standing tensely but calmly, like a serpent about to bite. His grip tightened on his hunter knife as he raised it, the blade was so sharp it seemed to sing in the door as he raised and prepared to throw it. 

His footsteps approach the front door, and he heard a low growling noise from behind it. He suddenly didn’t feel quite so certain of his victory, but he allowed himself one quick glance at the bedroom Owen was currently bound in, a reminder of what he was fighting for. The promise of all the joys and pleasures he would explore with Owen when he got him safe and alone back at the cabin.

It would be enough to get him through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, for some reason i found this to be the hardest chapter to write, by far. Mainly i think because of constantly switching between the point of view of Owen and Kenny and trying to capture two extremely different perceptions of how events were transpiring at the same time.


	21. A Final Goodbye

The Van was empty.

Abby could tell even from the other end of the street that Thomas was not in the vehicle. She couldn’t smell his scent or hear his heartbeat, but she still felt the need to examine the van for a hint of where he was currently. As she walked, she felt her pace quicken until she was moving in a hurried, inelegant trot.

When she got to the van, she ripped the heavy lock off the back doors as if it were made of paper and then she deeply inhaled into the air. If Thomas had been there recently, she would know. There was a faint residue but only from when he had packed the most important of their possession’s hours ago. She looked at her trunk and several of her favourite puzzles were stacked on top very neatly. She smiled at that, even when nursing his resentment of her choices, he was still so helpful and loyal to her.

But the smile only lasted for a second, she was beginning to panic. She turned and moved back out into the cold, her bare feet thudding against the snow as she did so. Without hesitation she leapt into the air, so elegantly and quickly she almost seemed to glide, and landed perfectly on the top of a streetlight. She perched on it like a bird of prey as she assumed her other form. Her eyes shone like candles in the dark as she sensed the area around her. As thoroughly as any radar system, she used her smell, her vision, she even flicked an elongated tongue to taste the air to sense any indication of Thomas having been in the street in the last hour or so.

There wasn’t any.

That concerned Abby greatly, precision and time keeping had been Thomas' obsession for years as old age had robbed him of much of his strength, leaving planning and finesse as his main tool to avoid discovery for himself and Abby’s. If he wasn’t here and he wasn’t waiting in the courtyard. Then that could only mean one thing.

He was still in the apartment.

For a few seconds, Abby felt profound irritation but then she broke into a relief smile. He can be such a boy, even now. Thomas must still be sulking in their room. She thought that he had put the worst of his resentment behind him, but she realised it was understandable. This was a massive change; he had the right to be upset. She would walk back to their apartment and she would talk with him. Or maybe, he’d meet and talk to Owen. She was sure that if Thomas got to know Owen he would grow to care for him like she had. His sweetness was evident to anyone who gave him a chance at friendship. She smiled and jumped off the lamp post, falling 4 meters and landing on her feet, leaving so little impact it was like she had never been there. 

Thomas would be angry at me for doing that, she thought fondly. He would have told her it put them at risk in such a public area, he always thought of things like that. Her loyal companion. But there was no need for caution, Los Alamos was a ghost town, every building was shut after dark, the inhabitants cowering in their homes. She walked down through the street much more slowly than she had walked up them.

 _Everything’s going to be fine_ , she told herself.

She and Owen and Thomas would make their escape soon and they would be together. She couldn’t wait until they were in a more remote location. Where she could turn and nurse Owen and then be with him forever. Enjoying each other like they had just been enjoying each other in the basement. At that Abby stopped dead in the street and broke into an enormous smile, broader than she had done in decades.

 _We actually…. he actually……_

Her condition had denied her many pleasures in life, the warmth of the sun on her skin, the taste of food but she had enjoyed many aspects of her life. The strength of her powers, the reverence and adulation of many of her familiars. In the 1830s when one band of natives had discovered her while she was eating in her true form, they had assumed she was a goddess, and she spent a month being worshipped and adored by them. Until one member had gotten curious about how sick she got when she went without blood and decried her as nothing but a demon, driving them into a paranoid frenzy. She’d been forced to kill them all. It had been of many disappointments in her extremely long life, but it had been good while it had lasted. 

But what she and Owen had just did had made those enjoyable experiences seem like vinegar in comparison. She closed her eyes and tried to recreate the moment in her mind. The silken feel of Owens smooth skin, the tickle of his dark hair, the warmth of his talented mouth. Even watching him undress had been a thing of beauty in her mind. She almost giggled at how quickly Owen had grown used to his nudity after being such a shy boy for so long. She hoped it hadn’t been a moment of madness brought up by the excitement of their first time together, she hoped he’d be that comfortable naked forever. _I could look at him for hours,_ she then blushed, _especially his large…..._

Abby paused at that thought, frowning. Why was she thinking like that? she was a girl, a child. She was supposed to feel awkward and embarrassed after losing her virginity, not eagerly fantasizing about engaging in the joyful act again so soon. 

She looked at her small, pale hands. _I am a child_ , she told herself.

She had always considered herself to have been preserved body and mind as if in amber for centuries and indeed she still thought like a child. She still saw Owen as much a playmate as a lover. She was eager to complete her puzzles with him as much as making love to him again. But she also wanted to see him nude again and explore and kiss every part of his body.

Could it be that her brain had been preserved but not her mind? She remembered watching a documentary on a television set about the brain was still developing at age 12, perhaps that was what caused her childishness. _Or maybe Owen just makes me feel that way._

Abby then decided that ultimately it didn’t matter. Her case was unique, there wasn’t much point in trying to explain it or comparing it to other people’s situations. She was what she was, neither girl or woman and soon Owen would be like her and they could be together forever. She smiled breathlessly at that, she had grown cynical throughout the centuries the only thing she believed in or trusted for the last 50 years was Thomas but now she had Owen and the vision in her head was so romantic. They would be by each other’s side for eternity watching entire civilizations grow and collapse as they remained together.

Then suddenly she heard something that broke her out of the fantasy.

It sounded like someone screaming.

She focused on that, the voice was high. It belonged to a boy. The colour drained as she listened in more intently. _Please no_. But then she recognised the voice and she shuttered.

It was Owen and he was screaming in utter terror.

With that she instantly started to run down the street as quickly as she could. The ice and snow were whipped up around her as she ran. _Please don’t let anyone hurt Owen, please._ She ran even faster.

When she emerged into the courtyard, it was empty. Abby felt sick, she tried to concentrate but her senses were overwhelming her. She could hear and smell nearly every human in the apartment complex and more. It was a cacophony to her, and she couldn’t block it out. Tears were forming in her eyes and she was clutching her ears as she fell down to her knees. She was almost to the point of sobbing, then she noticed something in the snow. It was Owens woollen hat. She clung onto it so tightly it hurt her, then she noticed something. It was still warm. It must have only been stripped from him minutes ago.

 _He’s close,_ she realised perking up. With that she raised herself off the ground, she felt great anger now, at the thought of Owen being harmed. _I'll rip them to shreds._ She felt her vocal cords begin to shift in her throat, she heard herself emit a low growl but then she stilled herself. She had no idea what was going to happen, and she couldn’t unleash her other side's bestial and animalistic nature with her boyfriend held captive. The possibility of hurting Owen during the fight was too great.

As she got back up to her feet, she scanned the apartment complex. When she looked at the exterior of where she and Owens apartments where her eyes widened. The front door of Owens looked damaged like someone had broken into it, the wood was cracked but what she saw in her temporary residency caused a chill to spread through her. It was open and there was a bloody handprint to the side of it.

With that she forgot all notions of subtlety and she leapt from the snow and ice encrusted courtyard up the walkway of the apartment complex. She knew that someone must have seen her, the lights were on and curtains were still open on most of the ground floors residences, but she didn’t care. She had to save Owen.

As she approached the open door of her apartment, she realised she could smell blood, she could even taste it in the air. At that she ran and thrust the door entirely open.

“Owen!” She yelled, _He can’t be dead, please don’t let him be dead._

Then she saw the body.

 _No, no. Please._ She thought desperately. Then she noticed something; the body was too big to be a boy. She felt a temporary feeling of relief, that meant Owen was still out there, there was still time to help him.

But the relief lasted for a second when she realised something.

There could only be one other person on the floor in her apartment.

The fear of losing Owen had dulled her senses into a mad panic but now as she stood in a lake of their blood she realised who it was. She felt herself become as untrained and weak as her young body looked. She felt her hands clumsily reaching for the light switch. She didn’t want to see but she had to.

As the freezing, blood-soaked apartment was illuminated by artificial light, Abby gasped.

The body was soaked in its own blood, so much so that the white shirt it had been wearing was now stained black. The bodies ageing face had been beaten to a pulp, its nose had been shattered leaving it deformed, the glasses it had been wearing had been broken, driving glass into the skin. But she recognised it, she recognised as the man who had served her faithfully for half a century. The man who had protected her, cared for her and had asked for nothing but her love in return. 

And here he was lying battered and broken because of her.

“Th…. Thomas?” She said, her voice low and trembling.

Her friend made no response.

She leaned over his body and looked directly into his eyes.

“Thomas.” Her voice now little more than a grief-stricken whisper.

Please, say something. She thought pleadingly. It can’t end like this. She needed to say goodbye to him, but she heard nothing.

She felt tears well up in her eyes, she got down and straddled his body. She took hold of his hand and laid it gently on her cheek. It was cold and the skin was withered and wrinkled but as she closed her eyes it became as warm and soft as when they had played as children. 

“You were right, Thomas,” She said, her tears flowing in earnest, “You were always right, about everything. I shouldn’t have gone down to the basement; we should have left as soon as Owen arrived. I should have listened. I’m so sorry.” 

Then she heard it.

It was a heartbeat.

Abby felt her eyes open at that, she wondered if her mind had played a cruel trick on her but then she heard another one. They were so faint that even to her ears they were little more than a whisper, but they were real.

He was alive.

At that Abby felt herself smile despite everything; she even broke into a relieved grin. She realized what she needed to do. She felt her fangs grow out; shell turn him. She knew he didn’t want to live forever as an old man but that was out of stubbornness. Now that he had a taste of death and the cessation it entailed; he would change his mind. She had no doubt. She'd turn him and as the virus took hold she'd find whoever had done this and kill them and get Owen back.

_Things will be alright_ , she told herself.

Then she opened her eyes.

Thomas was conscious now and was now staring up at her but as she felt her augmented senses return to her and gazed at his horribly injured body. She realised something.

 _This isn’t going to work. His body is too damaged._

Before Abby had realised the importance of snapping the necks of her prey she would use other, more brutal methods. She threw them into hard surfaces or off great heights, or she would eviscerate them. That was usually enough to kill them permanently and prevent them from coming back after she fed on them but sometimes it wasn’t enough. They would come back but not like her. They were revenants with no relationship to their past selves. Only concerned with and driven by their own base urges and needs.

_That wouldn’t be him. He wouldn’t want that. I wouldn’t want that._

He was looking up at her now. His injuries were so severe and his body was so weak that he couldn’t say anything to her. She saw his mouth trembling, it looked like he was trying to pronounce something. It began with an “A”. That removed all traces of relief from her face and brought even more tears flowing down her cheeks. 

_Why is he still alive?_ She could smell how much blood he had lost. She could hear how faint and laboured his breathing and heartbeat was. _He should be dead_ , she realised. His injuries were so bad it was a miracle he had lingered for this long. The effort to cling onto to life like this must be as agonising as it was enormous. _Why would he endure it?_ Then she looked into his face and realised.

Thomas' eyes were looking at her and they were filled with awe, with relief, with love.

 _He wanted to stay alive to say goodbye to me,_ she realised. She then quickly rubbed the tears off her eyes, _I shouldn’t cry, he always hates it when I cry._ She forced a smile on her face.

She leaned her face over even more, until her face was inches from his. She gently places her hand on his and she closed her eyes and for a moment they were 12 together again.

“Thomas, can you hear me.” She wanted to know if he could still understand what was going on to assess the situation. There was something she wanted to do but she needed to know if the blood loss hadn’t affected his brains higher functioning too much.

Thomas was so injured that even a subtle nod off the head was beyond him, but she could see that his eyelids had blinked in a slow, decisive fashion. A form of communication. A “yes”.

Abby’s eyes started to change.

Thomas had been lying in absolute agony. After that cruel boy, that monster, Kenny had stabbed and beaten him. The madness in his eyes had been the most horrifying thing Thomas had ever seen. More than anything he had seen in his entire life and he had seen and committed utterly horrific acts. As he had lay dying on the cold floor of their sparse and spartan apartment Thomas had thought he would feel guilty, as the blood seeped out of him, and he would be reminded of how his victims had felt when their blood had drained away, that he would feel regret for everything he had done but he didn’t.

Instead all he felt was regret about having to leave Abby so soon.

There had still been several years left in him. He still could have provided for. He could have even helped train Owen as well. So he and Abby would be well equipped to handle living on their own. Then, suddenly, he thought about Abby’s boyfriend.

 _Owen_ , he thought.

Thomas had changed his mind entirely about Owen, when he saw how he had run into the apartment with no concern for his own safety to try to help him. The concern etched on his face as much as his scars and bruises were. _He’s a good boy, he’ll make Abby happy. More than I ever did._

Then he had seen that Kenny had been waiting for him. He had tried to warn Owen to run but it had been too late. While the boy had resisted with strength and determination that was shocking for one so frail looking, Kenny had ultimately won and Thomas could hear him being dragged weeping back into his old apartment. 

He had wanted desperately to do something, but he was no longer capable of movement. Even breathing was agony, the slightest breath felt like white hot daggers in his side. He had tried to blot out any sounds from the other apartment, he didn’t want to know what Owen was enduring. The poor kid had already been hurt so much, and he was going to be made to suffer again. 

Thomas had tried to put it out of mind, there was nothing he could do. _When Abby shows up she’ll save him_. He was certain of it.

 _Abby,_ he had whispered to himself.

It was the only thing stopping him from succumbing to his wounds. He was dying and nothing could save him, he knew. After enough blood loss he had even stopped feeling pain, he felt the numbness creep through his body. First through his toes and fingers and soon he couldn’t even feel his own face or chest. A small mercy, he supposed, but he knew with each passing breathe he was missing out on his goodbye with Abby. He would have welcomed any amount of pain to delay that. Things were getting number; the light was getting dimmer and he felt all hope leaving him.

Then he had seen her. The room's lights had been turned on; it was like a supernova to his dying senses. And there she was standing in front of him. She had looked like an angel. The soft lighting framing her blonde hair, the snow whirling around her unnoticed like all the harsh elements of nature were by Abby. She was untouched by the harshness of this world and she always would be. By cold, illness or time. She would continue on and she would forever. At least I got to be a part of her life. I wish some things had gone differently but we were happy. I got 50 years with someone I love, that’s better than what most people get. It’s better…. He had started to fade away at that.

Then he felt the tears that woke him back up again. He wondered why she would be crying. Then it occurred to him that she was crying over him. _She loves me, she really does._

Then he heard her speak, he was only capable of making out certain words. It sounded like she was apologizing to him. _Abby, don’t do that. You don’t have to do that. I’m sorry, I tried to protect your friend, but I failed. You need to rescue him._

But he realised he hadn’t said any of that. He wasn’t capable of speech anymore, but he liked to think Abby could hear him. She was still with him, a part of him wanted her to leave and rescue Owen but he mainly wanted Abby to be with him for as long as possible. She was leaning over him again, this time she was addressing him directly.

“Thomas, can you hear me?” she asked with a tenderness he had forgotten she was capable of towards him. He couldn’t nod but he could still blink. When he did so, he saw Abby smile faintly at that.

Then he saw her close her eyes and when they opened, they had changed again. They weren’t the menacing glowing slits they usually were. They were beautiful and the yellow in them was as glorious as the sun.

While he was longer capable of it Thomas felt like smiling. _This isn’t so bad_. He always knew it was going to end violently. He shuddered at the thought of the acid he brought with him on hunts in case he was caught, and he had to kill himself. But this was peaceful now and he got to see Abby won’t last final time.

He contentedly closed his eyes.

When he closed them, he suddenly felt different, his body wasn’t in pain anymore. It didn’t feel numb either. Instead his body felt comfortable, more so than it had in years in fact. The pains and straining in his joints and back he gained from age had gone and his body felt looser and fitter than it had in a very long time. 

It was no longer cold in the room either. The snow had been drifting in through the opened door and adding to his misery as he lay dying but now it felt warm. Thomas could swear he felt the warmth of the sun blanketing him. He no longer felt a hard, wooden floor on his back instead he felt soft grass. 

_This isn’t real, am I dead, is this heaven?_ He opened up his eyes to find out.

He wasn’t greeted by the peeling plaster of the ceiling. Instead he saw a clear, beautiful bright blue sky and when he raised his hands to it, he gasped. The hands weren’t wrinkled by advancing years like his. Out of curiosity he raised his other hand and ran it down his forearm, the skin felt smooth and warm.

Like a boy.

Thomas didn’t know what was happening, but it felt good. He raised his hands and felt around his face. It was as soft and smooth as his arms were. He rang through his hair and it was thick unlike his own thinning, fading hair. He wasn’t sure what to think, so he took off his glasses. His vision was never the best, but it was good enough that he could see the flection. What he saw was a boy, with a wine stain birthmark underneath his eye, he had chestnut brown hair and rather frail, gangly facial features.

It was what he had looked like when he was 12.

As he got to his feet, he was curious whether he actually had gone to heaven or he was hallucinating. It didn’t really matter, he supposed. Then he heard something. That surprised him, he had only heard the sway of the endless sun kissed grass in the breeze as he had got to his feet but that wasn’t what he heard now.

He heard laughing, he heard exotic animals roaring and he heard the mechanical whizzing of rides. As he squinted in confusion, he started to smell things too, the sweet smell of popcorn, the cigarette smoke of performers on their break. Then he felt things, the skin on his face tightened as he felt flame spat out close to him, he could feel the throng of a crowd rustling beside him. 

Thomas suddenly knew where he was, and he closed his eyes and smiled.

_This is the carnival where we had our pictures taken together._

Suddenly he opened his eyes again and he was in a bustling carnival throbbing with life. He looked around grinning, it was even better than he had remembered it. The lions at the carnival had been starving, mangy beasts kept in small cages but the ones he saw were proud, majestic looking creatures with thick manes resting in large, gilded containers. The performers had been wearing rather shabby looking clothes and they hadn’t been particularly skilled in their craft but now they were costumes that would shame the productions of a Broadway show and they were performing stunts that stunned him; acrobats, knife throwing and strongman acts.

Thomas felt his smile broaden into a grin. He realised he didn’t care how this was happening. It was beautiful.

“Do you like it?” Came a small polite voice behind him. He turned around and the moment went from beautiful to perfect.

It was Abby.

He had never seen her in sunlight before and he never knew how much the natural light would bring out her beauty, her pale skin, her blonde hair. He noticed her dress, which had become worn and threadbare looking was now as refined as when she had first bought it decades ago. He smiled broadly at her but when she smiled back the gesture was trembling, forced and sad. That made him upset.

“Do you like it, Thomas?” She gestured at the carnival around, currently bustling with life. But Thomas noticed how much quieter it was and the figures moving around him were moving without purpose or direction, like phantoms. 

“I thought you’d like it, Thomas. This was when we celebrated the first year when you ran away with me, remember?” Thomas nodded enthusiastically that he could recollect the moment perfectly, that seemed to please her, “You do like this, don’t you?”

“Yes, Abby. More than anything. This was the happiest day of my life,” Well perhaps “night” would have been more appropriate, Thomas had enjoyed playing during the day but he had been rather sorrowful that Abby couldn’t enjoy it with him but here she was now. This was what he had wished for, for years, but how was it possible?

“I’m happy you like it,” At that Abby’s soft small smile was raised slightly. Seeing how vulnerable she looked made Thomas feel bad, but he needed to ask questions before comforting her.

“Abby…. Is this real?” At that she frowned.

“Of course, it’s real, Thomas.”

“But is it truly you? Am I dreaming or is this heaven? Are you an angel” Abby's smile became genuine at the esteem he held her in but her expression quickly became serious.

“No, Thomas. It’s really me. I’m using…telepathy.” The word came out as foreign sounding from her mouth as it did enter his ears.

“What is that?”

“It’s the name of the power when you enter people’s minds. Owen told me.”

“Entering people's minds” Thomas thought. Then he remembered that was one of Abby’s many powers from her vampiric condition. She had used it only once on him in the very first year they had been together, to show him how she had been turned and that she had no interest in hurting him. He had begged her never to do it again and she had honoured his request. But if he had known she could make something so beautiful he would have reconsidered. He sighed, that would be one of many mistakes he had made. 

Then he felt his eyes widen at the memory of his greatest and most recent. Suddenly, he felt ashamed and he started to gaze at his feet trying to avoid looking at his friends’ gaze.

“Thomas?” She asked, concerned.

“I’m sorry, Abby. I didn’t mean for Owen to get hurt. I should have protected him better.” He still felt awful at his failings, but Abby didn’t appear to be angry with him.

“Thomas, that boy, Kenny. He stabbed you in the spine when you weren’t looking, yes?” She said kindly.

“Yes.”

“Then you shouldn’t be sorry. He didn’t outfight you, he ambushed you.” That made Thomas feel better than he could describe but he needed to warn her.

“Abby, that boy took Owen into his old apartment.”

“I know, Thomas. I can hear them now. He just hit Owen off something.” Abby had heard even worse things than that, she had heard sucking and licking noises more disgusting than any sound she had perceived in other 300 years, but Thomas didn’t need to know that. She could see he looked distressed at the limited information she had given him.

“Abby, you need to go and save him! Now! Forget about me!” Abby could only smile at Thomas. 

“It's good that you care about Owen. Thomas. I knew you’d grow to like him.” Thomas was shocked at her nonchalant attitude about the current situation, but he realised that must mean there was something he didn’t know. So, he decided to answer her opinion.

“I do. He’s a good boy, Abby, and brave. You should have seen what he was like when he saw I was hurt. He thought back harder against that boy than I did.” He saw how proud that made Abby look.” And he’s beautiful. I can’t imagine what it's like to have someone that handsome with you after 50 years of staring at this.” He indicated towards his gangly face, more specifically at his birthmark.

Abby had to smile at the self-deprecation, but she quickly grew serious. She walked over to her best friend and placed her hand on his mark. “I always thought you were good looking, Thomas.” 

That made him smile but his expression quickly resumed its concerned seriousness. He firmly took hold off Abby’s hand and looked into her eyes. “Abby, I mean it. You can let me go; you need to help Owen.” She just looked at him quizzingly.

“And I will Thomas. I just need to know that you’re happy and that……” at that Thomas could no longer control himself.

“Abby, it doesn’t matter about me. I’m dying but you can still save Owen.” At that Abby’s eyes widened in recognition. _He's worried about Owen being killed quickly_. 

“Thomas, don’t worry,” before he could interrupt her, she silenced him with a gentle smile, “Remember this isn’t real. It’s in your head and time doesn’t have to move like it does normally.”

At that Thomas felt his jaw slacken in awe, was Abby being serious or was this his dying hallucinations after all? No, he realised, Abby had proven that she was capable of anything during their long time together. If she insisted he had nothing to worry about then he didn’t. Then a thought occurred to him that made his eyes widen.

“Abby, if time moves more slowly here how long could we stay here? An hour? A Day?” _Forever_ , he wanted to add.

“I don’t know Thomas. I’ve never used my condition like this before,” she looked at his longing, earnest expression and she knew what he wanted. She did too. Thomas had always loved her, but he didn’t love their nomadic life. He would do anything for her but even he had got frustrated and upset at the living conditions her nature had brought them. Never being allowed to settle down or relax or have fun. He had wearily grown used to it, but she knew how much it had hurt him in his youth. 

She looked at Thomas sensing her doubt, so she quietly added, “I think we can spend a little time together.” At that Thomas' expression turned into one of pure joy, he linked hands with her, and they went about exploring the carnival.

As they walked Thomas felt his movements become looser and more flexible like the way he remembered his young body had been. He even felt his thoughts and desires become more childish and boyish. He was feeling all concern for Owen or indeed himself melt away like snow as they continued to walk. Mainly, he just wanted to play.

He frowned, was the form that Abby had bequeathed him affecting his mind? Or was he just enjoying the carefree fun he had been denied as a child? He decided he didn’t truly care. That was an adult’s way of thinking and he was sick of being an adult.

He took hold of Abby’s hand and they ran to explore the carnival together.

They enjoyed a ride on the Ferris wheel, where wowed by a show performed by a group of acrobats and enjoyed eating the sugary popcorn at the stands. Now they were currently standing in front of the lion cage, curiously unguarded. It was so close to Thomas' face that he could feel its breath. To impress Abby he stuck his hands in the cage and let it lick him, he was surprised by how coarse the tongue felt but he giggled at his courage anyway as he quickly withdrew his hands before it had a chance to bite him.

“That was amazing, Abby! Did you see that? Did you!” he exclaimed boyishly.

“I saw. That was pretty cool.” Abby was thrilled that Thomas was enjoying himself so much or how he had returned to being the boy she had loved so very much but this wasn’t real. Thomas was dying, he had maybe 10 heartbeats left in him but that was it. Then he would expire, and her best friend would be dead because of her actions. As he beamed at her grinning, she felt even more guilty. _You never should have met me, Thomas._

He sensed his friend’s sadness almost immediately. “What’s wrong, Abby? Aren’t you having fun?”

“I am Thomas, I loved our time together today, but I have to leave.” Thomas reacted as if he had been slapped.

“But why? You said time moved differently here.”

“It does Thomas, but I have to maintain it and I can’t concentrate with Owen stuck with that monster in the next room.” That wasn’t an exaggeration, while a second had yet to pass since she entered Thomas mind, she doubted the splinters from Owens blow had finished falling through the air, she couldn’t enjoy herself knowing her boyfriend was being hurt and humiliated. It seeped into her mind and tainted her every pleasure with Thomas.

He was still recovering from that blow, until he looked up and saw how much pain it was causing her. Suddenly he felt like the old man who had cared for Abby for decades.

“Abby, it’s okay. I know this couldn’t last forever,” despite accepting his ending he felt tears well up, “Just, please, promise me you’ll remember me when I’m gone, please?”

“Of course, Thomas. You were the best friend I’ve ever had.”

“Thank you, Abby. I'll always love you.” With that he closed his eyes and prepared. He prepared to lose the warmth of this world, he prepared to return to the cold and pain of the apartment, he prepared to die.

But that had yet to happen. Instead he felt something else.

It was something firm and wall and resting against his legs. He opened his eyes curiously and he saw something very familiar.

It was a trunk.

And he heard something move in it.

His eyes widened in recognition but also confusion, “Abby what is this? What’s going on?”

“I told you that I can’t maintain this place while I’m still worried about Owen. But I could leave you here and it would function independently. You wouldn’t have to rely on me, and it would last as long as you wanted.”

At that Thomas' eyes widened, _as long as I wanted?_ Then he heard further rummaging in the trunk.

“Abby, is that…….”

“Yes, but she’ll be like you wanted me to be.” She smiled at him knowingly.

“I never wanted you to change, Abby. I always accepted the way you are.”

“I know you accepted my condition Thomas but we’re in your head. I can tell there were times you wished I wasn’t so hard on you or so demanding,” before Thomas could protest she gently rested her hand on his face, “ That’s not a bad thing, Thomas. I could be a complete brat.” Thomas felt his jaw loosen a little in shock at her admission, but he felt himself agreeing with her.

“Yeah, you really were sometimes.” Thomas instantly shut his mouth in embarrassment and Abby felt herself gasp in mock offense, but they looked at each other and quickly laughed.

“I think i'll get better, Thomas. When I’m with Owen, you’ve seen how sweet he is. He always appreciates every good thing that happens to him. He’s not like me” She quickly pursed her lips concerned that Thomas would get upset or jealous at her comment, or worse be made to feel guilty. Instead he took her by both hands and looked into her eyes.

“I hope you’ll both be very happy together.” He said sincerely.

With that it was time to go. They both knew it but neither wanted to let their grip loosen. Thomas wanted to say something appropriate, something loving but they were in his mind. Abby would already know what he would have to say to her, but he didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want to say goodbye.

It came to Abby to have to break contact. She found letting go to be the hardest thing she had ever done, it felt like she was breaking from heavy iron chains. When she felt her hands free, she looked up at Thomas one last time. He looked sad but accepting.

“Goodbye, Thomas. I love you and I’ll never forget you.” With that she leaned over and kissed him on his birthmark.

Thomas closed his eyes at that, partially out of embarrassment and out of the desire to enjoy the moment in its entirety, the last true contact he will ever have with Abby. Her kiss was soft and gentle. _Please, don’t let this end, I don’t want it to end_. But it did. He felt Abby’s lips retract from his skin and he opened his eyes quickly, desperate to see her for one more second.

But she was already gone.

Thomas felt the tears begin to flow at that but then he heard something. It was from the trunk and it sounded like knocking. He realised what it was, and he smiled at the realisation, he quickly whipped the tears of his cheeks and opened the trunk. A figure emerged from it.

It was a young girl and she looked pale, with brown blonde hair and her dress was old and threadbare.

Thomas regarded the girl for a few seconds before he decided to grin and take her by the arm.

“Do you want to play?” He asked politely.

The girl nodded enthusiastically that she did. With that Thomas and the girl started to run and explore that beautiful world they were in, together. As they ran through the emerald grass the sun seemed to shine brighter than ever.

It was going to be a good day.

He had lasted two more heart beats.

As Abby left the dream world and returned to the cold, austere, gore ridden apartment she heard Thomas' body expire. It had happened even more quickly than she had guessed. As she saw all life leave his eyes and all sounds made by his body desisting, she felt strangely at peace. She thought she would be in uncontrollable tears, that she would want to die and join him. The man who had been her playmate, her soldier, her carer and her friend was lying as a lifeless corpse at her feet but she felt oddly content now.

_He had been happy,_ she thought as she leaned over to close his eyes. Despite how bloody and beaten his face was, it looked at peace. She wondered how long he had spent with her doppelganger, a day, a month, a century? _I hope you liked it there, Thomas. It was the least I could have done for you. After you given me so much for so long._

With that she resumed her thoughts on the current situation. She closed her eyes and concentrated, Owen was in the other room and that boy, Kenny was hissing at him to be quiet. It was odd hearing his voice. After he had hurt the ones she loved so ruinously she imagined a voice that was deep and threatening. But what she heard was pathetic, a voice that was still cracking in adolescence. 

Killing him was going to be easy. Then she flinched at the realisation of the obstacle she had to cross.

_When I get to him, that is._

She recalled what she heard Owen screaming before Kenny smashed his head against the wood. It sounded like “Ubbuvecunon”. That could only mean; Abby, you can come in. At that she remembered that she had yet to acquire a formal invitation from Owen to his apartment.

 _That was clever thinking, Owen._ She thought proudly at her lover's quick thinking and valiant effort, _but I need to clearly understand what you’re saying_. That had always frustrated her, being bound by word. With not even intent or physical indication being enough to let her in peacefully. But it was nothing compared to the sheer frustration she was feeling now. She felt her sharpening nails scrape bone, she was clenching her fists so tightly. 

She paced slowly around the room listening in on Owen and Kenny’s interactions. She felt something that made her shutter, the sound of the soft bristles of hair being gently patted and stroked. He’s petting Owen like a dog, she realised with bile rising up her throat. As much as she wanted to shut it out, she continued to listen, she needed to calculate his exact location.

To do this she would have only a few seconds, three or four at most. Then it would hit her. The forces that hurt her whenever she broke the rules. Blood would flow from her body like wine. Her muscles would spasm and tremble. Her very insides would begin to liquify.

This could only be done properly if it was done in a calculated fashion. So as much as it hurt her, she listened as that thing continued to pet and squeeze Owen. She felt a tear rise in her eyes when she heard a kissing noise. He was still in the bedroom, even with her speed if she entered in through the front door she wouldn’t make to Owens room before she collapsed and that monster would have free reign to torture and molest Owen and there would be nothing she could do to stop him. She felt her chest tighten at the thought. Then she heard something that gave her hope.

Kenny was walking out of the bedroom. She heard the gentle thud of his boots against the floor, then she heard the bedroom door being opened then shut. She realised what his intentions were. He was planning on attempting to ambush her. Good, it was best for him to think that he had the element of surprise. It would lead to complacency, arrogance. 

She started to leave the apartment and walk slowly like a predator on the hunt to the door of Owens apartment. With each step she adjusted her hearing to make sure she knew Kenny’s exact location, this had to be done almost instantaneously with flawless precision.

As she approached the door, she felt herself pause. She often had this feeling when approaching private property, especially when her intentions were malevolent. She didn’t feel a physical barrier nor was she afraid of the potential pain of a forced entry. Rather it was psychological, no matter how poor and dilapidated the dwelling maybe she always felt like there was something unattainable about entry into it, like how a peasant would feel staring at a palace. She was unwelcome, undeserving of the life in it.

But she knew she needed to shake that feeling off, she couldn’t hesitate or be distracted. So, she walked over until her face was pressed against the wood. She could hear their heartbeats now both were slow. Owen out of shock, Kenny out of cold calculation. She could hear his fist tighten over something, a knife.

She growled, feeling her body change as she assumed her other form. She would need that ferocity to make this quick, to not hesitate when she walked through the door.

_Three seconds, no only one._

She felt her claws glance against the wood, they were so sharp they instantly left marks. She tensed her body in preparation.

Then she pounced.


	22. Let the right one in

The door all but disintegrated as Abby burst through it, she moved with such speed and ferocity. She moved so quickly that she felt splinters of wood embedding into her flesh, she paid the pain and damage no heed. She had a mission to complete. The need to rescue her beautiful Owen and to avenge her friend, Thomas. She quickly shifted her head and she saw him. The thing that had hurt her loved ones so horribly.

Kenny.

She told herself that she wouldn’t delay for the slightest reason, but she had assumed her other form and with its increased strength her reason lessened as a price. She took a second to regard the thing in front of her, and she hated. She stared at him with more hatred than she had ever thought could exist. 

It looked like a monster. Its skin was pale and unhealthy looking. It was muscular and big looking for one of such meagre years. There was red liquid already drying into a dark brown on it, as Thomas blood dried on his killer’s hands. Its clothing was adorned with knifes and as her eyes adjusted, she could see the madness in his, it was twitching and bulging in terror, but it more seemed in ecstasy rather than terror.

Abby hissed at it, ready to leap and rips its throat out within a split second.

Then she felt it.

It had been accompanied by a sharp singing noise as it travelled through the air before ending in a thud. Then she felt a sharp, spike of pain delivered by such force it sent her back by a few inches. She glanced down and she saw the hunter knife embedded in her chest.

That had been exceptionally sharp reflexes and aim, and delivered with more strength than even Kenny’s muscled body seemed capable off. _It doesn’t matter_ , she told herself. It was nothing, in fact she felt glad he had wounded her, the sudden sharp pain woke her out of her animalistic rage, and she was herself again. And she had a mission to complete.

She tensed herself and lounged at Kenny.

In less than a second, she was on him. She hit him with such force than the impact of hitting did nothing to stop her momentum. They flew together until they were stopped by crashing against the back of the kitchen. Kenny’s head smashed into an overhead cupboard with such force that the doors were obliterated, and some dishes feel out landing and breaking on his head. It made for a comical image, but Abby couldn’t savour it. She had a task to complete. She noticed her claws had already sliced into him, she felt blood gently trickle out of his chest, but those wounds were minor. They wouldn’t kill him. So, she opened her jaw fully and lounged down. She had perhaps microseconds left. But she was going to make it, she already felt the warm, scruffy skin in her mouth.

 _He’s going to die,_ she thought relieved.

Then she felt it.

As her fangs had started to penetrate into the creature’s skin and tasted the salty taste of its blood, she had felt her body tense then seize up. Not just her muscles but every part of her body halted all movement instantly.

 _No, no, no. It’s not fair. I was so close_ , she thought, she would have muttered those words if her vocal cords hadn’t entirely frozen.

Then she felt the trembling begin.

She was as still as a statue, and had as much control of her own body as one, when she felt every cell in her entire being begun to shake and quiver at such intensity her whole body seemed almost to blur. Her whole body had straightened up, adopting an incredibly tense posture, as her back arched so quickly, she felt her spine crack. She was dimly aware that the boy had roughly shoved her and was panting and gasping and cursing as he scrambled quickly away from her. She had noticed that he had seemed to suddenly quieten himself. She wondered what that meant, or his intensions were, but she realised she couldn’t hear much anymore. She was nearly deaf and she felt something warm trickle out her ears. That could only mean one thing.

The bleeding had begun.

Abby soon felt the blood seep out from her eyes, her mouth, her nose, her nails, and her pores. _Everywhere, it’s coming out from everywhere,_ she realised. As her body wept tears of blood, the intensity increased. Soon the blood wasn’t trickling but flowing. Soon her clothes and her hair were drenched in her own blood. She soon felt her nails and teeth begin to loosen but she felt no pain.

As the adverse effects of her condition seized her, she was longer aware of what was happening to the outside world. She was nearly blind, deaf and she even felt her sense of touch begin to deaden. She was helpless.

And Kenny was still in the room with her.

She didn’t know what he was doing or where he was, but he was still in the apartment. She thought she could hear hysterical laughter before footsteps approached her, she assumed they were in actuality heavy thuds, but she could only hear a faint padding noise as Kenny’s boots whispered across the room towards her. Then she was aware of a dim stinging sensation in her chest, followed by a sharp burning feeling. Kenny had pulled the knife out and as she felt new wounds quickly emerge across her torso. He was slashing her with his knife.

Before she lost what remained of her hearing, she had dimly heard excited giggling.

Kenny knew he should have expected a demon when the apartments door had broken down, he knew what he had seen in the basement was unnatural but what he had seen in a distance was so much less terrifying then when the monster had attacked him. There he could see the full details of the distinct glowing of its yellow eyes, slitted like a cat, its diseased looking skin and, most importantly, its claws and fangs. 

_Fuck, those were sharp._ Kenny winced as the adrenaline of the excitement started to wear off. He gingerly touched the stinging cuts in his chest and shoulders from where It had grabbed him, then audibly hissed at the sharp burning sensation. _Fucking cunt._

He picked up his now thoroughly bloody knife and slashed the girl across the chest again, this time so deep he felt he could feel the knifes movements being obstructed by the grating of bone. After that he stabbed the girl again, with such strength the knife was buried up to the hilt. She didn’t seem to feel that. She didn’t seem to understand what was happening at all. She was just continuing to shake like a spastic, as she bled until she resembled Carrie. 

_Not that I’m complaining_ , he thought gleefully as he summoned the strength to hit her with something other than a weapon. He punched her and sent her sprawling onto the ground. As she stumbled he took the time to turn the lights on in the kitchen and get a good look at this demonic girl. He frowned at what he saw, the sight was rather disappointing and anticlimactic. He had expected enormity from the girl but instead, she looked pathetic. She had returned to her human form. Not that did her any good, looks wide. Her entire being was saturated in blood now. From head to toe her body was clad in red.

That disappointed Kenny, he was hoping to have a good look at the girl who had won Owens heart. He wanted to know what she had that he didn’t but her entire form was soaked in so much blood that it was now congealing. Her features were soon indecipherable. 

_Oh, well. It’s not like she’s gonna live much longer._ He thought smugly. 

Then his smile as inverted by the realisation that she still wasn’t dead, she was still continuing to bleed and tremble on the floor. She was getting worse though, so maybe she was going to die soon. He thought he saw silvers of lung emerging with the blood as her mouth continued to bleed.

 _Just fucking die,_ he pleaded. Truth be told, he was rather afraid of her. He had felt the madness that he had used to summon up the courage to stab her, pass and now that had only his normal mind to deal with the girl, he was scared. This thing evidently wasn’t human. Maybe it was faking its injuries for him to let his guard down? Or she was mutating into something even worse? _Fuck I hope not_ , he thought concerned as he tenderly rubbed the back of his head; cut and bruised from her assault.

Those had been the most terrifying seconds in his entire life. As she tackled him, and they had flown through the air together, before his head collided against a raised cupboard, sending wood and ceramic scattering as they cut into his scalp. That had caused him pain and terror. But it had been her eyes that truly unnerved him. Her fangs had been terrifying too but they were nothing compared to her eyes. It wasn’t just how inhuman they had looked, burning with brightness in the dim darkness of the apartment, it had been how angry and furious they had looked. Angry with him. He wondered why. _Was it because of Owen?_ That made him angry. _Did Owen ask her to kill me?_

He felt his face purple in anger at the thought. He got his knife and briefly entertained the thought of giving Owen another scouring. One that would make the whipping with the antenna look like a message in comparison. But before he took his first step he desisted. _It probably wasn’t his fault_ , he realised, the bitch is probably fucking with his head. He remembered how mesmerizing her eyes had been. _She’s hypnotized him_. That seemed to make sense, it would explain why Owen had gotten so angry with him when they reunited. _And he had fucked like a pro_ , he thought suddenly in a humorous mood again. Then as he looked at the still bleeding girl, he wondered what was in it for her.

 _Cock?_ He thought smirkingly. He remembered Donald telling he and Mark while they were listening to his metal bands that there were demons who liked to seduce and kill men. Succubus, he dimly recalled, was the official term. Was that what this girl was? Certainly, Owen was a prize worth coveting and lusting after, and she had been the one who had instigated most of their acts together. Encouraging him to strip naked, which Kenny could have loved her for, and she had been the one to propose having sex together, and she had rid him at first. Not that he could blame her, _Shit, if I could hypnotise him into wanting to fuck me, id do it. No hard feelings there, bitch_.

He noticed her trembling and bleeding had increased yet again. Now her trembling was increasing at such an intensity her entire body seemed to be contorting in agony that had wracked her entire body. She was gasping, so heavily that it could be heard from the blood seeping out of her mouth.

That made Kenny relax. He was now positive that the girl wasn’t pulling an act, she truly was dying or horribly injured. Ever way, he was safe. “Phew”, he sighed audibly, wiping sweat off his brow. Then he burst out laughing, another stroke of luck, another sign of favour from god. Another sign he and Owen were meant to be together.

Then his happiness was dissipated by the sounds of thrashing and struggling from the bedroom.

 _Owen?_ He thought annoyed. Then he sighed. He was trying to get loose, Owens constant fighting and struggling against him had become irksome. He thought Owen playing hard to get could be fun but not this hard. He fantasised about going into Owens room, ripping him from his bounds before dragging him in front of his lover. Then he would enjoy Owens tight hole as he fucked him hard in front of his dying girlfriend. A reminder that he belonged to him now, that his time as this girl’s thrall was over.

But he decided out of love against it. He knew his sweet, sensitive boyfriend was a gentle soul, nor was he to blame for the spell she had cast over him. _No, ill be good to you, Owen_. Then he heard a loud crack. That made him groan.

 _But, if you can’t calm down, Owen. Ill have to be mean._ If he couldn’t convince Owen to relax he might have to resort to more painful measures. He thought about a hard slap to the face but that wouldn’t be enough, judging by the ferocity of Owens resistance against him. 

_Maybe, a hard spanking?_ He thought in jest. Then he quickly grew serious, he decided he quite liked that idea. It wouldn’t really cause him any serious damage and it might Owen snap out of his delirium. Suddenly, Kenny was licking his lips at the thought. It would be nice and thorough and firm. Not a single square inch of his tight, cute little butt would escape his attention. He felt his pants get a bit tight as he delved deeper into his fantasy. Owen would be over his knee, his pants lowered, allowing Kenny the sensation of the cuties massive cock resting against his crotch. Then he would redden those pale, silky smooth cheeks until they were a deep purple shade. Forgetting that Owens back and buttocks were already heavily scarred from the whipping he had given him last month.

Then he felt a splash of blood on his thigh, dragging him out of the fantasy, to his extreme irritation.

Abby’s condition had worsened yet again. Now she was bleeding so heavily there was no longer any white in her eyes, only red remained. Her body looked it was in a state of decay now, bits of her body were falling off. He noticed her nails, now grown pale and lifeless falling off along with her blood as she continued to bleed, like diseased looking glaciers in a sea of blood.

 _How the fuck is she still alive?_ He wondered now in genuine amazement. She had lost more blood than he thought the human body could hold, she had turned Owens kitchen into an abattoir. A part of him wanted to just leave her there, either to suffer or to die slowly. But that desire was heavily outweighed by his lust for vengeance. This bitch had hurt him, nearly killed him and stolen Owen from him. She had to pay. He picked up a knife, a clean one, fresh from its sheath, and stabbed her again. To his dissatisfaction she didn’t even seem to notice. She simply continued to bleed and flail faintly and weakly on the ground. He supposed even this thing had its limits over how much damage to its body it could endure. 

Realising his victory over this girl, this demon, was at hand. He took out another blade and plunged it into the girls’ heart. That caused her body to arch so rapidly it was inhuman, he swore he even heard bones snapping. Her body had reacted with such instantaneous ferocity. But she was still alive, still trembling. Still mocking him.

With that he roared like an animal, he put his foot down on the pummel of the blade and with an animalistic bellow he put all his body weight down on it before jumping up and stamping down hard. The blood burst through her mouth like a geyser at that. He felt himself grin despite the seductresses’ blood splattering on his lips. _She’s dead now, she has to be._ He looked down again.

She was still now, there was blood continuing to seep out of her body, but it was so weak and thin he had to squint to notice it. He grinned broadly now, she was dead, she was…...

Then he noticed a finger twitch.

“Fuck!!!!” He roared, “What the fuck? Why wont you die? Why wont you just fucking die?!” He didn’t have the energy or inclination to hurt her anymore. He just simply started to pace waiting for her to expire, as he stomped across the floor nearly slipping on the blood several times. As he walked, he started to make sounds. They fluctuated from animalistic furious grunts, to babyish sulky whines, to the occasional gleeful giggle as he continued to pace. Continued to watch Abby struggle, and die.

Then his show was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

Owens door.

That made Kenny wince, _I thought I tied him up tightly_ , but he wasn’t really concerned. He knew his little pale princess would be angry at the current condition of his girlfriend but that didn’t worry him. Owen would be enraged and try to attack him again, he had no doubt, but while his lovers skinny, sexy body did augment his beauty it didn’t give him a lot of advantages in a physical confrontation. Overpowering and restraining him again would be easy.

Kenny raised his hands towards Owen like he was a naughty toddler he was trying to calm as he turned around. 

“Now, Owen, I know you think you like this bitch. But she’s got your head all twisted up the wrong way. You know she’s not right. You know…...” What he saw in Owen made him pause.

Owen was frightened that was obvious, his little chest was rising and falling, and he was breathing hard through his nose. Kenny would normally find it rather cute but then he saw Owens beautiful eyes and they looked so angry it scared him a little.

They were constantly flicking between looking at his girlfriend and Kenny. When he looked at his girlfriend his eyes became saucers thick with concern and dread at her condition. But when he looked at Kenny his eyes hardened, those normally soft blue eyes became as hard and cold looking as ice, and they were staring at him in utter hatred.

And Kenny noticed he was holding something in his hands.

It was a toy rocket ship. It was made of steel and he noticed the tip of it was broken, leaving jagged, sharp metal at the end where a pilot’s cockpit should have been.

He should have looked absurd, little Owen with his marshmallow soft skin. Dressed thickly in warm winter clothes and holding a broken children toy but he looked intimidating with his hardened facial expression.

He looked almost like a knight ready for battle. His thick silver jacket his armour and the spaceship was his sword.

He had yet to say something, he was still looking at the scene in front of him. He was very still, as if in shock or in preparation for an attack. Kenny decided he needed to address him more understandingly. 

“Look, Owen. I know you’re angry now but soon you’ll forget all about this gir …...” He didn’t even have time to finish before Owen roared and charged him with all his might.

Kenny didn’t know how to react at first, the whole situation seemed so bafflingly to him. The barefoot little fawn he loved lunging at him, roaring, while padding through the thick blood with murderous rage lighting up his cute eyes. Before he could think of a response besides clumsily raising his hand the hard, steel toy connected with his face. 

When it did so Kenny was thrown back by the sheer force of the skinny little boys’ blow. The whole world seemed to tumble around him as he slipped and skidded on the blood slickened floor. As he tumbled and slid, he felt a sickening peeling sensation on his face, and it felt like the area around his left eye had been licked by flame.

When he landed unceremoniously on his stomach, he gingerly touched his face to assess the damage. His cheek felt relatively fine, heavily bruised, but it should be alright. _You’re really due that spanking, Owen._

Then as his touch crept towards his eye, Kenny experienced the last sane thought he would ever have.

He had been curious why after Owen had hit him and sent him sprawling he hadn’t blinked. He knew that was what the human body naturally did when something connected with the face but even as the metal had been rammed into him, and he had been sent flying and the apartment had been turned into an ever shifting bloody vortex he hadn’t blinked. Why was that?

Then as he felt at his eye, he knew why, He felt the loose bit of skin that had formerly been his eyelid limply hang there like a wet, bloody tissue.

At that realisation, Kenny started to screech.

He shrieked and thrashed and wailed on the floor as he was soaked in the blood of the girl he had cruelly tormented mere minutes ago.

He was no longer capable of speech or of reason.

He was only capable of one singular thought.

_I’m going to fucking kill you, Owen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i thought this was going to be the penultimate chapter but i ended spending so much time from Kennys point of view i thought it would detract from the rest of the story. So i decided to make it into its own little chapter. Hope people liked it.


	23. Final Confrontation

As the door shut behind Kenny, Owen was left totally alone and submerged in darkness. 

As Owen lay there on his bed, bound up tightly like a piece of meat, he realised he didn’t feel like he was in pain or even in a state of fear. He didn’t feel anything, even his emotions felt numb. He wondered why. _I’m going to die,_ he realised. He knew Abby couldn’t enter his apartment, so Kenny would just be stuck in here with him. That couldn’t continue indefinitely, and Owen was certain that Kenny would execute him out of spite rather than try to flee or negotiate with Abby. _I hope he makes it quick,_ he thought numbly. That was all he asked, he didn’t want to be hurt or humiliated any more. That was it, that’s all he wanted. It was all that he could hope for. 

As he lay there in the freezing room, he wondered why he was so calm.

Could it be the sensory deprivation of his room? There is no light in it at all, usually there was a pale orange hue coming from the cheap lighting from the apartment complex but that had been turned off leaving him totally submerged in the darkness. Owen felt like he was floating in the dark. He didn’t feel any other stimuli. He knew that Kenny’s salvia was rapidly cooling on his feet, particularly between his toes where they had been very thoroughly sucked, but Owen managed to block that disgusting feeling out. Instead, he felt nothing in response.

 _I don’t think that’s it_ , Owen realised. He had a different theory.

He had just given up.

This had been the happiest day of his life, he had left the hospital, made plans to escape his old life, got Thomas acceptance and he’d become a man with Abby. And it had still ended horrifically, in pain and humiliation, for him. _Just like everything else_ , he thought too exhausted to even feel bitter anymore. He couldn’t even have one day of joy before the universe ripped it away from him. Or Kenny would, like he always did.

 _I’m cursed_ , Owen theorised sorrowfully. It was the only thing that made sense. Nothing had ever gone right for him. _At least that will end soon_ , he thought almost in relief. When Kenny released there was no way out, he would slit his throat. That didn’t even cause so much as a flutter in his heart.

Then he heard growling.

That snapped him out of his state of shock. Not in a particularly good way. All it did was make his imaginings and theories more vivid and graphic. He pictured his funeral. The other school kids attending out of compulsion, bored out of their minds, some sniggering that the weird kid was finally dead. His dad, showing his trademark selective affection and concern would self-indulgently bawl his eyes out before returning to his girlfriend and forgetting all about him. Then that would be that and no one would ever think about him ever again.

Except Abby.

As he felt his emotions return, he felt himself smile lightly. She would mourn him; he had no doubt. _She loved me, just like i loved her._ Owen had never thought he would have that feeling. His smile broadened; he was grateful for her in more ways than he could imagine. She had encouraged him to stand up for himself, she had touched him and made him feel good in ways he could barely describe. But most importantly for a brief period in his life he had known happiness because of her.

He closed his eyes, waiting for Kenny to burst in a frustrated tantrum and slit his throat. _It won’t be that bad, he won’t have time to hurt me more and then he’ll be caught. Plus, Abby will remember me for ever._ His smile became tranquil as he awaited his death.

Then he heard a loud crashing, splintering noise followed by an inhuman roar.

Owen's head jolted up and he looked at the door in terror and confusion. Until he realised something. _Abby’s trying to save me._

For a brief second, he felt relief. She was going to kill Kenny and rescue him. Then they could escape and start a new life together, it hadn’t gone as smoothly as they had planned but they would have an eternity together to make up for it. He looked up at the door following the sound of Abby’s movement through the air with almost religious awe.

Then it hit him.

_She never got an invitation from me._

Suddenly, Owen was jolted out of his state of shock completely. He screamed a warning to Abby.

“Don’t do it, Abby. I’m not worth. Just let me go. Please.” But only incomprehensible mumbling came from the leather belt gagging him.

 _No! Abby, Please. You’ll hurt yourself._ He thought pleadingly.

Then another feeling occurred to him, a feeling that made him feel extremely guilty and ashamed of its selfishness.

He was now mainly concerned and terrified of what fait awaited him if Abby couldn’t kill Kenny on time before her powers kicked in and she was left as helpless and weak as he was. _If she isn’t here to stop Kenny leave, he might try to kidnap me._ Suddenly Owens went back into a state of utter panic. His big blue eyes bulged and widened, his smooth, pale skin sweated, his skeletal chest heaved, and his lithe limbs struggled.

 _If she dies, he'll bring him with me_. Owen was so distressed it didn’t matter to him that intellectually there was no way Kenny could drag a struggling resisting boy to a secure location to rape and enslave him, but he didn’t care. _He’ll find a way; he always finds a way to hurt me._ That was certainly true. The universe always seemed to conspire to cause Owen as much pain as possible, and to allow Kenny to inflict and get away with it to his heart's content.

But if Abby can’t protect him and Owen can’t outfight him, what can he do? Then he realised something. _I’ll kill myself._

It wasn’t that much of a stretch for him. There had been times when Owen had desired, not death precisely, but non existence. Just a reprieve, where he would have no conscious thoughts or feelings, where he wouldn't feel lonely or sad, or the lingering sting of the cuts and bruises Kenny inflicted on him. When his dad had left him to his mums’ treatment, when Tommy his best and only friend had moved away, and any time Kenny and his friends had really hurt and humiliated him. The last time he had wanted cessation was they day he had met Abby, when Kenny had hurt him until he wet himself and he was left in a puddle of his own piss as the other boys walked by and did nothing to help him. That or some just laughed at him. When he bought his pocket knife he had begun his fantasy like he used to in his room, he had raised the blade to his face, at the time he thought he was just trying to recreate the poster for a movie he liked but now he wasn't sure if he was raising the blade to his throat sub-consciously. It didn't matter at the end, as the tip of the blade kissed his soft, buttermilk skin he had snapped out of it and resumed his childish games of threatening and stabbing the tree. _At least that way I got to meet Abby._ And he knew that if killed himself he’d make a lot of kids day, Donald especially. Some would even make money of it, as a lot of the others kids had placed a bet on how long it would take for Owen to kill himself. Quite a few boys had betted he wouldn’t even last until he was 13.

_Well, they were right._ He wondered how he could do it, he had read about a prisoner who had bit out his tongue by placing it between his teeth then smashing his jaw against the desk in the interrogation room, choking on his own blood. _That’s stupid I can’t do that here._ Even if he wasn’t gagged, he was tied up to the soft mattress of his bed, it wouldn’t be hard enough as a surface to bite his own tongue out. Maybe if he played along and pretended to go with Kenny willingly, he would give him enough freedom of movement that he could run and jump headfirst off the balcony. He was pretty sure that wouldn’t be enough to kill him. The jump wasn’t high enough but it might leave him injured, too injured for Kenny to drag him away without killing him, and he would be left to freeze too death in the snow.

 _That wouldn’t be so bad,_ then he realised the banging and crashing had stopped. That could only mean one thing. Abby didn’t have enough time to kill Kenny before the negative aspect of her powers had kicked in.

Owen threw back his head and screamed, not at the thought of himself suffering. He had calmed himself at the thought of his own impending agony with the realisation that suicide was an option. Now he only felt concern for what was happening to Abby. As he tensed and raised his sensitive ears up, he realised he couldn’t hear anything but Kenny’s giggling. That terrified him, making him remember the many times he had been jumped by him in the stairs or toilets before receiving a beating.

Then he heard a damp, muffled thud which was followed by the sound of something being retracted and then Owen heard a gentle trickle.

_He’s stabbing her._

With that Owen began to thrash. Savagely, violently, like a caged animal. He struggled against his bonds with as much strength as his little body was capable of. His movements were so jerky and quick that to an observer it looked like he was having a violent seizure. He was screaming through his gag as well, incoherently in wild rage. The screams were so harsh and animalistic they felt like broken glass being pushed through his throat. He pulled and tensed against his bonds so much he thought his limbs were going to be ripped out of their sockets. 

But the robes had yet to break. 

Eventually, after a few more seconds of fierce struggling, he exhausted his body so much he couldn’t continue any more. He was ashamed and disgusted with himself, that even when the love of his life was being hurt and killed in the next room, he couldn’t summon the strength to break his bonds and save her. He was pathetic, weak, worthless.

Abby, his beautiful angel. A girl who had lived for centuries and would have lived for countless more if it hadn’t for him, was dying at the hands of a monster and it was his fault. _I’m so sorry, Abby. You should never have met me. You shouldn’t have stayed here for me. You shouldn’t have tried to save me._

The tears were now flowing down his face earnestly now, he no longer had apathy or rage to distract him. Now he only had sorrow and grief. He cried as violently as he had when Zorić first discovered him in the shower. He sobbed so violently it wracked his little body and it actually hurt him. He felt mucus leaking from his nose alongside the tears from his eyes.

Then he heard another stabbing, he shut his eyes tightly. He wanted to clamp his hands down hard over his ears, but his bonds prevented that. Instead he was forced to listen as Kenny panted and Abby weakly struggled on the ground. He almost wanted it to be over with for the both of them as sick as it sounded. _We could go to heaven together._ Then he frowned, would Abby be allowed into heaven? Owen was certain that she would be, yes. She killed people but that’s because of her condition. She couldn’t help it. Plus, she just belongs there. _She's so pretty and nice and she can even fly like an angel._ Then he wondered whether he would be allowed in. He had just brought his girlfriend to her death, that was evil. As he continued to listen to what was happening outside his room, he started to think maybe his mum was right. He was diseased, filthy, disgusting _. I am probably going to hell_. That upset him, not because of the promise of more torment and pain, he had grown used to that, but the thought of never seeing Abby again. 

_I’m so, so sorry Abby. Please don’t be angry at me, please._ He whispered to himself through the belt.

Then he heard another loud noise that broke him off his train of thought. 

It was Kenny. He was roaring like an animal, then he heard an enormous thundering crash. _He’s hurting her._

Suddenly he didn’t feel quite so defeatist or accepting of his impending death. _I’ve gotta help her, I’ve gotta save her._ He looked around to see if there was anything he could use to help escape. Then as he turned his head up, he saw it. It was the wooden bedpost his arms were bound too, there was an enormous crack through them. He must have caused that when he strained and struggled madly without noticing it. Seeing it gave him hope. _Just gotta try a little more._ Then he readied his skinny limbs and started to pull again.

It was agony. His body was already so sore and tired, not just from his previous struggles but from the beating Kenny had given him. His head still really hurt from where Kenny had smashed the pummel of his knife into his skull, but it didn’t matter. He ignored his suffering as he began to pull with all his might.

He didn’t hear the wood breaking but he didn’t allow that to deter him or make him stop _. I’m going to get out of this, I’m going to save you Abby._ As he struggled, he suddenly remembered the first time he had undergone weight training at Mr. Zorić’s strength building class. He had lifted weights that should have been too much for him to handle. His body had been bathed in sweat and every bone could be seen though his shirt, he had put so much pressure and strain on his body, but he had successfully lifted it. He didn’t know whether it had been out of a desire to impress Zorić or wanting to develop his scrawny physique as quickly as possible to stand up to Kenny and his friends, but he had done it. After Zorić had clapped on the back and told him how impressed he was with Owens' determination, he had added, concerned, that he had risked hurting himself. He had told him to listen to his body and not to overexert himself.

 _No,_ Owen thought as he continued to pull. He felt like his arms were about to be ripped off, but he ignored them, and he kept struggling. He wasn’t going to let anything stop him from saving Abby, not Kenny and especially not his stupid, pathetic body. It had been atrophied after over a month stuck in a hospital bed but that wouldn’t stop him. Nothing would.

He pulled and pulled, until he heard it.

The wood breaking.

He had pulled so hard then when he finally broke free he was sent sprawling done to the floor, His feet were still tied to the bed and he flopped pathetically but he felt like a mighty hero. He had done it. He actually felt himself grin proudly for a split second before he remembered what was going on, he resumed his task of freeing himself.

The next thing he did was rip that horrible belt from his mouth. As he did so he felt globs of congealed blood and saliva depart with it as he spat it to the ground. He enjoyed how crisp and clean the air in his room felt after having that horrible leather jammed in his mouth for so long. Then he undid the rope binding his bare feet.

He was raising himself to the floor, when it occurred to him that he needed a weapon. No matter how brave he felt and despite his determination to rescue Abby he knew that Kenny was taller than him, stronger than him and most importantly he had knives. So, he looked around and noticed something that could be useful. Then he saw it. The steel rocket ship his dad had got him for his 9th birthday. He had broken it by accident, when he slipped on a rock while going stargazing with him. He’d cried and never played with it again, the jagged end was too dangerous his mum had told him, and he might cut himself, but now it appeared like the perfect tool. If he speared it into Kenny’s face, he could do some serious damage. 

He grinned at the thought while picking it up but as he bent over to pick it up, he noticed his hands were shaking. So was his entire body and he could feel how laboured his breathing was. He was terrified. No matter what his motivation was or how determined he was. It was Kenny weighting for him in the next room.

Kenny, the boy who had so cruelly hurt him over the years, who had occupied his every nightmare, who had used and degraded him in ways that he would remember until the day he died was on the other side of that door and he was armed with a knife. Owen felt his shaking and breathing increase even more, this wasn’t going to work, this wasn’t….

“No!” He screamed.

 _No, no, no! Stop being scared. It doesn’t matter who it is. He’s hurting Abby and I’ve got to save her._ With that he felt the breathing in his chest lessen, not to comfortable levels but no longer on the verge of hysteria, his shaking lessened as well. He was ready.

He walked to the door slowly, still summoning his courage. He hadn’t put his boots back on, he was walking barefoot, he hadn’t thought of it, he was so determined and singularly focused on Abby’s safety. He felt the cold metal of the door handle turn and then he opened the door.

Kenny was standing there with his back to him, he was standing over something, something covered in blood. This was a perfect opportunity. Kenny was distracted and if he moved quickly enough, he could hit over the head and end this quickly, but he noticed something that made him pause out of shock.

The bloody thing at his feet was Abby.

The girl he loved was covered in so much blood that was almost like a membrane over her. He couldn’t tell where her wounds were, but he saw a knife shoved up the hilt sticking out of her chest. 

“Abby” He whispered to himself so softly that no one else heard him.

At that Kenny turned around, he was raising his hands and addressing him. Whatever it was it was made to sound reassuring but Owen could barely hear him. The only thing that mattered in his mind was Abby.

 _She can’t be dead, she can’t_. He wasn’t sure how being a vampire worked but he recalled that Abby had mentioned that if they were horribly injured, they could still heal from it providing they got blood immediately. _She could eat Kenny after I hit him and she’ll be better afterwards. I know she will._

Then he looked back at Kenny again. He was looking at him like he was an idiot, as if he had no idea why he was staring at him with such utter hatred. The he started to say something to him, like he was an animal he was trying to calm down.

“Look, Owen. I know you’re angry now but soon you’ll forget all about this gir….” The sheer casualness of the way he had said, dismissing Abby’s suffering and adopting the faux civil tone he had used when he had molested him in the shower was the last straw. He knew he had lost the element of surprise and he knew his chances of overpowering him were miniscule, but he didn’t care. He was so angry.

Almost without realising it he felt himself charge at him, roaring like a Viking berserker. Abby’s still hot blood was splashing around his bare feet, but he didn’t once skid or slip. He wouldn’t falter, not at this. Kenny had just the time to raise his arm before he felt his steel tool smash into his face.

The blow had been delivered gloriously, with such precision it had hit him directly on his eye just like he had wanted it too and with such force they were both sent sprawling. Kenny flying to the ground and Owen losing his grip on his toy, as it flew from his hands and stopped when it hit the countertop in the kitchen. He nearly lost his standing, but he had quickly grabbed a nearby wall and swiftly regained his balance. 

As he steadied himself on his feet he looked to Kenny, partly to assess the damage and partly to see whether he was truly beat yet. He certainly looked defeated, he was currently lying on the ground, soaked in blood. He seemed to be in shock and as Owen nervously looked down at him, he felt himself freeze at the damage he had done.

The eyelids of Kenny’s left eye had been destroyed, the blow he had delivered had ripped them both off and the remains were hanging there like macabre Halloween decorations. For a few seconds Owen felt absurdly guilty. He didn’t know why. it was in self-defence. Kenny was going to kill Abby and do far worse to him, he had tortured him horribly for years and if there was a hell he was definitely going to it but he still felt bad for him. Owen had never hurt someone like that before, he was a gentle boy, even his attack on the nurse was a fit of madness which he now regretted but he had finally given Kenny a taste of his own medicine and he felt terrible.

 _You’re being stupid, he deserves it, just take his knife and kill him._ But he couldn’t do it, he didn’t want to, he looked so spent and defeated. _Abby will probably finish him off anyway_. Then as he glanced to his side and saw the bloody girl. He was suddenly broken out of his guilt induced trance.

“Abby, you can come in!” He yelled and turned to her. He noticed some fingers were trembling which could be a sign that she was still alive or her death rattles, even still he had to try to make her better. 

He ran over to her and knelt besides her. He wasn’t sure if she had heard him so without hesitation, he gently scooped all the congealing blood of her ears and face. Then he spoke to her softly but persistently.

“Abby, do you hear me? You can come in; I want you to. Please. You can come in. You can come in. You can come in.” His words started to lose its gentleness as he became increasingly desperate for her to hear him, until eventually his words almost became a desperate prayer, a forceful chant. He felt tears rise to his eyes until he heard it.

Abby gasping.

“Ow…...een?” She whispered; her voice so ragged it sounded like all the tissue in her throat had sloughed off.

Owen nearly wept from relief and joy, “Abby!” Then he remembered the currently dangerous situation they were in, and added a quiet, “Abby, can you hear me?”

Her eyes had opened but there didn’t seem to be any recognition in them, they were still red and raw. “Owen?” she repeated this time her voice a horse whisper.

“Yeah, Abby. Its me.” He took her into a hug ignoring the blood she was soaked in, “I’m here. Its okay. Things are going to be alright.” _I think,_ he almost added. He heard from behind that Kenny was regaining his senses. He felt his blood run cold at that. Abby was too weak, and he didn’t think he would get another lucky shot in to protect her.

He guiltily broke off the hug, to the sounds of disappointed sighs from Abby. Then as he addressed her his voice was low and soft, but he couldn’t hide the urgency and desperation from it.

“Abby, we have to go now. Do you think you can walk? Do you need help?” Abby only continued to look at him dreamily.

 _Shit,_ he thought. He tried to pick her up, but her flesh seemed to feel weak, almost brittle and he wasn’t sure how to move her without hurting her.

Then he heard it. A piercing shriek that sounded like nothing a human being could make, the shock had worn off Kenny and he had realised what had been done to him. As the pain started to kick in, Kenny started to scream. He shrieked and thrashed and rolled on the floor with such intensity it was like he was trying to escape the agony, soaking himself in blood in the process. He was weeping now, like a young child. It was pitiful but also terrifying, an animal wounded is always at its most vicious.

As Kenny continued to struggle on the ground, Owen felt his hands intertwined with Abby’s and he squeezed tightly, he wasn’t sure if it was a protective gesture or he wanted them to face Kenny together. There wasn’t a very chance of that happening. Abby still seemed like she could barely comprehend what was going on, never mind move independently. Owen didn’t know if she simply needed more rest to heal or she needed blood, but they weren’t going to be given the time to find out.

Kenny was still thrashing and shrieking on the ground but now it seemed less like a feral dog and more like a boy in severe distress and with that newfound coherence came new threats. He was shrieking threats at Owen, about how thoroughly he was going to rape and torture him to death, the anatomically impossible ways he’d fuck him in front of Abby before he beheaded both of them and mounted their heads on the walls in his cabin. 

Owen wanted to let go of Abby and make a run for the kitchen counter to grab his steel rocket and bludgeon Kenny with it, but he didn’t. Partially because he was frightened off any proximity to Kenny but also because if Abby was truly dying then he wanted her last memory to be of him holding her. _We’ll be together no matter what_ , he thought as he kissed her on the cheek. At that she raised a hand and brushed it against his face. He forced a smile on his full lips as he looked into her eyes. She must have recognized him because they widened in recognition.

“Owen? Whats……. what…….is Kenny gon…...” She whispered to him.

“Abby, we really need to leave. I hit Kenny really hard. It's like you said, I hit him harder than I dared,” he smiled at her hoping that would coax her back into normality even more, “but he’s still alive and he’s about to get up again. To try to hurt us both. So, you need to get u….” He was interrupted by a loud bang.

Kenny had tried to get off the ground, but he had clumsily slipped in the blood and he collapsed into the wooden panels of the apartment floor. It was so pathetic looking it was almost comical, but it just seemed to emboldened Kenny even more. He punched the floor and raised himself again and tried to crawl towards the countertop with one of his hunters knives on it.

When Owen saw that he immediately broke off the contact with Abby and manoeuvred himself until his entire body was shielding her. From there he saw Kenny had slipped yet again on the blood, this time smashing his face against the table. Not to be dissuaded he raised himself again this time with one hand balancing on the countertop as he slowly stood up.

This time he was going to be successful, Owen realised. He would grab the knife and then he would run over and kill them both. 

At that Owen felt himself rise and he started to move towards Kenny. It was madness, he didn’t have a weapon and Kenny would soon have a very deadly one in his hands, but he couldn’t just do nothing. He wasn’t afraid for himself, Kenny wouldn’t have the time or the sanity to torture him but he knew that if there was any hope of saving Abby from being hurt at his hands, he would take it.

His little bare feet splashed quickly through the bloody floor as he walked over to Kenny. At that point he had grabbed the knife, loosely but his palm was still firmly holding on to the handle. Kenny’s one remaining good eye squinted at what he saw. Owen walking over deliberately to him with nothing on his hands, not even his little pocketknife. Kenny sneered at the sight and looked at Owen lustfully. _Who do you want to fuck first Owen, me or the knife?_ He turned his back to Owen to get a firmer grip of the hunting knife and he tried to balance himself a bit better. The agony and shock of his injuries had still left him feeling rather dizzy and lightheaded.

Then Kenny gasped as he felt something hit him on the leg, at that his entire body went under and he sank like a stone. _How did that happen?_ Then he realised the culprit, Owen had kicked him hard at the back of his knees. As he landed on the floor feeling a sharp flash of pain blinding him, he could vaguely make out the sight of Owen grabbing hold of something, it looked like a wine glass then he smashed it into Kenny’s face.

Kenny roared at that, he grabbed hold of Owens jacket and pulled him down, so he was straddling him. Owen to his credit didn’t react in fear. Instead he put his little hands around his neck. Even in his madness, Kenny noticed how soft they felt and how erotic the entire situation was. _The little girl straddling me, his big cock and balls resting on my chest, trying to out fight me, heh_. He was staring at Owen. He couldn’t help staring at him, his injury prevented him from ever practising discretion with his ogling ever again. _Another thing I’ve got to thank you for, Owen._ Kenny had decided he would let Owen strangle him a little, he thought it be would be hot, he read that some people got off on being strangled and he couldn’t deny he liked the feeling of Owens soft hands squeezing tightly around his neck. _Ill let him have his fun, then ill throw him off, then ill cut his eyelids off and he can watch as the little bitch bleeds out as I fuck his sweet tight ass until he dies_. But suddenly he scowled in confusion, what he felt Owen doing wasn’t strangling it was something else. He felt his head being raised by his neck. _Owen?_ Then his skull was slammed down into the floor. 

As he stared into Kenny’s mutilated face Owen realised, he didn’t feel any sympathy for him after all. As he stared it into the lidless left eye, bulging obscenely in a fluctuating mix between fury and excitement and lust towards him he realised Kenny wasn’t human. He wasn’t a boy like him who had problems that he needed help for. He was a demon, an abomination. The horrific eye injury and the blood splattering his face was simply the veil of humanity being lifted.

Owen tightened his grip off Kenny’s neck and raised his skull before slamming it down again. Then he did it again, as he did so he felt a familiar chant being recited in his head.

 _Are you scared little girl?_ Kenny's left eye rolled aimlessly around in its socket as his skull connected. He didn’t seem to notice the pain he should be in, if anything his eye lightened up in lust and curiosity towards Owen, that disgusted him.

 _Are you?_ He slammed Kenny’s skull down again, this time much harder than he had the previous three times. That time he did grimace in pain. That encouraged Owen. No longer was he just concerned with he and Abby’s safety. Now he was interested in revenge. Kenny had caused him so much pain through so many years and having him at his mercy felt better than he ever thought it could.

 _Huh?_ He slammed even harder. He thought he heard Kenny wheeze “please” between his lips. But that just encouraged Owen even more. Kenny had never practised mercy, now in the hundreds of times he had hurt him or humiliated him, or in the shower when he had molested, and half killed him. Owen felt himself grinning, he raised Kenny’s head a high as he could.

“Huh!!!!” He yelled, as he smashed Kenny’s head down with more strength that he ever thought his young, undeveloped body possessed. Owen didn’t know whether it was the floorboards or the other boy’s skull that he heard crack. 

He let go at that, Kenny was beat, unconscious, he wasn’t a threat. Although Owen secretly hoped he had left him with permanent brain damage. _Serves you right for how much you hurt me._ He looked down again and he couldn’t help but grin _. I beat him, I actually beat him._ Even in his fantasies he had needed the help of a knife, but he had defeated him with only the aid of his bare hands. He felt his grin widen, he felt like the king of the world. He could do anything.

Then his moment of victory was interrupted by Abby moaning softly, “Owen.”

Suddenly, all feeling of victory or the satisfaction of his boyhood being vindicated departed him. He ran over to her, he needed to make sure she was safe, that she was healing.

He ran over to her, gently lowered himself and took her into his arms. Her head resting against his chest. As he looked at her concerned, she only gazed up in adoration, she knew what was going on. Owen breathed a sigh of relief.

_Owen._

That had been Abby’s only thought for the last 5 minutes. As her conditions most negative consequence had kicked in and her entire body wept rivers of blood and her organs had begun to liquefy. She had felt not only her body beginning to deteriorate but her mind had begun to share the same fate. 

She had felt her thoughts begin to leak out from her mind just as her blood had seeped from her body. At first it had been merely disconcerting, the realisation that she was becoming increasingly lightheaded and then her thoughts began to deteriorate.

Her last coherent thought was terror at the realisation of what would happen if nothing stopped the bleeding. She would die, and Owen would be left to suffer at the hands of that monster, and she wouldn’t even be aware of what was going on as it happened. As her mind had started to be destroyed, she desperately tried to cling onto her identity. _My name is Abby! My name is Abby!!!!_ She kept repeating to herself until she was no longer capable of even that miniscule mental effort. Her mind became a howling void of incoherent thoughts and memories, gathered through over three centuries of living and even then, she began to lose control of those meagre elements of sentience. Soon she had become nothing more than a twitching lump of meat.

Then she heard it.

A boy's voice, soft yet frantic and concerned, chanting “You can come in! You can come in”

Almost immediately she felt he mind begin to rebuild itself. She was aware that she was in danger, that someone she loved was in danger too and that she was grievously wounded.

Then she heard the same soft voice address her again, “Abby! Abby, can you hear me?!” 

Then suddenly she knew who it was, she recognised his voice, she recognised the smell of his sweat, it hadn’t been long ago that it had been rapidly drying on her. It was Owen.

She opened half formed, red eyes and looked out. Her vision was poor, worse than most humans in fact but there was no confusion that she was staring at her dear Owens beautiful, angelic face. It was splattered with blood and freshly bruised, but it still stunned her in its beauty, so much she felt like weeping at the sight of it. The most comforting feature was his eyes, she loved staring at them in the best of times but now she felt herself staggered by them. In her damaged vision they stood out like gleaming sapphires floating in a muddy sea.

She felt herself repeating his name again, the effort was agonising in her still healing throat. He must have understood as she soon felt the embrace of the comfort of his arms, nothing in all her years had ever felt so good.

Then she heard the thrashing noises close to her.

Her ear drums were still knitting themselves together, it was hard to understand and comprehend what Owen was saying to her, but she couldn’t definitely hear something move close by. That could only mean Kenny was still there. That frightened her, that cruel boy was a monster and they needed to get as far away from him as possible.

She tried to ask Owen what Kenny was doing, she had a feeling Owen was trying to defend her, he had broken off their embrace and had manoeuvred himself. Presumably in front of her. She was deeply touched by his protective devotion, but she needed to tell it wasn’t necessary. She needed blood to heal and then she could rip Kenny to shreds like wet paper, but she wasn’t capable of speech at that level yet. She would have screamed in frustration if her throat was capable of producing it. 

The thrashing to her side became even worse.

Then she felt Owen step up and walk towards the source of the noise. He was going to try to fight Kenny. _No, Owen. Don’t, run. I can’t lose you as well as Thomas. I’d rather die._ Then she heard struggling, followed by a series of rapid hard bangs permeating through the room. Each one was like a knife through her heart as she imagined her lover being beaten to death.

Suddenly there was only quiet, that was torture to her, then she heard footsteps approach her. She braced herself for pain, she didn’t know whether she could endure it. Her trembling while degrading and paralysing wasn’t painful, if anything she quickly lost all sensation when the bleeding started. But now that she was invited in, she could feel again, and she was still too horrifically injured to protect herself. She flinched as the figure towered over her, then she gasped as she saw who it was.

“Owen?” She whispered.

He was soaked head to toe in blood, but it was definitely him. _That must mean he beat Kenny._ Her little Owen, with his beautiful form, so slender every bone standing out as if they were etched into his body, had outfought the hardened muscular Kenny. It was the only thing that made sense. _Did he summon that strength to get revenge or to protect me?_ She decided it was unimportant. As she felt herself become intertwined in his arms and she breathed in the smell of his hair, she could only look at him in sheer awe and adoration. She had once thought she would have found the sight of Owen covered in blood macabre and disturbing, she valued her boyfriend’s innocence and sweetness, even after their lovemaking, but she wasn’t disturbed now. This had been a baptism, she decided. Owen had been cleansed off his weaknesses and now he was ready to join her in their new life as hunters of the night.

The muscles in her limbs had healed enough that she could raise her left arm gently and cup Owens cheek. He grinned broadly at that, happy that she was now conscious enough to recognise and touch him.

“Owen.” She said, quietly but no longer in a whisper.

“Yeah Abby?” He smiled but he still looked concerned, “You know what’s going on right?”

She nodded gently.

“Good, good. Abby, I beat him, I beat Kenny,” He breamed in boyish pride at that thought but then he quickly grew serious, “but we need to go now. We made a lot of noise there and someone’s probably already called the police. Do you think you can get out of here?”

 _I can barely move._ She weakly shook her head that no, she couldn’t. That distressed Owen.

“It's just we really need to go,” his voice broke out of worry, “is there anything I could do to make you feel better?” 

She nodded.

“What is it, Abby?”

She felt the words forming like nails in her throat, “Blood…. need blood.” She croaked.

“Blood.” Owens' tone indicated he thought her response was a confirmation and he had already suspected that was the case.

“Kenny’s out cold behind me, would he do?”

Abby winced at that, she didn’t want to, Kenny was disgusting, he had raped and tortured Owen and killed her best friend, but she had no other choice. 

She blinked furiously in response. A “yes”.

Owen got to his feet, he looked upset, he clearly wasn’t very thrilled that Abby's life was dependent on the drinking of the blood of the boy he hated so much but he was determined to do anything to help his girlfriend.

“Okay, Abby. Okay. Let me just……” Then stopped talking for some reason. That worried Abby. 

Then she thought she heard some slight gargling noises.

Then she tasted it.

The coppery taste of a drop of blood flying through the air and landing on her lips.

As her hunger got the best of her she greedily swallowed it. It was definitely Owens.

 _“_ No!!!!!!” She screamed the effort making her vocal cords tear and rupture.

The drop of blood was meagre, but it still accelerated her healing to an advanced degree, enough for her eyes to more distinctly make out what was going on.

Owen had a knife through his chest, it had been shoved in through his back with such fierce strength it had penetrated all the way to his front. And behind Owen she could see him.

 _He doesn’t look human_ , she thought in horror.

Every square inch of his being was covered in blood, some fresh and some which was starting to dry. His eye lids on his left eye had been clumsily ripped away, there were still some strips of skin tethered to his face but there was no protection for the eye. It was already red and raw and dry. The only things on him that still looked human were his teeth, they almost gleamed in the poorly light, dark room. At first, she thought his teeth were showing because Owen had hit him there too, it looked like his mouth had been slit open exposing the maw within, but she soon realised that wasn’t any injury.

 _He’s smiling,_ she realised. Despite the utter agony he was in, he was grinning broadly at what he had done.

Owen mercifully couldn’t see Kenny’s face, but he could hear and feel the excited heavy breathing. His own was extremely pained and laboured. He felt himself cough up more blood and he would have collapsed from the pain if he hadn’t been held up by the powerful hands gripping onto him.

Then he felt the sudden agony, it was indescribable. It felt like his chest was being roasted, flayed and scalded all at once _. He’s twisting the knife_ , he realised. That brought up more blood, the coppery salty taste was the last feeling he felt before he twisted it again and Owen passed out from the pain.

Kenny immediately sensed what had happened, the sexy little waif had gone unconscious. _Fucking bitch._ He wanted Owen to suffer a little more before he died. _Is he dead?_ Kenny checked his pulse, _still going_ , he thought relieved. Good, there was still more fun he could have.

With a smile he proceeded to roughly drag Owen across the room. He set his cute little ass to rest on the chair by the dinner table. He had thrown him on with a thump, but Owen was still unconscious, except for some soft moaning. That upset him, _I want him awake_ , he thundered. So, he took Owens' crutch in his hands, rather gently at first before proceeding to squeeze and rub his testicles rather firmly. That didn’t seem to do the trick, so Kenny finished his little experiment by suddenly squeezing him with a vice like grip. That did cause deeper moaning in his pain and shock induced sleep, but he didn’t wake up.

 _Shit_ , he was almost out of ideas. Then he looked around to see if there was anything else. All he could see was the sink. _Worth a shot_ , he shrugged. And then he proceeded to walk over to get himself a glass of cold water.

As he walked quickly he felt a sudden rush of pain sweep him, so agonizing that he himself thought he might follow Owens ignoble example and pass out through the agony but he stopped, closed his eyes and adjusted to the pain. _Not everyone is such a pathetic little bitch_ , the thought while staring in contempt at Owen. He was in agony, he swore he could feel something occasionally shift inside his skull, but he could endure it, temporarily at least.

When he opened the cold tap, he let the cold water run for a little bit to make sure only freezing cold liquid remained. As he waited, he started to hear something. _What the hell?_ He glanced over and saw what it was. It was the girl, and she was crawling towards him.

Not very quickly, she seemed to be dragging herself to him by her fingers. She was wheezing as she did so, every movement looked agonizing, but Kenny could see she was determined to make her way to the boy. Kenny noticed her body seemed to have healed, slightly. Her fingernails had appeared to have grown back or perhaps it was just a trick of the lighting. He didn’t feel frightened at that, oddly, the girl still looked half dead and he decided he would simply ignore her completely. Suddenly he felt something pleasant, the water was cool enough.

As he walked back over to Owen, he deliberately slowed his footsteps down to a slow trot to torment the girl. As he passed her, he couldn’t resist teasingly stamping the ground besides her.

That proved to be a mistake.

Kenny yelped as he felt a slender hand coil itself around his boot. _Fuck_ , he thought. If his revenge was going to be denied and indeed his death were a consequence of his playing with the girl he would be very embarrassed but as the girl continued to clench her small fist he realised there wasn’t anything to worry about. The grip was very tight for a little girl, but it wasn’t the vice like clasp he had experienced when she had tackled him across the room. He tried to wiggle free, but she refused to loosen her hand.

“Oh, just fuck off.” He sighed wearily before kicking her across the face, so hard he sent teeth scattering.

As the girl slumped down in defeat, he looked at Owen still lying in a bloody, catatonic state. “Be right with you, Owen.” 

He liked to think the soft moaning Owen made was in response to this comment.

As he approached Owen and leaned over. He could see that he was in death's door, he was even paler than usual, and he was continuing to cough up blood. _Oh, no you don’t_. He raised the glass close to Owens face and threw the contents into his face.

The glass had been so close to Owens face it hit him on the ridge of the nose, the ice-cold water had completely splashed his face and the effects were immediate. He gasped and his eyes opened again, weakly. He was once again in the world of the waking. His big eyes widened in terror when he saw that Kenny was baring down on top of him and his pupils became saucers when he saw the knife. He tried to mumble something, but only more blood came out. Kenny didn’t know if he was attempting to plead with or threaten him, but he didn’t particularly care.

He was just going to enjoy this. He knew this was the end. He couldn’t escape with his injuries, but he was going to have fun while he still had the chance. 

He lowered the knife.

Owen was still blinking out the water from his bleary eyes, when he saw Kenny lowering his blade with almost childlike glee. While he was in agony and exhausted from the pain and blood loss he couldn’t help stare, entirely focused in laser like concentration, at the knife in utter dread. Kenny was wielding the knife a few millimetres from his body as the tip of the blood journeyed down his torso, until he saw, wide eyed, where Kenny had rested it.

The blade was positioned directly between his legs.

Immediately he tried to lift himself off the chair and bolt away from the madman but all that resulted in was a crippling flash of pain that made him gasp again sending more blood journeying up through his throat. He collapsed back into his chair not having managed to raise himself more than an inch. Kenny laughed at the pathetic spectacle.

He then began his fun in earnest.

The tip of his blade was teasingly scraping along Owens zipper, he would occasionally press down, with a slightly higher degree of force, then quickly withdrew the pressure. Each time, despite clearly being a feint, Owens eyes would widen, and he would whimper in terror. He laughed at him. 

“Don’t worry Owen, no matter how angry I am with you. I'd never hurt your precious dick and nuts.” He assured him, from the look in his face Owen didn’t seem to believe Kenny at all.

He wasn’t joking, though. Kenny would never hurt the massive penis between Owens legs. Ever since he had fondled him in the shower room, Owens impressively endowed genitals had become like religious icons to him. _But there’s nothing wrong with playing with them a little._ He then lightly slapped Owens groin with the flat of his blade and Owen looked so afraid Kenny thought he was going to piss himself again. 

He laughed and his blade resumed its journey. The tip continued to be teasingly rubbed along Owens crutch, until Kenny had enough of the joke. 

It was time for things to get serious.

Owen was dimly aware that Kenny had stopped stroking him, but he was too distressed to really consider or guess what he was going to do next. All he knew was this wasn’t mercy; it was a lull in the action.

And he was right.

Kenny regarded the sexy boy in front of him. The boy he once would have pleasured in every way he could think of, the boy he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He took one final glimpse of his beautiful blue eyes, currently glistening with tears of fear, terror and pain and he positioned his knife above Owens groin at the very bottom of his stomach.

Then he pressed down and entered him.

Owen screamed as he felt the sharp cold intruder painfully penetrating his flesh. It was quickly pulled out and then he was painfully entered again by Kenny. Then again and again. Soon, Kenny’s weapon had penetrated him over a dozen times.

 _It wasn’t supposed to be like this_ , Kenny thought annoyed at his impatience. He was planning on teasing Owen before every individual stab, but he didn’t have the patient. A combination of his cruelty, excitement, arousal and the knowledge that Owen didn’t have that much longer to live anway, all caused him to start stabbing him in a frenzy. He thought it wouldn’t have been as satisfactory, but he was wrong, this felt amazing and when he stopped thrusting into Owen, he noticed that his hands were absolutely slickened with the little boys’ bodily juices. He couldn’t resist sucking them off his fingers, enjoying his salty taste.

 _This could have happened a lot more differently if you had just been a little nicer,_ Owen. He growled internally but there wasn’t any point in regrets now. What’s done was done. Plus, he had quite a lot of fun just now.

He was out of breath. Stabbing Owen so many times, so quickly had left him feeling exhausted, especially while he was still trying to endure his own grievous injuries. Once he had caught his breath back, he looked at Owen to assess the damage.

_Well, shit._

Owen was dead or so close to being dead it made no difference. He had stabbed him over a dozen times and he had severed every major artery above his hips. His silver jacket was now a light maroon colour and it had been ripped to bloody rags. It had been ripped everywhere from his arms to his chest and especially around his belly just above his crotch. There was still some blood trickling out from his mouth but Kenny wasn’t sure that it was because of his new wounds or he was still struggling to breathe.

Kenny thought he would feel guilty at murdering the boy he had lusted over for years so brutally, but he didn’t. _It’s not like I didn’t try to be nice to him. He fought back, it's his fault,_ he thought sulkily. He was upset that he had never got the opportunity to fuck Owen properly, he had jerked himself off hundreds of times to the thought and now he would never get that chance.

He looked at Owens face again. It was as vulnerable and fine featured as ever but Kenny found himself irritated by it. It was its prettiness that had caused this, that had tempted Kenny, drove him to madness, made him into a faggot, ruined his life.

Suddenly he didn’t want to look at Owen anymore. He roughly pushed the boy off his chair and he dropped like a stone. He didn’t even wince or react when he hit his head harshly against the wooden table legs.

But Kenny didn’t notice that, he was too busy trying to think of what to do now. He couldn’t escape with his injuries and there was no point in killing the two of them. Both of them were clearly dying anyway, Owen much closer to expiring and he didn’t think he would have much fun tormenting the girls. He liked guys; he liked their flesh over the pampered body of a stupid woman.

As he paced the apartment deep in concentration, he felt an enormous spike of agony through his skull, the bones had shifted again, this time the pain was so absolute he was driven to his knees. As he blinked back the tears, he realised he needed somewhere to rest just for a short time to gather himself and try to think of something. Owens' room seemed suitable and he might take the chance to have some fun with his underwear again.

 _Yeah, that will do for now._ As he walked to the room, he saw the girl had resumed crawling towards Owen, she was crawling even more slowly than she had before. He sighed in exasperation at that, but he decided to just let her do what she wanted.

 _Fine, fine bitch. You win. You can have him. Cry over him, fuck him. I don’t care. Just leave me alone._ He threw his hands up into the air in mock defeat then strolled into Owens room and shut the door behind him. _Crazy fucking bitch._

Abby had never experienced such pain.

As she crawled with almost unnatural slowness, she felt her body break down even further. Her muscles were detached from her bones, her nails and teeth had loosened again, and she felt her nervous and respiratory systems being ripped to shreds by her very minor exertions. The rejuvenation qualities of Owens single drop of blood had completely worn off by then and she was now moving towards him through pure will alone. There was only one thing keeping her going once agonizing inch at a time.

Owen wasn’t dead yet.

She knew he was close, very close, but she could still hear a faint heartbeat. It wasn’t as weak as Thomas had been, she was confident that if she got close enough to bite him and feed off him, he would survive the process. _He would, he has too_. If Owen died, she would want to die too.

So, she continued her excruciating labour, moving at an agonizingly slow rate.

As she continued to move, Owen seemed to sense her, she wasn’t sure how. She wasn’t making any noise. Her lungs weren’t intact enough for her to make any wheezing or gasping sounds, but he seemed to sense her. As she got closer, he stretched his little fingers out, aiming at her. It wasn’t a lot; it wasn’t a loving smile, but it was an indication he was still alive and that was enough to get her through anything. 

She crawled further.

Once she got close enough to Owen that her weak crawling could be heard as a whisper, he opened his eyes slightly and he looked at her. He thought it was a dream he was having at first or Abby was an angel come to collect his soul. He stretched his arm towards her.

Abby wanted to tell Owen to spare his strength, but she found an enormous amount of comfort through his gesture and she continued on with renewed speed.

Eventually she got close enough to Owen that when she stretched her own hand out, their fingers gently brushed against each other. At that Owen smiled, that if he did die it would be with someone he loved so much. Abby could see the absurd amount of gratitude at this very minor comfort and it made her remember fully what she was fighting for. Not just to preserve her life or to avenge Thomas but the chance to live an eternity with someone as sweet and beautiful as Owen was. She felt a sudden renewal of energy and she resumed her crawl with more energy and zeal than she had when she first started.

Soon, she was on top of Owen. She had made it, she almost cried with joy. Now everything was going to be okay, Owen would be transformed into a creature like her and she could rip the degenerate in the next room to shreds.

She flicked some blood off Owens coat and sucked it off her fingers. She moaned audibly at that she felt some strength return to her, at least enough to regrow her fangs before she bit down.

Before she did, she felt herself hesitating for a moment, there was going to be no going back after this. After she bit down and drained him, this sweet boy would become a vampire like her, his blood currently warming his soft pale skin would forever be cold and he would never feel the sun on his skin again.

But it was only for a moment, she realised she was being sentimental. Worse, she was being stupid. She knew Owen wanted this. That he felt, at best, absolute ambivalence towards his old life. His body was rapidly cooling as he lay bleeding to death and while he was a kind, gentle boy he did have a rather macabre side.

As she felt her gangs fully regrow and extend out from her jaw, she looked at him apologetically.

_I’m sorry it had to go this way, Owen. I didn’t want you to have to suffer any more pain. I wanted you to be changed somewhere comfortable, where I could take care of you. The first couple of weeks are going to be really scary. It will be for the both of us. But at least we'll be together now._

It would be enough.

She opened her jaw up fully and then she bit down on Owens exposed neck.

As Kenny lay on Owens bed he continued to try and jerk himself off in frustration. But he couldn’t manage it, all he accomplished was giving himself a raw, very frustrated dick. He had dug out some of Owens boxer shorts from the side of the bed, they were already crusty from his dried up cum and he had wrapped them around his dick, but it wouldn’t work. He couldn’t bring himself to satisfaction. He then threw the boxers down to the ground in petulant irritation. _Fuck._

He didn’t know why he couldn’t get hard. He was so unbelievably horny and the knowledge he was denied the pleasures of Owens body forever was driving him mad through sexual frustration. Was it his head wound? It still really hurt and made him feel all dizzy. 

Suddenly, he felt a wave of new pain pulse through his skull. That had been the fourth time that happened since he closed the door on Owens bedroom. _Just shut up and leave me alone_. He whimpered and he hit himself on the loose bones, as if to teach it a lesson. At that he fell to the ground in pain, weeping.

At first, he tried to control the tears, but he soon realised he couldn’t, if anything they were getting worse. Soon an entire flood was escaping through his eyes. _I’ve fucked my whole life up._ He whined. _I’m going to go to jail. And everyone will think I’m a faggot._ He shuttered in horror at that, he knew how fags were treated in prison even in juvie. _Dad will hate me, so will Jimmy. Everyone at school will laugh at me and I never even got to fuck Owen to make it all worth it. It’s not fair!!! It’s not fair!!!_

At that he started to stamp and kick on the floor. He no longer felt like a crazed hardened badass. He didn’t feel like a mutilated Psycho bravely fighting through his mutilations. He was just a tired, very hurt, hungry 13-year-old boy, one who was extremely immature and ill-tempered for his age.

As he continued to throw his tantrum, he felt his lidless left eye roll around again. He couldn’t see anything out of it, now. And what I’m going to do about that? _Dad hasn’t got enough money to pay to get it fixed. Hell, he’ll probably want me to suffer after everything I did._ His tears fell even harder at that. Then he heard something that sent a chill down his spine, something that snapped him out of his crying fit.

It sounded like slurping.

 _What the hell?_ He thought, he sounded like it was coming from the next room. So, he went out to investigate, when he opened the door what he saw made him scream.

It was the girl, Abby. She no longer seemed sick or ill, if anything she seemed healthier than ever. With strong fair skin and thick dark blonde hair. That worried him but it didn’t freak him out as much as what he was seeing. 

She was on top of Owen and her face was buried in his neck. Her jaw was moving, and he saw blood dribbling down her cheek. _Is she drinking his blood?_ He thought horrified, suddenly he was terrified for his life. If that girl got back to her full strength and she could move freely through the apartment he was done for, he knew it. He entertained the notion of trying to kill her through a sneak attack, to walk up to her and plunge a knife into the base of her spine but he knew that wouldn’t work.

So, he would try to sneak out.

She seemed not to have noticed him. She was continuing to drink from Owen without looking up or moving her head in anyway. Perhaps she entered some kind of trance while she fed? He gingerly crept down past her; she still didn’t seem to notice him. She was still engulfed in her meal, she was even touching him. Her fingers were gliding lovingly through Owens' raven hair in a way that seemed to not be for the purposes of restraining him or holding him down. 

He decided not to question that or anything, for that matter. All that mattered was that she was distracted. He continued to tiptoe through the apartment as she ate. Soon, he was near the front door. At that, he briefed a sigh of relief. He had made it. He was going to be safe. 

He got within one foot of the door when he heard the growling.

The growling was so low it was a hiss. For a few seconds Kenny hoped he had imagined it but then he turned round, and he saw her eyes. They were mutated again, slitted and glowing in the dim light and staring intently at her prey.

Staring at him.

Kenny felt a whimper escape his throat but that was it. He was too terrified to scream or run. He just felt one-word part from his trembling lips.

“Please.” 

The instant he had finished that word he felt her slender hand grab his thick wrist, she hadn’t seemed to have jumped or ran through the room towards him, and she flicked her hands ever so slightly. At that, Kenny shrieked as he felt a sharp spike of agony pass through his arm, like it had been lit on fire. He looked down and screamed at the sight. A bone was sticking out, he squealed and tried to run, only to trip and landing sprawling on his face.

He ignored that and quickly got up and tried to run again. This time in opposite directions from the front door, but he didn’t care or notice, he just wanted to get away from that thing. As he ran, he didn’t see he was running directly into the dinner table of Owens' living room, he gasped as his stomach was drawn into the hard-wooden corner. As the air was knocked out of his lungs, he leaned on the table and felt tears welling up in his eyes. Tears of fear, humiliation, and pain.

He looked back. The girl hadn’t moved. She was still staring. Still glowing. Still hating.

He clumsily stepped back slowly but he knew there was no escaping this. He continued to weep quietly, until he spotted Owens' body. He suddenly felt a mad surge of desperation and screamed at the bloody corpse.

“Owen, please! Make her stop! Please! I’m sorry I hurt you! But I love you! Just tell her! Make her! Pleas……”

His deranged pleading was cut short when he felt something brush against his neck. He didn’t know what had happened, there had been a blur in front of him and he had felt a sudden sharp breeze gently caress his face. Now there was a sharp stinging feeling in his throat, and he felt some liquid rapidly leak out.

 _What happened? What was that? Did someone do something to my_ ……. 

Then he collapsed. Dead.

He hadn’t even felt Abby rip his throat open. 

As Abby stood there watching the blood seep out of the monster throat, all she felt was emptiness. That thing had slaughtered her best friend, nearly killed her and hurt her beautiful boyfriend in ways she could barely imagine but she had killed him nearly instantly. A quick severing of the neck with her claws and it had been over in 10 seconds.

He should have suffered more. She had wanted to draw it out, but she knew if she had she wouldn’t have resisted torturing him. Wasting precious time she and Owen would need. So, she had ended his life in the quickest fashion possible.

As his blood formed a large lake by her feet, she was surprised at how little interest she had in drinking any of it. She was still starving, still healing and Owens tiny, already heavily wounded, body hadn’t contained a lot of blood. But as she looked at Kenny, she realised she would rather starve than drink a drop of that monster’s blood.

She turned her back to him. It was over. It was finally over. Owen was finally free of the monster who had tormented him for years.

_Owen._

She looked over to her love. He wasn’t alive anymore. That was indisputable. His heartbeat had stopped. But nor was he dead. She could feel the temperature in his body rising like he had a flu as the virus took effect. She smiled happily at that; even though she knew she had timed it right she had still been paranoid over the thought of accidentally killing Owen.

_But now we’re going to be alright._

She could hear the wail of police sirens in the background. Someone had finally decided to call the police. That was another complication, she would have to move Owen quickly, to avoid discovery. But that was okay by her, as long as she had Owen safe by her side, she could handle anything. She was sure of it.

She walked over to Owen and picked him up. Her arms supporting his legs and back. It was like holding nothing, he was so light and small. Owen looked like a little fragile china doll. She felt so protective of him, more than she ever had before, despite his current transformation into a creature with abilities far beyond humanity. It will still be a rough few weeks at the start. Owen will feel sick, he’ll need to grow used to his new body and senses, she would need to teach him and they would need to hide from the public as the media will go ballistic when they find out Owen went missing on his very first night of release from the hospital.

But they would get through it, together they’ll get through anything.

As she carried Owen through the front door, she noticed it was still snowing. It was falling down softly. Like a gentle, fluffy blanket on the town, much milder than what Los Alamos had been accustomed to for the last several months. Even though Abby could no longer feel the snow, she couldn’t deny it was beautiful.

It almost seemed unreal, the scene in front of her was so picturesque. She had even heard the sirens stop. She liked to imagine it was the universe respecting her and Owens union, but she knew in reality it meant the cars had stopped and the police were leaving their vehicles to journey to the apartment on foot. 

She peeled off his thick silvery coat and saw that his many stab wounds had stopped bleeding. That was good. It meant the condition was already kicking in efficiently. She dropped his blood-soaked jacket by her feet. Owen wouldn’t be needing it anymore.

She sighed at having to end their peace so quickly but she knew they had to leave now. She jumped up and balanced perfectly on the railings of the balcony. Before she moved she enjoyed one final kiss with Owen, she pressed her mouth gently on his lips and she liked to think she saw him smile in response. That would be the last calm moment they would have for a long time. She stepped forward off the railing and jumped.

The only sound that could be heard through the courtyard was the flapping of wings.


	24. Epilogue

**_Two months later, Baltimore, Maryland._ **

It was almost three in the morning and as Michelle manned the receptionist’s desk, she started to review every major decision she had ever made. This isn’t the kind of place where she had expected to end up working in her thirties. The kind of motel that had a reputation as a place where anyone could go to fuck or get high. When her night shift ended, and she dragged herself to her cheap car she often smelt the scent of weed clinging to her like perfume.

She felt herself nodding off, the only thing stopping her was the threat of her boss catching her. There was certainly no chance of new customers coming at this time of night. The TV was on high, but she wasn’t paying the screen anymore attention. It was a slow news hour, and they were repeating the same story over and over again. What was it, again?

“Two months after the brutal killings gripping a small town in New Mexico, authorities are still on the lookout for young Owen wheeler and a young gi……” She changed the channel, that had been repeated for days now and even in her almost limitless capacity for boredom she had grown sick of it. Then it turned to local news, there had been a murder close by, that wasn't surprising there was heavy gang activity but she was surprised by the details of how the body was found. It had been a male in his early-twenties and rather than signs of being shot or stabbed his throat had been savagely ripped open, like an animal had attacked him. Even more disturbingly, the man's body had been almost entirely drained of blood. That caused her to shudder, she turned the television set off entirely and she looked around to see if there was something else to ease the boredom.

She picked up a magazine and decided she’d try and lose herself in it until her shift ended. It was tacky and badly written, but she felt herself getting distracted.

Then she heard a sudden, loud thud.

“What the fuck?” She said irritability. Then she saw what had caused it and she squinted in suspicion.

It was a large wooden trunk, it looked ancient and more importantly it looked very heavy. The loud banging it had created when it was put down was testament to that but what was even more striking were the two figures beside it.

They were two children.

At first Michelle almost didn’t know what to think. The image in front of her was bizarre, it was late into the night and two children, both of whom looked to be about 12 or 13, were standing in front of her. Neither of them looked tired. 

At that she started to get suspicious, were they on drugs? Were they runaways? Then she felt a shiver down her spine. Were they prostitutes? She knew pimps used this motel, to her disgust, she thought she could live with that but not with kids as young as this. Then as she looked at them, she felt her suspicious lessen.

They both looked so innocent.

They were holding each other’s hands. She wondered whether they were brother and sister, they looked rather similar to each other. They were both pale, slender and fine featured. The only real difference was that the boy’s hair was dark, and the girls was blonde. They both looked shy, awkward but indisputably happy.

“Uh, hello? Can I help you?” She asked politely. The two children looked at each other awkwardly as if they weren’t sure who would address her back. The girl seemed slightly more withdrawn, so the boy walked over to the receptionist deck.

He was beautiful, the kind of kid she thought she would only see in a film. His features were a little odd but striking. With wide greenish blue eyes that had a softness to them, his hair was even darker than she first thought, up close it was almost a raven black. And he had extremely white skin, like an albino.

And totally unblemished and smooth.

He looked almost inhuman, especially in contrast with the grubby motel surrounding him.

When he addressed her, his voice was soft and shy.

“Uh, hi. Can I have a room for four nights?” He asked.

“Four nights? Are you sure?” She repeated, that was a long time and she was slightly concerned what could happen to these kids. This wasn’t a place for children. Especially pretty, white ones. White folks almost never frequented the motel, and she was worried perverts would prey on them.

"Yeah, Four nights.” He answered quietly but assuredly.

“It’s just this isn’t really a place for kids, sweetie.” She said those words nervously. She knew trying to warn a customer away could get her fired but she was worried for this cute looking boy and girl.

“That’s okay. We just need a place to stay for a few days.” 

“Well…. okay. That’s 21 dollars.” With that the boy started to fish the cash from his pocket.

While he did so, she noticed the girl behind him. She was sitting on the trunk now and she was staring intently at an old used photo. She looked sad, sadder than any child ever should be.

“Here you go.” He said, handing over the money.

“Thanks,” she looked at him again, “Be safe.”

“I will. Thanks.” 

Then everyone in the room was startled when they heard a yell. A maid came clambering in, clutching her hand. Michelle swore under her breath again, it was Sarah. A very clumsy, stupid woman who as only hired for the almost inhumanly low wages she would work for. She always seemed to somehow end up hurting herself. She'd slip on a broken bottle or burn herself on a cigarette. It was sometimes funny but not now.

“Sarah. Customers.” She said in a tone, plainly indicating she wanted her to leave.

“But I cut…...” She held up hand, covered in a towel but currently leaking a few drops of blood onto the floor.

“Sarah. Leave. Now” As she did so, Michelle turned back towards the boy. She tried to smile politely at that.

“Sorry, about that. Sometimes, the help isn’t......” She paused at the image in front of her.

The boy's head had snapped back, and he was staring at the newly formed blood stain on the carpet. His muscles seemed to be frozen and he was staring at it with an intensity that reminded her of some nature documentaries about predators she'd seen. And something even more bizarre.

The boy’s eyes were now slitted and yellow.

“What the fuck?” She whispered.

At that the boys whipped round to look at her and, all of a sudden, he looked normal again. With his eyes returning to being a gentle blue.

“Uh, sorry. Is something wrong?” He asked innocently in his soft voice.

At that she sighed in relief. This motel has got her on edge so much, she’s seeing things.

“Nothing, sorry about that. Here’s your keys.” And the boy took hold of them with a grateful nod, so gently she almost didn’t notice it.

The little girl was still staring at her photo. It seemed to be making her even sadder, almost to the verge of tears. Then as she saw the boy walk towards her she put it down and smiled at him. 

The children embraced and hugged each other deeply. It was an adorable sight but then Michelle’s eyes widened when they broke it off and kissed each other on the lips. She was surprised at that, they had both appeared to be so innocent, but she changed her mind about the act being too adult or perverted when she saw how chaste and quick the kiss had been and how both boy and girl looked at each other. Beaming lovingly into each other's eyes while looking slightly embarrassed. From there the boy chivalrously picked up the heavy trunk by himself. It looked far too heavy for his skinny frame, but he seemed to carry it as if it were a feather.

This had been a very odd night for Michelle but as she heard the two children laugh and smile as they walked to their room, she realised it had been a very heart-warming one too.

No matter the reason, it was always nice to see two people so happy together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats it. The end of the longest story ive ever written. I hope people liked it.  
> Do people think I got the dialogue and characters right? The added details of Abbys backstory and Owens father seemed believable? and perhaps most importantly do people think it was well written ie descriptions, plot etc.


End file.
